L'ombre de Fairy Tail
by NoobZero
Summary: "Pendant trois années, il a joué les vagabonds pour échapper à son passé. Fuyant toute relation possible avec qui que ce soit. Mais quand l'étranger vêtu de noir rencontre un groupe de mages complètement cinglés, il n'a d'autre choix que de faire face pour protéger ses nouveaux compagnons de l'ombre qu'est sa vie." ma première fanfic
1. Rencontre

Je ne revendique que les personnages et magies que j'ai moi-même imaginé. Tout le reste est la propriété d'Hiro Mashima et son éditeur. (Ça, c'est fait)

Cette fan-fiction démarre entre les chapitres 260 et 261, c'est-à-dire après que Fairy Tail déclare participer aux grands jeux magiques mais avant que Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Happy et Charuru ne partent à la mer. Voilà, maintenant que le cadre temporelle est clairement établi (j'espère ^^') Cette aventure peut commencer.

C'est ma toute première fanfiction et il y a beaucoup de narration pour peu de dialogues dans ce chapitre. Je sais que c'est chiant mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire autrement pour introduire mon personnage. Soyez impitoyable avec ma fic, toute critique (constructive) est bonne à prendre.

Signé NoobZero

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Le soleil brillait plus fort que jamais sur le royaume de Fiore. L'été était bel et bien arrivé avec son lot d'oiseaux mélodieux, de fleurs écloses et de familles partant en vacances en train. Ces voyageurs avaient littéralement envahit l'un d'entre eux en partance pour l'est, vers Magnolia. Ceci afin d'en remplir un autre pouvant les mener vers quelques plages ensoleillées du sud. Comme tous les touristes, ceux-ci faisait un boucan absolument insupportable. Tant de choses se disaient en même temps que cela formait un insoluble brouhaha. Entre les enfants brayant à tout va, les dames se racontant des trucs de bonnes femmes et les hommes discutant de choses et d'autres, toutes sortes de paroles, informations et révélations fusaient. Et il les entendait toutes.

Tapis dans un recoin du wagon, un sombre individu observait le paysage avec une profonde mélancolie que lui seul pouvait avoir face au spectacle des collines aux milles couleurs de l'été. Ses oreilles saisissaient chaque mot prononcé dans la voiture. Non pas par intérêt, mais par réflexe. Il se moquait complètement des causeries de quelques civils innocents. Mais son esprit avait prit l'habitude d'écouter et analyser tous les dires passant à portée d'oreille, considérant que chaque mot pouvait avoir son importance.

Comme ses vieilles habitudes le dérangeaient plus qu'elles ne lui rendaient service sur le coup, il mit ses écouteurs magiques et les régla pour qu'ils ne laissent passer aucune nuisance. C'est donc au son d'une entrainante musique composé de flûtes, xylophones et tambours qu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, un sourire se dessinant enfin sur ses lèvres.

Malgré cela, personne n'osait s'asseoir à côté de l'étrange jeune homme. Son visage souriant, ses lunettes argentés rectangulaires et ses courts cheveux bruns avaient tout pour le rendre sympathique. Mais son long manteau à capuche, en tissu noir comme la nuit, n'inspirait confiance à personne, bien que la capuche susnommée soit abaissée. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas que le manteau, mais la totalité de sa tenue qui semblait absorber la lumière, sans en renvoyer un seul rayon.

Son sommeil ne fût pas complètement calme. Car il entendit un obscur murmure parlant à son esprit. Une voix spectrale qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa main se mettait d'elle-même au niveau de la poche intérieur gauche de son manteau quand cette voix des abîmes s'adressait à lui. Il avait appris à l'ignorer et même parfois à l'éjecter de ses pensées lorsqu'il était en forme. Mais elle revenait encore et toujours le narguer, avec à chaque fois la même proposition et la même rengaine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il trainait ce fardeau qu'il était devenu un peu moins lourd. Mais toujours aussi effrayant. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois, elle n'avait pas insisté et il pût dormir tranquillement.

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit le train s'arrêter. Il retira ses écouteurs et distingua la voix du contrôleur hurlant : « Gare de Bélèneim ! 10 minutes d'arrêt. Gare de Bélèneim !». L'homme en noir connaissait cet endroit de nom. Une petite bourgade sans prétention ni grand intérêt. Aucune guilde magique ou marchande ne s'y était installée et rien n'attirait les touristes. La seule réputation que trainait cette ville était d'être celle ayant la plus grande et active population de pies voleuses de tout le royaume. Un endroit calme et isolé. L'endroit parfait.

Il descendit du véhicule et resta un moment sur le quai à observer les rares personnes qui s'y trouvait. Aucune n'avait remarqué sa présence. Un bon début. Il sortit de la gare et flâna dans les rues quelques temps, piquant une pomme sur un comptoir au passage. Le vendeur ne se rendit évidemment jamais compte de rien, trop occupé qu'il était à guetter l'arrivée d'une pie désirant lui voler ses joyaux pendant les transactions. L'obscur personnage remarqua que tous les commerçants de la ville faisaient de même. Rien de très surprenant si les pies d'ici étaient aussi roublardes qu'on le prétendait. Bélèneim avait plus d'habitants que ne l'imaginait le jeune homme. Ce qui l'obligea à remettre ses écouteurs magique afin que son esprit ne soit pas parasité par d'innombrables informations inutiles. Car tout dans cette foule n'était que commérages, ragots et rumeurs de voisinages sur pattes. Il préférait de loin le parfait mélange sonore du piano, du violon et de la flûte traversière. Il se ferma de nouveau au monde qui l'entourait.

Il arriva sur une grande place au centre de laquelle trônait une magnifique fontaine. Ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, l'homme en noir se cogna brutalement contre quelqu'un et tomba au sol. Il mit une main sur son front, les yeux fermés, car leurs têtes s'étaient violement entrechoquées. Une fois la douleur passé, il rouvrit les paupières et découvrit que la personne dans laquelle il était rentré était une jeune fille blonde, d'à peu près le même âge que lui, habillée d'un haut blanc, d'une jupe (très) courte et aux arguments mammaires indécemment mis en valeur. Celle-ci était également au sol et avait commencé à lui crier dessus. L'étranger ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait car il portait toujours ses écouteurs régler sur « insonorité maximum ».

La blonde colérique était précédée de plusieurs autres personnes formant un groupe des plus hétérogène. Un homme aux cheveux roses avec une écharpe blanche qui aida son amie à se lever. Un autre aux cheveux bleu et qui avait commencé à retirer ses vêtements. Une dame rousse en armure d'acier complète malgré la chaleur estivale. Et pour finir un chat bleu avec des ailes. La seule phrase qui arrivait à l'esprit de l'homme en noir était : « C'est qui ces tarrés ? ».

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un objet brillant au sol. Sa forme lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu distinguer de quoi il s'agissait, une pie s'était emparé de l'objet en question et s'était envoler avec. Ceci fit complétement paniqué la blonde qui se mit à secouer son ami à la chevelure rose comme un prunier malgré le fait que celui-ci fut visiblement plus costaud et lourd qu'elle. L'obscur étranger vit au loin la pie déposer l'objet dans son nid sur le toit du bâtiment le plus élevé de la grande place, sans doute la mairie. Même s'il n'entendait toujours rien, l'homme en noir avait bien compris que cet objet était important aux yeux de la jeune blonde. Il se sentait désolé pour elle. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait perdu son bien et pour une fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il en était le voleur.

D'un coup, il se releva et courut vers le bâtiment où nichait le brigand à plume, sous les yeux intrigués de la blonde et ses amis. Ceux-ci furent littéralement subjugués en voyant l'étranger courir sur le mur afin de saisir le balcon, grimper dessus et poursuivre son escalade en s'agrippant aux briques et rebords de fenêtre avec une agilité impressionnante et à une vitesse jamais vue. Il arriva sur le toit plus vite que s'il avait pris les escaliers. Une petite foule c'était rassemblée, en voyant l'homme en noir faire ses acrobaties, et le groupe de la jeune blonde regarda le spectacle dans un mélange d'admiration et de stupéfaction. Tout particulièrement le compagnon à la tignasse rose et le chat volant qui avait les yeux aussi gros que des assiettes et aussi brillants que des miroirs.

Une fois au sommet, le sombre voyageur trouvât le nid du vil volatile. Celui-ci lui cria dessus à son tour et le jeune homme, consterné, le dégagea d'une puissante pichenette. Il fouilla le nid de l'animal et découvrit tout un butin : bagues, joyaux, morceaux de verre… Tant de trésors que cet oiseau de malheur avait dû mettre des années à rassembler. « Les pies de Bélèneim méritent bien leur réputation à priori.» Se dit l'acrobate qui décida de « saisir » les biens volé.

- Tout cela ne manquera à personne. Et puis on peut considérer cela comme un châtiment pour le punir de tous ses crimes en y repensant.

C'est donc le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres que l'homme en noir s'empara de tout le contenu du repaire. Il se rappela tout de même de pourquoi il était monté et finit par trouver l'objet qu'il avait distingué en bas. Et eu un choc. Le bibelot en question était une clé dorée. Il connaissait bien ce genre de clé. Trop bien pourrait-il affirmer. Il en déduisit que la blonde qu'il avait bousculé était donc une mage, une constellationiste. Une bonne raison de ne pas rester près d'elle trop longtemps. Il finit par regarder en bas. Le bâtiment était beaucoup trop haut pour simplement sauter. Mais il lui sembla distinguer quelque chose qui rendrait l'opération faisable.

Depuis en bas, la foule, dans laquelle se mêlaient la belle blonde et ses amis, observait, désireuse de savoir quelle serait la prochaine folie du mystérieux personnage. Celui-ci fit alors un acte qui effraya toute l'assemblé : il plongea. Chacun s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écrase et explose comme un œuf mais, à la surprise générale, il n'en fût rien. Au deux-tiers de la distance le séparant d'une mort certaine, il s'était saisit d'une barre de fer servant habituellement aux drapeaux, tourna autour deux fois et lâcha pour atterrir en douceur grâce à une roulade. La foule applaudit, croyant à quelque spectacle de rue, mais l'objet de toute cette attention ne s'en rendit pas compte à cause de ses écouteurs.

Il s'approche de la jeune fille et retira enfin ses écouteurs. Il lui tendit la clé dorée, l'air embarrassé.

- Tiens. Dit-il

- Euh…Merci. Lui répondit-elle.

- Ne me remercie pas. C'est de ma faute après tout. C'était le moins que je puisse faire.

Avant que la blonde n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, ses amis le chat bleu et la tignasse rose la poussèrent sans ménagement et parlèrent à toute vitesse avec des têtes d'ahuris.

- Waaaaaw ! Bon sang mais c'était génial c'que t'as fait là ! Explosa Tignasse rose.

- Hay ! Sembla confirmer le chat volant.

- Euh… Mais non c'était rien.

- Tu plaisantes ? T'as impressionné tout le monde, ajouta le jeune homme à la chevelure bleu.

- Tes vêtements Grey, fit la blonde.

Elle avait dit cette phrase sur un ton qui montrait qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Mais ce fut seulement à ce moment que l'étranger se rendit compte de toute la foule qu'il avait attiré. Son visage se mua en un masque de frayeur. Le groupe de la blonde le remarqua et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil et partit en courant dans le dédale des rues. « Mais bon sang à quoi tu t'attendais crétin ? se disait-il. Escalader un bâtiment devant tout le monde en plein jour ! Comment t'as pu gâcher trois années de fuite sur un coup de tête aussi débile ? »

Après avoir couru un bon moment, l'obscur jeune homme s'assit essoufflé sur un banc près de la gare. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il se demandait où il irait cette fois-ci. Ou plutôt dans quelle direction. Il n'avait jamais eu de destination précise en trois ans après tout. Une image s'imposa à son esprit. Il sortit de sa poche intérieure droite une photo. La photo d'une jeune fille aux cheveux mi- longs rouges et argentés dont le sourire et l'allure était l'incarnation même de l'innocence et de la pureté. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la revoir. Encore moins après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il rangea la photo et soupira un grand coup.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voix familière attira son attention : « Hé ben te voilà. » L'homme en noir écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Tignasse rose et compagnie devant lui. Il ne les avait même pas entendus arriver.

- Co…Comment vous m'avez trouvez ? Demanda-il sous le choc.

- A l'odeur, répondit Tignasse Rose. J'ai un excellent flair.

L'homme en noir se demandait s'il ne se moquait pas de lui sur le coup. Même si ses poursuivants était calmes et souriants, lui avait la tête d'une personne à la fois effrayée et énervée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu as toujours ma clé, l'informa la blonde en riant gentiment.

C'était bien vrai. Dans la panique, il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que la clé dorée pour laquelle il avait fait tant d'effort et ruiné trois années de cavale était toujours entre ses mains. Il la donna pour de bon à la jeune fille qui l'attacha à un trousseau. Tignasse rose s'empressa de déclarer.

- Ouais enfin ça c'est elle. Nous on s'en fiche c'est pour te parler qu'on te cherchait.

- ORDURE ! Cria la belle blonde.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes Natsu ? Fit le naturiste aux cheveux bleus. C'est toi qui veux lui parler. Moi j'étais pour qu'on le laisse tranquille après avoir récupérer la clé de Lucy.

- J't'ais pas sonné l'exhibitionniste !

Le jeune homme en noir était d'accord avec la proposition de Chevelure bleu mais le dénommé Natsu lui cria de ne pas s'en mêler. La rousse en armure observait la scène sans broncher, son regard allant des deux rivaux vers l'étranger sombre. La blonde, Lucy visiblement, demandait à ses deux amis de se calmer, tout en demandant à l'exhibitionniste de ne pas se déshabiller. Au fur et mesure que la dispute s'envenimait, la fureur de l'étranger allait crescendo et, alors qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, il entendit la rousse crier.

« Ça suffit ! Eloignez-vous un peu tous les trois. JE vais lui parler. »

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste Erza! C'est moi qui voulais lui parler à la base ! S'indigna Natsu

- Ah tu avoues Flammèche ! Fit Chevelure bleu sur un ton triomphant.

- Eh, j'ai rien fait moi ! Rouspéta Lucy.

La rousse prit une voix sinistre et fit une tête sombre pour leur dire : « TOUT DE SUITE ! » Les trois personnages partirent à l'autre bout de la rue sans demander leur reste, la peur visiblement au ventre. Elle soupira un bon coup tandis que le chat bleu volait à sa droite. « Je peux rester moi ? » Demanda-t-il. « Si tu es sage Happy. ». « Hay ! » Répondit-il. Erza s'assit à côté du jeune homme en noir et Happy sur les genoux de la guerrière.

« C'est bon tu peux respirer. Ils ne viendront pas à moins que je ne leur en donne l'ordre. »

- C'est vrai. Erza les a fait détaler comme des poissons.

- On dit des lapins, Happy.

- Je préfère le poisson moi.

L'obscur étranger soupira à son tour, plein d'une grande lassitude. « Je me demande déjà si vous n'êtes pas aussi dingues que les trois autres là. » Avoua-t-il. Cette remarque fit sourire Erza et rigoler Happy. L'étranger s'affala sur le banc et regarda le ciel devenue orange à cause de l'aurore. Il put enfin poser la question qu'il n'arrivait pas à placer depuis tout à l'heure : « Mais bon sang vous êtes qui vous ? » Il n'y avait nulle violence dans cette question, rien que l'envie de savoir qui l'ennuyait et pourquoi.

- Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett.

- Et moi c'est Happy.

- Nous sommes de Fairy Tail.

L'obscur étranger réfléchit en entendant cela. Fairy Tail… Erza Scarlett…

- Ces noms me disent quelque chose j'avoue. Il me semble que Fairy Tail était une grande guilde avant la mort de ses principaux membres il y a sept ans non ?

- En fait c'est plus compliqué que cela… Commença la rousse.

- Et puis nous serons bientôt revenus au sommet ! Avec Natsu et Erza on va redevenir les numéros un en un rien de temps, surtout avec les grands jeux magiques.

L'homme en noir hésitait entre trouver la joie et l'enthousiasme de Happy charmante ou énervante. Mais il préféra parler de quelque chose de plus constructif :

- Et Erza Scarlett… Ce n'est pas le nom de celle qu'on appelait Titania ? Ce serait toi ?

- C'est bien moi, confirma l'intéressée.

- Tu m'excuseras si j'ai du mal à te croire, déclara-t-il.

Elle n'était visiblement pas offensée. On avait dû lui dire ce genre de chose pas mal de fois.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda finalement l'étranger.

- Natsu s'est mis en tête de te faire rejoindre notre guilde.

- Hay !

Cette révélation prit l'homme en noir complètement au dépourvu.

« Euh…Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ? On ne se connait même pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis mage en plus ? »

- Nous sommes mages aussi voyons. Tu dissimules incroyablement bien ta magie, pour une raison que nous ignorons, mais nous en avons senti un peu tout à l'heure, lorsque tu pensais être seul. Assez pour savoir que tu as des pouvoirs et sais t'en servir. Mais rien de plus, expliqua la Reine des Fée.

- D'accord mais ça ne répond pas à ma première question. » Continua l'étranger.

- Natsu pense qu'avec tes talents tu pourrais facilement prendre des photos compromettantes des membres de notre guilde afin de les faire chanter.

Cette nouvelle révélation, elle, fut comme un énorme coup de poing pris en pleine figure. « Non mais là c'est officiel ! Ton copain est un grand malade ! »

- Hay !

- Et tu confirmes en plus toi ? »

Happy déclara que l'étranger était méchant et qu'il préférait rester avec Natsu. Il partit en pleurant. L'obscur jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez. Il se leva et fit : « Oh et puis merde ! J'me barre moi. » Mais alors qu'il commençait à partir, Erza lui saisit le poignet droit, couvert d'un bandage blanc, en lui demandant d'attendre. Mais en posant la main sur ce bandage, Erza avait commis un impair. L'étranger lui fit lâcher son poignet en lui intimant de ne plus jamais y toucher. Elle ne dévoila aucune expression sur le coup, ni surprise, ni colère, ni quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent plantés là, l'étranger dos à Erza. Il lui demanda après un long silence : « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresse de rejoindre votre guilde ? Il parait que c'est la plus faible de tout Fiore maintenant. »

- Je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à ce que tu ne t'arrêtes.

Il ne comprit pas.

- Si ça ne t'intéressais vraiment pas, tu aurais continué ta marche.

C'était comme si elle lui avait planté une dague en plein cœur. Il avait envie de protester mais tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait été que mensonge. Il lui dit donc les seuls mots vrais qu'il pouvait lui dire :

« Même si je voulais rejoindre votre guilde, je ne pourrais pas. »

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça, ça ne vous concerne pas.

Il avait essayé de dire cela le plus calmement possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente agressé.

- Ça le devient si tu décides de rejoindre notre guilde. »

- Je n'ai pas accepté. » Un lourd silence s'installa. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait dire un mot. Mais c'est Erza qui le brisa.

« Bon écoute. Moi et mes amis on prend le train pour Magnolia demain matin à neuf heures. Ça te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir. »

La guerrière commença à partir mais se fût au tour de l'étranger de l'arrêter. « Attend… Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Pourquoi tu insistes tant pour que je vous rejoigne ? » Elle se planta face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- A cause de ton regard.

- Mon regard ?

- Lorsque tu étais seul sur ce banc, j'ai bien vu ton regard. C'est celui de ceux qui n'ont nulle part où aller et personne à qui s'accrocher.

L'homme en noir n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ignorait avoir eu ce genre de regard mais en un clin d'œil, si l'on peut dire, elle avait compris exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été dans cette situation. Une fois, Maître Makarov a dit que j'avais ce regard lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et j'ai vu exactement la même chose chez Grey et Natsu lorsqu'ils ont passé les portes de la guilde pour la première fois. Tu peux me croire. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

L'obscur jeune homme ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela à part : « Pas tout à fait. Pour moi aussi c'est un peu plus compliqué.» La guerrière l'observa et vit bien que son expression avait changée. Il était plus mélancolique, plus triste encore. Le genre de tristesse que l'on porte sur soi sans jamais vouloir le montrer aux autres. Ni par les larmes, ni par les mots… Pas tant que le moment ne serait venu. Erza le comprenait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

- Et puis… Natsu a un bon flaire pour trouver des gens biens.

L'homme en noir ne sût pas comment réagir à cela. Il avait envie de dire qu'il n'en était pas un. Mais, pour une raison inconnu, il n'arrivait pas à la contredire. Elle se remit alors en marche et, une dernière fois, se retourna pour lui demander avec un sourire:

- Au fait, on ne t'a pas demandé ton nom.

Mais l'étranger ne répondit rien. Il restait figé comme une statue. Erza perdit son sourire et s'en alla pour de bon. Le jeune homme, désormais seul, s'assis sur le banc d'où il regarda le ciel s'obscurcir et les étoiles apparaitre. Le temps s'écoula, s'écoula et s'écoula encore. Et sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il passa la nuit entière sur ce banc. Caché dans les ténèbres de la nuit, dans son élément. Elles l'avaient toujours apaisé. Sans jamais lui offrir la moindre réponse. Le soleil se leva sans que cette nuit ne devienne une exception. Vers neuf heures moins dix, le groupe d'Erza passa les portes de la gare. La guerrière avait jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais lui n'avait rien remarqué. Une partie d'elle-même voulait continuer d'espérer jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et une autre voulait céder à la déception, déclarant qu'il avait visiblement pris sa décision. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait rien décidé. Jusqu'à cet ultime instant.

Il était 8h58. L'homme en noir avait regardé en direction de l'entrée principale de la gare. Pourquoi à cet instant précis ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'il avait vu, ou plutôt cru voir. Une personne entrait dans la gare. Et, pendant moins d'une seconde, il crut voir au poignet de cette personne la marque qu'il redoutait tant. Le crâne ornant deux faux. Peut-être que ce ne fut qu'une illusion, mais à ce moment tout devint clair. Pour la première fois depuis des années, lorsqu'il crut voir cette marque, il eut peur. Non pas la peur d'être retrouvé, il s'était habitué depuis longtemps à celle-ci. Mais la peur que sa rencontre avec cette brochette d'allumés les ait mis en danger. Le fait qu'il leur ait parlé allait forcément attirer sur eux l'attention de ceux qu'il cherchait à fuir. C'était inévitable. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait rejoindre Fairy Tail. Mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ces cinq-là. Pourquoi spécifiquement à eux ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Par contre, il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive malheur. Ni à Lucy, ni à Erza, ni à Happy, ni à ce cinglé de Natsu, ni même à l'exhibitionniste. Et s'il fallait qu'il reste avec eux pour les protéger de l'ombre qu'est son passé, alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

Neuf Heures ! L'étranger se mit à courir à toute allure. Il entra dans la gare mais le train partait déjà. Il ne pouvait déjà plus le rattraper en courant. Le train allait trop vite. Sauf qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il mit la capuche de sa veste et, sortit de nulle part, une chaîne pourvue d'une faucille lui apparut dans les mains. Il la jeta de toutes ses forces en direction du train. L'étranger pria intérieurement pour que cela marche. Ce fût de justesse mais la faucille se planta dans le plancher de l'arrière du train. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces et crut avoir les bras arrachés lorsqu'il fût entrainé par le véhicule. Il serrât les dents car ce n'était pas terminé. L'homme en noir avança petit à petit vers le train en grimpant le long de sa chaîne.

Il arriva finalement à bon port. Il fit disparaitre sa chaîne et reprit son souffle. C'est alors qu'un contrôleur arriva par la porte situé derrière lui. « Vous… Qui êtes-vous ? Vous avez un ticket j'espère ! » Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour les formalités. Aussi l'homme en noir improvisât et fit apparaitre une sphère noire qu'il jeta très vite au sol, dégageant un grand nuage de fumée couleur charbon. Le contrôleur toussa très fort en respirant l'immonde gaz mais celui-ci se dissipa très vite pour montrer au contrôleur qu'il était dorénavant seul. « Quoi ? Mais comment… ? Je n'ai pas bougé de la porte, il n'a pas pu passer. Il aurait sauté ? ». Le contrôleur resta dans l'incrédulité un bon moment tandis que les choses bougeaient ailleurs.

Dans l'un des wagons, les mages de Fairy Tail profitaient de leur voyage. Lucy discutait avec Grey tandis que Happy mangeait du poisson et que Natsu essayait de survivre à son mal des transports. Mais Erza, elle, regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas vraiment déçue, ni fâchée. Elle ne comprenait simplement pas. Voyant sa tête, Happy lui demanda :

- Erza, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est parce que je t'ai pas proposé de poisson ?

- Non Happy. Ce n'est rien, ria-t-elle un peu.

- Ne fais pas semblant Erza. C'est l'autre type qui te pose problème, argua Grey.

Elle réfléchissait tout haut, avec une mine sérieuse sur laquelle planait le spectre de la déception.

- Je me demande si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Si j'aurais dû plus insister ? Ou bien était-ce voué à l'échec dès le début ?

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Erza, la consola Lucy. S'il n'a pas voulu venir, c'est son choix et nous devons le respecter.

- Oui, je sais… Répliqua Erza, guère convaincue. Mais je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose… de différent chez lui.

- Genre quoi ? Une magie spéciale ?

- Tout ne se résume pas à la magie Grey. Non, c'était autre chose. Un pressentiment, une intuition.

Une voix nauséeuse incompréhensible s'éleva dans le wagon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répliqua le mage de glace.

- Il a dit qu'il sait de quoi parle Erza, qu'il a ressenti la même chose en rencontrant Lucy, traduisit le chat parlant.

- Ah bon ? Fit Lucy.

- Depuis quand tu traduis le Mal des transports ? Demanda Grey curieux.

- Question d'habitude.

- De toute façon il n'est pas là alors ça sert à rien d'en parler, termina Grey »

A peine finit-il sa phrase qu'un couteau se planta dans le mur juste devant lui, sous la fenêtre, surprenant tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas plus surprenant que celui qui l'avait envoyé. L'étranger se tenait sur les sièges d'en face. Il était dans une posture décontractée et faisant danser un autre couteau entre ses doigts. Erza était agréablement surprise, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les autres étaient mi- choqués mi- intrigués. À part Natsu qui, comme dit précédemment, se contentait de survivre.

L'étranger fît disparaitre son couteau dans sa manche et hotta sa capuche. Il déclara :

«Si on doit rester un moment ensemble, alors appelé moi Nox. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Nox souriait à des gens.

- Attend ! Depuis quand t'es là ? S'étrangla Grey. Et comment t'es rentré sans qu'on te voit ? Et qu'est-ce qui te prend de jouer avec des couteaux ? Et… - Il eut à l'esprit la question qui répondrait à toutes les autres - T'es quoi en vrai ?

- Moi ?

Il fit sortir une sombre dague de sa manche et quatre autres plus petites apparurent en éventail de derrière elle. Il répondit avec un sourire carnassier et un visage couvert d'ombres.

- Je suis un assassin.

Grey fut choqué. Lucy et Happy effrayés. Natsu fut si surpris qu'il en oublia son mal des transports quelques secondes. Erza, elle, ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Surprise ? Méfiance ? Colère ? Curiosité ? C'était la première fois que son instinct la mettait dans une situation pareille.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin à l'ouest, dans une forêt lugubre grouillante de formes de vies indéterminées, un corbeau noir atterrit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre d'un château en ruine, un papier attaché à la patte. Un mystérieux homme, à la peau plus blanche que le lait, aux yeux couleurs de sang, prit le document après que l'animal ne se soit posé sur son avant-bras. Lorsqu'il s'empara du parchemin, l'oiseau perdit son noir de jais pour devenir aussi blanc que son maître. Lorsque le seigneur de ces lieux découvrit le contenu du papier, il se mit à rire d'une voix sadique et monstrueuse « WAIIIIAAAIAIAIAAAAAIAIIAAA ! » Il était satisfait car, après tant d'années de poursuite, il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer son bien et accomplir sa destinée. Il cria à ses hommes : « Préparez-vous les gars ! Bientôt, la vrai clé de notre toute puissance nous sera rendue ! » La salle résonna des cris joyeux et démoniaques des membres d'une guilde noire que même l'actuel conseil n'osait pas affronter, la guilde du crâne ornant deux faux.

Némésis Call

* * *

NoobZero : Voilà, le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fan fiction est terminé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^.

P.S: si vous n'aimez pas dites moi pourquoi aussi.


	2. Tensions

Voici le chapitre deux de ma fan-fiction. Je remercie christel300595 pour son commentaire, mon tout premier et Arame-chan qui s'est gentiment proposée pour corriger mes chapitres, les correcteurs informatiques en passer un nombre incalculable de faute parfois. Je promets de poursuivre l'histoire tant qu'elle recevra des reviews (même si c'est de la même personne à chaque nouveau chapitre). Pas de reviews, pas de nouveau chapitre. Ici les choses commencent vraiment : les relations entre les personnages se dessinent et il y a un combat. Il y en aura beaucoup plus après.

Bonne Lecture,

NoobZero.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tensions

Le train pour la ville de Fiore avançait à vive allure sous le soleil de midi. Il y faisait une chaleur absolument étouffante. Et pourtant Lucy et Happy avaient tremblé comme en plein hiver lorsque leur nouvelle connaissance avait révélé ce qu'il était : un assassin. Ce mot faisait remonter à la surface les souvenirs de leurs combats contre Eligoal et sa guilde noire, Eisenwald, qui avaient fait de l'assassinat leur spécialité.

En voyant les réactions des quatre mages, Nox avait ri aux éclats. Non pas d'un rire noir ou fou, comme ils s'y seraient attendu, mais d'un rire gai et rayonnant. Et il n'arrêtait pas de s'esclaffer tandis qu'il leur déclarait, tout en rangeant ses dagues : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai encore jamais tué qui que ce soit. » Cette remarque avait calmé Lucy et l'Exceed, qui étaient cependant restés tendus comme des cordes de piano. Grey n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré par ces paroles. Mais, étrangement, et après plusieurs secondes d'observation, le sourire de Nox sembla avoir dissipé toute forme d'inquiétude chez Erza. La reine des fées s'était détendue et déclara :

- Tu nous en vois rassurés.

- PARCE QUE TU LE CROIS ? Cria Grey, interloqué.

- Absolument. Confirma-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Si c'était vraiment un tueur pétrit de mauvaise intentions, tu crois vraiment qu'il nous aurait révéler sa nature, comme ça, à nous tous ?

Cette remarque avait cloué le bec au mage de glace, qui ne trouva rien à redire sur le coup. Erza avait raison, mais Grey ne pouvait toujours pas se détendre. Dès leur première rencontre sur la grande place de Bélèneim, le disciple d'Ul s'était méfié de lui. Si l'intuition d'Erza l'avait poussée à lui tendre la main, celle de Grey lui disait de rester le plus éloigné possible de Nox.

Lucy et Happy s'étaient calmer mais ils n'arrivaient pas à tourner leur regard vers l'assassin. Ils avaient peur de lui. Grey, du coin de l'œil, ne le lâchait pas un instant. Erza s'était remise à regarder le paysage et faisait parfois vagabonder son regard sur ses compagnons, le nouveau y compris. Natsu, la surprise de la révélation étant passé, s'était, lui, remis à marmonner d'une voix maladive dans son coin. Une bonne partie du voyage se passa ainsi dans cette atmosphère pesante. Sans qu'un seul mot fût échangé.

C'est à l'heure où le soleil frappa le plus fort que Lucy se força finalement à le regarder. Mais ce qu'elle vit ne l'avait pas effrayé, ni rappeler le sombre Eligoal. Elle fût plutôt… Intriguée. Elle s'était attendue à voir quelque chose comme un fou furieux observant son reflet dans la lame d'une dague. Ou même léchant l'une d'elle avec des yeux exorbités. Mais ce qu'elle vit était complètement à l'opposé. En lieu et place d'un psychopathe, Lucy voyait un jeune homme dont le regard, poétiquement mélancolique, observait le paysage défilant en écoutant de la musique grâce à ses écouteurs magiques. Les lunettes argentées rectangulaires, qui encadrait de petits yeux marron, et ses cheveux bruns courts, disposant d'une petite mèche pointant vers le haut, lui donnaient l'air d'un étudiant ordinaire. Le genre que l'on imaginerait isoler loin des autres dans une bibliothèque mais incapable de la moindre forme de violence. La constellationiste ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était le même genre d'homme qu'Eligoal. Mais elle savait qu'on ne pouvait juger un livre à sa couverture. Aussi se voyait-elle frustrée de ne pas savoir quoi penser de l'homme en noir

- Ah et puis mince ! J'en ai marre ! Explosa-t-elle. Tous ses compagnons, sauf Nox, tournèrent ainsi leur regard vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? Demanda la guerrière aux cheveux rouges.

- Mais enfin Erza, on ne peut pas demander au maître de faire rentrer un Assassin dans la guilde ! Un tueur professionnel !

- Nox a dit qu'il n'a encore tué personne.

- Et j'ai toujours du mal à avaler ça, précisa Grey. Je pense qu'on devrait le tenir à l'œil.

- Et toi Lucy ? Tu penses qu'il ment ? Demanda Erza.

Lucy hésita. Si elle savait qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être injuste avec Nox. Cette histoire lui rappelait un peu le cas de Gajeel tout en étant radicalement différente. Le dragon slayer d'acier avait été ouvertement cruel avant de devenir un membre important de Fairy Tail. De Nox, par contre, Lucy ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle baissa la tête et répondit d'une voix calme :

- Je… Je ne pense pas qu'il mente. Il n'a pas du tout l'air d'une mauvaise personne. Mais j'ai du mal à concevoir comment une personne peut se prétendre assassin sans jamais avoir tué.

- Et toi Happy ? Interrogea Erza. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Je trouve qu'il fait peur.

- Sur ce point on est d'accord, précisa Lucy.

- Mais c'est Natsu qui a insisté pour qu'on le fasse venir, compléta l'Exceed avec un léger sourire. Si Natsu lui fait confiance alors moi aussi.

- Cette ultime palabre avait décontenancée le groupe. En deux phrases, Happy avait fait passé la discussion de « Peut-on faire confiance à Nox ? » À « Faisons-nous confiance à Natsu ? ». Mais personne ne voulait débattre là-dessus. Chacun connaissait la réponse. Erza fut plus sûre d'elle que jamais tandis que les deux autres ne s'en retrouvèrent que plus confus. Lucy se tourna vers l'objet de la discussion. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Hé ! Tu pourrais dire quelque chose quand même ! Lui cria Lucy.

Nox retira un écouteur et lui fit, d'un air parfaitement naturel et décontracté :

- Hm ? Tu disais ?

Lucy tomba au sol face à cette réplique qui lui fit l'effet d'une pierre d'une tonne lui tombant sur la tête. Elle venait de se prendre le plus grand vent de sa vie.

- Tu te fiche de moi ? Se reprit-elle avec rage.

- Non, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai plus l'habitude qu'on me parle ou qu'on parle de moi. Alors quand ça m'arrive je ne fais pas attention.

La constellationiste se tranquillisa en soupirant car elle sentait qu'il était sincère bien que le sourire de Nox ne lui donnât pas vraiment l'air navré. La scène avait fait un peu rire Happy et Erza. Grey était resté de marbre. Mais finalement ce petit incident permis de lancer une vrai discussion entre l'homme en noir et les autres. Ils discutèrent jovialement comme durant n'importe quel autre voyage. Au cours de celle-ci, les mages expliquèrent à Nox que leur passage à Bélèneim avait pour but de remplir une mission afin de gagner un peu d'argent pour renflouer leurs caisses vides depuis sept ans. Ce qui amena le groupe à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'île Tenrô. Nox eu du mal à croire ce qu'ils lui racontèrent mais fût bien obligé de les croire sur parole. Ils parlèrent ensuite de la guilde et de ses membres, de leurs pouvoirs et de quelques anecdotes amusantes. Nox buvait chacune de leurs paroles. Et au final, ce fut presque comme s'il n'avait pas dit qui il était. Comme si sa nature n'avait aucune importance.

Celle-ci lui revint pourtant en mémoire lorsque Grey l'interrogea sur le bandage qu'il avait au poignet droit. Il lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ça ? Répondit Nox. C'est rien. Juste une vieille blessure qui ne veut pas cicatriser.

Le mage de glace haussât un sourcil mais ils oublièrent vite ce sujet quand le contrôleur se mit à crier dans le wagon.

Le groupe arriva finalement à la gare de Fiore. Lorsqu'il toucha la terre ferme, Natsu retrouva toute sa fougue. Ce brusque changement interloqua Nox.

- Enfin ! Fit le dragon-slayer. J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais.

- Et voilà, on débarque à peine et il faut déjà qu'il devienne lourd, dit Grey avec lassitude. Tout le monde nous regarde.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le glaçon ?

- Rien que la vérité flammèche !

- Calmez-vous, demanda Erza d'une voix sévère qui, à la surprise de Nox, réussit à les faire taire. Maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, il faut dire au maître que la mission est un succès.

- Hay ! Confirma le chat bleu.

- Ouais c'est vrai, reprit Natsu. Et il faut lui présenter Nox pour qu'il le fasse officiellement rentrer dans la guilde.

- Houlà ! On se calme tignasse rose, l'interrompit Nox. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous rejoindrais. J'ai juste dit que je vous accompagnerai un moment.

Cette réponse intrigua tout le monde. Natsu sembla même déçu puisqu'il fit :

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas cool de nous faire un coup pareil. Faut absolument que tu nous rejoignes ! Avec tes talents on va pouvoir connaitre tous les petits secrets honteux de la guilde. On sera plus fort que Mirajane !

- Finalement Natsu n'aura pas perdu de vue sa motivation première, nota Lucy.

- Hay !

Nox n'était toujours pas déterminé à rentrer dans une guilde. Il ne voulait pas les rejoindre, il voulait les protéger. Mais jamais personne n'avait autant demandé sa présence. C'était la première fois qu'on voulait vraiment de lui. Il lui sembla qu'il aurait des regrets et fait preuve d'ingratitude, et peut-être même d'hypocrisie, en refusant si directement la proposition de Natsu. Aussi eut-il une idée qui obligerait Tignasse Rose à le laisser tranquille sans le rejeter violement.

- Bon très bien Natsu. Déclara-t-il sur un ton entre l'amusement et la curiosité. Je te propose un truc.

Nox guida les quatre mages en dehors de la gare. Arrivant ainsi sur la grande place, grouillante de monde. Il fit quelque pas en direction de la foule. L'assassin remit sa capuche et regarda le groupe. Il attendit que l'horloge de la gare indique quatorze heure pile.

- Si tu arrives à me retrouver en moins de cinq minutes… Et bien… Je reconsidérerais ton offre. Mais je te préviens, j'ai de très bons amis pour m'aider.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces derniers mots que des gens passèrent devants lui et Nox disparut.

Natsu et les autres furent complétement médusé face à cela. Et tandis que Natsu et Happy s'était mis à cherche dans tous les sens, Lucy et Grey assistaient à cette partie de cache-cache sans trop savoir s'il devait être étonnés que Natsu n'arrive pas à le trouver, ou s'ils devaient avoir pitié. Erza, elle, semblait fascinée. On aurait dit que tout cela la divertissait et l'intéressait. Comme si elle assistait à un jeu pour enfant mais qu'elle étudiait avec sérieux les actions de ses participants. Nox l'intriguait. Echapper au flair de Natsu était un exploit, elle se demandait comment il y arrivait.

Natsu avait cherché partout où il pouvait, même dans les boutiques et restaurants de la place. Il s'était servis de tout ses sens de dragon mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver Nox. Ceci l'énerva au plus haut point.

- Natsu, l'appela Happy. Je ne le vois nulle part.

- Moi non plus. C'est bizarre. La dernière fois s'était facile.

- Hay ! Tu l'avais suivi à l'odeur.

Natsu compris d'un coup.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! La dernière fois je l'ai retrouvé grâce à son odeur !

- Mais t'as dit que tu ne sentais rien cette fois.

- Oui justement. Nox est du genre à apprendre de ces erreurs je parie. Il sait que je pourrais le retrouver grâce à mon odorat alors il est allez là où son odeur serait masqué.

Le Dragon Slayer observa tout autour de lui avec minutie et finit par remarquer une benne à ordure dans une petite ruelle. Il fonça dans cette direction et bondit dessus. Souriant, triomphant, il cria le mot « Trouvé ! » lorsqu'il découvrit Nox assit derrière le container à déchet. Celui-ci était consterné. Pour la première fois en trois ans, on avait découvert où il se cachait. Natsu sauta de joie devant lui en lui disant :

- J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Alors maintenant tu nous rejoins n'est-ce pas ?

- Bravo Natsu ! Le félicita Happy.

- Je suis impressionné Tignasse Rose, avoua Nox en retirant son capuchon. Jamais personne n'a réussi à me retrouver. Cependant…

- Quoi ?

Nox lui montra une montre à gousset qu'il gardait dans sa manche droite.

- Tu as trente secondes de retard.

Ce fut un véritable choc pour les deux compères. Nox les ramena, tous les deux déprimés, à leurs amis. Lucy tenta de les consoler tandis qu'Erza avouait son admiration. « Tu m'impressionnes. » Avouait-elle. Nox lui répondit que Natsu l'avait lui aussi surpris. Finalement, Nox les raccompagna jusqu'à la guilde. En chemin, Grey lui demanda :

- Mais Nox, c'étais qui ces amis dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

- Mes amis ? Mais voyons Grey. Mes amis sont la foule, les ombres, les bruits et les odeurs.

Grey ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Nox lui avait parlé avec un sourire et un visage propre à effrayer Lucy et Happy une nouvelle fois. Lorsque le groupe arriva enfin devant la taverne, Natsu et Happy ne purent s'empêcher de crier :

- Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

- C'est une ruine ça, fit Nox.

- T'es obligé d'être aussi cassant ? Déprima Lucy.

- Bon, alors tu rentres ? Demanda Grey avec une pointe de suspicion.

- Non merci. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas loin.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Lucy. Mais où ?

Nox lui répondit avec amusement :

- Jamais loin. Mais toujours dans ton angle mort.

Cette phrase fit frissonner la constellationiste. Les mages finirent par rentrer et terminèrent la journée comme d'habitude : avec de la boisson, de la fraise pour Erza et une énorme baston générale. Natsu n'avait étrangement pas parlé de Nox à qui que ce soit. Grey expliquait cela par le fait qu'il voulait garder ses talents secret pour son plan diabolique. Mais Happy, lui, en avait parlé à Charles et Lilly et la rumeur se rependit en un clin d'œil, au grand damne du Dragon Slayer. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Lucy demanda à Erza si elle pensait que Nox avait de quoi manger. La reine des fées lui répondit qu'elle n'avait surement pas à s'inquiéter mais que si ça l'intriguait, elle pouvait toujours aller lui demander.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta Titania, cela m'étonne que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

Cette remarque surprit Lucy qui ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait vraiment lui parler. Mais sa compassion naturelle la poussa vers la porte sans ajouter un mot. Elle sortit de la guilde et regarda partout autour d'elle. L'assassin n'était nulle part. Elle l'appela à plein poumon. Celui-ci apparu derrière elle dans la seconde, sans qu'elle sut comment. La surprise, ou plutôt frayeur, fut telle qu'elle se retrouva au sol à prononcer avec difficulté: « J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. » Ce qui fit se bidonner l'homme en noir. Une fois remise, la constellationiste lui posa sa question. Nox lui répondit :

- T'en fais pas, je t'ai piqué des joyaux il y a belle lurette.

- C'est une blague ? Hurla-t-elle.

Nox ria de nouveau un grand coup tandis que Lucy retournait dans la guilde, folle de rage. Quand elle se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil, il avait à nouveau disparut. « Ça devient laçant à force. » Avouait-elle.

Les premiers à quitter la guilde furent Wendy et Charles et les derniers, Macao et Kana qui avaient décidé de faire un concours de boisson. La soirée s'était encore passée dans le bruit et la casse. La routine en gros. Cette nuit, Lucy rentra chez elle en discutant avec Nicola de Nox. Elle lui confia qu'elle ne savait pas quoi pensez de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais il était si étrange et terrifiant parfois. La belle blonde expliqua qu'il donnait l'impression de toujours chercher à avoir « la classe » tout en ignorant s'il le faisait consciemment ou pas. Elle finit par rentrer chez elle et fut surprise de ne voir personne squatter cette fois-ci. Elle n'était absolument pas déçue, loin de là. Elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre une douche et s'endormir paisiblement. Ce qu'elle fit sans heurt.

Son après-midi, Nox l'avait passé à observer Fairy Tail sous tous les angles. Chaque entrée, chaque membre, chaque détail notable… Nox fut d'ailleurs intrigués par le nombre de spécimens étranges qui régnait dans cette guilde. Entre celui qui se déshabillait en permanence, celle qui buvait plus d'alcool qu'une ville entière, l'autre appelant tout le temps à agir en « homme » ou encore celle observant l'exhibitionniste avec des techniques de traque comparables, bien qu'inférieures, à celles de Nox... L'assassin se demandait comment une telle guilde avait pu être numéro un autrefois. Même leur maître était un vrai papy-pervers. Les seuls êtres à peu près normaux à ses yeux étaient Lucy et Erza. Et encore, cette dernière avait péter un boulon lorsque celui qu'on appelait Droy avait renversé son gâteau à la fraise.

Quant à sa soirée, il avait bien rigolé en effrayant Lucy et dévoré un sandwich acheté honnêtement, avec l'argent de la jeune blonde, dans les arbres. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il s'était demandé s'il n'en avait pas trop fait avec la constellationiste. Il était censé l'éviter le plus possible. Mais faire peur à la jeune blonde le faisait trop rire. Il finit par conclure que tant qu'elle ne découvrait pas ce qu'il cachait, il n'y avait pas de problème à ce qu'il s'amuse avec elle. Il se surprit lui-même à chercher comment continuer à rester avec quelqu'un d'autre sans remords. Il mit cela sur le compte des nombreuses années de solitude dont il sortait, et conclut qu'il aurait fait de même avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Une fois la nuit bel et bien tombé, Nox comprit qu'il ne se passerait rien d'intéressant ce soir, c'était trop tôt. Aussi il s'installa confortablement à la belle étoile et essaya de dormir. Son sommeil fût cependant agité par de sombres souvenirs : le manoir, le château en ruine, l'entrepôt. Tant de lieux qui le poursuivaient et refusaient de le laisser en paix. Lorsqu'il se rappela de l'ignoble rire, l'euphorie du démon lui-même, il sentit de nouveau l'appel. La voix sombre et effrayante venue des ténèbres. Celle-ci essayait à nouveau de le tenter.

Alors que Lucy sombrait lentement dans le monde des rêves, elle ressentit d'un coup une glaciale, sombre et horrible sensation. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient marqués par la peur. Elle avait l'impression que des mains froides comme la mort avait saisi chacun de ses muscles, chaque mètre carré de sa peau. Lucy tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle se recroquevilla sous sa couverture mais rien ne semblait pouvoir lui apporter un peu de chaleur. L'ignoble sensation la gelait complétement. La gelait et la terrifiait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été prise dans la main gargantuesque d'une divinité noire et hideuse qui l'observait de toute sa hauteur.

Ce soir, l'appel était des plus forts. Dans ces moments-là, Nox savait que lutter était inutile. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il se lasse. Cela pouvait durer des heures mais il finissait toujours par se lasser. Au bout d'une heure, il arrêta. Et Nox put dormir en paix.

Après une heure d'effroi, qui sembla duré un siècle, la monstrueuse sensation s'évapora comme de la fumée. La constellationiste put respirer convenablement. Le froid ne disparut pas aussi vite hélas. A tel point qu'elle se leva pour chercher une couverture en plus. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre était l'un des moments les plus éprouvants de sa vie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, ni d'où ou de qui cela provenait. Elle essaya tout de même de dormir mais elle fit un cauchemar au milieu de la nuit qui la réveilla. Elle s'était vue entourée d'ombres et surplombé par des formes noires gigantesques l'observant avec des yeux meurtriers, tel des prédateurs se riant d'une proie frêle. Elle se leva donc avec le soleil, fatiguée et angoissée.

La jeune blonde arriva la première à la guilde, ce qui surprit Mirajane. Nox remarqua son arrivée mais, ignorant tout des habitudes des membres de Fairy Tail, il crut que c'était normal. Ne voulant inquiéter personne, Lucy avait affiché son plus charmant sourire et déclaré que se lever tôt une fois de temps en temps était une chose intéressante à faire. Mirajane se laissa avoir et lui servit un café bien chaud. Elles accueillirent ensemble les autres membres. Vers les dix heures, tout le monde était présent. Ce qui provoqua une nouvelle bagarre qui faillit faire fuir le facteur venu remettre une lettre rouge à Grey, une enveloppe cacheté à Kana et un petit colis à Reedus. Chacun était motivé avec l'approche des grands jeux magique, Erza avait même proposé à Lucy de l'accompagner avec les autres à la mer pour s'entrainer. Elle était très contente. Mais Erza sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, que Lucy forçait un peu son sourire. La reine des fées essaya d'aborder le sujet mais Lucy feignit d'ignorer de quoi elle parlait.

Alors que Nox s'amusait à observer les nuages en écoutant les bruits de la nature, il ressentit à nouveau l'appel. « Décidément, il est têtu ces derniers jours. » Se disait-il. La voix obscure résonna dans sa tête.

D'un coup, alors qu'elle essayait de rassurer Erza, Lucy fut de nouveau assaillit par l'ignoble sensation qui l'avait atteinte pendant la nuit. Elle ne put cacher cela à personne car, à cet instant, elle lâcha sa tasse qui explosa au sol. Ce qu'elle ressentit était trop fort, trop oppressant. Tout le monde, Erza la première, virent ses yeux écarquillés, son corps trembler et des larmes couler. Tandis que la constellationniste se recroquevillait sur elle-même, Erza l'avait attrapé par les épaules en lui demandant en criant ce qu'elle avait. Toute la guilde s'inquiéta, y compris le maître Makarov qui rejoignit les deux filles, le visage remplit d'inquiétude. Peu importe ce que lui disait ses amis, elle n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose que ceci : « J'ai froid… Si froid… J'ai peur… Quelque chose… »

Nox entendit du grabuge dans la guilde, mais au vu des bagarres qu'il avait vu précédemment, cela ne le surpris guère. Lorsqu'il se dît que l'appel commençait à le gonfler, il résista de toutes ses forces pour l'éjecter de sa tête. Il réussit mais cela lui demanda un effort exceptionnel. La voix s'était accrochée ce jour-là.

Enfin l'effroyable impression disparut. Lucy respira comme si elle avait tenté de battre le record d'apnée. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes et elle découvrit toute la guilde autour d'elle. Elle leur demanda ce qui s'était passé. Elle se rappelait l'horrible sensation mais tout ce qui s'était passé autour d'elle lui semblait flou. Elle était encore sous le choc. Natsu et Erza la consolèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes, le maître lui demanda des explications, sur le ton d'un père inquiet pour sa fille. Lucy hésita à tout leur raconter mais, voyant l'anxiété dans les yeux de la guilde entière, elle se décida à le faire. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son court récit, Makarov parut plonger en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait rien ressenti, lui qui était un grand maître, et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Tout ce qu'il pouvait en déduire était une évidence : l'apparition de la dîtes sensation coïncidait avec leur rencontre avec celui qu'ils appelaient Nox.

Cette conclusion poussa Grey à frapper du poing sur la table en hurlant :

- Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! J'vous avais dit qu'il n'était pas net !

- Calme-toi Grey, lui demanda Erza. On n'a aucune preuve qu'il soit responsable. C'est peut-être une coïncidence.

- Je t'en ficherai moi des coïncidences ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à un assassin !

Cette dernière information choqua une partie de l'assemblé, celle qui n'était pas encore au courant de la profession de Nox. Le maître n'en faisait pas partie. Grey sortit en courant de la guilde. Il fut suivit de ses compagnons habituelles : Erza, Natsu et Lucy. Puis du reste de la guilde. Grey s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et hurla le nom de l'assassin. Nox ne put que l'entendre. Il observa le mage de glace depuis son perchoir. « Il a l'air vraiment remonté, se dit-il. Se serait mal poli de le faire attendre ». Il descendit et s'approcha de son interlocuteur.

- Et bien et bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Grey ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. T'as perdu ton caleçon et peut plus te déshabiller ?

- LA FERME ORDURE ! Hurla le disciple d'Ul. Dit moi ce que t'as fait à Lucy !

- Ce que je lui ai fait ? M'enfin de quoi tu parles ? -Il regarda en direction de l'intéressée- Y'a un problème Lucy ?

La jeune fille ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle n'en eut d'ailleurs pas l'occasion car Grey cria à Nox de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Le mage de glace se mit en position de combat et lui balança un puissant : « Ice Make – Hammer ! »

Nox esquiva le gigantesque poids de glace venu du ciel en faisant une rapide acrobatie en arrière. Il comprit de suite que le combat était inévitable. L'assassin rabattit sa capuche et observa son adversaire. « Je vois quel type de magie il utilise et il est aveuglé par la rage, pensa-t-il. Je vois au moins dix façons de le vaincre. » Son regard tomba sur Lucy. Elle observait ces deux amis avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Elle avait peur que cela dégénère et qu'il arrive malheur à l'un d'entre eux. Nox décida donc d'essayer la méthode la plus hasardeuse mais pouvant mettre fin à ce combat inutile le plus vite possible.

L'assassin fit sortir une dague de sa manche et fonça sur le mage de glace. Ce dernier l'attendit de pied ferme en lançant une « épée de glace ». « Pas très subtil pour un assassin. » Pensa Grey. Il tenta de trancher Nox mais celui-ci évita le coup en faisant une roulade arrière au cours de laquelle il s'appuya sur ses mains pour se propulser le plus loin possible. Grey courut vers lui, dans le but de lui balancer des poings de glace, mais, après avoir fait trois pas, il entendit une explosion derrière lui et se retrouva entouré de chaînes. « Qu'est-ce que… » Furent ces paroles avant de comprendre qu'en réalité, lorsque Nox avait mis les mains au sol, c'était pour placer une sorte de « mine à chaînes » qu'il était destiné à activer en lui fonçant dessus tête baissé.

- Bon, dit Nox, maintenant que t'es immobilisé tu vas peut-être te calmer non ?

- Ecoute le Grey, lui cria Lucy.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Erza, ce combat n'a pas de sens.

- Ne me sous-estime pas ! Hurla le disciple d'Ul.

Il n'écoutait rien. Pas même ses amis. Une rage bestiale le poussait à se battre contre celui qu'il accusait d'avoir fait souffrir Lucy. Le mage de glace saisit les chaînes qui le retenait, les gela et les brisa aussi facilement que du mauvais verre. Nox se rendit compte qu'il l'avait belle et bien sous-estimé. Grey lui lança un « Ice Make-Lance ». Nox ne réussit pas à éviter tous les projectiles blancs avec sa nouvelle acrobatie. Il fût écorché au bras droit et à la cheville. Nox comprit qu'il devrait s'y mettre sérieusement s'il ne voulait pas être blesser plus gravement.

L'assassin fît alors apparaître, sous les yeux médusé de la foule, une arbalète légère dans sa main droite, une chaîne avec une faucille dans celle de gauche ainsi qu'une armure de cuir noir sous sa veste. Natsu déclara à haute voix :

- Hé ! Mais Erza, ça ressemble à ta magie ce qu'il fait !

- En effet, répondit Nox, ma magie fonctionne exactement comme celle d'Erza. Mais son équipement est celui du chevalier. Le mien est celui de l'assassin. Cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas utilisé dans un combat de front mais là, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais être obligé d'arrêter Grey.

Cette dernière phrase fit peur à Lucy car elle ignorait ce qu'il entendait par « arrêter » Grey. Certains membres de la guide voulaient intervenir mais le maître le leur interdit : Grey était guidé par une colère irrationnelle qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait très bien pût les blesser. L'assemblée en déduisit qu'ils allaient devoir faire confiance à Nox pour stopper cette folie.

* * *

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Et n'oubliez pas: pas de reviews-pas de suite ;-)


	3. Intuitions

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic jusqu'à ce chapitre. Les stats montrent que beaucoup abandonne après le chapitre 1. Merci à orine pour sa reviews particulièrement motivante et à christel300595 qui poste une review par chapitre. Bonne lecture.

P.S: Pour ceux qui lise depuis le début de la publication, j'ai dû changer la phrase du chapitre un relative au corbeau, en fin de chapitre, car j'ai eu une idée importante en cour de route, désolé pour la confusion, je vous garantit que je me sens mal I-I. Pour les autres, rien à signaler continué sans problème.

NoobZero

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Intuitions

On n'avait jamais vu cela. Jamais depuis son entré dans la guilde Grey n'avait fait preuve d'une telle férocité. Même lorsqu'il haïssait ses adversaires, il faisait habituellement preuve d'un admirable contrôle de soi. Mais cette fois-ci, l'homme aux cheveux bleu que Fairy Tail voyait combattre n'était pas le guerrier calme et discipliné dont ils se riaient chaque fois qu'il se déshabillait sous leurs yeux. C'était une bête sanguinaire en pleine crise de démence. Même Juvia, celle qui aimait tant le mage de glace, ne le reconnaissait plus.

Chaque membre de la guilde lui avait demandé au moins une fois d'arrêter de se battre Mais c'était comme crier à une tempête. Certains durent bloquer Natsu pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

Tout au long du combat, Grey avait déployé une puissance considérable dans chacune de ses attaques mais elles étaient toutes grossières, mal formées. Il arrivait même qu'il fasse certaines de ses invocations d'une seule main, malgré le fait, connu de tous, qu'il détestait faire cela. Il fut évident pour toute la guilde que Grey n'était pas juste en colère il n'était pas dans son état normal. « Il a carrément pété un câble ! » Déclarait Gajeel. Ceci procura un certain avantage à Nox qui put esquiver plus facilement grâce à son impressionnante agilité, couplée à d'excellents réflexes.

Lucy et Erza avait déjà pu observer celle-ci lorsqu'il avait escaladé la mairie de Bélèneim. Mais voir cela en plein combat était encore plus incroyable. Chacune de ses acrobaties était aussi précise et calculée que les mouvements d'un danseur de haut niveau. Elles gardaient cependant une forme de bestialité donnant l'impression qu'elles n'étaient pas effectuées par un homme mais par un animal sauvage. Si Lucy avait eu la tête à réfléchir là-dessus, cette pensée lui aurait fait froid dans le dos. Pour l'instant, elle était plus inquiète pour ses deux amis.

Nox réussit à éviter une bonne partie des attaques de Grey. Chose encore plus surprenante pour l'assemblé, il arrivait à se servir de sa chaîne à faucille, aussi appelé Kusari-gama, pour dévié la plupart des Lances de glace de son opposant. Un simple geste lui permettait de faire s'entrechoquer les anneaux de sa chaîne et quelques-uns des projectiles du mage enragé. Nox n'avait plus qu'à faire une acrobatie dans ces cas là pour ne pas être blessé. C'était comme si l'arme en question était un prolongement de son bras dont il connaissait, ou plutôt contrôlait, les moindres actions au millimètre près.

Lorsque Grey utilisa son « Ice Make- Floor », Nox fut bloqué sur place, les pieds pris dans la glace. Le mage aux cheveux bleu forma alors un « Ice Make-Canon » mais, comprenant de suite ses intentions, Nox se servit enfin de son arbalète légère et tira un carreau dans l'épaule de Grey. La douleur du disciple d'Ul lui fit dévier son arme de glace qui tira à côté. L'explosion qui en résultat, à côté de Nox, fragilisa ses liens aux pieds. Il put ainsi se libérer en frappant la glace avec la faucille de son Kusari-gama. Le mage de glace retira le carreau de son épaule d'un coup sec. Il n'eut pas l'air d'en souffrir tant son visage était figé dans un rictus de rage.

L'affrontement durait depuis une dizaine de minutes environ. Les deux combattants étaient éreintés. Mais Grey l'était bien plus que Nox. Il avait gaspillé tellement d'énergie qu'il tenait à peine debout désormais. L'assassin n'était pas particulièrement exténué, mais il n'était plus du tout habitué aux combats singulier. Après tout, il avait passé les trois dernières années à agir dans l'ombre, loin des regards, évitant toute confrontation. « Je me suis un peu empâté on dirait. » Se reprocha-t-il mentalement.

Voyant la fatigue du mage de glace, Nox comprit qu'il était temps d'en finir. Mis à part son carreau salvateur, il n'avait pas tenté de blesser, ni même d'attaquer Grey. L'homme en noir s'était donné pour mission de protéger ces mages. « Quel piètre protecteur je serais si j'étais la source de leurs souffrances. » se disait-il. Et il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit qui puissent attrister Erza ou Lucy. Aussi l'assassin avait-il fait toutes ces cabrioles, toutes ces esquives, pour obliger Grey à s'épuiser et ainsi pouvoir l'arrêter avec une seule attaque.

Nox fit disparaître ses armes et son armure, puis fonça sur Grey. Ce dernier sembla avoir un regain d'énergie et lança un « Ice Make - Battle Axe ». Nox réussit à sauter par-dessus l'onde de glace et à peine atterrit-il, juste devant le mage de glace, qu'il lui envoya un coup de pied retourné en pleine figure. Le coup déstabilisa Grey qui mit vite un pied en arrière pour garder l'équilibre. Mais son autre jambe formant un angle droit, Nox s'en servit comme d'une marche pour grimper sur le torse de Grey et le cogner avec ses deux pieds. Le coup propulsa le mage de glace au sol et l'assassin dans les airs. Nox fit une pirouette en arrière et termina le combat en atterrissant à pleine vitesse sur son adversaire, son pied lui écrasant la tête dans un grand choc.

Toute la guilde resta bouche bée devant cela. Nox retira son pied du visage de Grey. Il était maintenant couvert de poussière et du sang coulait de ses narines, mais à part cela il ne semblait pas trop amoché. Le mage de glace s'était évanouit. Aucun membre de la guilde n'osa broncher. Finalement, Lucy courut vers les deux combattants. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Nox s'était accroupie près de Grey.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Lucy dans un mélange de panique et d'inquiétude.

- Il s'en sortira, le rassura Nox avec une voix sans émotion. Il est fort, je le vois bien. Il sera sur pied dans quelques heures mais il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie, il sera surement très fatigué à son réveil.

- Je vois. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas ce comportement.

L'assassin ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il prit le poignet de Grey, découvrant une chose que personne n'avait remarqué dans le chaos du combat : Grey portait un symbole tribal rouge vif à cet endroit. « Qu'est-ce que… ?» Mais avant que Lucy n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le symbole en question avait disparu.

L'homme en noir se releva et dit aux autres qu'ils pouvaient l'emmener. Jet et Droy ne se firent pas attendre pour transporter Grey à l'intérieur et le poser sur une table, accompagnés par d'autres membres de la guilde. Nox se mit alors à marcher vers le bâtiment. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour regarder le maître qui ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux une seule seconde. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Makarov. Nox ne lui répondit pas et pénétra dans la taverne délabrée. Les mages restant le suivirent.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'assassin.

Cette question prit tout le monde au dépourvu mais Mirajane déclara:

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il a bien reçu une lettre mais…

- Je voudrais la voir s'il vous plaît, lui demanda Nox.

La barmaid hésita un instant mais finit par lui indiquer la table où s'était assis Grey un peu plus tôt. L'assassin s'y rendit et ramassa une enveloppe noir dont la lettre, de même couleur, était à peine sortit. Nox demanda :

- C'est celle-là ?

- Non… Répondit Mirajane en réfléchissant. Il me semble que la sienne était rouge. Cela dit c'est la seul lettre qu'il ait reçu.

Nox dit quelques mots à voix très basse. Personne à part Natsu et Lucy ne les entendirent correctement. Les mots : « Rouge de Rage ». L'assassin rangea la lettre couleur de jais dans l'une des poches intérieurs de sa veste avant de demander à l'assemblé de quoi parlait Grey au début du combat, qu'est-ce qu'il lui reprochait d'avoir fait à Lucy. L'intéressée n'osa pas dire un mot, Erza dut répondre à sa place. Nul n'aurait su dire ce que Nox avait ressenti ou penser en écoutant ce récit car il avait gardé sa capuche tout ce temps et n'avait pas bougé une seconde. Lorsqu'Erza acheva de tout lui raconter. Nox resta immobile un moment avant de s'en aller. Alors qu'il passait la porte, Lucy l'interpela pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

- Je m'en vais. Répondit-il froidement. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Vous n'aurez plus de problème.

Ces mots choquèrent la constellationiste qui lui prit le bras en lui disant : « Attend ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu nous dois des explications ! » Nox se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lucy et lui répondit en lançant un terrifiant regard, à moitié caché par son capuchon : « Je ne te dois rien. »

Lucy fut tant choquée par ces mots qu'elle n'osa pas répliquée. Natsu voulut l'arrêter mais, lorsqu'il sortit de la guilde, une explosion eut lieu et le dragon slayer se retrouva plonger dans un gros nuage de fumée. Ces yeux et ses narines le piquèrent fortement et il ne put s'arrêter de tousser jusqu'à sa dispersion complète. Lorsqu'il put enfin rouvrir les yeux, Nox avait purement et simplement disparut. Erza, Lucy et le maître rejoignirent Natsu.

- Il est partit, confirma Erza.

- Tu ne peux pas le retrouver à l'odeur ? Demanda Lucy.

Natsu essaya mais lorsqu'il renifla il se tint les narines et fit une grimace de douleur.

- J'y arrive pas. Y avait du poivre dans cette fumée et j'en ai plein le pif maintenant.

Cet acte confirma ce que Natsu avait découvert lors de leur partie de cache-cache : Nox apprenait de ses erreurs. La première fois, il ignorait que Natsu avait du flair. La deuxième fois, il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence de Natsu. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. L'odorat de Natsu était hors service pour une durée indéterminée.

Les mages de Fairy Tail ne purent que rester auprès de Grey jusqu'à son rétablissement. Ignorant complètement où pouvait se trouver Nox, et celui-ci ayant emporté la lettre, ils n'avaient pas moyen de trouver des réponses à leurs questions. Comme l'avait annoncé l'assassin, Grey se leva au bout de deux heures mais dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'il ne put se relever. Lorsqu'on lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait, il commença par ne pas y croire. Tout lui revint pourtant en mémoire mais même là il n'y crut qu'à moitié. Grey ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu perdre ainsi son sang-froid de lui-même. « C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle de mon corps. » Ajouta-t-il.

- Juvia a eu très peur pour Grey-sama, déclara la mage de l'eau.

- Désolé, dit Grey, j'espère que ça ira.

- Grey-sama s'inquiète pour moi ! Explosa-t-elle de joie, les yeux en forme de cœur.

Grey la laissa à ses rêveries. Erza lui raconta également tout ce qui s'était passé après le combat. Il eut un regard pour Lucy. Depuis le départ de Nox, elle était restée assise dans un coin, plonger dans ses pensées. Wendy et Charles la tenait à l'œil mais aucune n'osait aller la voir car elle semblait en pleine réflexion. En effet, tout le temps depuis la fuite de l'assassin, Lucy s'était posée des questions et avait essayée d'y trouver des réponses : où était Nox ? Que s'était-il passé tout à l'heure ? Quel lien y avait-il entre Nox et la folie de Grey ? Pourquoi avait-il été si dur avec elle ?

Cette dernière question était la plus difficile. Nox lui avait fait de la peine en disant des paroles si froides, même si elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle eut finalement une idée. Plutôt qu'une idée, le mot « intuition » convenait mieux. Les chances qu'elle ait raison étaient très mince mais elle voulait tout de même tenter le coup. Elle se releva et commença à partir. Mirajane lui demanda où elle allait. « Je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoin de repos. » La barmaid la salua en convenant que la matinée avait dû être éprouvante pour elle. Wendy et son amie Exceed la virent s'en aller.

Cependant, au moment où la constellationiste passa la porte, Charles eût une vision. Une de ses prophéties qui lui venait parfois en tête et dont la plupart étaient de mauvais augures. Cette vision était de celles-là. Elle avait vu Lucy, le visage tordu par la peur, ainsi que Wendy, les larmes aux yeux, suivit de Natsu, luttant contre Nox, et un combat de géant, recouvert d'ombres, au milieu d'une forêt. La vision se termina sur une bouche pleine de crocs poussant un rire de fou « Whaïaïaïaïa ! »

Wendy vit son ami trembler. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire et demanda à Charles ce qu'elle avait vu. La chatte blanche ne voulait pas répondre mais elle ne pouvait pas le cacher à Wendy maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu effrayée. Wendy était têtue sur ce sujet. Charles lui demanda de la suivre, « Je t'expliquerai en route. » Précisa-t-elle. Les deux amies partirent dans la même direction que Lucy, sous le regard curieux d'un certain chat bleu.

Un peu plus tard, à la gare, Nox sortit de la foule et pénétra dans un train en partance pour l'ouest. A cette période de l'année, les trains pour l'Est était tous archiplein et ceux pour l'ouest, à moitié vide. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un wagon vide où s'asseoir. Il s'installa et tenta de se détendre. Il regarda la foule de Magnolia en se disant qu'il pouvait être content de lui : il avait protégé ces mages en leur évitant d'avoir à attaquer leur propre ami. Sa mission ici était terminée. Il était temps pour lui de faire face à ce qu'il avait évité durant des années. Il ne pouvait plus fuir.

Nox fut tiré de ses pensé de façon violente lorsqu'il vit Lucy s'asseoir devant lui.

- Toi ! Cria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je suis venue pour avoir des réponses, expliqua la jeune blonde.

- Tout ce que tu vas avoir c'est un coup de pied aux fesses si tu ne descends pas de ce train tout de suite !

Le wagon trembla et le train se mit en marche.

- Trop tard on dirait, fit Lucy avec amusement.

Nox dût faire un effort visiblement considérable pour se contenir et ne pas hurler. Il soupira un grand coup et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

- Puisqu'on va visiblement passé un bout de temps ensemble tu vas pouvoir me donner quelques explications, déclara Lucy. Ce n'était pas une demande mais un véritable ordre qu'elle lui donnait.

- Je ne te donnerai même pas un coup de main pour descendre au prochain arrêt.

- Chose que je ne ferai pas.

- Tu m'énerves là ! - Nox s'était levé sous l'effet de la colère.

- Toi aussi tu m'énerves ! – Lucy se leva à son tour - T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'impossible !

- Si je suis impossible, pourquoi tu ne sautes pas carrément par la fenêtre pour me laisser reprendre la cour de ma vie ?

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

- Si je voulais vraiment te tuer je pourrais le faire ici de vingt-trois façons différentes, chacune d'entre-elle ne laissant aucune trace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que t'arrêtes d'essayer de me faire peur ?!

- Commence par dire à ta copine de sortir de sa cachette car je sais qu'elle est là depuis qu'elle a posé le pied à bord.

La colère de Lucy disparut d'un coup pour faire place à l'incompréhension. Lucy regarda dans la direction qu'indiqua Nox avec son pouce et vit Wendy et Charles courant en cercle, sous l'effet de la panique, pour essayer de se trouver une nouvelle cachette.

Elles finirent par se calmer et Lucy leur dit de venir s'installer à côté d'elle. Nox leur demanda qui elles étaient et ce qu'elles faisaient là. Elles se présentèrent mais, ne voulant pas inquiéter Lucy, Wendy ne parla pas de la prédiction de Charles. Elles prétextèrent avoir suivi Lucy car elles s'inquiétaient pour lui. Celle-ci caressa Wendy sur la tête en lui disant que c'était gentil de sa part. Nox resta de marbre face à ce touchant tableau. Lucy l'entendit grogner et lui demanda, blasée, ce qu'il avait encore.

- Je peux te poser une question Lucy? demanda Nox.

- Oui je suppose.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TES QUATRES COPAINS FONT EUX AUSSI PLANQUER DANS CE TRAIN ?!

Wendy et la constellationiste se retournèrent et virent Erza, tenant Natsu et Grey sur ses épaules, et Happy. Ceux-ci essayaient bien grossièrement de se cacher comme l'avait fait Wendy, mais de l'autre coté du wagon.

Quelques temps plus tard, Erza fût assise à côté de Nox, avec Happy sur les genoux, et Natsu et Grey, tous deux en mauvais état, l'un à cause fatigue et l'autre du mal des transports, furent allongés sur des sièges. Nox interrogea Erza sur sa présence et celle des deux malades. Elle expliqua qu'en réalité Happy avait suivi Charles et Natsu avait suivi Happy. Elle, par contre, avait choisi de retrouver Nox exactement comme Lucy et pour les même raisons. Grey l'avait retenu en lui demandant de l'emmener avec elle car il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Erza avait refusé au début mais il avait affirmé que si elle ne l'aidait pas, il la suivrait en rampant. Le sachant capable de tenir parole elle s'était décidée à le porter. Par une étrange coïncidence, Erza avait eu la même idée que Lucy en allant d'abord voir la gare, où ils tombèrent sur Natsu qui hésitait à grimper dans un train, même pour faire plaisir à Happy. Ils s'étaient décidés lorsque le train allait se mettre en marche, tout comme Lucy et Wendy.

Nox resta de marbre face à ses explications. Le silence s'installa entre eux et persista pendant plus d'une heure. Ce fût finalement Wendy qui le brisa en demandant de façon presque naïve : « Où est-ce qu'on va au fait ? »

- Où est-ce que VOUS allez ? Je n'en sais rien, fit l'assassin. Mais surement pas là où je vais.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on est décidés à te suivre où que tu aille ? S'exclama Lucy, et plus vite tu nous diras ce qu'on va rencontrer, plus vite nous serons prêts à l'affronter.

- Mais je ne veux pas que vous affrontiez quoi que ce soit ! C'est même pour ça que je vous ai suivi et suis partit ensuite !

La vérité sauta aux yeux d'Erza et Lucy. « En fait tu as fait tout ça pour nous protéger ? » Nox grogna. Avoir ses vraies intentions dévoilées le remplissait d'un sentiment de profonde humiliation. Lucy lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte car elle avait l'impression que s'était une forme d'habitude chez les membres de Fairy Tail. Nox s'empressa de lui rappeler qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur guilde. Cela fit soupirer Lucy. « Et tu voulais nous protéger de quoi alors ? » Demanda Grey qui venait juste de se réveiller. Il était encore fatigué mais il récupérait plus vite que ne le pensait Nox. L'assassin se fit une raison. Ils ne le lâcheraient pas d'une semelle et ne rien leur dire ne rendrait les choses que plus dangereuses.

- Bon très bien, se résigna Nox. Nous allons à l'ouest. Tout à l'ouest. Dans une forêt si sombre et dangereuse que ceux qui y entre sans en connaître les routes disparaissent à jamais.

- Je ne t'ai pas déjà demandé d'arrêter d'essayer de nous faire peur ? Fit Lucy énervée, surtout qu'il y a une petite fille avec nous.

Cette remarque fit pousser un « Héééé ! » à Wendy.

- C'est la vérité, affirma l'assassin, et si vous pensez que Wendy n'est pas assez forte pour nous suivre alors faîtes la descendre de suite.

Les mages ne surent pas quoi répondre car ils voyaient que Nox disait la vérité. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre Wendy en danger inutilement mais celle-ci répliqua en déclarant qu'elle n'était pas faible. Un court silence gêné s'installa à ce moment. Nox reprit le cour de ses explications.

- Au milieu de cette forêt, que l'on appelle Aokigahara, il y a un château partiellement en ruine. Il appartenait à un mage noir tombé dans l'oubli tellement il est ancien. On sait seulement que ses pouvoirs étaient tellement sombres que la forêt s'en est imprégnée à sa mort, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle est si dangereuse aujourd'hui. Ce mage se faisait appeler Lucifer.

Ce nom ne dit rien aux mages de Fairy Tail, mais ils surent de suite, au vu du visage grave de Nox, qu'il devait être une horrible personne.

- Maintenant, son ancienne demeure est le repaire d'une guilde noire. Elle se nomme Némésis Call.

- Némésis Call ? l'interrompit Erza. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est normal. Vous étiez absent lors de sa création. Elle est apparue il y a un peu plus de six ans.

- Je vois.

- Quoi qu'il en soit. Cette guilde a à sa tête un mage si dangereux que le conseil évite de se mêler de ses affaires. Il parait qu'il faudrait plusieurs des dix mages sacrés pour le vaincre. Il se nomme Elzévir. Certains l'appellent également « le cheval blanc de la mort ». Car on dit qu'il est blanc comme tel et que les rares fois où il quitte son domaine, c'est pour apporter la mort quelque part.

Cette description avait commencé à effrayer Lucy et Wendy. La constellationiste lui demanda même si c'était vrai.

- Oui, répondit Nox.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Demanda Wendy.

- Tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui.

Cette fois c'était officiel, Lucy et Wendy étaient mortes de peur. Wendy en vint même à s'accrocher à Lucy. Charles déclara à la petite fille qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans ce cas, qu'elle s'était mêlée de quelque chose de beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Nox confirma. Lucy était plutôt d'accord. Wendy, elle, ne l'était pas du tout.

- C'est hors de question, déclara-t-elle, si c'est aussi dangereux que vous le dîtes vous allez avoir besoin de moi justement.

- Tu es inconsciente, fit Charles. Nox, toi dit-lui que c'est trop dangereux, qu'elle doit rentrer de suite à la guilde.

Nox regarda la petite fille et vit qu'elle avait un regard très déterminé. Il était hors de question pour elle de rentrer. Ce regard lui rappelait celui d'une autre petite fille. De ce fait, il savait que toute tentative de raisonnement était vouée à l'échec.

- Pff, fait comme tu veux. Répondit Nox.

- Quoi ?! Répliqua Charles.

- Si tu connais un moyen de la raisonner vas-y mais moi je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps.

Charles ne put rien répondre à cela en partie car cette réponse lui semblait stupide mais aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Quand Wendy était déterminée, il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire changer d'avis. L'Exceed blanche s'assit donc sur les genoux de son amie et soupira. La nuit commençait à tomber sur le royaume de Fiore. Et Nox déclara aux mages que le voyage serait encore long jusqu'à la forêt d'Aokigahara.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les entrailles du château de la guilde noire Némésis Call, un groupe de mages festoyait à l'écart des autres membres. Ils formaient un tableau des plus singuliers. Deux personnes, une femme grosse comme un ballon de trois mètre de diamètre et un homme musclé comme un lutteur professionnel et au visage dur, mangeaient comme des porcs tandis que deux autres, une belle femme mince dans un manteau de fourrure blanche et un homme musclé à moitié nu entourés de plats volants, mangeaient le dos droit comme des personnes de la haute société. La dame en fourrure reprocha vivement à la grosse femme, qu'elle appelait Kiyoko, sa façon de manger mais celle-ci se fichait ouvertement de ses critiques.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une vrai Lady Miss Kiyoko, vous devriez prendre exemple sur Miss Hidemi, dit l'homme à moitié nue.

- On t'a rien demandé Erèbus ! Cria Kiyoko.

- Je refuse d'être associé à cette insulte vivante au bon goût, précisa la dame en fourrure.

- C'est très insultant de ta part Hidemi, reprit Erèbus.

- Vos gueules, je crois que le boss revient, fit le lutteur.

- Tu n'es pas très raffiné non plus Sébastian, poursuivit Erèbus. Comment a-t-on pu donner un nom si noble à un si grossier personnage ?

En effet, un personnage en armure de métal noir aux longs cheveux entra dans la salle de banquet de la guilde. Tout le monde se tut à son entrer. Il avait la peau et les cheveux d'un blanc pure. Et ses yeux étaient rouges comme deux horribles rubis. Mis à part les quatre personnes précédemment cités, personne n'osait faire le moindre geste. Le groupe continuait de manger tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il se soit assis sur un immense trône au bout de la salle que la guilde reprit son banquet.

Un peu plus tard, un mage entra dans la salle en courant. Toute la salle fit silence à nouveau, y compris l'étrange groupe lorsque le petit personnage arriva essoufflé devant le mage albinos. Le personnage se mit au sol pour saluer ce dernier en s'inclinant au point de se cogner la tête sur le sol de pierre. « Grand maître Elzévir. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Nox est en route vers notre chère forêt. Et tout porte à croire qu'il a l'objet qu'il nous à voler sur lui.» Le maitre de Némésis Call poussa son rire diabolique « Waïaïaïaïaïaïa ! Voilà qui est parfait messager.» La guilde poussa un grand hourra auquel le groupe se tenant à l'écart se joignit. Le messager commença à partir quand il fut interpelé par son maître.

- Un instant. Par rapport à la lettre que j'ai envoyée à cette guilde de seconde zone. Tout c'est bien passé j'imagine.

- Bien sûr mon maître.

- Alors pourquoi m'a-t-on dit que le mage que mon sort avait atteint a été arrêté par Nox sans qu'il n'y ait eu aucune victime ?

Le petit personnage perdit d'un coup son sang-froid. Il ne pensait pas que son maître ait pu apprendre qu'il ait échoué. Il recula en voyant Elzévir s'approcher de lui mais ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'il tomba. Le maître albinos le saisit à la gorge et le souleva dans les airs. Il lui déclara d'une voix froide et amusée :

- Ta mission était simple pourtant. Le mage qui ouvrirait cette lettre était censé massacrer ses propres amis. Au lieu de quoi il a affronté Nox. Un combat perdu d'avance.

Le messager se faisait étrangler par son maître. Il n'arrivait tout juste qu'à laisser s'échapper des supplications dont le mage albinos riait. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un balcon donnant sur l'extérieur du château, sur la forêt, toujours en tenant son serviteur à la gorge.

- Puisque tu aimes tant notre « Chère forêt », fit le maître, pourquoi ne pas y faire un tour ?

Le pauvre bougre essaya avec l'énergie du désespoir de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Elzévir mais n'y parvint pas. Le maître lança son désormais ancien serviteur dans le vide. Sa chute fût longue mais pas mortelle car il se releva avec seulement un bras cassé. Mais lorsqu'il comprit où il était, il se colla au mur en tremblant de peur. Et lorsqu'il vit plusieurs yeux lumineux rouges ou jaunes, suivit de grognement dégoutants, il essaya même de remonter. C'était inutile. Durant les secondes suivantes, un puissant cri d'effroi retentit dans la forêt, puis s'éteignit d'un coup. Du messager, il ne resta bientôt plus une seule trace. Face à ce répugnant spectacle, Elzévir, celui que l'on nomme Le Cheval Blanc De La Mort, rit aux éclats. « WAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏAÏA ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire avec le maître. Sauf Hidemi qui regardait tout ce beau monde avec un calme glacial et une pointe de mépris, du genre que l'on ressent face à des porcs s'esclaffant dans leur boue. « C'était un peu sévère non ? demanda-t-elle.» Elzévir dut l'entendre car juste après il se retourna face à la foule en déclamant son monologue habituel avec un charisme monstrueux qui aurait terrorisé ou convaincu le monde entier:

- N'oubliez Jamais qui nous sommes ! Nous sommes Némésis Call ! Nous servons la cause ! Nous donnons nos vies pour elle ! Ceux qui ne sont pas assez fort pour la servir convenablement périront ! Quelle est notre cause ?

La foule lui répondit d'une voix :

- LA VENGEANCE !

Et la fête reprit de plus belle. Dans le bruit et la saleté. Hidemi rayonnante comme une allumette au milieu des ténèbres.

* * *

Dans le train faisant route vers l'ouest, le contrôleur entra dans le wagon de Nox et ses compagnons. C'est alors que Grey se rendit compte d'un petit problème :

- Heu les gars… On a des billets ?

Tous furent sous le choc. En effet, en sautant dans le wagon à la poursuite de Nox, ils avaient complètement oubliés de prendre des billets de train. Le contrôleur leur expliqua que s'ils n'avaient pas de billets, ils devraient les payer de suite ou sortir au prochain arrêt.

- Quel bande de boulet franchement! S'exclama Nox. Bon ça va je vais payer pour vous.

- C'est vrai ? Fit Wendy surprise. C'est gentil.

- Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas de payer pour nous tous ? Demanda Grey.

- Ben non c'est l'argent que j'ai piqué à Lucy.

-QUOIIIII ?! Fit l'intéressé.

Plus tard, après avoir payé les tickets du groupe entier, Grey demanda enfin à l'assassin quel était le lien entre cet Elzévir et ce qui lui était arrivé à la guilde. Nox ressortit l'enveloppe noire de sa poche et la montra aux autres

- C'est un des pouvoir d'Elzévir. Il peut administrer des couleurs magiques dans des objets. Cette fois-ci, il a gorgé la lettre de Rouge de Rage, une couleur qui est passé de la lettre à la peau de Grey sous la forme d'un tatouage qui a embrumé son esprit et l'a fait rentrer dans une rage incontrôlable.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Demanda Grey.

- Il voulait que tu attaques tes propres amis et les blesse.

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Sans doute pour me faire culpabiliser. C'est pour cela que je vous ai suivis. En me parlant vous aviez attiré sur vous l'attention de Némésis Call. Je savais qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose contre vous et, par chance, le jour où c'est arriver, Grey avait plus de haine contre moi que contre n'importe qui d'autre dans son entourage. Ce qui l'a empêché de vous attaquer, vous.

Face à cette révélation, Grey parut gêné. Lucy crut même décelé une pointe de déception dans le regard de Nox. Erza poursuivit la conversation :

- Alors Elzévir peut contrôler des couleurs magiques?

- Plus que contrôler les couleurs tout court, il s'en nourrit, précisa Nox

Cette information fit tilter tout le monde. Y compris Natsu.

- S'en nourrir ? Nota Wendy. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- ce que vous imaginez. Elzévir n'est pas un simple mage. C'est le Dragon Slayer des Couleurs.

* * *

P.S: oubliez pas les reviews svp ;-)


	4. Révélations

Chapitre 4 : Révélation

Merci à ceux qui suivent jusqu'ici, j'ai conscience que ma fan fic est plus livresque que d'autres et donc un peu moins dynamique hélas T-T. Merci donc infiniment à ceux qui me lise jusque-là. N'oubliez pas de faire un commentaire pour avoir la suite.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. La lune était absente et les étoiles, cachées par d'imperméables nuages. Tout le monde s'était endormi dans le train fonçant à pleine vitesse vers l'ouest. Wendy et les Exceeds furent les premiers, suivit de Grey, encore épuisé par son duel face à Nox, puis de Natsu et Erza. Lucy resta éveillée, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil. En vérité elle se faisait du souci pour l'homme en noir. Il leur avait dit tout ce qu'il savait sur Némésis Call et ses membres, mais avait avoué qu'en trois ans les choses avaient pu changer et que la guilde noire ne laissait se répandre que très peu de rumeur : uniquement les plus effrayantes.

Nox voulait les affronter pour que cette guilde ne le menace plus, lui et son entourage.

Nox n'avait cependant pas encore répondu à la question la plus importante : Pourquoi cette guilde voulait-elle s'en prendre à lui ? L'assassin leur dit qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard. Grey essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez mais Nox resta silencieux. Imperturbable.

De plus, à propos de l'horrible sensation qui avait effrayé Lucy, Nox avait déclaré ne rien savoir. Le groupe eu du mal à le croire mais il ne semblait pas mentir, ou alors qu'à moitié. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas là-dessus, voulant éviter qu'il ne se referme comme une huitre et pensant qu'ils finiraient bien par apprendre la vérité de sa propre bouche en temps voulu.

La constellationiste avait observé l'assassin du coin de l'œil. A aucun moment, depuis la fin de ses explications, il n'avait détourné son regard du paysage. Même si celui-ci n'était désormais que faiblement éclairé par les lumières du train. Elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait conscience de ce qui défilait devant ses yeux tellement il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que tout le monde dormait, elle essaya de démarrer une discussion avec lui. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de fermer l'œil tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine que Nox allait bien.

- Heu… Nox ? L'interpella-t-elle.

L'homme en noir tourna légèrement son regard vers elle, de façon presque machinale. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que, ne sachant absolument rien de lui, Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait complètement de quoi lui parler. Elle finit par demander la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- C'est ton vrai nom Nox ou s'est un surnom?

Cette question sembla surprendre l'assassin car, sur le coup, il arqua un sourcil. Lucy avait envie de se gifler mentalement tant ce qu'elle venait de dire lui parut ridicule. Mais en y repensant, elle était réellement curieuse à ce sujet. L'assassin lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- T'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable. Je demandais juste, c'est tout.

Nox la regarda dans les yeux. Sa réponse l'avait de nouveau énervée. Il en était venu à penser que quoi qu'il fasse ou dise à Lucy, elle serait toujours en colère contre lui. Ne voulant pas laisser s'installer une mauvaise ambiance entre eux deux, il se décida à lui répondre, plus ou moins.

- Disons que c'est l'un et l'autre.

Le visage de la constellationiste passa de l'énervement à l'incompréhension.

- L'un et l'autre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pas grand-chose. Répondit-il. Un nom c'est un nom. C'est pas si important que ça. – Il parlait sans la moindre colère ou lassitude dans la voix, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il racontait quelque chose d'aussi logique que le fait que la nuit est noire.- Tu sais déjà que je suis un assassin et que tu peux m'appeler Nox. T'as pas besoin de savoir autre chose.

- Peut-être. Fit-Lucy. Mais je ne veux pas seulement savoir comment t'appeler. J'ai envie de savoir qui tu es.

Elle avait dit sa avec un sourire. Nox en eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais il fit appel à toute sa volonté d'assassin pour le cacher. Il refusait d'apparaitre en position de faiblesse simplement devant l'expression faciale d'une fille, aussi mignonne lui paraissait-elle. Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre sans ajouter un mot. Lucy soupira. « Pour être aussi désagréable, il ne peut qu'être en forme. » Pensa-t-elle. Elle se mit alors à bailler très fort. La fatigue s'était rapidement imposée. Elle commença à fermer les yeux très lentement. Elle essaya de résister un peu mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et, juste entre le moment où elle ferma complètement les yeux et celui où elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle entendit la voix de Nox, qui venait juste de jeter un coup d'œil à la photo d'une jeune fille rousse.

- Nosmund… Je m'appelle Nosmund Hartwood.

Pendant que les mages de Fairy Tail dormaient paisiblement, ceux de Némésis Call s'activaient. Dans les profondeurs de leur repaire, Les quatre grands mages de la guilde supervisait d'obscures préparations. Erèbus, l'homme taillé comme une statue grecque à moitié nue, essayait tant bien que mal d'organiser celles-ci. « Mais faîtes attentions avec ces bougies noires ! Hurlait-il. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, vous irez vous-même cherchez de la cire magique dans la forêt ! » Les mages concerné ne purent cacher leur peur. Ils préféraient largement perdre du temps dans les tunnels poussiéreux du château que subir le même sort que leur ancien collègue jeté depuis le balcon. Le catcheur Sébastian apparut et tout le monde retint son souffle.

Celui-ci transportait quelque chose de très lourd sur son dos. En l'observant, dans sa démarche et son expression, il était visible que l'objet était très pesant mais qu'il était si précieux qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller vite pour s'en débarrasser. La chose en question était un grand rectangle de pierre, taillé de façon techniquement parfaite et artistiquement lugubre. Les recoins ressemblaient à des colonnes vertébrales avec une pointe au deux extrémités. Sur chaque côté était taillés des os et des créatures indescriptibles, horribles, monstrueuses… Et le dessus du bloc était légèrement arrondi et recouvert d'autres os de pierres et de cinq crânes, un à chaque extrémité et un au centre. Une fente, presque invisible, dévoilait qu'il y avait d'un couvercle.

Tous les mages restèrent immobiles et silencieux quand Sébastian passat avec son monstrueux fardeau. Ils étaient comme terriblement fasciné par le contenant. On aurait dit la relique noire d'un âge sombre et volontairement oublié. Ils ne reprirent leurs tâches qu'après qu'il soit complètement sortit de leur champ de vision. L'un des membres de la guilde déclara :

- Et ben… J'avais fini par croire qu'on la sortirait plus cette chose.

- Moi aussi. Ajouta un autre mage. Trois ans qu'elle prend la poussière, il était temps.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de banquet à moitié vide, Elzévir hésitait entre plusieurs tableaux. Il prit celui avec les couleurs les plus vives et toucha la peinture. En quelques secondes, chacune des couleurs de celle-ci furent absorbées et dévorées. Ses serviteurs partirent avec les autres. Elzévir parut satisfait et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Mais la seconde d'après, un autre petit mage arriva et s'inclina devant lui. Le maître lui demanda de sa voix sadique et glacial:

- Où en sont les préparatifs ?

- Elles avancent bien maître. Le rituel sera bientôt prêt. Il ne manque plus que le dernier objet.

- Excellent !

Un corbeau noir passa par la fenêtre et se posa sur le bras d'Elzévir. L'oiseau devint de suite blanc comme neige. Le maître retira de sa patte un petit parchemin. Ce qu'il y lut lui fit très légèrement perdre son sourire.

- Un problème maître ? Demanda le serviteur.

- J'apprends que Nox n'arrive pas seul. – Il y avait une petite pointe d'agacement dans sa voix – Il serait apparemment accompagné par des mages de Fairy Tail.

- Pourquoi vous inquiétez alors ? Cette guilde est la plus faible de tout Fiore aujourd'hui. Et même si la rumeur sur le retour de leurs membres clés se confirmait, ils ne font pas le poids face à vous.

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête qui le propulsa à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Ignorant lèche-botte ! Dit-il avec mépris et colère. Si la rumeur s'avère exact, alors ils pourraient nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Même s'il est vrai que je pourrais les anéantir sans problème, ils pourraient gâcher le rituel et nous faire perdre du temps ! Cela fait trois ans que nous patientons. Je ne laisserais personne nous faire attendre une minute de plus ! Ne crois pas que je sois un de ses idiots qui part du principe que tout se passera pour le mieux. Je ne laisse pas une seule place au hasard. Je ne prends pas de risques parce que les chances sont de nôtres côté !

Elzévir avait plus hurlé pour la foule de la salle que pour le serviteur puisque celui-ci était tombé dans les vapes lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de pied de son maître. « Ne vous en faites pas. » Déclara une voix. C'était celle de Erèbus qui était entré avec les trois autres mages : Sébastian le lutteur, Hidemi la lady et Kyoko la goinfre. « Vous n'avez qu'une chose à dire et nous partons de suite les affrontez. »

- Pas encore. Fit Elzévir. J'ai pas mal d'infos sur les anciens membres de Fairy Tail mais là il y a trop d'inconnus. Je ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré comme je l'ai dit.

- Alors demandez moi d'y allez.

Le mage qui venait de dire cela était un excentrique petit personnage habillé de cuir brun, d'un casque d'aviateur et ayant plusieurs corbeau posé sur les épaules et le bras.

Le soleil se leva. Les mages firent de même. Nox était déjà debout quand Erza ouvrit les yeux. Elle se demanda même s'il avait dormit. Grey fût le dernier à se réveiller mais celui-ci déclara être en pleine forme. Il avait visiblement recouvré toute son énergie. Nox attira leur attention peu après. Il leur indiqua l'extérieur. Au premier plan, il y avait plusieurs kilomètres de collines verdoyantes. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait au loin qui l'intéressait : L'horizon n'était qu'une longue ligne noire parsemé de quelques montagnes, aussi flou que si elle sortait d'un rêve halluciné, et des nuages de ténèbres la surplombait.

- C'est là. Déclara Nox. La forêt d'Aokigahara.

Tous les mages regardèrent par la fenêtre, sauf Natsu bien sûr. Nox se leva et tira l'alarme du train. L'engin s'arrêta si brusquement que tout le monde à part Nox, qui resta bien droit, se retrouva propulser en hurlant sur le mur. Lorsque le train fût complétement arrêté, et que Lucy recouvrit ses esprits, elle se leva et se mit, à nouveau, à hurler contre Nox.

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?!

- On descend ici. Répondit Nox très calmement.

- Et sa t'es pas venu à l'esprit de nous avertir ?!

- Si t'as pas vu ce que j'allais faire je te conseil de t'acheter des lunettes.

Lucy en était presque à arracher un siège et lui balancer à la figure. Mais l'assassin sortit du wagon suivit d'Erza, tirant Natsu et Grey encore sous le choc, les yeux tourbillonnant. Wendy et les Exceeds leurs emboitèrent le pas. Lucy fût la dernière.

Le groupe se mit donc en marche à travers les collines. Natsu avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité et s'était mis à courir n'importe comment tellement il était heureux d'être sortit. C'était, après tout, le plus long voyage en train qu'il ait jamais fait. A part cela, le trajet se déroula sans le moindre incident notable. Nox ouvrait la marche et restait désespérément silencieux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les mages arrivèrent devant le tristement célèbre bois d'Aokigahara. En le voyant, Lucy et Wendy finirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre tellement elles étaient effrayées. Même Erza, Natsu et Grey semblaient intimidés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant la forêt, ils se rendaient compte à quel point elle était effrayante. La forêt n'était pas seulement sombre, aucune lumière ne passait à travers le feuillage et le soleil lui-même avait commencé à disparaitre derrière des nuages noirs. De temps en temps des sons jaillissait du bois. Des cris d'animaux ? D'aucun animal connu alors. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être mage pour comprendre que cet endroit était sous l'influence d'une magie maléfique et ancienne. Il suffisait de la regarder. De voir les arbres à moitiés mort se mêlant à ceux aux feuilles couleur d'obsidienne. Il s'en dégageait une ambiance malsaine qui donnait envie de fuir à tire d'aile. Chose qu'aurait fait Happy si Erza ne l'avait pas attrapé par la queue.

Juste devant eux se trouvait un mince chemin de terre entouré par quelques torches flamboyantes. Mais même elles n'arrivaient pas à propager leur lumière bien-loin. L'obscurité était trop oppressante, elle ne lâchait pas un centimètre de terrain. La route s'enfonçait dans le bois en ligne parfaitement droite et, un peu plus loin, les mages semblait distinguer qu'elle passait entre deux formes massives et inquiétantes, mais trop éloignés et peu éclairé pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- On va quand même pas entré là-dedans ?! Demanda Lucy en tremblant.

- Si vous voulez toujours me suivre, il faudra bien. Dit Nox.

- D'accord. Fit Grey. Mais avant tu vas peut-être enfin nous dire pourquoi cette guilde t'en veux. Tu as dit que tu nous expliquerais alors je pense que c'est le moment parfait non ?

Nox le regarda dans les yeux. Grey ne le lâcherai pas ce coup-ci. L'assassin soupira et fit : « Très bien. ». Il se mit face à eux et voulut commencer ses dernières explications. Mais avant même d'ouvrir la bouche il entendit un bruit et fit un saut sur le côté pour esquiver un couteau qui se planta dans le sol. Tous les mages furent surpris mais se ressaisirent et se mirent en position pour le combat. Un petit rire étrange retentit : « Croaroaroa ! »

Nox regarda en direction d'une branche et vit un petit homme vêtue de cuir brun et d'un casque d'aviateur. Il avait la marque de la guilde Némésis Call sur la main gauche. Ce dernier se mit à parler :

- Et bien et bien. Cela fait longtemps petit.

- Koraki ! Fit Nox surprit.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Erza.

- Et comment. C'est l'exécuteur de basses-œuvres d'Elzévir. Et le pire c'est qu'il en est fier.

- Croaroaroa ! Appelle-moi comme tu veux. Ce qui est sûr c'est que si tes… « Amis »…Ne sont pas au courant de nos projets, je n'ai pas l'intention de les laissez s'en mêler.

Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, il hurla « Raid aérien Noir !». Une flopé de corbeau sortit des arbres et fonça sur le groupe à toute vitesse. Nox réussit à les esquiver. Wendy et Lucy, toujours entrelacées, se jetèrent au sol. Mais les autres durent agir. Erza éloigna des corbeaux d'un coup d'épée bien ajusté, Grey forma un « Ice Make –Shield » et Natsu frappa avec un poing dont les flammes firent fuirent les oiseaux d'ombres.

Koraki ria de nouveau et hurla « Flèches noirs ! ». Des corbeaux revinrent à la charge. Ils foncèrent sur les mages de Fairy Tail les uns derrières les autres en lignes droites. Ils arrivèrent cependant trop vite pour qu'Erza, Natsu et Grey les esquivent. L'armure d'Erza la protégea parfaitement et Natsu les brûla. Grey se protégea avec un Ice Shield plus petit qu'il avait formé rien que sur son avant-bras, déviant le flot d'oiseaux noirs. Koraki fût scandalisé de voir le dragon slayer carbonisé ses animaux. « Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à mes chéris ! » Hurla-t-il même. Natsu n'attendit pas un instant lui envoya un « Hurlement du dragon de feu ! ».

Koraki réussit à les esquiver en s'envolant. Cela surpris tout le monde à part Nox car il s'était envolé en étant porté par deux corbeau.

- Croaroaroaroa ! Fit-il. Ne croyez pas que vos petits tours me surprennent. Ma magie de contrôle des corbeaux va vous réduire en charpie.

- N'essaie pas de m'avoir avec tes mensonges. Déclara Nox.

-Croa ? Demanda le mage volant.

Les membres de Fairy Tail regardèrent Nox intrigués.

- Je connais ta vraie puissance. Elzévir aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es cantonné à l'élevage des corbeaux messagers. –Le regard que portait Nox sur lui était empli de mépris- En vrai, t'es qu'un mage de seconde zone.

- Comment oses-tu ?!

- Je connais Elzévir aussi. S'il voulait nous éliminé il aurait envoyé Kyoko ou Sébastian. Si t'es là c'est juste en tant qu'éclaireur.

Le mage volant sembla ennuyé, il ne s'attendait pas à être démasqué aussi vite. Nox poursuivit en faisant apparaitre une chaîne avec un crochet :

- Je n'ai pas de temps ni d'énergie à perdre avec toi.

L'assassin lui lança sa chaîne si vite que Koraki ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Nox l'avait attrapé et avait tiré d'un coup sec qui le déstabilisa et le fit tomber du ciel. Tandis qu'il chutait, Nox avait dit : « Que quelqu'un lui donne un bon coup pour qu'on passe à autre chose. »

Lucy entendit cela très clairement et décida de se rendre utile. Elle saisit sa clé du Taureau et ouvrit la porte de l'esprit à la hache. Dès qu'il apparut, Lucy lui demanda de le frapper de toutes ses forces. L'esprit ne se fit pas prier et Koraki reçu son arme de plein fouet avant même de toucher le sol.

Le corbeau-humain s'évanouit sur le coup. Happy félicita Lucy qui n'était pas peu fier de son action direct et efficace. « Lucy même dans cet endroit lugubre tu restes toujours aussi magnifiques. » Déclara l'esprit du Taureau. « J'ai du mal à croire que ça m'ai manqué tes remarques. » Avoua-t-elle. Mais, peu après, toute joie disparut de son visage. Il était maintenant plein de tension et même de peur. Lucy lui demanda ce qu'il avait. L'esprit tourna sa tête dans la direction de Nox qui était allez voir Koraki pour être sûr qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire. « Cette sensation… » Murmura le taureau. Lucy ne comprit rien et lui répéta sa question. L'esprit s'excusa en déclarant qu'il devait y allez.

La constellationiste parut très inquiète pour son esprit et ses amis, pour elle. Nox revint et leur dit : « Bon ben il est KO c'est bon. On y va ? » Les mages approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Lucy mit un moment avant de les rejoindre. Elle était préoccupée par ce qu'avait dit Taurus. Une sensation ? Quelle sensation ? La même que celle qui l'avait effrayé hier ? Elle n'était pas sûr puisqu'elle n'avait rien ressentit cette fois. Elle finit par entrer dans l'immonde forêt avec ses amis.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, à l'intérieur du château de Lucifer, Elzévir avait vu toute la scène à travers une lacrima. La bague qu'il avait donnée à Koraki avait le pouvoir d'y transmettre tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elzévir savait donc quels membres de Fairy Tail accompagnait Nox.

Sébastian fit : « Pauvre Koraki. Je savais qu'on l'envoyant au casse-pipe mais il ne méritait pas cela tout de même. » Kyoko lui déclara que « tout le monde se fichait de ce vieux crouton. » Le maître clama qu'il s'était sacrifié pour la cause et qu'il savait exactement quoi faire pour les arrêter et récupérer ce qu'ils voulaient. « Maintenant que nous savons qui est avec Nox, les affrontez sera d'une simplicité enfantine. »

Les mages de Fairy Tail suivirent Nox sur le petit sentier de terre. Partout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Certains crurent voir des petits yeux les épiés et entendre des souffles immondes. Wendy voulut briser le silence pour essayer de penser à autre chose :

- Alors ce vieux bonhomme était de Némésis Call ?

- En effet. affirma Nox.

- Ça veut dire qu'ils savaient que nous arriverions. Dit Erza.

- Exact. Confirma l'assassin. La guilde à un réseau d'espions et de contacts extrêmement efficace. Ils savent que nous arrivons depuis que je suis partit de votre Ruine.

- C'est de notre guilde que tu parles. Fit Lucy.

- Il n'empêche que c'est une ruine. Ah ! Nous y voilà.

Nox leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Devant eux se dressaient les formes qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à distinguer. De chaque côté de la route se trouvait une immense statue. Les deux ressemblaient à d'obscurs chevaliers en armure, portant casque et épée. Les lumières vacillantes des torches plantées de part et d'autre du chemin conférait à ces monuments une allure menaçante.

- C'est quoi ces trucs ? Demanda Natsu.

- Ce sont les gardiens. Expliqua Nox. Ils s'assurent que seule la personne autorisée passe.

Grey lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle eut la réponse à sa question plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Un bruit sourd, qui surprit tout le monde, retentit et deux lumières rouges apparurent dans les casques des statues, comme des yeux de monstres. Lucy et Wendy finirent à nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre sous le coup de la peur. Nox se demanda mentalement : « Trouillarde comme elles sont. Je me demande si j'aurais pas dû les balancer du train en marche comme prévu. »

C'est alors que les chevaliers de pierre se mirent à parler en même temps d'une voix caverneuse.

-Nous sommes les gardiens. Seuls ceux possédant la marque peuvent passés. Montrez votre marque ou périssez.

- C'n'est pas très rassurant ça. Dit Natsu.

- Non ? Tu crois ? Ironisa Lucy.

Erza et Grey se mirent en position pour le combat qu'ils pensaient inévitable. Mais Nox s'approcha des colosses de pierres en leur disant de se clamez. A ce moment, il retroussa sa manche droite et dénoua le bandage qu'il avait autour du poignet. Ce qu'il découvrit choqua le groupe entier. Nox leva le bras, dévoilant qu'au poignet droit, il portait une cicatrice entouré par la marque de Némésis Call.

Les deux statues dirent :

- Vous portez la marque. Vous pouvez passer.

Nox remit sa manche en place et avança sur le chemin entre les deux colosses. Les autres mages restaient figés sur place. Grey lui hurla :

- Attend c'est quoi ça ?! T'es un des leurs ?

- Si vous ne passez pas de suites ils vous attaqueront. Informa l'assassin.

Les mages regardèrent les deux statues et coururent sur le chemin. Lorsqu'ils s'en furent éloignés un peu, Grey attrapa l'homme en noir au poignet et lui demanda des explications sur un ton ferme. Nox le fit lâcher et parla.

- C'est vrai. J'étais l'un d'entre eux. Je me suis enfui après leur avoir volé quelque chose de précieux. Je porte toujours leur marque… pour ne pas oublier d'où je viens. Et parce qu'avec elle je peux passer les gardiens. Ils sont puissants et efficaces mais pas assez malins pour qu'on leur donne une autre instruction que « Tuez ceux qui n'ont pas la même marque que moi ».

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as volé ? Demanda Lucy.

- C'n'est pas important.

- Arrête avec tes « ce n'est pas important » ! Hurla Grey en l'attrapant au col. J'en ai marre de tes secrets ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une ?!

- Sa suffit Grey. Dit Erza.

Le mage de glace la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui demandait implicitement de le lâcher et, au vu du regard froid qu'elle lui lançait, il ne put qu'obéir. Erza parla à l'assassin :

- Nox, on t'a fait confiance jusqu'ici et je n'ai pas envie que cela change. Alors s'il te plait, ne nous cache plus rien.

Nox la regarda à son tour dans les yeux. Maintenant son regard était à la fois compatissant et sérieux. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il réponde mais ne voulait pas donnez l'impression qu'elle lui donnait des ordres. Car elle savait que ce genre de comportement le ferait se refermer sur lui-même.

L'assassin ne répondit pas. Il observa sa marque, un crane ornant deux faux, le tout de couleur mauve. Entre les deux manches des faux, il y avait une cicatrice que le groupe reconnut comme une ancienne blessure par balle. Lucy lui demanda :

- Combien de temps es-tu resté dans leur guilde ?

- Six ans. Répondit Nox. J'en suis partit il y a trois ans. Depuis tout ce temps ils me traquent.

- Tu leur as volé quelque chose et tu t'es enfuis c'est cela ? Continua-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Et c'est quoi cet objet ?

Nox hésita un moment. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire. Peur que tout le monde le laisse tomber après.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que le château de la guilde est celui d'un ancien mage noir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- En effet. Confirma Erza. Un certain Lucifer il me semble.

- C'est cela. Poursuivit l'assassin. Dans les profondeurs de ses tunnels, il a fait cacher sa tombe par ses disciples à sa mort. C'est un immense cercueil de pierre scellé par magie. On ne peut l'ouvrir qu'avec un ancien rituel et un objet bien précis lui appartenant. C'est cet objet que je leur ai volé.

- Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils ouvrir un vieux cercueil ? Demanda Wendy.

- Parce qu'il s'est fait enterrer avec son grimoire. Un ouvrage appelé « De Sidera Mysterii ». Tout son savoir occulte est conservé à l'intérieur : Sorts, rituels, secrets, découvertes… Celui qui le possède peut prétendre au titre de mage noir le plus puissant du monde.

Cette histoire inquiéta tous les membres de Fairy Tail. Le seul mage noir qu'il connaissait avec une telle réputation était Zelef.

- Mais tu leur as volé cet objet n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Natsu.

- Oui.

- Tu t'en es débarrassé ?

- Non. Ça n'aurait servi à rien. C'est un objet magique très puissant. Ils auraient finit pas le retrouver.

- Alors tu l'as sur toi ? Demanda Lucy.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?

Nox hésita encore. Il mit sa main au niveau de la poche intérieur de son manteau. « Bon très bien. » Dit-il en en mettant sa main dans son manteau. Mais avant qu'il ne se saisisse de l'objet, une lumière fit apparaitre un jeune homme en costar et portant des lunettes de soleils. C'était Loki, l'esprit du Lion. Lucy fut choquer par son arriver si imprévu. Avant d'avoir pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, Loki hurla à la constellationiste de reculer. Il balança un poing lumineux vers l'assassin. Nox réussit à l'esquiver et, directement, fit exploser une bombe de fumée qui engloba tout le monde. Le groupe entier se mit à tousser et avoir les yeux qui piquent. Lorsque le nuage se dissipât, Nox avait disparu. Lucy demanda où il pouvait être. Dans la forêt ? Plus loin sur le sentier ? Impossible à dire. La constellationiste demanda alors à Loki pourquoi il avait fait cela.

- Lucy. Dit l'esprit du lion. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais tu ne dois surtout pas rester avec lui.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Demanda Lucy.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il regarda partout autour de lui, son visage faisait penser à un fauve encercler par des chasseurs. « Cette magie noire… Je la connais. » Prononça-t-il. Lucy l'interrompit et lui demanda des explications sur le champ. Il réfléchit un instant avant de lui dire :

- C'est une longue histoire que peu d'humain connaisse. Vous devez me promettre de n'en parlez à personne.

Les mages furent surpris par cette demande mais ils hochèrent tous la tête d'approbation. Ils faisaient confiance à Loki.

- Il y a très longtemps, lorsque les étoiles et les constellations se formèrent, les esprits naquirent du néant stellaire et, parmi eux, il y eut le roi des esprits. Toutes les constellations l'acceptèrent comme chef… Sauf quatre esprits bouffis d'orgueil. Ces derniers refusaient l'autorité du roi et furent donc condamnés à l'oubli et l'isolement tant qu'ils ne se soumettraient pas. De ce fait, aucun contact ne fut entretenu avec eux. C'était une forme stellaire d'exil. Leurs constellations furent alors effacées des cieux et aucune clé ne fut forgée pour les lié à la terre. Prononcer le nom de leurs anciennes constellations est même devenu un crime.

- Sérieux ? Fit Lucy. Ce n'est pas un peu sévère tout ça?

- Le roi espérait que cette punition les mettrait au pas.

- Sa n'as pas été le cas ?

- Non. –Loki sembla plus mélancolique à partir de là- Il y a plusieurs de vos siècles, un mage noir du nom de Lucifer à réussit à entrer en contact avec eux par quelques rituels obscurs connus de lui seul.

- Lucifer ?! C'est celui qui vivait dans cette forêt.

- C'est cela, j'y viens. Avec le temps, à force de discuter avec les esprits et d'attiser leur orgueil et leur soif de puissance, il a fini par les corrompre. Leurs corps se sont changés pour devenir aussi ignobles que leurs âmes et même la source de leur puissance est devenue une abomination. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent près, ils emmenèrent Lucifer dans le royaume des esprits et ils entrèrent en guerre avec nous. Ce fût vraiment violent et terrible. Le roi dû se servir de toute sa puissance afin de les repousser.

« En réalité, s'ils ont perdu c'est parce que j'ai affronté Lucifer en personne avec Taurus Sagittarius. Lorsqu'il était sur le point d'être anéantit, il s'est enfuit comme un lâche. Sans Lucifer, dont ils tiraient une partie de leur puissance, les quatre esprits furent affaiblit et le roi put les vaincre. Définitivement corrompu par la noirceur du mage noir et trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté, le roi des esprits à créer quatre prisons où ils seraient enfermés jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais pour enfermer quelqu'un dans une prison, il faut une porte. Et toute porte à besoin d'une clé. Le roi a donc fait forgé quatre clés noir comme une nuit sans étoile et les à garder à l'abri. Sauf qu'après, Lucifer s'est servi de voies secrètes que lui avaient révélées les quatre esprits pour s'infiltrer dans notre royaume et à dérobé les clés. »

« Le roi m'a envoyé avec d'autres esprit dans son château pour les récupérer. Sauf que lorsqu'on a retrouvé Lucifer, il avait déjà demandé à ses disciples de les cacher à travers le royaume. Ils n'étaient pas idiots. Ils savaient qu'ont viendraient. Aussi a-t-il fait cacher les clés pour les récupérés plus tard. Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion cependant. Nous l'avons affronté et, malgré sa puissance absolument démente, nous l'avons battu. En fait, il a lui-même causé sa défaite car, alors qu'on allait le vaincre, il a essayé de lancer un de ses sorts ignobles et sa lui a demandé tellement d'énergie qu'il en est mort avant d'avoir pu le lancer. »

« On a essayez de retrouver la piste de ses disciples et des clés mais c'était peine perdu. Nous avons cherché longtemps mais ils ont trop bien effacé leurs traces. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire était prier pour que personne ne s'en serve. »

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient à la fois captivés et inquiet en écoutant cette histoire. Lucy était la plus choqué de tous. En tant que constellationiste, tout ce qui touchait au royaume des esprits la concernait elle plus que les autres humains. Elle s'était toujours plus ou moins imaginé les esprits comme des êtres semi-parfaits, et là elle en découvrait une toute nouvelle facette.

- Et… Et Lucifer ? Demanda Lucy.

- Nous l'avons laissé où il était, son destin ne nous concernait plus. Répondit Loki. Visiblement sa magie s'est rependue dans la forêt et ses habitants. –Des cris d'animaux retentirent des ténèbres comme pour confirmer les propos de Loki.- J'imagine que ses disciples se sont occupés de son corps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type mais si c'est vrai il ne mérite surement pas que tu le défendes.

- Moi je pige toujours pas. Fit Natsu.

- Moi non plus. Avoua Wendy gênée.

Loki soupira avant de leur expliquer.

- Les quatre esprits sont tellement corrompus que nous pouvons ressentir leur énergie maléfique à travers leurs clés. Lorsque Lucy a invoqué Taurus, il a ressenti leur énergie. Il l'a reconnu facilement vu qu'il les avait affrontés en première ligne lorsque nous étions en guerre. Du coup, il est venu nous prévenir très vite et j'ai décidé de venir pour enquêter et protéger Lucy.

- Mais… Balbutia Wendy. Taurus regardait Nox à ce moment. Sa voudrait dire que…

- Oui. Fit Loki. Je pense que votre… ami, possède l'une des clés noirs.

Pendant ce temps, Nox courait à travers la forêt. Il était un peu épuisé puisqu'il courait à pleine vitesse sans s'arrêter un instant. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir survivre dans ce bois s'il faisait une pause. Tandis qu'il fonçait, il entendit la voix sombre le tenté. Elle lui soufflait des aspirations de vengeance. La voix lui disait qu'il avait été trahit et que nul ne l'apprécierait jamais, que s'il voulait survivre face à Elzévir, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Nox le repoussa de ses pensées… Mais pas sans hésitation.

A cet instant, Lucy ressentit à nouveau l'horrible sensation qui l'avait à deux reprises paralysées de peur hier. Loki la ressentit aussi, mais lui tenait ferme. La jeune blonde tomba au sol à genoux et se recroquevilla. Ses amis essayèrent de l'aider. « Je reconnait cette voix… » Fit Loki.

La voix disparut assez vite. Lucy se releva et Erza demanda à Loki ce qu'il venait d'arriver. « C'était la voix d'un des quatre esprits. Il est possible qu'ils puissent lancer des appels pour tenter les gens afin d'être libéré. Lucy est constellationiste, elle doit être sensible à ce genre d'appel. Peut-être un peu trop pour elle. Ou peut-être que séduire une personne qui n'est pas constellationiste oblige l'esprit à lancer un appel plus fort. »

Lucy finit de reprendre son souffle et demanda quelque chose à Loki :

- Mais Loki, dans ton récit tu as dit que les quatre esprits avaient été corrompus jusque dans la source de leur puissance. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- J'imagine que tu as compris que les esprits tirent leur force de l'affection qu'il y a entre eux et leur constellationiste ?

- Je m'en doutais oui.

- Et bien les esprits corrompus ont fini par rejeter ce genre d'émotion puisqu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à avoir de l'affection de la part de Lucifer. Surtout qu'ils n'ont jamais vu d'intérêt à ce genre d'émotion. Aussi ont-ils décidés de puiser leur magie dans… autre chose.

- A… Arrête de tourner autour du pot Loki. Fit Lucy.

- Les esprits stellaires tirent leur puissance de l'amour. Les esprits corrompus, eux, la tire de la souffrance… Sous toute ses formes.

N'oubliez pas : Pas de reviews, pas de suite -)


	5. Divisions

Chapitre 5 : Divisions

Je remercie encore ceux qui me lise et rappelle que sans review, pas de suite

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres car il sert d'introduction au moment que vous attendez tous depuis trop longtemps. Votre patience va être récompensée fidèles lecteurs. Car ici commence la bataille Fairy Tail Vs. Némésis Call. De nombreux combats et surprises sont à prévoir -)

P.S : si vous découvrez plus de fautes d'orthographe que d'habitude c'est normal, ma correctrice ma lâcher sans prévenir. Désolé T-T Si quelqu'un veut la remplacé je suis tout ouïe, cela permettra à l'intéressé de connaitre les chapitres avant tout le monde et donné des avis direct sur comment les chapitres sont écris.

* * *

Lucy avait les yeux écarquillés. Ses amis aussi étaient choqués mais pour elle, qui était une constellationiste, cette découverte était beaucoup plus inquiétante. Comment des esprits stellaires pouvaient-ils tiré leur puissance de la souffrance d'autrui ? Elle avait tant de mal à y croire qu'elle se sentit obliger de demander à Loki :

- Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

- Le simple fait d'invoquer l'un de ces esprits provoque chez son invocateur une intense douleur dans le corps entier, et ce en continue. Expliqua l'esprit du lion. Plus celui-ci veut rendre l'esprit puissant, plus il doit souffrir.

- Mais c'est horrible. Fit Lucy tremblotante. Comment des esprits peuvent-ils faire cela ?

Loki n'osa pas regarder la jeune blonde dans les yeux. Lui-même ignorait la réponse à sa question. L'esprit demanda au groupe tout ce qui s'était passé afin qu'il saisisse mieux la situation. Ce que les mages firent. A la fin, il essaya de rassembler toute les pièces du puzzle. Nox avait volé l'une des clés noires à Némésis Call avant qu'ils puissent accomplir un rituel visant à rouvrir la tombe de Lucifer pour récupérer son grimoire. Cette conclusion obligea Loki à tempéré son jugement à propos de l'assassin. « Je suis peut-être allez un peu vite en besogne. » Déclara-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Wendy.

- Je pense toujours que tu devrais rentrer avant qu'il soit trop tard. Fit Charles, mais sans que Wendy ne lui réponde, se contentant d'un regard énervé.

- J'n'ai pas tout saisit. Déclara Natsu avec un air sérieux. Mais j'ai compris qu'au final, Nox a fait quelque chose de bien. Sa confirme mon idée que c'est un brave gars. J'ai donc pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Tel que je le connais, il va foncer au château pour exploser tout ce qui bouge.

- Je crois que tu confonds avec toi là. Fit Grey.

- Aye ! Fit Happy, qui se sentait légèrement oublié.

- Vous voulez vraiment vous battre malgré tout ce qu'il vous à raconter sur cette guilde ? Demanda Loki.

- Oui. Répondit Erza. Nox n'y arrivera jamais seul. Et même sans lui, on ne peut pas laisser ces voyous obtenir un pouvoir aussi dangereux.

Lucy hésita un peu. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui faire peur. Elle était effrayée à l'idée d'être confronté à des gens prêt à utiliser un esprit noir. Elle ne voulait pas non plus ressentir de nouveau l'horrible appel que la clé obscure lui envoyait. Mais elle vit ses amis prêts à se battre et se rappela que Nox allait peut-être donner l'assaut seul. Malgré le fait qu'il ait l'ignoble clé sur lui, le souvenir du jeune homme regardant mélancoliquement par la fenêtre du train, avec de la musique dans les oreilles, prit le pas sur celui des frissons de terreur. La constellationiste se déclara donc prête pour l'action.

Loki dû retourner dans le monde des esprits mais implora vivement Lucy de l'appeler au moindre problème. Wendy resta un moment en retrait. Elle hésitait à les suivre, malgré la détermination qu'elle leur montrait à tout moment. Elle regarda Charles qui la dévisageait. Quand Wendy la vit, elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas paraitre faible. Elle courut donc pour se mettre en tête de file.

Mais au moment où le groupe commença sa marche, Lucy vit quelque chose par terre. Elle s'en empara et découvrit que c'était les écouteurs magiques de Nox. Elle les prit et, tandis qu'elle marchait à l'arrière de la file, les mit aux oreilles. Etrangement, elle voulait savoir ce que pouvait bien écouter l'homme en noir quand il regardait par la fenêtre du train. Comme si cela pouvait lui révéler ce qu'il voyait au travers, voir lui ouvrir son âme. Elle se sentait vraiment curieuse.

Lucy alluma donc l'objet magique et ses oreilles furent envahit par les sons de la harpe, de la flûte et des tambours. Elle ignorait complètement dans quel région du monde on pouvait écouter ce genre de musique*, mais il était évident qu'une personne écoutant quelque chose d'aussi beau ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais.

Mais clairement empli d'une profonde tristesse.

(* Lucy entend de la musique celtique de type New Age, la musique que j'écoute souvent en écrivant est « Ghosts of the Fallen » de Medwyn Goodall »)

* * *

Dans la noirceur de la forêt d'Aokigahara, Nox courait comme un lièvre pourchassé par une meute de loup. Car il était bel et bien poursuivit, sauf qu'ici les loups étaient cachés dans les ombres et ce n'était pas des loups. Mais quelques choses de bien plus effrayant. Nox entendait leurs souffles haletants qui lui filaient la chair de poule. Seulement il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir un seul instant où il serait dévoré sans avoir le temps de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un couteau de sa poche.

L'assassin commençait à être à bout de force mais sa vitesse n'en était pas le moins du monde réduit. Il espérait que son instinct et ses souvenirs lui faisaient aller dans la bonne direction, dans le cas contraire, il ne verrait plus jamais le soleil se lever.

Par miracle ou par chance, il commença à voir une lueur à travers le feuillage, les deux seuls endroits éclairés dans cette forêt étaient la route et le château. Dans les deux cas il était sorti d'affaire.

Une fois hors du bois, Nox tomba nez à nez avec l'immense forteresse de pierre. Elle était à moitié en ruine mais n'en restait pas moins effrayant et lugubre.

L'assassin ne devait pas s'arrêter, il remarqua de suite une fenêtre par laquelle il pourrait s'infiltrer et des pierres effritées pouvant l'aidé à grimper jusque-là. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et escalada à grande vitesse, sans s'arrêter. On aurait cru qu'il courait sur la pierre. Il finit par passer par la fenêtre et tomber dans une pièce faiblement éclairée.

La première chose qu'il fit en entrant fut de s'effondré au sol. Il était extenué. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Son entrainement d'assassin avait changé son corps afin qu'il récupère d'intenses effort en un minimum de temps. Aussi, à son réveil, il fût complètement remis. Il ignorait par contre combien de temps il avait dormit. Une heure ? Deux ?

Il se releva et remercia la chance d'avoir évité qu'il ne soit repéré. Il observa la salle dans laquelle il avait atterrit. Il l'a reconnu de suite, c'était la bibliothèque. De faibles bougies y éclairaient d'immenses rayons emplis de livres poussiéreux et de parchemins, vieux pour la plupart de plusieurs siècles. La majorité de la pièce restait cependant plongé dans une pénombre impalpable. C'était sans doute elle qui l'avait caché et empêché d'être repéré. Il remercia donc les ténèbres, son éternel allié.

Nox avança à pas de loups vers un bureau, dépourvu de chaise, situé au centre de l'endroit. Celui-ci était recouvert de grimoires et rouleaux formant un véritable capharnaüm. Un petit livre rouge ouvert occupait une place centrale sur le meuble. Nox l'étudia plein d'une prudente curiosité.

Ce livret était à peine plus grand qu'un livre de poche, en taille comme en épaisseur, et avait une couverture en cuir rouge usé. Il était visiblement très vieux. Nox le feuilleta mais n'en reconnut pas la langue. Les illustrations, toutes de gris et de noirs, elles, représentaient de sombres cérémonies en l'honneur d'un homme au sourire diabolique. L'assassin reconnut directement l'homme, que semblait idolâtrer les foules organisant les rituels, pour l'avoir vu dans d'autres livres de cette même bibliothèque : C'était le mage noir Lucifer.

Un petit rire retentit depuis l'ombre, derrière Nox. Celui-ci se retourna très vite, une dague à la main, en l'entendant. « Si j'avais su que tu allais me rendre visite, j'aurais préparé du thé Nox. » L'homme à l'origine de cette phrase sortit des ténèbres. C'était un petit bonhomme obèse sur une chaise roulante grinçante. Il avait de petits yeux sadiques avec un monocle cuivré légèrement fendu. Ainsi que des vêtements élégants mais trop petits et usés. Il avait un sourire grossier aux lèvres. Nox le reconnut et baissa sa dague, mais il n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes. Il lui répondit avec la voix d'un homme fasse à une personne qu'il détestait et pourtant respectait.

- Je te l'aurais jeté à la figure. Tu serais bien capable de l'avoir empoisonné, Scribe.

L' handicapé ria de nouveau d'une voix rocailleuse. Il roula jusqu'à son bureau, l'assassin le laissa passer sans hésité. Au vu de la tête que tirait Nox, on pouvait aisément deviné qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le Scribe, mais qu'il ne se serait jamais mis sur sa route simplement pour l'ennuyer.

- Ça fait combien ? Trois ans non ? Demanda le petit au monocle.

- Trois ans, deux mois et cinq jours pour être précis. Répondit le grand à lunette.

- Héhé. Si tu avais vu la tête du maître quand tu t'es enfui avec la clé… Un vrai spectacle.

- Auquel j'aurais volontiers assisté si j'en avais eu la possibilité. C'était bien la seul chose qui m'aurait fait rester plus longtemps dans ce maudit château.

Le Scribe sourit à cette réplique avant de tourner les yeux vers le livre que regardait l'assassin. Il posa une de ses grosses mains boudinées dessus et demanda :

- Tu n'as jamais vu ce livre n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Avoua Nox. Et pourtant je suis certains d'avoir feuilleté le moindre bout de papier de cette bibliothèque.

- Pareil pour moi. Et pourtant ce livre est devenu le plus précieux de notre collection. Le plus drôle c'est que c'est la petite bourgeoise qui la découverte.

- La petite… ? Tu parles d'Hidemi ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Une fille charmante, quoi qu'un peu suspecte selon moi. Mais pas moins qu'un homme se prétendant assassin alors qu'il a fait le vœu de ne jamais tué.

Nox le foudroya du regard. Comment avait-il put apprendre cela ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, cela datait d'après son départ de la guilde. Il se rappela alors que le Scribe avait ses propres petits espions et avait plus d'intelligence que son esprit tordu ne le méritait. Nox préféra revenir au livre rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? Demanda-t-il. Des sorts perdus ? Des rituels venant de Lucifer lui-même ?

- Oh non rien d'aussi simple Héhéhé. –Les yeux du Scribe commencèrent à briller d'un éclat maléfique, quoi qu'il ait découvert, c'était suffisamment important pour lui donner une assurance inquiétante.- Tu as devant toi quelque chose qui a les moyens de dissoudre complètement Némésis Call. Rien de moins.

Nox n'y crut pas une seule seconde. La base sur laquelle était fondée la guilde, La Cause, lui semblait quelque chose de bien trop solide pour que quelques lignes puisse disperser ses membres. Le Scribe lui montra deux illustrations précises, lui expliqua quelques choses à voix basse et là, Nox ne put qu'être sous le choc. Ce dernier resta immobile un bon moment. Au final, il s'avança en direction de la porte, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Le Scribe le regarda partir. Mais alors qu'il mit la main sur la poignée, Nox tourna la tête vers l'handicapé et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis tout cela ?

- Quand le bateau coule, les rats quittes le navire Nox. Et les plus intelligents d'entre eux s'assurent qu'ils pourront changer d'esquif sans problème.

- Tu espères qu'en me révélant tout cela je te laisserais filler ? Demanda Nox avec curiosité. Malgré tes années de service dans cette guilde ?

- J'ai tort ?

Le Scribe avait parlé avec amusement car il connaissait la réponse. Nox ne bougea pas un moment. Il ouvrit la porte et dit en soupirant : « Si je suis vraiment aussi prévisible, je suis sans aucun doute le plus mauvais assassin de l'histoire.»

Au même moment, les mages de Fairy Tail arrivait devant l'entrée principale du château.

* * *

- Et c'est Nox qui traite notre guilde de ruine… Fit Grey.

- On s'en fiche ! Fit Natsu. Je fonce !

Le groupe ne put que le suivre. Quand il s'enflammait, pas moyen de l'arrêter. Le dragon slayer explosa la porte en bois qu'il y avait devant lui. Wendy demanda en courant : « On a un plan ? »

- On entre, on trouve Nox, on explose Elzévir et sa clique et on rentre à la maison. Fit Natsu.

- C'est le plan le plus compliqué qu'il ait jamais imaginé. Dit Happy.

Alors que tout le monde fonçait prêt à combattre, des trappes emportèrent chacun des membres du groupe l'un après l'autre. Personne ne le remarqua vu que c'était toujours celui à l'arrière de la file qui disparaissait. Seul Natsu et Happy restèrent. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls, Natsu paniqua un peu. Il les appela mais personne ne répondait. Il n'y avait que le silence.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont Natsu ? Demanda Happy un peu effrayé.

- J'suis sûr qu'ils se sont dispersés pour nous gruger. Ils veulent en exploser plus que nous. Mais on ne va pas se laissé faire !

- Hay !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le mage de feu et son compagnon continuèrent leur course en ligne droite et arrivèrent à un escalier. Escalier qu'ils prirent sans hésiter. Tandis qu'ils montaient, Happy exprima de l'inquiétude à son ami :

- Natsu, ce n'est pas normal, pourquoi y'a personne ?

- T'as raison c'est pas normal. On devrait déjà être tombé sur un mage ou deux.

- Tu sens rien ?

Natsu essaya mais il ne percevait qu'une seul odeur. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que des encensoirs fumant étaient accrochés au plafond. Ceux-ci rependaient de très forts parfums qui masquaient toute les autres odeurs.

- Bon sang mon odorat sert à rien ces derniers temps ! Exclama Natsu.

Ce n'est pas ça qui ralentit Natsu. Il arriva devant une autre grande porte en bois et la défonçât en hurlant : « Montrez-vous ! ». Il se retrouva dans une immense salle rempli de tables et de chaises. Natsu regarda partout autour de lui.

- C'est pas vrai ! Fit le mage de feu. Y a pas un chat !

- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Exclama Happy.

Mais avant que leur discutions n'aille plus loin, un rire étrange résonna. Natsu regarda dans la direction d'où il provenait et découvrit un trône sur lequel un albinos était assis de façon détendu. Natsu ne l'avait pas vu car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière. Le dragon slayer du feu lui fit face.

- Quel entré en scène ! Fit l'albinos. Tu es fidèle à ta réputation Natsu Dragnir.

- T'es qui toi ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche. J'ai dit que j'explosais tout le monde. Alors prépare-toi à te battre !

- Un combat entre dragon slayer ? Sa aurait pu être intéressant si nos niveaux n'était pas aussi différent.

* * *

Tandis qu'en haut Natsu faisait face au maître de Némésis Call, Le reste de son groupe avait, lui, été dispersé à travers les souterrains de la forteresse. Les trappes faisait partit d'un vaste réseau de piège placé par les disciples de Lucifer de son vivant. Elzévir l'avait mis en marche spécialement pour eux.

Grey atterrit dans une petite pièce complètement vide. Il l'observa mais il n'y avait rien du tout à part une porte et le tunnel au plafond qui l'avait conduit ici. Revenir par-là était évidemment impossible. Grey finit donc par ouvrir la porte, la seule chose à faire était visiblement d'avancer et suivre le plan ridicule de Natsu.

Le mage de glace arriva dans une pièce beaucoup plus grande qui était, à sa grande surprise, une salle de musculation parfaitement équipé. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? » Se demanda Grey. Il vit une autre porte un peu plus loin et avança dans sa direction. Mais à mi-parcours, une voix tendue lui dit : « Hé toi ! Attend un peu. ». Le disciple d'Ul tourna la tête et découvrit un homme extrêmement Barraqué entrain de soulevé des haltères.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda Grey.

- Sébastian. Répondit-il. L'homme qui va t'éclater la tronche… dans une seconde.

Le mage de glace crut que le lutteur était un peu maboul. Il regarda les haltères de Sébastian : il n'y avait que deux poids à chacune. « Quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit… Disait-il. Quatre cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf… Et cinq cent ! »

Lorsqu'il termina son décompte, le sportif lâcha d'un coup ses haltères qui, en touchant le sol, firent un bruit sourd et firent craqué les pierres du sol. Grey commença à éprouver de l'inquiétude. Le lutteur fit craquer ses doigts et dit : « Bien. Maintenant je vais jouer un peu avec tes os. »

* * *

De son coté, Erza s'était elle aussi retrouvé dans une petite pièce vide. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, c'était pour tomber sur une salle tellement lumineuse qu'elle en fût aveugler. Ses yeux s'habituèrent et s'ouvrirent. L'endroit était tellement luxueux que s'en était indécent. Des tableaux merveilleux, un lustre en cristal, des tapis magnifiques… Et au milieu de tout cela, une petite table avec une nappe en dentelle, une bouteille de vin et des verres fait d'un cristal aussi pur que celui du lustre. Une très belle femme habillé d'un manteau de fourrure blanc était assise et dégustait la boisson alcoolisé en se tenant droite comme un i. Celle-ci regarda la mage Fairy Tail et lui dit sur un ton hautain :

- Le fait que tu sois une femme de bas étage ne rend pas impolie le fait de faire attendre une Lady.

Erza la regarda dans les yeux de façon intimidante. La bourgeoise n'en fut pas le moins du monde perturbée. Elle prit une dernière gorgée de vin avant de se lever et faire face à la Reine des fées. « Quel dommage de devoir détruire autant de beaux objets. Fit la Lady. Enfin… Je pourrais facilement en racheter, ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque. »

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Erza en faisant apparaître une épée dans ses mains. Tu sais où est Nox ?

- Mon nom est Hidemi. Répondit-elle. Mais pour toi ce sera Mademoiselle Hidemi. Et non, je ne sais pas où est Nox. Je t'assure pourtant que je suis la première à vouloir savoir où il est.

* * *

Lucy ouvrit la porte de sa propre pièce vide. Elle découvrit une grande salle parfaitement circulaire et aussi exempte de meuble que la première. La seule chose qui s'y trouvait était une grosse masse en son centre faisant un bruit vrombissant. La constellationiste découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une très très grosse femme très moche entrain de dormir. Celle-ci avait la marque de Némésis Call sur la joue gauche. « Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il vaut mieux pas la réveiller. » Pensa-Lucy.

La jeune blonde contourna la grosse dame à pas de loup. Elle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement. La porte se ferma d'un coup. Elle réessaya, la porte se ferma de nouveau. Lucy regarda finalement au-dessus d'elle, les yeux plein de frayeur. La grosse dame était là, une main sur la porte et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « Tu vas quelque part le moucheron ? » L'obèse essaya de lui décocher un poing en pleine figure mais Lucy réussit à l'éviter. Heureusement, car le coup avait détruit la porte comme si elle était faite d'allumettes.

Lucy courut vers l'autre côté de la pièce, pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et la folle, avant de lui faire face. Elle saisit l'une de ses clés et était prête à s'en servir. Son adversaire avait pris, elle, un grand bâton accroché dans son dos et déclara avec le même regard de prédateur qu'avant :

- Les moucherons, Kyoko les écrase.

* * *

Enfin, Wendy et Charles tombèrent dans un inquiétant jardin. Partout autour d'elles, il n'y avait que des plantes mortes et des statues de guerriers et sportifs aux muscles parfaits. L'Exceed demanda même, avec un peu d'affligement : « Je me demande si t'es pas trop petite pour voir ce genre d'œuvre. ». Wendy rigola un peu. Elle regarda vers le centre du jardin et vit une statue des plus étranges. Les filles s'en approchèrent et l'observèrent un peu. C'était un discobole très réaliste. Wendy regarda son visage souriant et taillé à la serpe. Il ouvrit un œil. Wendy fut surprise. Ce n'était pas une statue.

Le discobole lui envoya son disque. Wendy ne put l'éviter que grâce aux réflexes de Charles qui la poussa à temps. Le projectile retourna comme par magie dans les mains de son propriétaire. Celui-ci déclara : « Et bien petite, on s'est perdu en chemin ? ». La dragon slayer des cieux vit son tatouage de Némésis Call sur l'abdomen.

- On m'appelle Erèbus. Déclara l'homme. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle (Il prit la pose de discobole) Disco-Man !

- C'est ridicule. Firent en cœur les filles.

- Comment osez-vous ?! Bah de toute façon, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivante.

Wendy se mit en garde. Erèbus empoigna son disque.

Alors que partout la tension montait, le jeune homme en noir avançait calmement dans les couloirs poussiéreux, ne se doutant pas du chaos qui s'apprêtait à arriver. Il entra dans une pièce et tomba sur un petit mage en train de faire la sieste. La preuve vivante que toute guilde à ses larves. Nox s'approcha de lui, fit apparaître deux couteaux et les plaça sous la gorge du paresseux. Celui-ci se réveilla et mis un moment à comprendre dans quelle position délicate il se trouvait.

- Pitié ! Me tuez pas ! Dit-il.

- Où-Est-Elzévir ? Demanda Nox avec une rage difficilement contrôlé.

* * *

NoobZero : Review = suite je rappelle -)


	6. Natsu Vs Elzévir

Chapitre 6 : Natsu Vs. Elzévir

Je n'ai pas reçu de review au dernier chapitre mais je fais cadeau de celui-ci. Par contre sans review je ne serai pas motivé pour écrire la suite. Alors pensez à m'en écrire une s'il vous plait.

A partir de là j'essaie un nouveau type de chapitre. Chacun est extrêmement court car il parle d'un seul combat à la fois mais ainsi je pense pouvoir les écrire plus vite.

Aujourd'hui : Natsu Vs. Elzévir.

* * *

Les deux Dragon Slayer se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Chacun avait une expression différente sur le visage. Natsu observait son adversaire avec sérieux et colère. Elzévir, lui, souriait. Il semblait aborder le combat tel un jeu auquel il allait prendre plaisir. Happy s'était élever et poser sur les poutres au plafond.

Finalement Natsu fonça droit sur le maître de Némésis Call. Il sauta, les poings couverts de feu, et frappa. Elzévir esquiva sur sa droite en disant : « Trop prévisible comme coup. » Mais Natsu tourna la tête et lança un « hurlement du dragon de feu ». Le maître haussa un sourcil de surprise.

Natsu regarda la fumée provoquer par son attaque. Il vit une ombre en sortir juste à temps pour esquiver une attaque qui trancha le trône sur lequel était assis Elzévir peu avant. Natsu se releva et fut pris de stupeur. C'était bel et bien Elzévir devant lui mais il avait changé. Son armure, ses cheveux et sa peau étaient devenus orange. Aussi orange que les flammes de Salamander. Et il avait dans chaque main une épée singulière. Les deux armes ressemblait, ou avait été, des katanas. Leurs gardes, leurs manches et leurs lames ressemblait parfaitement à celle de ces armes-là, mais au bout de ces dernières, une autre petite lame avait été ajoutée pour former un crochet. Ainsi on aurait dit un mélange entre le katana et la faux. Elzévir se mit en garde et dit d'un air décontracté : « Attaque. »

Natsu ne se fit pas prier. Il cogna ses poings et lança ses « Ailes du dragon de feu ». Le maître ne broncha pas face à cela et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle était aussi puissante que d'habitude car le trône avait volé en éclat cendrés. Mais Elzévir, lui, n'avait rien. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et rien ne brulait ou fumait sur lui.

- Alors ce que m'a raconté Nox était vrai ? Dit Salamander.

- Oh. Fit Elzévir. Il t'a donc parlé de moi.

- Il m'a dit que tu contrôlais les couleurs et que t'avais des pouvoirs différents selon celles que t'utilisais.

- Waïaïaïaïa ! Ria le maître. C'est la stricte vérité. Chaque couleur à une propriété différente et je les connais toutes. En ce moment, je me suis recouvert de l' « Orange Brûlant ». Tant que je la porte, le feu glisse sur ma peau sans me faire le moindre mal. Waïaïaïaïa.

- Il m'avait aussi dit que t'avais un rire insupportable.

- Dommage que tu ne l'apprécie guère car ce sera certainement la dernière chose que tes petites oreilles entendront.

Elzévir brandit ses lames et couru vers Natsu. Le dragon Slayer de feu savait que tant que son ennemi serait couvert de feu, sa magie ne lui ferait rien. Aussi décida-t-il d'esquiver ses attaques jusqu'à trouver une solution. Le maître essaya de le trancher avec ses katana-faux qui firent siffler l'air. Natsu pouvait remercier ses réflexes aiguisés sans eux il aurait fini en rondelles. Il passât même sur et sous les tables. Elzévir en trancha la plupart et planta ses crochets dans d'autres pour les jeter sur son adversaire. Il ne laissa pas une seule seconde de répits à Natsu.

Salamander essaya également d'envoyé des meubles sur l'ex-albinos mais celui-ci les tranchait ou les esquivait sans problèmes. Natsu finit par se prendre une chaise que lui avait jetée Elzévir avec son pied. Le tabouret avait été lancé avec tant de puissance que le dragon slayer de feu vola et roula sur plusieurs mètres.

Il se remit sur pied assez vite pour éviter un coup d'épée. Natsu entrevit une ouverture et balança son poing à pleine puissance dans la figure du maître. Ce dernier fût déstabilisé et grogna en montrant les dents. Mais c'était au tour de Natsu de ne pas lui laissé un instant à lui, car le dragon slayer de feu le cogna encore et encore au visage. Salamander termina en utilisant une flamme à son coude pour propulser son bras le plus vite possible. Le maître prit l'attaque en pleine figure et fût propulser jusqu'au bout de la salle. Natsu reprit son souffle.

Le maître, à terre contre le mur, le regarda d'un air amusé et cracha un peu de sang. Natsu rassembla sa puissance et balança un grand « Hurlement du Dragon de feu Foudroyant » qui fit trembler le château entier. Tout ce qu'il y eut devant Salamander pendant un temps, c'était un nuage de fumée. Happy était fier de Natsu et le félicitait. Mais quand la brume se dissipa, la joie du chaton disparue pour faire place à la peur. Salamander, lui, était surpris.

Elzévir était débout, les deux épées croisé devant lui et semblait n'avoir subi aucun dégâts. Ses lames avaient à leurs tours changés de couleur. Elles étaient maintenant bleues et des éclairs les traversaient de part en part. Le maître pointa son adversaire et une sphère de foudre fut envoyer sur Natsu. Encore sous le choc, Salamander ne put esquiver à temps et il reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. Il hurla de douleur sous le coup de l'électrocution. Il cracha du sang quand les éclairs disparurent.

Happy appela son ami pour savoir s'il allait bien et ce qu'il s'était passé. Natsu ne comprenait pas non plus. Le maître prît plaisir à lui expliquer :

- Pauvre âme égaré. J'ai juste recouvert mes lames de « Bleu électrique ».

- Bleu électrique ? Fit Salamander

- Je dois avouer que ton attaque ma surprise mais dès que j'ai entendu le mot « foudroyant » sortir de ta bouche, j'ai tout de suite eut ce réflexe issue de mes nombreux combats. Le Bleu électrique permet à mes lames d'obtenir la propriété de la foudre. Lorsque j'ai reçus ton attaque, mes lames ont absorbé toute l'énergie foudroyante et m'ont permis de te la renvoyé. La magie restante, celle du feu, à bien entendu glisser sur moi grâce au Orange Brûlant.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux. « Bon sang. Pensa-t-il. C'est tout ce que j'avais en tête. » Elzévir sût de suite ce qui traversait l'esprit du dragon slayer de feu et en ria.

- Waïaïaïaïa ! Tu te rends enfin compte du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourré. Tu ne manques pas de courage et de force Salamander, mais face à moi tu n'es rien. Sans ta magie tu n'es qu'un combattant ordinaire et tes poings ne peuvent rien contre mes lames et mon armure.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Cria Natsu.

Ce dernier couru vers Elzévir dans le but évident de le frapper. Le maître esquiva quelques coups avant de laisser Salamander cogner une des lames bleus. Celui-ci fut foudroyé. Le maître en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing à l'estomac. Natsu cracha du sang et finit à genoux. Elzévir le saisit à la gorge, après avoir rangé une de ses lames dans le dos, et le leva bien haut. Il l'étranglait à moitié. Juste assez pour qu'il ait du mal à respirer.

Happy hurla le nom de son ami. Il voulait l'aider mais que pouvait-il faire face à un tel ennemi ? Elzévir regarda derrière Natsu et ce qu'il vit lui fit sourire à en montrer les crocs. Happy regarda dans cette direction et découvrit Nox sur le pas de la porte, doit comme un I et le regard empli de mépris et de détermination.

- Et bien ? Fit Elzévir. Tu ne portes pas secours à ton… Ami ?

- Tu m'as appris qu'un assassin ne doit jamais foncer tête baissé. Même lorsqu'il en ressent la plus profonde envie.

- Waïaïaïaïa ! Tu ne mérites pas le titre d'assassin.

- Pas encore. – Nox regardait Elzévir dans les yeux et avait sorti un couteau de sa manche.

- Tu as retenus tout ce que je t'ai enseigné mais tu ne t'en sers pas correctement. Tu n'es qu'un ingrat petit voleur !

- Enseigné ? se demanda Happy.

- Cela fait trois ans que je ne suis plus ton élève Elzévir. Peu importe d'où viennent mes pouvoirs, je vais m'en servir pour t'éliminer.

Elzévir ria de nouveau et déclara :

- Avant cela, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un moment.

Nox ne comprit pas. Il savait qu'Elzévir avait des habitudes bizarre mais il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir cette fois.

Le maître rangea sa deuxième lame et mit sa main libre sur le visage de Natsu. Peu après, il le laissa tomber. Natsu se releva et se tourna vers Nox. Il avait le visage couvert d'un tatouage tribal Vert. Salamander cria : « Nox ! Vient que je te défonce ! »

* * *

Prochain combat : Erza Vs. Hidemi

Une review pour un pauvre écrivain svp ^^


	7. Erza Vs Hidemi

Chapitre 7 : Erza Vs. Hidemi

Pour ce chapitre : un combat et une séquence émotion. J'espère que je l'ai bien réussit vous me direz. J'ai peur que sa fasse tache ou que se soit pas intéressant.

* * *

La reine des fées observait son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière, flottant dans son gros manteau de fourrure blanche, était d'un calme trahissant un orgueil démesuré. Erza tint fermement son épée, prête à s'en servir. Hidemi lui parla d'une voix de maître à esclave :

- Alors Erza Scarlet, Tu es venu pour aider Nox à détruire cette guilde ?

- C'est le plan.

La Lady la regarda un moment, silencieuse, puis, sans hésité, se retourna et s'assit sur à sa table où elle reprit son verre de vin en disant :

- Dans ce cas tu peux passer.

- QUOI ?! Cria Erza.

- Je suis sérieuse. Je n'ai pas envie de t'arrêter.

Erza était abasourdit. « Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi. - Elle but une gorgée de vin- Mais le simple fait que tu veuille aider Nox m'est suffisant pour te laisser passer.

- Comment ça ?

- Sa n'a pas d'importance. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Qui sait dans quel pétrin sont tes compagnons.

Erza ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle contourna la table en gardant Hidemi à l'œil. Mais celle-ci ne semblait vraiment pas préparer de mauvais coup. Lorsque la Lady fut derrière elle, Erza lui dit :

- Dans ce cas je dois te remercier. Les autres ont besoin de moi je sens. Particulièrement Nox.

Hidemi interrompit sa délectation. Elle demanda :

- Comment ça ''Particulièrement Nox'' ?

- Ben… Il a besoin de moi quoi.

Si Erza s'était retourné à ce moment, elle aurait vu une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux écarquillés, laissant tomber un verre. Entre le moment où elle le lâcha le verre et celui où il explosa au sol, ce fût la panique dans sa tête : « Il a besoin d'elle ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « il a besoin de moi » ?! Il n'y a qu'une seul définition ! »

L'explosion cristalline du verre arrêta Erza alors qu'elle allait saisir la poignée de la porte. Elle entendit l'air siffler et, par réflexe salvateur, pencha la tête sur le côté. Une grande lame transparente s'enfonça dans le bois de la porte. Elle était passée si prêt qu'Erza avait une coupure à la joue désormais. Elle se retourna prestement, son épée bien en main, et découvrit que le visage angélique d'Hidemi était désormais tordu par la rage.

- Ne t'approche pas de mon Nox ! Cria la Lady.

Erza ne comprit pas ce qui lui valut un tel changement d'attitude. Le combat était lancé de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser maintenant. Hidemi se leva, retira son manteau, dévoilant une belle robe noir au décolleté aguicheur. Ses mains se garnirent de griffes transparentes mais visiblement tranchantes. Hidemi détruisit sa table en hurlant sans le moindre regret et courut vers Erza.

La reine des fées roula sur le côté pour ne pas se prendre la charge d'Hidemi et invoqua une deuxième épée. La porte n'était plus qu'un puzzle géant découpée de façon nette et précise. Hidemi fit apparaitre de nulle part cinq lames, flottants dans les airs, qui foncèrent sur Erza. Elle réussit à les esquiver. Les lames se plantèrent dans le sol de pierre. Erza se mit en garde face à une Lady à la fois magnifique et terrifiante. Ses griffes étaient maintenant accompagnées de pièces d'armures transparentes aux bras, aux jambes et au torse.

Erza sa rappela de ce que lui avait raconté Nox dans le train.

* * *

- Alors, disait Nox, Je suis sûr qu'Elzévir a engagé de nouvelles recrues depuis mon départ mais je connais trois mages qui sont certainement encore dans son entourage. L'un d'entre eux est une femme : Hidemi Starling. Vous la reconnaitrez facilement, elle vit dans le luxe le plus ostentatoire : Manteau de fourrure, verres à pied, etc… Mais ne la sous-estimez surtout pas, elle est très dangereuse quand elle s'y met vraiment. Sa magie l'est tout autant, elle maitrise le même type de magie que Grey mais avec le cristal, en gros le « Cristal Make » quoi. Certains lui on donner un surnom : La Némésis de Cristal.

* * *

Erza se rendait bien compte qu'Hidemi était sérieuse et dangereuse cette fois, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle attaqua à son tour, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle essaya de donner un grand coup avec ses deux lames mais Hidemi les para avec ses mains griffues en cristal. Cette dernière du faire un grand effort pour résister, Hidemi était une puissante mage mais elle restait moins costaud que son adversaire.

Hidemi répliqua en invoquant une grande lame de cristal au-dessus d'Erza. Celle-ci la vie et appuya sur ses lames pour se propulser en arrière et éviter d'être coupé. La lame géante disparus après s'être planté dans la pierre. Hidemi n'attendit pas un instant, elle plongea ses griffes dans le sol en criant « Cristal Make : Forêt Luxuriante !». Des dizaines de cristaux tranchants jaillirent du sol vers Erza. Elle essaya à nouveau de les éviter mais les derniers cristaux c'était répandu autour de leur point de sortit comme une explosion de verre, et non pas en ligne droite. Erza se prit donc une lame de cristal dans le dos. Son armure résista assez pour que seule la pointe la traverse, Erza n'avait ainsi qu'une égratignure dans le dos, mais la force de l'impact l'avait propulsé contre le mur.

Erza se releva et remplaça une de ses lames par une lance. Elle l'envoya en direction d'Hidemi avec force, cette dernière esquiva mais l'arme lui avait tout de même occasionné une coupure au coup. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, la Lady hurla, non pas de douleur, mais de colère : « Sale Garce ! Comment oses-tu touché à ma superbe peau ?! » Elle invoqua des dizaines de petites lames cristallines et dit : « Tu n'es qu'une grosse brute ! Tu ne mérité pas Nox ! » Erza ne comprit pas pourquoi elle disait une chose pareil. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car Hidemi cria bien avant : « Cristal Make : Pluie de Cristal divine ».

Erza savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas esquiver cette attaque. Aussi la reine des fées invoqua très vite son « Armure de Diamant ». Elle se protégea le temps que la pluie cesse. Grace à cela elle n'eut pas la moindre coupure, mais maintenant la salle était jonchée d'épine de verre. Elle ne pouvait pas plus marcher librement pour l'instant, si elle ôtait son armure de diamant et levait les pieds trop hauts, elle pourrait très bien se planter une lame de cristal dans la plante des pieds. Voir pire si elle tombait.

Erza comprit pourquoi Nox avait insistez pour qu'ils ne sous-estiment pas Hidemi. Même si elle n'était pas aussi forte physiquement qu'Erza, la colère qui l'habitait, pour une raison encore inconnu d'Erza, la rendait très réactive et déterminé. La reine des fées Invoqua une lourde masse et attaqua. Hidemi ne broncha pas, elle dit : « Cristal Make : Bouclier de cristal ». Erza essaya de briser le mur qui s'était formé devant elle mais il n'eut même pas une égratignure.

- Idiote. Fit La Lady. Le cristal est la perfection incarné. Avec cela, mes attaques sont à la fois plus tranchantes que les meilleurs sabres et rapide que le vent. Et sa solidité égale le métal.

Erza commença à s'inquiété. Elle avait constaté que tout cela était bien vrai. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dépenser toute son énergie dans un combat d'usure. Némésis Call comptait d'autres mages puissants selon Nox, sans parler d'Elzévir. Elle devait la mettre hors d'état de nuire maintenant. Elle eut donc une idée dangereuse mais potentiellement efficace. Erza dû d'abord esquiver de nouvelles lames de cristal venant du plafond et résisté à une nouvelle « Pluie de Cristal divine » Cela allait compliquer son plan mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était maintenant ou jamais car le bouclier avait disparu.

Erza Remplaça son armure de diamant par l'Armure Hakama, et sa masse par deux épées. Hidemi la crut folle car dans cette tenue, un simple pantalon et des bandages ceignant le torse, elle était pieds nues. Mais Erza ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle courut vers la Lady, se coupant encore et encore les pieds sur les lames de verres plantées dans le sol. Hidemi était tellement sous le choc qu'elle hésita avant d'envoyer une nouvelle attaque. Elle cria « Cristal Make : Boomerangs Cristallins !». Des arcs en verre foncèrent sur la reine des fées. Cette dernière les trancha. A la surprise d'Hidemi. Et quand Erza arriva à hauteur d'Hidemi, celle-ci essaya de se protéger avec ses griffes mais Erza fit une attaque qui réussit à les découpés et toucha avec force la Lady.

Hidemi cria de douleur cette fois. Elle tomba au sol en crachant un peu de sang. Erza aussi finit au sol. Ses pieds la faisait souffrir tant ils avaient de coupure. Elle vit un rideau de très belle facture, visiblement là pour la décoration uniquement, et le déchira pour s'en faire des bandages. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Wendy au plus vite, sans ses pieds elle n'arriverait pas à se stabiliser et combattre efficacement.

Tandis qu'elle se soignait. Hidemi se mit à parler, allongé au sol.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- De quoi ? Fit Erza.

- Pourquoi tu veux aider Nox ?

- Parce que c'est notre ami.

Hidemi ria un coup.

- C'est juste ça. Dit-elle. Je suis vraiment bête. Désolé pour tout ça.

Cette phrase surpris Erza au plus haut point. Les changements d'attitude semblait une habitude chez Hidemi.

- J'espère que tu sauveras Nox. Dit la lady.

- Le sauver ?

- Je le connais bien. Il va surement affronter Elzévir en combat singulier mais, ça m'attriste de le dire, il n'a aucune chance contre lui. Le maître est plus puissant que jamais et il sait tout de Nox. C'est lui qui lui a tout appris après tout.

- Comment ?!

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Sa se comprend. En fait Nox était le disciple d'Elzévir quand il était des nôtres. C'est lui qui en a fait un mage. Il était comme nous avant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la Cause. Tous les mages de Némésis Call ont juré de la servir, même Nox lors de son entré.

- Quel Cause ?

- La vengeance. Tous les membres de cette guilde sont ici car ils veulent se venger de quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui… Autrefois. Mes parents étaient très riches autrefois. Mais un jour un des amis de mon père l'a trahis et à réussit à lui prendre toute sa fortune, nous laissant à la rue. On a vécu dans la pauvreté très longtemps. Ma mère est morte malade car on avait plus les moyens d'acheter des médicaments. C'est alors que j'ai juré de me venger du salaud qui nous avait fait ça. Je suis devenu mage et Némésis Call m'a repéré. Ils m'ont engagé et entrainé. J'ai pu retrouver de l'argent grâce à eux.

- Je vois cela.

- J'étais là quand Nox est arrivé. Il était aussi solitaire qu'un loup enragé. Il refusait qu'on lui parle et certains membres ont même été blessés en essayant de discuter avec lui. Au début je ne m'en occupais pas. Elzévir le rendait chaque jour plus fort et dangereux. Je le regardais de loin, comme on regarde un lion cruel en cage. Mais un jour…

- Quoi ?

- je ne sais pas. Il est rentré à la guilde avec un regard complétement différent. Il n'y avait plus de rage, juste la tristesse. Sa ma surprise et encore plus quand j'ai compris que j'étais la seul à l'avoir remarqué, les gens avait trop peur pour le regarder à l'époque. Alors un jour je suis allez le voir quand il était seul.

Elle se rappelait et racontait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Hidemi ? Demanda Nox.

- Tu as changé.

- Tu trouves ?

- Indéniablement. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Nox ne répondit pas de suite.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que la vengeance ne réglait rien ?

- jamais. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là non ?

- je n'en suis plus si sûr.

Hidemi était surprise. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait remis la Cause en question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda la Lady.

- Si un jour tu as l'occasion d'accomplir ta vengeance… Demande-toi ce que tu veux vraiment faire.

- Je veux qu'il meure. – Hidemi avait répondu comme si Nox savait de qui elle parlait.

- Tu en es sûr ? Ce n'est pas autre chose que tu veux ?

Et Nox la laissa seul.

Erza écoutait attentivement. Elle ignorait visiblement beaucoup de chose sur Nox.

- Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hidemi.

- Non. Répondit Erza. Nox est resté très secret.

La lady ria.

- C'est bien lui ça. -Elle prit un moment avant de parler- Quelques jours après, on m'a confié une mission près de l'endroit où se trouvait l'ordure qui m'a tout pris. Une fois le boulot fait, je suis entré chez lui par la grande porte. Ce monstre vivait toujours dans notre maison, là où j'avais grandis. Je me suis débarrassé de ses gardes du corps et je l'ai trouvé, suppliant pour que je l'épargne. Il était effrayé. Je lui ai mis une lame en cristal sur la gorge. C'est là que ce que m'avais dit Nox m'es revenu en mémoire, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Hidemi s'interrompit. Erza lui demanda alors :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment ?

- J'ai toujours pensé que je voulais sa mort. Mais lorsqu'il était à ma portée, j'ai compris que ce serait trop facile… trop rapide. – Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur les joues d'Hidemi. - En fait, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Je voulais qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert… Je lui ai fait mal. Très mal. Encore et encore. Mais à aucun moment je n'ai ressenti de soulagement. Car quoi que je lui fasse, ça ne me semblait jamais assez. J'ai compris que même si je le torturais jusqu'à la fin des temps, je ne serais jamais satisfaite… Parce que ce n'est pas ça qui me rendrait ma mère ou effacerait toute ses années de douleur…

Erza ne dit rien. Une part d'elle-même comprenait ce qu'Hidemi voulait dire.

- Alors je l'ai laissé là. Gémissant. Je suis rentré à la guilde. Et mes pieds m'ont mené vers la chambre de Nox. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il fallait que je le vois. Je suis entré et l'ai trouvé assis sur son lit, il nettoyait un couteau. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Il était surpris de me voir. J'ai fermé la porte tandis qu'il rangeait sa lame. Je me suis approché de lui. C'est à ce moment que mes larmes ont commencé à couler. Je lui ai dit « Tu avais raison. » Je crois qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire. Je me suis effondré et j'ai pleuré sur ses genoux toute la nuit.

Hidemi essuya ses larmes. Elle tourna la tête vers Erza et lui dit :

- Il faut que tu le sauve. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé il y a trois ans mais il m'a tellement aidé… Sauve-le.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Répondit Erza en souriant.

La reine des fées se leva et passa par l'ouverture, la porte ayant été réduite en morceau précédemment. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Hidemi lui demanda :

- Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas plus attaquer ? Je suis sûr que face à un autre adversaire tu aurais plus insisté non ?

- C'est vrai. Mais je me suis rappelé de ce que Nox nous as dit sur toi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il m'a dit : « Si vous croisez Hidemi, soyez pas trop dur avec elle. Je ne sais pas si elle l'ignore où le cache mais en vrai c'est une gentille fille. »

Hidemi écarquilla les yeux, mis les mains sur son cœur en souriant et cria :

- C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

- Vraiment bizarre cette fille. Dit Erza le regard plein de pitié et d'incompréhension.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre -)

Une review au passage et la prochaine fois : Grey Vs. Sébastian


	8. Grey Vs Sébastian

Chapitre 8 : Grey Vs Sébastian

Troisième combat et pas le dernier ;)

* * *

Dans la salle de musculation de la guilde, Grey faisait face au lutteur Sébastian. S'il n'avait pas un air cruellement amusé par le combat qu'il s'apprêtait à lancé, on l'aurait pris pour un prof de gym tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, avec son jogging et son tee-shirt sans manche avec marqué dessus : Smash ! Crush ! Victory ! Il était cependant tellement musclé que personne n'aurait participé à ses cours de peur qu'il ne donne des leçons inaccessibles au commun des mortels.

Le lutteur finit de faire craquer ses doigts avant de dire :

- Bon. C'est parti. Je vais te Smasher et te Crusher p'tite fée !

- Ces verbes n'existent pas. Déclara Grey.

- TA GEULE !

Sébastian s'était emparé d'un de ses gros instruments de Gym et l'avait balancé sur le disciple d'Ul. Il l'évita de justesse et fit un « Ice Make : Hammer ». Sébastian ne broncha pas en voyant la masse lui tombé dessus. Il l'arrêta avec ses bras sans problème. Grey était choqué, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrêtait cette technique à main nue.

- C'est tout ce que t'as ? Demanda Sébastian. Je soulève ce poids tous les matins au p'tit déj.

Le lutteur jeta le marteau sur le côté. L'objet de glace disparut. « A mon tour ! » Cria Sébastian. Il mit ses mains ensemble et cria : « Stone Make : Smasher ! » Grey se retrouva avec un immense rocher au-dessus de la tête qu'il dut éviter au plus vite. Ce fut de justesse, le rocher avait quasiment détruit le sol. Grey se releva rapidement.

- Tu vois ? Dit le lutteur. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Mes pouvoirs sont plus efficaces que les tient.

- Qu'est-ce que… Balbutia Grey. Nox nous as jamais parlé de toi !

- Evidemment, je suis arrivé ici après son départ de la guilde.

C'était un imprévu des plus ennuyeux. Sébastian rassembla de nouveau ses poings, Grey se prépara. Le lutteur cria : « Stone Make : Meteor Rain ! » Un groupe de grosse pierre apparut au-dessus de lui et foncèrent sur Grey. Ce dernier forma un Ice Make : Shield qui résista un peu mais tomba vite en morceau et laissa donc passer un rocher qui frappa Grey aux côtes. Le mage de glace fût propulsé à plusieurs mètres de distance. La pluie de pierres avait soulevé un nuage de poussière qui donna à Grey le temps de se lever. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, le lutteur ricana en voyant la tête de son adversaire.

- Et bien… Rit le lutteur. Tu te rends compte de la catastrophe dans laquelle tu es tombé n'est-ce pas ?

Grey ne pouvait nier qu'il était dans le pétrin. Il affrontait un mage utilisant la même magie que lui mais qui était plus dangereux sur de nombreux point.

- Je suis plus costaud que toi, mes pierres sont plus dures que ta glace et j'ai l'avantage du terrain. Tu n'as aucune chance. Ajouta Sébastian.

Grey refusait d'abandonner, un mage de Fairy Tail n'abandonne pas après tout. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour changer l'équilibre des forces. Il décida d'attaquer à nouveau. Le mage fit un Ice Make Floor pour bloquer les pieds de Sébastian. Mais il devait connaître cette technique car le lutteur, en entendant ce nom, sauta sur l'un de ses appareils de musculation. « Raté ! » dit-il sur un ton moqueur avant de redescendre … et de glissé.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire. Grey fit un Ice Make Lance. Le temps que Sébastian se relève, il ne pouvait plus les évités. Le lutteur se pris chacun des projectiles. Il en souffrit et se retrouva deux mètres plus loin à quatre patte sur le sol glacé. Grey eu un sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir pu lui ôter son sourire. Mais le lutteur entra dans une grande rage. Il frappa le parterre avec ses poings en hurlant : « Triche pas ! Je hais les tricheurs ! ». Grey ne saisit pas ce qu'il disait car il fut trop surpris par le fait que le coup du lutteur ait fissuré la totalité du sol en glace. Un deuxième coup finit par le briser et disparaître complément. L'attaque avait soulevé un nouveau nuage de poussière.

Grey ne perdit pas une seconde, il lui fonça dessus en formant une Epée de Glace. Sébastian ne bougea pas. Le mage de glace attaqua mais, avant, Sébastian dit « Stone Make : Armor ! », la poussière tournoya. Le lutteur leva son bras gauche, recouvert de pierre tel le bras d'une grosse statue. L'épée cogna la pierre sans même l'égratigner. Grey fût pris au dépourvu et Sébastian l'attrapa à l'épaule avant de lui asséné un coup de poing rocailleux en pleine tête, puis un en plein torse, et de le jeter comme un petit bout de glace insignifiant.

Le mage de glace essaya de se relevé mais Sébastian cria « Stone Make : Colonnes d'Hercule ! ». Un pilier de pierre jaillit du sol en emportant Grey pour l'écraser au plafond. Le disciple d'Ul retomba au sol quand le pilier disparut. Il se remit sur pied très difficilement. Grey était réellement dans un sale état. Mais il avait une idée. S'il ne pouvait clairement pas le vaincre en termes de force brut, il restait une chose à tenter. C'était quitte ou double, la victoire ou l'échec inéluctable.

Grey prit son air le plus prétentieux et fit signe au lutteur d'approcher. Sébastian ne comprit pas pourquoi il était aussi souriant mais il n'appréciait pas son air hautain.

- Tu te prends pour un dur ? Dit-il. Je vais te Crusher à mort le sorbet !

- On me la jamais fait celle-là. Pensa Grey.

Le lutteur courut vers le mage en formant son Stone Make Armor. Mais, alors qu'elle n'était pas complétement formée, l'armure se disloqua en petit morceau. Sébastian fut sous le choc. C'est alors que Grey lança sa célèbre « Danse des 7 Lames de Glace ».

Sébastian se prit la totalité de la magnifique attaque à pleine puissance et s'effondra au sol en crachant du sang. Grey finit à genoux en haletant, ce combat avait été l'un de ses plus court mais pas l'un des moins fatiguant. Sébastian releva très difficilement la tête pour regarder son corps : Il était recouvert de glace par endroits.

- Comment… ? Souffla-t-il.

- J'ai juste eu à t'observer. Répondit Grey. J'ai vu que la poussière qu'on soulevait durant le combat était attiré vers toi quand tu préparais une attaque. J'ai donc compris que pour former tes caillasses, ta magie rassemblait les grains de poussière et les compactait. Cela veut dire que, pendant un instant, il y a un espace entre les grains. Je me suis concentré pour former de la glace à ce moment précis sur ton corps Tu n'as rien remarqué car tu étais concentré sur la formation de ton attaque Ainsi, quand l'armure était complète, j'ai étendu ma glace depuis l'intérieur ce qui a fissuré et la détruit. Tu pensais pas que la glace pouvais détruire la pierre n'est-ce pas ? Et visiblement tu n'étais pas prêt à lutter contre des lames. Si t'avais affronté Erza t'aurais eu aucune chance.

Sébastian parut en colère. « C'est de la triche ! » Dit-il.

- De la triche ? Répondit Grey. Peut-être. Mais c'est un combat de mage, dire que tous les coups sont permis n'est pas exagéré.

- Sale tricheur ! C'est pour ça que je suis entré dans cette guilde. Tu sais, avant, j'étais un lutteur respecté. Mais quand ils ont voulu achevé ma carrière, j'ai refusé de me coucher et le seul moyen qu'ils aient trouvé pour me faire perdre a été de tricher. J'vais me venger de tous ces tricheurs un jour !

- Je comprends mais si tu voulais vraiment un combat avec des règles, fallait pas t'engager dans une guilde de mage. Si tu veux prendre ta revanche, tu ne penses pas que ce serais mieux de le faire sur le terrain où t'as été déshonoré ?

Sébastian grogna et déclara.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Nox à pus rester avec un casse-pied pareil.

- Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas.

- En personne, non. Mais on m'a parlé de lui. Avant, c'était l'un des mages les plus intimidant de la guilde, même s'il n'a jamais participé à une mission. Tout le monde avait peur de lui. Il blessait sans hésiter ceux qui le regardaient de travers.

- Comment c'est possible d'être mage sans faire de mission ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. En réalité, il a fait une mission et elle s'est soldé par un échec. Peu après, il est parti en volant la clé du boss.

- Quel mission ?

- Je ne connais pas les détails. Je sais juste que c'était un assassinat. Cela aurait dû être son premier.

« Donc, Pensa Grey, il était un psychopathe sans scrupule et serait devenu un assassin ne tuant pas après une mission échoué ? Ça n'a pas de sens. » Le mage de Glace se leva, il fallait qu'il trouve Wendy avant de continuer, il avait au moins trois côtes cassées. Il se leva et partit, tandis qu'il marchait en se tenant les côtes, Sébastian lui hurlait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre le maître et que, de toute façon, le rituel avait déjà commencé.

Grey s'arrêta à ce moment. Il demanda de quel rituel il parlait. « Mais celui pour ouvrir la tombe bien sûr. » Répondit le lutteur.

- Mais je croyais qu'il vous fallait la clé pour ça ? Demanda Grey.

- Peut-être que oui Peut-être que non.

Sébastian se mit à rire aux éclats. Grey partit en courant pour trouver la dragon slayer des cieux. Il se demandait si Nox leur avait caché des détails. « S'il ne nous a pas tous raconté je le descend. Côte cassée ou pas. »

* * *

Voilà, une petite review pour un petit combat ^^?

La prochaine fois : Lucy Vs Kyoko


	9. Lucy Vs Kyoko

Chapitre 9 : Lucy Vs Kyoko

Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.

Par contre j'aurais aimé que celui pensant que mes OC ne sont pas originaux développe son propos que je puisse faire un meilleur travail de réécriture à l'avenir :)

* * *

C'était réellement un combat des contraires qui se préparait. La frêle et douce Lucy face à l'imposante et cruel Kyoko. Cette dernière faisait facilement deux fois la taille de la constellationiste en hauteur et était plus grosse qu'un sumo, et ceux de très loin. Elle regardait Lucy de haut en souriant, comme une gamine sadique toisant la libellule à laquelle elle allait arracher les ailes.

La jeune Heartfilia déglutit, les yeux grands ouverts, sans oser faire le moindre geste. Depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail, Lucy aimait à penser qu'elle était devenu plus courageuse et qu'elle pouvait faire face à n'importe quel situation, aucun de ses amis n'aurait dit le contraire. Mais là, face à ce colosse de graisse, aux joues rondes couverte de taches de rousseur et habillé de rouge, elle se sentait parfaitement impuissante et terrorisée. Ce qu'avait raconté Nox sur elle n'était pas pour l'aider. Kyoko rit un coup.

* * *

Nox se tenait dans sa position habituelle, les jambes croisées et la tête, tourné vers l'extérieur, posé sur le poing.

- La deuxième mage qui est sans doute encore là-bas s'appelle Kyoko. Expliquait-il. Malheureusement je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle. Et pourtant ce n'était pas la plus discrète de la guilde si je me rappelle bien. Elle faisait un tapage pas possible chaque fois qu'elle entrait quelque part. Mais je ne l'ai jamais sous-estimé. Je ne l'ai pas affronté mais elle était l'unique à qui Elzévir donnait l'autorisation de partir en mission seul.

- C'est si surprenant que ça ? Demanda Lucy.

- Oui. Elzévir n'aime pas prendre des risques, aussi refuse-t-il de voir ses hommes partir en mission sans au moins un compagnon.

- Même toi ? Interrogea Grey.

- Moi c'est différent, je n'ai fait qu'une seule mission et ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Mais peu importe. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez c'est qu'elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait anéantit une armada de navire, et tuer tous les membres d'équipages, alors qu'elle devait seulement en faire couler un. De loin, j'ai tout de même réussit à comprendre une chose sur elle : Hidemi et d'autres membres de Némésis Call ne sont pas franchement mauvais, mais Kyoko, elle, c'est sans doute la personne la plus foncièrement cruel de la guilde après Elzévir.

* * *

Kyoko saisit fermement son bâton de mage et pointa Lucy. Une boule de feu en jaillit. Lucy bondit sur le côté. Elle esquiva ainsi la sphère ignéscente mais perdit la clé qu'elle avait dans les mains. Lucy la vit briller un peu plus loin. Mais elle s'aperçu d'abord que le sol sur lequel elle était tombé à plat ventre s'était assombrit. D'instinct, elle roula sur le côté. Evitant ainsi de se faire écrabouiller par le pied de la géante.

La constellationiste se releva et saisit une autre clé. Elle appela son fidèle Cancer. « Bien le bonjour, vous avez besoin de mes services ? Homard. » Lucy confirma en lui demandant de l'aider à vaincre cette « grognasse ». Il prit ses ciseaux bien en main.

- DE QUOI TU M'AS TRAITER MOUCHERON ?! Cria Kyoko d'une voix si forte que ses deux adversaires en firent un pas en arrière.

Kyoko fit tournoyer son bâton et forma un arc de flamme qui partit en direction de Lucy et Cancer. Ces derniers sautèrent dans des directions opposés pour éviter l'attaque. Mais juste après, le colosse fit des signes avec son sceptre qui firent apparaitre une dizaine de petites boules de feu. Les projectiles foncèrent sur Lucy qui était encore au sol. Cancer se mit de suite devant elle pour lui servir de bouclier. Il se prit la totalité de l'attaque. Lucy fut choquée et inquiète. La fumée se dissipa pour révéler l'esprit dans un sale état. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien. Homard. » Déclara-t-il. Lucy dit que ça allait et, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Cancer se mit à foncer sur Kyoko pour l'attaquer.

La grosse dame le laissa approcher, son visage était encore empreint de colère. Cancer attaqua avec ses ciseaux mais, à sa grande surprise, Kyoko réussit à dévier la première paire avec son bâton et éviter la deuxième qui ne lui fit qu'une entaille à la joue portant la marque de Némésis Call. Lucy en fût sidérée. Mais, la seconde suivante, Kyoko saisit l'esprit au col et le plaqua au sol d'une seule main. L'esprit en cracha du sang. Lucy cria son nom. L'instant d'après, Kyoko lâcha l'esprit et cogna le thorax du crabe avec son sceptre. Le sourire lui revint aux lèvres sur son visage obscur tandis qu'elle disait :

- Homard bouillie au menu de ce soir.

A ce moment, une colonne de flamme jaillit du sceptre. Lucy ne sût que dire face à ce spectacle horrible. Lorsque le sort se dissipa, Cancer était au sol et complètement brulé. Kyoko n'avait rien, elle. La géante souriait de plus belle. L'esprit gémit avant de déclaré, la voix emplit de regret et de douleur : « Navré Lucy… Je vais devoir te laisser. » Cancer disparut, il était retourné dans le royaume des esprits.

Lucy trembla en voyant Kyoko rire. Elle pensait pouvoir tout affronter. Mais elle se rendit compte que la mage en face d'elle était différente de tous ceux qu'elle avait affrontés jusqu'ici. Généralement, les mages comptant sur des sceptres, ou autres objets magiques, plutôt que leur propre forme de magie étaient plus faible, presque insignifiants. Mais Kyoko était une force de la nature, balourde mais rapide et puissante, et elle savait parfaitement se servir de son sceptre. La victoire semblait presque inaccessible.

Lucy se leva et saisit un autre clé. Elle appela Taurus, pensant que face à quelqu'un de physiquement puissant, une autre équilibrerait les choses. Lucy ne lui laissât même pas le temps de parler, il fallait agir vite. Elle lui ordonna de suite d'attaquer. Il réagit sur le coup. La hache de Taurus fendit l'air. Kyoko parut surprise pour la première fois depuis le début du combat. Taurus mis toute sa puissance dévastatrice dans cette attaque. Il finit derrière la grosse dame. Cette dernière était littéralement coupée en deux à l'horizontale au niveau du nombril. Lucy pensa que c'était assez gore mais qu'elle avait finalement gagné.

Seulement Taurus se prit un éclair dans le dos. Un sort assez puissant pour le jeter à plusieurs mètres. « Taurus ! » Cria Lucy. Elle ne comprit pas d'où venait cet éclair jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit que la moitié haute de Kyoko continuait de flotter dans les airs. Son visage rond souriait à nouveau. Et sous cette moitié se trouvait… Une deuxième Kyoko. La constellationiste en recula d'ébahissement. La deuxième Kyoko bondit hors de la moitié basse de la première. Elle était plus petite en taille et vêtu de bleu, mais à part cela elle ressemblait à la première comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Ce n'était pas finit. Les deux moitiés de la première Kyoko se rassemblèrent avant que la deuxième ne se divise à son tour pour faire sortir une troisième Kyoko, vêtu de vert, et se reforme à son tour.

Il y avait maintenant trois Kyoko face à elle. Lucy se sentait perdu. Chacune des trois avait un bâton mais une énergie différente s'échappait de chacun d'entre eux. La Kyoko rouge avait un sceptre enflammé, la bleue, électrifié, quant à la troisième, une petite tornade apparaissait au bout du sien.

- Tu pensais qu'on n'avait pas de pouvoir hein ? Fit la Kyoko en rouge, la plus grande. Tu t'es gouré le moucheron ! Je te présente mes sœurs. On est des triplettes. Moi, c'est bien Kyoko.

- Moi, c'est Kokyo. Dit la bleue, de taille moyenne.

- Et moi, Okoyk. Finit la verte, la plus petite.

- On a le pouvoir des poupées gigogne. Ajouta Kyoko. On se cache les unes dans les autres et on a chacune un pouvoir différent.

Si la situation n'était pas si critique, Lucy aurait bien placé une critique sur le manque d'originalité de leur nom. Elle comprit pourquoi Elzévir la laissait partir seule comme l'avais raconté Nox, c'est parce qu'elle n'était jamais seul. Mais l'instant suivant, les triplettes regardèrent Taurus. L'esprit leur faisait face avec courage mais Lucy ne se faisait pas d'illusion, vaincre les trois en même temps n'était pas chose aisé. Kokyo leva haut son sceptre qui crépita, des arcs électriques commençaient à jaillir de sa pointe. Lucy comprit ce qu'elle allait faire et elle ne voulait plus rester en arrière.

Quand Kokyo s'apprêta à lancer son sort, le fouet de Lucy lui saisit le poignet et arrêta son mouvement. Taurus n'était qu'à moitié surpris, tous les esprits savaient que Lucy se battait aux côtés de ses esprits. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle ils l'aimaient autant. Taurus saisit donc l'occasion pour attaquer Kokyo. Mais c'était oublier que ses sœurs étaient présentes désormais. Taurus se prit un puissant sort de feu, fruit de l'union des flammes de Kyoko et du vent d'Okoyk. Kokyo tira si fort avec son bras que Lucy fut balancer dans les airs jusqu'au bout de la salle. Même si la bleue était plus petite, elle semblait aussi forte que sa sœur en rouge. Lucy regarda les sœurs. Elles avaient le même visage sadique. Face à ces trois monstres elle n'avait qu'une seul solution en réserve, surtout si elle tenait en compte le fait qu'il restait sans doute des mages à affronter.

Lucy demanda à Taurus de la couvrir un moment. Elle courut. Kyoko et ses sœurs tentèrent de l'attaquer en même temps. Mais Taurus se prit les attaques en parant avec sa hache du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lucy finit par reprendre la clé qu'elle avait perdue au début de l'affrontement. Elle demanda à Taurus de retourner dans le royaume des esprits. Il hésita car il ne voulait pas la laissé mais le regard de la constellationiste était ferme, il devait lui faire confiance. Taurus disparut et Lucy appela un autre esprit. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Léo, l'esprit du Lion.

Kyoko déclara avec une voix amusé : « Peu importe qui t'appelle moucheron On les écrasera tous. » Lucy demanda Léo de la sortir de ce pétrin. L'esprit comprit de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il lança son « Eclair du Lion ». Les triplettes furent complètement aveugler. Lorsqu'elles purent enfin rouvrir les yeux, Lucy n'était plus là. Elles hurlèrent de colère et partirent dans le couloir où elles la virent au loin et se mirent à la poursuivre.

Lucy avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner seule face à trois monstres comme ces triplettes. Sa seule option était la fuite. Il fallait qu'elle leur échappe. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre fuir, mais sur le coup elle avait pensé : « Si je me fais battre maintenant, comment pourrai-je aidé Nox ? »

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois

Une review pour la route et la prochaine fois : Wendy Vs Erèbus


	10. Wendy Vs Erèbus

Chapitre 10 : Wendy Vs Erèbus

Dans le jardin de Némésis Call, le blanc du marbre des statues contrastait de façon flagrante avec les plantes noircies. Roses, marguerites, rhododendrons, cerisier et pêcher Toute ces plantes auraient formés un spectacle enchanteur et bucolique entre les mains d'autres personnes Mais ici, sous la coupe de Némésis Call, il n'y avait que la mort.

Wendy regardait, avec plus de curiosité que de crainte, l'homme à demi-nu. Elle se demandait pourquoi on avait envoyé ce mage l'affronter. Elle se rappelait de ce que leur avait raconté Nox dans le train, tandis que Charles criait au discobole d'ajouter un tee-shirt à son short puisqu'il était en face d'un enfant.

- Et enfin, dit Nox, le dernier dont je me rappelle qui pourrait poser problème, c'est Agrimman. Un membre se servant d'une magie permettant d'invoquer toute sorte de créatures. Il est très dangereux malgré son air de gentil grand-père. Elzévir en avait même fait un de ses hommes de confiance.

Wendy faisait la tête d'une personne tombant sur un cadeau bizarre, le genre que l'on a quand on ne comprend pas ce qui avait pu pousser quelqu'un à nous offrir une chose pareil. Erèbus remarqua sa drôle de figure et demanda :

- Tu en fais une tête. Je t'impressionne tellement que tu ne sais plus quoi dire ?

- Non, Répondit Wendy, une goutte au front, en fait je me pose des questions vu ce que nous a dit Nox.

- Ah ? Il vous a parlé de moi ? Demanda Erèbus en reprenant sa pose de discobole. Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a dit ?

Wendy et Charles répondirent en même temps :

- Que tu étais du menu-fretin.

La statue vivante fût tellement choquée par cette réponse qu'on eut cru qu''Erèbus se brisait en deux sous le poids de l'ébahissement.

- VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?! Hurla Erèbus.

- Pas du tout.

- NE SOURIEZ PAS EN DISANT CELA !

- Sérieusement, reprit Wendy, nous ont s'attendaient à tomber sur quelqu'un comme le grand-père.

- Le grand-père ? Tu veux dire Agrimman ?

- Oui c'est cela.

- Je vois. Nox vous a raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur nous pour vous mettre en garde. Malheureusement pour vous, ses infos sont dépassées.

Wendy perdit son sourire pour le visage de l'incompréhension. C'était au tour d'Erèbus de sourire. Il répondit :

- Il est vrai que lorsque Nox était des nôtres, il y avait un mage appelé Agrimman. C'était un bon mage, très puissant, et un fidèle serviteur de la cause. Elzévir et lui était proche à ce qu'on dit. Il est vrai aussi qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas… disons au même niveau qu'aujourd'hui. Seulement, les choses ont pas mal changé en l'absence du traître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Charles.

- Peu après le départ de Nox, ce vieux fou d'Agrimman a été éliminé sous ordre d'Elzévir... Et c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu.

Wendy écarquilla les yeux. Si c'était vrai cela signifiait que la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas le moins-que-rien que Nox avait décrit mais un mage assez puissant pour vaincre le bras droit d'un maître de guilde. Le doute et l'inquiétude s'immisçait dans l'esprit de Wendy et Charles.

« Assez parlé ! » Cria Erèbus en montrant son disque. L'objet circulaire se garnit de pointes sur ses rebords et l'exhibitionniste, qui pour une fois n'était pas Grey, l'envoya avec force vers Wendy. La jeune fille sauta sur le côté pour l'esquivé. Elle regarda le projectile volé, celui-ci revint dans sa direction. Wendy se jeta au sol. Le disque finit dans la main de son lanceur qui tourna directement sur lui-même pour le renvoyer sur l'enfant. L'objet circulaire était trop rapide et Wendy était prise de cour. Le disque garnit de pointe fonçait sur elle et Wendy crut voir sa dernière heure arrivé.

Elle fut sauvée de justesse par Charles qui avait fait apparaitre ses ailes et attrapé par la robe. Les deux demoiselles s'envolèrent. Erèbus fut légèrement surpris. Mais Wendy l'était encore plus. Elle avait même légèrement le vertige. Erèbus déclara : « Et bien. On essaie de fuir ? »

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Charles ? Demanda Wendy.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Dans les airs on pourra éviter son disque aisément.

Erèbus ria. « Si vous m'aviez affronté il y a trois ans cela aurait marché sans doute. » L'exhibitionniste fit un geste de la main gauche. Son disque planté dans le sol revint dans sa main droite mais ce ne fut pas tout. La haie au-dessus de laquelle volait Wendy et Charles frémit. D'instinct, l'Exceed recula dans les airs, évitant ainsi un nouveau disque garnit de lames qui aurait bien put les couper en deux.

Le nouveau projectile rejoignit Erèbus, qu'il attrapa avec la main gauche. Il fit un nouveau mouvement avec ses bras et cinq autres disques, chargés de lames différentes, vinrent l'entourer tel un halo meurtrier. Wendy et son amie s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Erèbus sourit et balança ses deux disques en direction de Wendy. Charles les esquiva grâce à ses réflexes et son agilité de félin. Les projectiles revinrent dans leur direction. Elles les évitèrent à nouveau mais durent bouger très vite pour éviter un troisième disque. Ce fut de justesse car celui-ci déchira un petit bout de la robe de Wendy au niveau du ventre. Charles se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne devait pas éviter les disques l'un après l'autre, mais les trois à la fois. Les projectiles ne revenaient même plus vers Erèbus, ils volaient encore et revenaient toujours à la charge. Wendy utilisa son sort « Vernier » afin de se rendre plus légère et aider Charles. Cela aida beaucoup l'Exceed mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car les disques étaient extrêmement rapides.

Charles dût se concentrer un maximum, tout se jouait sur ses réflexes à ce moment. La moindre seconde d'inattention pouvait leur couté cher. Cette danse aérienne se poursuivis sans faiblir, du moins au début. Charles évita un projectile de si peu qu'elle eut une coupure au visage et Wendy, une au bras. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi très longtemps. Erèbus, lui, semblait s'amuser. La jeune fille, qui comprit cela également, réfléchit à une stratégie pouvant les sortir de là. Elle eut finalement une idée. Wendy demanda quelque chose qu'Erèbus n'entendit pas à cause des sifflements des disques dans l'air.

Les demoiselles s'envolèrent plus haut pour esquivé les trois disques et foncèrent sur Erèbus. Les trois objets circulaires les suivirent. Erèbus déclara, amusé : « Vous pensez m'avoir avec un truc aussi basique que ça ? » Il fit un geste et ses quatre autres disques partirent sur les filles. Elles ne dévièrent pas de leur trajectoire avant le dernier moment.

Au moment où les quatre disques aurait dû les atteindre, Wendy et Charles partirent en looping. Les trois premiers disques percutèrent les autres et tombèrent. Leur figure accomplit, Wendy et Charles volèrent à pleine vitesse sur Erèbus. La jeune fille tendit une jambe devant elle et percuta le disco-man au ventre. Charles suivit ensuite la même stratégie que les disques d'Erèbus. Elle revenait sans cesse à la charge, Wendy donnant ainsi tellement de coups de pied à l'exhibitionniste qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'utiliser sa magie.

Mais c'était sous-estimé Erèbus que de penser que cela marcherait sur le long terme. Le discobole entra dans une rage folle et hurla : «SA SUFFIT ! ». L'homme pressentit d'où allait venir le duo et balança son poing dans la figure de la frêle fillette.

Le choc fit se décrocher Wendy des pattes de Charles, qui hurla le nom de son amie. La jeune fille roula sur le gazon et se releva en gémissant. Elle avait vraiment mal à la tête. Wendy regarda son adversaire : Il était vraiment remonté. Au point qu'elle se rendit compte, rien qu'en l'observant, que cet homme n'était pas aussi sympathique qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à frapper une enfant et semblait prêt à recommencer sans hésiter.

Erèbus se concentra et croisa ses bras, les doigts crochus, pour utiliser sa magie. Ses sept disques revinrent pour former un anneau gravitant autour de lui. Il fit un nouveau geste et les objets circulaires se mirent à briller d'une lumière bleue. Des dessins de même couleur apparurent sur ceux-ci. Les disques crépitèrent, des éclairs en jaillissaient. Le discobole déclara, avec colère :

- Utiliser mes runes sur une gamine. Je dois vraiment être rouillé.

Erèbus propulsa deux disques vers ses opposants. Leurs trajectoires se croisèrent et une ligne d'éclair se forma entre eux. Wendy, qui était encore à terre, se plaqua au sol. Elle évita ainsi la foudre mais, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle découvrit que cette attaque avait tranchée net un cerisier mort qui commençait même à brûler.

Wendy avait de plus en plus peur. Elle regarda son adversaire. La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille. L'homme qui se dressait face à elle ne ressemblait plus à un discobole de marbre blanc, mais à la statue d'un dieu du tonnerre enragé.

Erèbus propulsa trois autres disques vers l'enfant. Wendy ne réussit à les esquivé que grâce à son instinct de survie. Mais Erèbus fit un nouveau geste de la main gauche et un dôme de tonnerre se forma autour de ces disques. Wendy était dans le champ d'action. Elle se prit ainsi une longue et puissante décharge. La jeune fille était littéralement torturée par le mage de Némésis Call, qui riait à ses cris de douleur.

C'est alors qu'Erèbus fut mordu à l'épaule par Charles, qui avait profité du fait qu'il était concentré sur Wendy pour se faufiler entre les disques. Le dôme de tonnerre cessa de fonctionner et Wendy découvrit, les yeux écarquillés, son amie qui l'avait sauvée. Erèbus saisit l'Exceed si fort qu'elle en lâcha l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune fille, elle avait gonflée. Wendy lança son « Souffle du dragon céleste ». Mais Erèbus fit un geste qui rassembla tous ses disques devant lui tel un bouclier foudroyant. L'attaque de Wendy était puissante mais la protection d'Erèbus fut la meilleure. Wendy avait été propulsée en arrière par la puissance de sa propre attaque, elle était dos à une haie noire.

Erèbus s'apprêta a envoyé un disque sur l'enfant mais Charles, qu'Erèbus tenait encore dans sa main, lui mordit les doigts. Le discobole fût donc interrompu mais ne lâcha pas le félin. Au contraire, il serra Charles avec ses deux mains de toutes ses forces. Il l'étranglait. Wendy couru vers eux dans l'idée de sauvé son amie. Mais Erèbus l'avait vu venir et un de ses disques la frappa au visage, la rejetant en arrière.

- Je préfèrerais que tu restes là à voir ton ami mourir. Déclara le discobole.

Charles souffrait de plus en plus. Wendy tenta plusieurs fois de les rejoindre mais elle se faisait à chaque fois renvoyée par des disques. La jeune fille essaya même de lui envoyer un nouveau « Souffle du dragon Céleste » mais le bouclier de foudre et de disques l'arrêta une fois de plus.

« Charles ! » Cria Wendy. L'enfant tomba à genoux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Charles ouvrit un œil et vit la jeune fille pleurée.

Des souvenirs revinrent en mémoire à Wendy. Des phrases en fait. « Euh... Euh... Je... ne peux pas du tout me battre, mais... Je peux utiliser beaucoup de magie de soutien qui peut aider tout le monde. », « Me tenir ici debout, signifie que je suis préparé à combattre au nom de la guilde ... ». Elle se rappela aussi de sa défaite contre Grey et Loki, puis celle contre Azuma.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à aider ? Demandait-elle la voix emplie de chagrin. Pourquoi je n'arrive à protéger personne ?

Les larmes de Wendy coulaient encore et encore. Le désespoir la submergeait. Puis Charles perdit conscience. Erèbus la lâcha et sa chute sembla durer très longtemps aux yeux de Wendy. Tandis qu'elle voyait l'Exceed tomber, Wendy se rendait compte de son échec. Sa faiblesse et son apitoiement étaient les seuls responsables des souffrances de son amie. Erèbus ricana à gorge déployé. Ce fut le moment de trop.

Wendy voulait être forte. Elle voulait vaincre Erèbus. Non… Elle voulait le massacrer. Quelque chose commençait à se réveiller en elle. L'enfant se rendait compte que pleurer n'allait rien changer. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent et, petit à petit, sa tristesse se métamorphosa en rage. Chaque larme de chagrin se changeait en une once de fureur. Erèbus sentit que quelque chose de dangereux se préparait et tourna son regard vers la jeune fille. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux et frissonné. L'enfant innocente avait fait place à un véritable monstre. Elle semblait couverte de marques et ses yeux étaient d'un blanc parfait. Une énergie incroyable se dégageait d'elle, des grognements inquiétants émanaient de sa gueule aux dents serrés.

Sans le savoir, Wendy réussit à utiliser le Dragon Force.

S'était au tour d'Erèbus de trembler. « Mais c'est quoi cette…chose ? » Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Wendy hurla. Cela provoqua une bourrasque d'une puissance incroyable dans la pièce. Erèbus reprit ses esprits et envoya ses sept disques, chargé d'éclairs, en même temps. Wendy inspira une petite seconde avant de cracher de l'air comme l'aurait fait une personne mal élevée. La « balle » d'air qu'elle envoya percuta les projectiles. Erèbus s'inquiéta encore plus. Elle avait arrêté son attaque avec une facilité insultante.

La jeune fille commença à aspirer l'air qui l'entourait. Erèbus savait qu'elle allait utiliser son « Souffle du dragon céleste », aussi fit-il revenir tous ses disques pour former son bouclier de foudre. Seulement, lorsque Wendy hurla, son souffle fut plus puissant qu'une tempête. Les plantes du jardin mort, y compris les arbres, furent complètement arrachées. Le bouclier d'Erèbus tint quelques secondes mais, l'instant d'après, il se disloqua comme un fétu de paille devant une tornade. Le discobole fut propulser en arrière et, lorsque le souffle se termina, Erèbus était au sol, couvert de longues entailles sanglantes. Il se releva en gémissant.

- C'est quoi ces blessures ? Se demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait aucune lame dans ce tourbillon. Elle aurait fait ça… Rien qu'avec la force du vent ?!

Erèbus était réellement paniqué désormais. La puissance et la colère de l'enfant ne semblait pas avoir diminué. Il se releva, fit revenir ses disques, les chargea de foudre et fit un nouveau geste. Les sept projectiles s'imbriquèrent les uns dans les autres pour ne former qu'un seul disque de foudre pur. Erèbus lança son attaque la plus puissante en hurlant : « Châtiment divin ! »

Wendy mis ses mains, bien droites, devant sa bouche. Elles les agitèrent, tandis qu'elle inspirait, puis hurla à nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une tornade qui jaillit mais de véritables lames d'airs. Une nuée mortelle qui fonça sur Erèbus et son disque. La plupart des lames percutèrent le sort du discobole qui perdit peu à peu sa magie et fut renvoyé au loin. Erèbus n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur. Il se prit tout le reste de l'attaque. Le mur derrière lui en fût même détruit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wendy se réveilla avec une atroce migraine. Elle prit petit à petit conscience de l'état du jardin et ne vit pas tout de suite le corps d'Erèbus. Il était inconscient et son corps était dans un sale état. La jeune fille vit ensuite son amie Charles au sol. Elle courut vers elle et utilisa sa magie de soin. Elle eut très peur mais finalement l'Exceed se réveilla. Wendy fut tant soulagée qu'elle serra fort son amie dans ses bras. Charles crut un moment qu'elle allait de nouveau perdre conscience tant Wendy l'étouffait. Lorsque la jeune fille la laissa souffler, Charles se rendit compte du carnage qui les entourait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda l'Exceed.

Wendy leva les yeux, l'air de se concentrer. Mais sa réponse fût :

- C'est bizarre… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Charles, ébahit.

- Que je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai beau essayé, je n'arrive pas à m'en rappelé.

Charles ne saisissait pas comment c'était possible. En réalité, le Dragon Force était un pouvoir trop puissant pour une fille aussi jeune que Wendy, tellement puissant que son corps en souffrit, et sa mémoire par la même occasion.

La jeune fille subit aussi des douleurs aux muscles et aux poumons, elle essaya de se soigner mais elle ne réussit qu'à atténuer la douleur. Charles lui recommanda de se reposer mais Wendy ne voulut rien entendre. « Les autres sont en danger aussi. Dit-elle. Ils ont sûrement besoin de moi. ». L'enfant se mit donc à courir vers la porte aussi vite que lui permettait son corps endolorit. Tandis que Wendy avait passé la porte en miettes, Charles, qui avait fait réapparaitre ses ailes, s'était arrêté un instant devant elle en entendant Erèbus souffler. Il prononça quelques mots : « C'était… Un monstre… »

Charles ne saisit pas trop mais la vue du jardin ravagé lui inspira de terrifiantes idées. Wendy appela l'Exceed de sa voix innocente et Charles la rejoignit.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que ce combat respecte un peu trop le schéma type des combats de shônen mais j'espère l'avoir assez bien écrit pour qu'il ne vous ennui pas.

Merci de l'avoir lu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. (Enfin je devrais plutôt dire TA review vu qu'il n'y a qu'une seul personne qui poste à chaque chapitre -', sans elle je me serais arrêté il y a longtemps.) Alors à vos clavier les petits paresseux :P

La prochaine fois, du lourd : Nox Vs Natsu


	11. Nox Vs Natsu

Chapitre 11 : Nox Vs Natsu

Dans la grande salle du trône de Némésis Call, les choses étaient sur le point d'exploser. Nox était entré dans la pièce et se tenait droit comme un I face à un adversaire auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mail il n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Il connaissait bien Elzévir et savait qu'il était capable de retourner des situations en un clin d'œil. C'était un être cruel à la limite de la démence, peut-être même l'avait-il dépassé cette limite. Mais il s'agissait également d'un être puissant et calculateur, parfois paranoïaque par pragmatisme. La puissance des Dragon Slayer incarnée au service d'un égocentrisme maléfique.

Happy ne voulait pas laisser Natsu mais il savait que seul il ne pouvait rien faire. Aussi était-il partit à tire-d'aile chercher les autres. Le cœur lourd.

Nox s'était mis sur ses gardes. Natsu avait désormais un tatouage tribal vert sur la figure. L'assassin ignorait de quoi il s'agissait mais, connaissant les pouvoirs d'Elzévir, il se doutait que ce n'était pas de bon augure. Natsu grognait et serrait les poings. Elzévir, lui, s'était assis sur une chaise pour profiter du spectacle.

- Nox. Commença à grogner Natsu. Je t'ai bien vu grimper sur ce bâtiment. Rien que le fait de penser que tu puisses faire un truc aussi classe et pas moi… SA ME DONNE ENVI DE TE PETER LA TRONCHE.

Nox ne voyait pas pourquoi il était devenu aussi colérique pour si peu, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Natsu avait déjà enflammé son poing et foncer en hurlant sur lui. Nox esquiva l'attaque grâce à une acrobatie qui l'emmena à bonne distance du Dragon Slayer de feu. Ce dernier réplique : « Et en plus t'es plus souple que moi ! Tu m'énerve trop ! »

Natsu lança un « Hurlement du dragon de feu ». Nox ne pouvait pas l'esquiver d'une simple pirouette. Les flammes l'enveloppèrent. Elzévir regardait tout cela avec amusement et curiosité. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. On aurait dit un simple spectateur assistant à un combat de chien.

Lorsque les flammes disparurent, ni Nox, ni ses vêtements ne semblait avoir été brulé. Désormais, il avait un gant de métal pourvu d'une grande tête de démon donnant l'impression d'un petit bouclier.

Elzévir arqua un sourcil de surprise, sans perdre son sourire sournois. Il ne connaissait visiblement pas cet équipement. Nox dût sentir le regard curieux de Elzévir car il déclara : « Je suis resté discret pendant trois ans. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je me suis tourné les pouces. » En effet, Nox aurait été idiot de ne pas développer sa magie, de se contenter de ce que lui avait appris Elzévir. Le maître sourit à pleine dent. Il était curieux de voir quelles surprises lui réservait son ancien élève.

- C'est la « Rondache du Démon Ardent ». Dit Nox. Elle a le pouvoir d'absorber les flammes et de s'en servir.

A ce moment, Nox courut… vers Elzévir. Le maître de Némésis Call ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il semblait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction. La Rondache de Nox s'entoura de flamme. Comme il l'avait dit, il se servait des flammes de Natsu qu'il avait absorbé pour rendre son propre poing enflammé. Nox allait frapper Elzévir, mais celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. Nox nota cette anomalie et se demanda pourquoi il ne faisait rien. La réponse l'eut par surprise.

Natsu s'était servi de flammes à ses pieds pour l'attaquer par derrière très vite. Il donna un coup de pied très puissant sur le côté de Nox. L'homme en noir vola sur plusieurs mètres en détruisant quelques tables au passage. Lorsqu'il se releva en se tenant les côtes, Natsu le regardait, toujours avec rage, en hurlant : « Ne me tourne pas le dos connard ! »

La douleur passa. Par chance, Nox n'avait rien de casser. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Demanda-t-il. Elzévir lui répondit :

- Oh pas grand-chose. J'ai juste fait remonter à la surface ses vrais sentiments envers toi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On envie tous les autres pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et mon « Vert de Jalousie » ne fait que le révéler.

L'assassin comprit ainsi, à sa grande surprise, que Natsu était jaloux de son agilité. Même si ce n'était qu'un peu, le pouvoir d'Elzévir avait transformé cette convoitise en fureur. Nox se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en pensant affronter Elzévir de suite. Avec une bête comme Natsu, il ne pouvait encore rien faire contre lui. Ce qui était étrange s'est que Nox ne voyait pas pourquoi son ancien maître ne profitait pas de cela pour l'affronter. A deux, l'assassin n'aurait eu aucune chance. Et pourtant Elzévir ne semblait pas prêt de se lever de sa chaise.

La réponse sauta aux yeux. L'homme en noir saisit qu'Elzévir se servait de ce combat inutile pour voir les progrès de son ancien élève. Il voulait le pousser à révéler ses secrets. Et il avait presque réussit. Nox s'estimait heureux de s'en être rendu compte avant de révéler autre chose que sa Rondache. S'il voulait éviter de faire le jeu d'Elzévir, il fallait qu'il rende ses esprits à Natsu en n'utilisant que les armes que son ancien maître connaissait.

Natsu tenta de frapper Nox avec un « Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu ». L'assassin pensa le parer avec sa rondache mais, si effectivement les flammes disparurent au contact de la tête de démon, la force de Natsu, elle, réussit à faire s'envoler de nouveau Nox. L'homme en noir fit une acrobatie pour retomber sur ses pieds. « Toi aussi tu commences à m'énerver, fit Nox, je ne suis pas une balle. »

Nox reprit son calme. Un assassin devait être discipliné pour être efficace. Il se concentra, fit disparaitre sa Rondache démoniaque, et s'équipa d'une dague dans chaque mains. Elzévir parut déçu. Pour Nox, s'était déjà une victoire. Le Dragon Slayer de feu revint à la charge. Nox ne bougea pas. Puis, d'un coup, lorsque Salamander fut sur le point de le frapper, Nox esquiva son poing et fit un enchaînement d'attaque où il poignarda Natsu à divers endroits à grande vitesse.

Natsu eu très mal à chaque endroit touché, au point de tomber à genoux en gémissant. Mais pas une goutte de sang ne coula. Elzévir ricana et dit :

- C'était donc vrai. Tu ne te sers que de tes dagues d'entrainement.

- Dagues d'entrainement ? Demanda Natsu.

- Les lames que j'ai en main sont à moitié des illusions. Expliqua Nox. Lorsqu'elle touche quelqu'un, leur magie trompe l'esprit pour lui faire ressentir la même douleur qu'une vraie lame, mais elles ne blessent jamais.

- Je croyais que le Scribe n'avait fait que colporter des rumeurs mais elles étaient visiblement fondées. Tu as décidé de ne jamais tué personne.

- En effet… -Nox regarda Elzévir, le visage assombri par sa capuche, et le pointa avec une dague- Mais pour toi, je ferai une exception.

- Waïaïaïaïa ! Fit Elzévir.

Nox se retourna pour faire face à Natsu qui s'était remis de la douleur. Le dragon slayer de feu utilisa ses « Ailes du dragon de feu ». Nox échangea en un éclair l'une de ses dagues par son Kusari-gama. Et il accrocha la chaîne à une poutre au plafond afin d'y disparaître avant d'être grillé. Salamander utilisa encore son « Souffle du Dragon de Feu ». Mais Nox bondit très vite sur une autre poutre et profita de l'effet de surprise pour sauter sur Natsu, dans le but de le plaquer au sol. Mais les réflexes du Dragon Slayer de feu lui permirent d'éviter Nox avec une roulade. Natsu se retrouva sur les mains et tournoya pour lancer ses « Serres du dragon de feu ».

Cette fois, Nox ne pouvait y échapper. Il se reçu les coups enflammé de Natsu à pleine puissance. Nox roula au sol. En se relevant il éteignit quelques flammes qui commençait à consumer son manteau. L'assassin tenta de réfléchir à une solution en esquivant les poings de Natsu. C'était une technique qu'il avait beaucoup entrainé car très pratique : Son cortex cérébrale réfléchissait et il esquivait rien qu'avec ses réflexes. Il finit par trouver une possible solution. Mais si celle-ci fonctionnait, il devrait affronter Elzévir seul. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était partit avec cette idée en tête après tout.

Nox fit disparaître ses armes et fit des sauts périlleux arrière afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de Natsu. Le dragon slayer courut vers lui en gueulant. Nox fonça également, mais silencieusement. Un assassin doit être calme et discipliné. Et au moment où Natsu utilisa sont poing, Nox sauta en prenant appui sur le bras de Salamander pour passer derrière lui. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, c'était trop tard. Nox utilisa sa technique : « Arcane des Ombres… Les Douze épines Noirs! »

Nox frappa le plexus solaire de Natsu avec les paumes de ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper, et utilisa ses doigts pour taper douze points très précis du corps humain avec sa magie.

Une fois l'attaque accomplie, Natsu se retrouva à terre. Il se releva aussi vite que possible, insulta Nox et essaya d'enflammer son poing. Mais cela n'arriva pas.

- Quoi ?!Fit Natsu. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Nox frappa Salamander à l'estomac, fit un pas en arrière puis l'attaqua avec ses deux pieds en pleine tête. Natsu se retrouva à nouveau au sol mais Nox le frappa du pied au torse et cogna le cou de son adversaire avec les tranches de ses mains. Cette fois, le dragon slayer de feu s'évanouit.

Une nouvelle victoire de Nox.

Le tatouage vert disparu du visage de Natsu. Il était hors d'état de combattre mais libre. Elzévir poussa son rire démoniaque. Nox lui fit face. Le maître se leva de sa chaise.

- Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi. Fit Nox.

- Nous verrons…

L'albinos courut vers l'assassin. Nox s'équipa de deux dague bien plus terrible que les habituelles. Les lames étaient aussi noires que son manteau et sortait de crânes au bout des poignets. L'homme en noir courut à son tour mais lorsqu'il attaqua, Elzévir sauta par-dessus lui malgré son armure. Nox entendit un bruit de verre se brisant et quand il voulut se tourner, il se découvrit coller au sol par un liquide rosâtre. Nox connaissait se pouvoir, il le trouvait passablement ridicule mais pratique. Elzévir avait profité de son saut par-dessus lui pour lâcher une de ses sphère remplit de peinture blanche, qu'il colorisait avant de les jeter.

Celle-ci avait été colorisé avec du « Rose Bonbon ». Ainsi, la peinture était devenue aussi collante que du chewing-gum. Nox se débattit pour s'en sortir tandis qu'Elzévir s'enfuyait. La peinture redevint blanche au bout d'un moment, libérant l'homme en noir qui courut pour rattraper son ancien maître. Nox eut un regard pour Natsu au passage. Ce dernier semblait presque dormir.

« S'il est là, les autres ne doivent pas être loin. » Pensa Nox. L'idée de les voir vaincu et utilisé par Elzévir comme l'avait été Natsu le fit frémirent. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même sur ce coup. Et il commençait à douter de pouvoir y arriver. La voix des abysses fit alors entendre son appel. Elle était plus séduisante que jamais. Elle proposait puissance et victoire assuré. Nox se surpris la main sur le point de se saisir de la Clé Noire. Il se ravisa mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

Sans le savoir, Nox allait précipiter les évènements. Le rituel était presque accomplit.

* * *

Merci de me lire encore et toujours et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. ^^


	12. Défiance

Chapitre 12 : Défiance

Merci beaucoup à Kirin-chan pour sa correction ^^

Les mages de Fairy Tail avançaient dans les couloirs sombres du château. Erza trainait trop lentement à son goût. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir à cause des coupures d'Hidemi, ce qui la faisait parfois trébucher. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans une galerie et la reine des fées vit Wendy et Charles. Et de l'autre côté arrivait Grey. Wendy était la plus ravie des trois. Même avec Charles, ce château lui faisait très peur.

Wendy soigna les blessures de chacun avec sa magie. Ils retrouvèrent la forme en un instant. Ils partagèrent ensuite leurs informations.

- Si on résume le peu que l'on sait, dit Charles, tous les membres de cette guilde se sont engagés afin d'assouvir une vengeance. Nox y compris. Il était même l'élève d'Elzévir. Celui-ci l'a formé à devenir un assassin mais il s'est passé quelque chose lors de sa première mission, qui fût un échec, et il changea à ce moment. Après quoi il s'est enfuit avec la Clé Noire.

- C'est bizarre tout ça, déclara Grey.

- Rhabille-toi, lui demanda très gentiment Erza.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Wendy.

- Il faut retrouver Nox, Natsu et Lucy, expliqua Erza. Il y a de fortes chances que le premier soit parti chercher son ancien maître. Natsu et Lucy sont surement tombés dans un piège comme nous, donc ils sont quelque part dans ces couloirs. Où par contre, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Les mages entendirent un puissant : « A L'AIIIIIIIIIIDDDEEEE ! » provenant d'un obscur couloir.

- C'est la voix de Lucy ça ! , s'exclama Grey.

La jeune Heartfilia apparut peu après, pourchassée par des grosses dames. Lucy hurla : « SAUVEEEZ-MOIIII ! ». Wendy cria le nom de son amie et lança sans réfléchir son « Hurlement du dragon céleste ! ». Ceci emporta les deux grosses Bertha…. Mais aussi Lucy, qui cria « Pourquoi moi ?! »

- ÇA VA PAS ?! , tonitrua Grey en frappant la petite fille sur la tête.

- Désolée ! C'est pas c'que j'voulais, avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

- Ben bravo Wendy, fit l'Exceed.

Les mages coururent vers les drôles de dames. Lucy s'était relevée, après avoir eu un tournis pas possible. Les Poupées Gigogne humaines se relevèrent aussi mais la constellationiste fût la plus rapide. Elle courut ainsi se réfugier derrière ses amis qui se mirent en garde. Grey affronta la Kyoko en bleu et Erza, celle en vert. Le combat fût rapide, au point que Lucy eut honte d'elle. Grey congela la bleu avant qu'elle ne charge complètement son bâton avec de la magie foudroyante et Erza trancha la magie d'air de la verte avant de tailler la mage elle-même. Elles avaient été prises complètement par surprise.

Erza et Grey rejoignirent leur amie. Quand Lucy comprit que tout était redevenu calme, elle soupira un grand coup, sourit… et frappa Wendy sur la tête.

- TU VOULAIS ME TUER OU QUOI ?! Cria la jeune blonde.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! , répondit Wendy.

Lucy s'excusa auprès du groupe. Elle avait honte de ne pas avoir pu vaincre Kyoko.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, dit Grey, ce n'est pas ta faute. T'étais à deux contre un.

- Deux ? , fit Lucy. Mais elles étaient trois.

- Pourtant il n'y a que deux personnes là, dit Wendy.

Ils regardèrent le bloc de glace et la petite blonde ensanglantée. Il n'y avait effectivement pas trace d'une troisième mage.

- Ça veut dire que Kyoko est toujours dans les parages, dit Lucy.

- Restons groupez et ça ira, déclara Erza. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous attaquera tous ensemble.

- Dans ce cas la prochaine étape est de trouver les deux autres, expliqua Grey.

- Les deux autres ? , demanda Lucy. Vous n'avez pas trouvé Nox ? Ni Natsu ?

- Non, poursuivit le mage de glace. Et on ne sait pas par où commencer. Cet endroit est immense.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un crier « Les amis ! » et découvrirent Happy volant vers eux, paniqué, et sortant du même couloir que Lucy juste avant.

- Enfin vous voilà, fit l'Exceed bleu.

- Happy ? , s'exclama Erza, surprise. Mais comment nous as-tu retrouvés ?

- J'ai juste eu à suivre l'odeur de l'horrible parfum de Lucy.

La constellationiste balança une pierre à la figure du chat volant en braillant : « COMMENT OSES-TU CHAT IGNARE ?! »

Happy, en se frottant la tête de douleur, leur raconta ce qui s'était produit dans la grande salle. Aucun des mages n'arrivait à y croire. Après que Wendy ait soigné leurs blessures, ils suivirent Happy dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. En chemin, Grey déclara :

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange qu'on n'ait croisé personne ?

- Et les grognasses qui ont tenté de m'écrabouiller c'était quoi ? , fit Lucy.

Elle était sur les nerfs depuis sa fuite. En fait, elle était sur les nerfs chaque fois qu'elle échouait désormais. Mais elle savait comment régler ce problème.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, expliqua le disciple d'Ul. A part les mages importants, on n'a croisé aucun autre membre de la guilde.

- Maintenant que tu le dis… pensa Erza. C'est vrai que c'est le désert ici.

- Il y a des tonnes de tables et de chaises dans la grande salle, ajouta Happy, ils ne peuvent pas être moins de cinquante je crois.

- Mais dans ce cas où sont-ils tous ? , demanda Charles.

Ils arrivèrent en haut du dernier escalier et trouvèrent la grande salle ainsi que Natsu gisant… ou plutôt pionçant sur le sol. Les mages l'entourèrent et l'examinèrent. Mis à part quelques blessures superficielles, il semblait aller bien. Même très bien.

Le dragon Slayer marmonna quelque chose. Lucy approcha son oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Et, comme dans un vieux spectacle comique ne sachant pas se renouveler, Natsu frappa Lucy en disant : « Poing d'Acier du dragon de feu ! »

L'instant d'après, Lucy se mit à écraser la figure de Natsu avec de multiples coups de pied en demandant : « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS CONTRE MOI AUJOURD'HUI ?! » La jeune blonde faisait tellement peur que tous les autres mages s'étaient éloignés. Même Erza dût prendre son courage à deux mains pour demander à Lucy d'arrêter.

- Si tu continues il ne pourra vraiment plus se relever, lui signala Scarlet.

La constellationiste arrêta le massacre. Cet ''incident'' eut au moins le mérite de réveiller Natsu. Salamander s'appuya sur ses coudes, se frotta la tête et dit :

- Tiens ! Vous êtes là vous ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un éléphant.

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! , gronda Lucy.

Tout le groupe dût retenir Lucy pour éviter qu'elle ne commette un massacre, même Wendy et les Exceed. Ajoutez cela à Natsu qui reculait de terreur, cela formait un drôle de spectacle.

Quand le calme fût enfin revenu, Grey demanda où était passé Nox.

- J'n'en sais rien, avoua Salamander. Mais visiblement l'autre gars est parti aussi.

- Tu parles d'Elzévir ? , demanda Erza.

- Ouai c'est ça, confirma Natsu. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais je me souviens de m'être battu avec Nox alors que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

- Tu avais un drôle de dessin vert sur la figure tout à l'heure, dit Happy.

- Un dessin ? , interrogea le dragon slayer. Comme pour Grey ?

- Tu devais être sous son contrôle ou un truc du genre, supposa Erza.

- En tout cas c'est passé, dit Wendy. Nox a sûrement dû te battre.

- QUOI ?! , hurla Salamander. Dites-moi que c'n'est pas vrai ! Il faut que j'le retrouve pour laver mon honneur !

Natsu commença alors à courir en prenant l'escalier vers les étages supérieurs. Les autres durent courir à leur tour pour espérer le suivre.

- Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça Wendy ! , déclara Grey.

- Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de faire des boulettes aujourd'hui ? , se plaignit la jeune fille à la fois attristée et paniquée.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est un mauvais jour pour tout le monde, dit Lucy, par expérience, afin de la rassurer un peu.

Natsu se servit de son odorat. Nox avait tout fait pour masquer son odeur mais le pouvoir « Rose Bonbon » d'Elzévir lui avait collé une odeur de sucre assez forte pour que Natsu la suive. Il était évanouit lorsque le maître s'en était servi mais c'était la seule odeur suspecte qu'il pouvait détecter. Le groupe tomba en chemin sur un groupe de mages évanouis, le visage crispé comme s'ils avaient atrocement souffert.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , demanda Happy.

- Ils n'ont aucune blessure pourtant, observa Erza.

- C'est sûrement Nox, dit Natsu. Ses dagues ne blessent pas mais font quand même un mal de chien.

Il expliqua avoir expérimenté cette spécificité un peu plus tôt. La personne la plus surprise du groupe était Lucy. Une petite partie d'elle continuait de se méfier de Nox puisqu'elle ne croyait pas qu'on puisse être assassin sans tuer personne. Elle avait alors encore des doutes sur lui. Mais le témoignage du dragon slayer de feu fût la preuve détruisant définitivement l'idée que Nox puisse être une mauvaise personne. Lucy était parfaitement convaincue qu'il était un type bien. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose à présent : l'aider.

Le groupe continua de suivre la piste de Nox. Mais ce fût lui qui tomba sur eux à un croisement. Il était intérieurement soulagé de les voir en forme, et surtout en vie, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Les autres aussi furent ravis mais ils ne purent l'exprimer tant ils furent surpris par le que la première chose que fit Lucy en le voyant fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Nox n'exprima aucune émotion ouvertement, mais en son for intérieur, il était tendu et aussi rouge qu'un chewing-gum à la fraise avec lequel jouerait un enfant.

- Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien, dit la jeune blonde.

- Euh… Moi aussi je suis heureux de ne rien avoir, répondit Nox.

- C'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour nous…, fit Grey ironiquement.

Lucy finit par le lâcher. Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Natsu la repoussa avec force pour gueuler sur l'assassin, le poing levé :

- Comment t'as osé me mettre au tapis toi ?! Je demande une revanche !

- Une autre fois Natsu, dit Nox –qui était redevenu très sérieux-. Pour l'instant je dois retrouver Elzévir.

- Tu veux dire ''ON va le retrouver'', déclara Erza.

- Surement pas, répondit l'assassin, plein de colère. C'est MON combat.

- Moi aussi j'ai pensé comme ça à une époque, avoua la reine des fées. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Non, fit Nox. Tu ne sais rien. -Erza ne comprit pas- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir tellement de haine en soi que plus rien n'a d'importance à part la vengeance. Au point de s'agenouiller et obéir à une véritable ordure pour qu'elle te dresse comme un chien de guerre. Afin de te manipuler en utilisant tes propres sentiments et en entretenant le feu qu'il y a en toi. Non, tu ne sais rien.

Erza ne sut que répondre. Elle pensait savoir mieux que quiconque ce que ressentait Nox mais elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, son cas n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Leurs histoires, même si elle ne savait que peu de chose sur celle de Nox, étaient complètement différentes.

Les autres n'osaient rien dire. Mais Wendy essaya alors de lui parler.

- On t'a déjà dit qu'on allait t'aider non ? , dit-elle en souriant. Moi aussi tu sais. Je veux t'aider.

Cette dernière phrase, associée au sourire innocent et sincère de Wendy, fut comme un flash venant du passé. Pendant une seconde, Nox, les yeux écarquillés, crut voir la petite fille aux cheveux mi- longs rouges de sa photo. Ce fut douloureux. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Sans réfléchir, il prit Wendy par les épaules et lui dit de ne pas s'en mêler, que c'était trop dangereux pour elle.

En entendant cela, Wendy eut un déclic. Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, pas même Charles. Elle baissa le regard, ferma les yeux et commença à trembler. Les autres lui demandèrent si elle allait bien, puis elle commença à hurler à la face de Nox, mais en réalité elle s'adressait à tout le monde. Elle cria :

- Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout le temps ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Je vous ai aidé à gagner plein de bataille ! J'ai vaincu l'autre mage en bas même si je ne sais plus comment ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi vous me traitez toujours comme une enfant ?!

En finissant de hurler, elle se mit à courir. Les autres mages lui emboitèrent le pas pour essayer de l'arrêter. Ils s'égosillaient à force de l'appeler. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Et, sans qu'ils ne la voient, Wendy pleurait. Désormais, elle fonçait tête baissé vers le danger. Si c'était le seul moyen pour que les autres arrêtent de la prendre pour une faible fillette, elle était prête à affronter Elzévir lui-même.

En chemin, ils tombèrent sur des membres de Némésis Call. Toute une troupe de petits mages dont la seule force était le nombre. Mais Wendy ne ralentit pas. Elle fonça de plus belle en passant entre eux, comme une petite souris au milieu des éléphants. Nox aussi se faufila en esquivant les attaques des mages, autant parce qu'il voulait rattraper Wendy que parce qu'il se moquait de ces vermines. Ce rassemblement n'était même pas un véritable obstacle pour lui. Mais les autres mages de Fairy Tail, eux, durent s'arrêter et se mettre en garde car ils furent encerclés par surprise. Ils étaient bloqués dans un couloir entre deux croisements. Ces petits membres de Némésis Call ne leur poseraient pas de problème mais réussiraient à les ralentir.

L'assassin et l'enfant s'éloignait jusqu'à disparaître complètement dans le noir. Erza, Grey, Lucy et Natsu se préparèrent à affronter la petite armée de Némésis Call. Lucy, pour se donner un peu de courage, se disait que ce devait être le baroud d'honneur avant de tomber sur Elzévir. Les Exceed restaient en hauteur pour ne pas les gêner. Erza sortit ses armes et Grey utilisa son « Ice Make : Battle Axe ». Lucy appela Scorpio afin qu'il envoie une tornade de sable qui balaya une bonne rangée d'ennemi. Mais pour Natsu, cela commençait à se gâter. Il faisait tous les efforts possibles mais aucune flamme ne jaillissait. La bande entière était sous le choc.

Natsu reprit cependant ses esprits et, dans sa fougue habituelle, décida de se battre à l'ancienne.

Le combat fut peu plus long que prévu car Némésis Call avait plus de membres qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Mais la victoire n'en fût pas moins facile et brutale. Les mages s'approchèrent de Natsu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé flammèche ? , demanda Grey.

- J'n'en sais rien, répondit-il. C'est depuis que Nox m'a fait cette attaque bizarre tout à l'heure. J'arrive plus à me servir de ma magie.

- Mais c'est la cata ! s'exclama Lucy, qui commençait à paniquer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Erza. Si c'est Nox qui t'as fait ça, il peut surement régler le problème.

- Il a plutôt intérêt ! , beugla Salamander. Sinon je lui fais la tête au carré !

- Rattrapons-les alors, dit Lucy.

Ils partirent donc droit devant eux pour sauver leurs amis.

Tandis que ce combat se déroulait, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et l'homme en noir couraient. Nox ne pouvait plus hurler tant il était essoufflé. Il concentra alors ses efforts sur sa course mais il n'arrivait jamais à l'attraper. Ils prirent un escalier d'une largeur et d'une finition impressionnante. Nox trébucha sur une marche et se cogna la tête sur la pierre. C'est alors que la jeune fille découvrit devant elle une immense porte en bois parfaitement sculptée mais usée par le temps. Wendy eut du mal à l'ouvrir à cause du poids de celle-ci mais elle y arriva.

La jeune fille découvrit alors le sommet du château. Sur place, elle vit une scène lugubre. Un bloc de marbre, des chandeliers couverts de rouille, des bougies à moitié fondues, une foule priant à genoux et une personne tournée vers le bloc.

En observant mieux, Wendy comprit que ce bloc, garni de macabres sculptures, devait être le fameux tombeau de Lucifer, le mage noir. La foule tourna son regard vers la fille mais n'arrêta pas de prier pour autant. L'homme qui se trouvait au centre de cette cérémonie était Elzévir lui-même. Celui-ci fit face à Wendy et l'observa avec un regard mi- amusé mi- curieux. « Tu ne serais pas l'enfant qu'Erèbus devait vaincre ? »

La jeune fille ne pouvait plus rester calme, elle se prépara à attaquer.

- On dirait que l'enfant veut jouer à la guerre, dit Elzévir en souriant.

Wendy lança son « Hurlement du Dragon Céleste ». Mais Elzévir avait saisi ses lames-faux et réussit à couper l'attaque en deux. Wendy n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ceux-ci croisèrent le regard d'Elzévir. Elle eut alors très peur. On aurait dit que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Un jeu dont il aurait lui-même écrit les règles.

D'un coup, Wendy fut frappée par surprise. Elle reçut un grand choc dans le dos. Elle fût balancé sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'aux pieds d'Elzévir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Wendy vit qu'elle avait été attaquée par une très grosse dame en rouge, souriante de cruauté.

Elzévir saisit alors la petite fille par les cheveux et la souleva. Elle eut très mal mais la douleur lui sembla insignifiante comparé à la peur qu'elle ressentit lorsque le maître lui posa une de ses épées sous la gorge. Wendy tremblait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait surement mourir. Mourir en laissant Charles et les autres. Les quittant sur des paroles dures. A la peur se mêla le regret. Elle regrettait d'avoir été si capricieuse et insouciante.

C'est alors que Kyoko cria de douleur. Elle avait à son tour été attaquée par derrière et s'effondra, révélant Nox équipé d'une lance à lame courbe, une Naginata, si noire qu'elle se camouflait presque avec l'obscurité ambiante.

Elzévir regarda son ancien élève. Celui-ci passa sur le corps de la grosse dame comme si ce n'était qu'une petite bute sur le chemin de sa vie. Le maître fit glisser un peu sa lame sur la gorge de l'enfant. Un signe pour Nox afin qu'il s'arrête. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

- Tu es assez prêt Nox, déclara Elzévir. Je crois que tu es même allé un peu trop loin avec tes…amis.

Nox ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il tint fermement sa Naginata. Son regard se porta un instant sur les fidèles priants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? , demanda l'albinos. Nous voilà au point d'orgue de cette pièce. Ne vois-tu pas ? Tout est en place. Le rituel est presque accompli. Dans peu de temps, la tombe sera ouverte par les quatre clés et je récupérerai le Sidera Mysterii.

- Les quatre ? , s'exclama Nox avec un soupçon de peur à l'idée de ce que ces paroles impliquaient.

- Exactement. Pour ouvrir le tombeau de Lucifer, il ne faut pas une clé noire. Il les faut toutes.

Nox eut des sueurs froides. Il comprit de suite ce que cela voulait dire. Les trois autres clés devaient être là. Il sentit la clé dans sa veste vibrer. Son regard se posa sur le tombeau et, derrière Elzévir, il découvrit en effet trois autres clé noire de jais. Elles vibraient également.

- Ne vois-tu pas que le dénouement est proche ? Ne vois-tu pas que toute cette histoire était prévue de longue date ? Nous avons tous joué notre rôle sur cette scène. Et c'est moi le personnage principal.

- Tu aimes dire cela car tu penses être le héros de cette histoire, dit Nox. Ton égo n'a décidemment pas d'égal.

- Peut-être. Mais qu'importe. Donne-moi la clé.

- Et pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Un simple acteur de son destin ne peut dévier de la trame écrite. Je t'ai préparé afin de te permettre de survivre. Mais au final, peu importe ce que tu fais, tu reviendras toujours ici, apportant la dernière clé. Tes pensées n'ont-elles pas toutes été occupées par cet endroit ? Par moi ? Et par cet objet ? Tu devais revenir me l'apporter. Tu ne pouvais pas y échapper. Et maintenant te voilà.

- Ton délire ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner cette chose. Sûrement pas après ce que j'ai découvert.

Le regard d'Elzévir fût celui de la surprise mêlée de curiosité. Et lorsqu'il sonda celui de Nox, il comprit de quoi il parlait. Pour la première fois, Elzévir ressentit de la peur. Son visage perdit son éternel sourire.

- Assez joué ! , cria Elzévir. Donne-moi cette clé où je lui tranche la gorge !

Le maître fit jouer la lame de son sabre sur le cou de Wendy. Elle eut un hoquet de peur. Nox la regarda dans les yeux. Sans dire un mot, ses yeux lui criaient à quel point elle était désolée, à quel point elle avait peur et lui demandait de la sauver.

Nox fit disparaitre sa Naginata. Très lentement, il saisit la clé noire dans sa poche. Il remit son bras le long de son corps, l'objet à la main. Elzévir eut le même regard qu'un enfant à face à un cadeau de Noël qu'il ne peut plus attendre d'ouvrir. Il lui demanda de lui lancer la clé. Nox mit le bras légèrement en arrière, comme pour un lancé. Wendy le regarda dans les yeux et vit, sans qu'il perde son sourire, un léger clin d'œil. Le genre signifiant : « Prépare-toi. Tu n'auras qu'une seul chance. »

-Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus dans une pièce de théâtre Elzévir ? Demanda Nox.

Le maître arqua un sourcil.

- Les coups de théâtre.

Nox leva son bras et, en une fraction de seconde, lâcha la clé, fit apparaitre une arbalète et tira une flèche d'acide qui se ficha dans l'épaule d'Elzévir.

L'acide avait détruit l'armure et brûlait sa peau. Il en hurlade douleur. Wendy saisit sa chance. Elle repoussa l'épée et courut vers Nox. Elle se cacha derrière lui. Elzévir retira d'un coup le carreau. Finalement, les mages de Némésis Call s'arrêtèrent de prier.

- Ecoutez-moi vous ! Cria Nox à la foule de fidèles. Celui que vous prenez pour votre maître ne fait que se servir de vous.

La foule était surprise. Beaucoup pensaient effectivement que c'était un mensonge pour semer le doute. Mais à bien voir le regard de certains, Nox remarquait que la plupart doutaient déjà depuis longtemps.

- Vous vous souvenez tous d'Agrimman, continua l'assassin. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Elzévir ait demandé à Erèbus de l'éliminer ? Ouai, l'un des vôtres m'a tout raconté. Il l'a fait parce que ce vieux fou avait découvert ses sales petites magouilles. Vous saviez qu'en fait Elzévir est le descendant direct d'un des disciples de Lucifer ? C'est comme ça qu'il sait pour le tombeau et les clés. Il se sert de vous depuis le début. Il n'avait pas l'intention de vous aider à assouvir votre vengeance, car il n'en a rien à faire de vous ! Il voulait seulement que vous soyez là pour le rituel. Après quoi il vous aurait éliminés !

Le public refusait d'y croire.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont gober tes salades ? , demanda Elzévir. Je suis celui qui leur apportera la vengeance qu'ils demandent tant. Jamais ils ne se retourneront contre moi.

- Tu fais erreur.

La voix était celle d'Hidemi. La dame en robe noire se tenait sur le pas de la grande porte, appuyée contre le mur. Elle était encore blessée et avait du sang au coin des lèvres. Tout le monde se mit à la regarder.

- Tout ce que dit Nox est vrai. C'est le Scribe lui-même qui me l'a révélé il y a longtemps. Mais il y a pire. La personne à l'origine de la plupart des désastres qui vous ont poussé à vous enrôler, c'est lui qui en est l'auteur.

C'était le grand choc. Personne n'osait y croire. Mais la plupart doutait de plus en plus.

- Vous êtes presque tous ici à cause d'un massacre ou de la perte d'un proche par une personne qui n'a jamais été retrouvé, ajouta-t-elle. Le coupable est juste là.

- Tu as toujours été faible Hidemi, dit Elzévir. Je t'ai permis d'assouvir ta vengeance il y a trois ans et tu ne l'a pas fait.

- Tu l'aurais éliminée juste après son départ, dit Nox. Il faut bien que des gens s'en aillent pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Les membres de l'assemblée se rappelaient de tous ceux ayant quitté la guilde, tous ceux prétendant avoir accompli leur vengeance. Il se ne se souvenait pas par contre de les avoirs revus ou en avoir eu des nouvelles après leur départ.

D'un coup l'énergie qui se dégageait des clés et de la tombe disparut. Elzévir fit une tête mélangeant une affreuse surprise et une rage incommensurable. Il fallait tout le monde pour que le rituel ait lieu. Il suffisait qu'un seul cesse d'y croire pour que tout s'effondre.

Elzévir hurla :

- Comment osez-vous ?! J'étais à deux doigts de m'emparer du Sidera Mysterii et vous pensez pouvoir m'en empêcher ?! J'aurais qu'à tout recommencer une fois que je vous aurais éliminé ! Personne ne s'oppose à moi !

C'est à ce moment que les autres mages de Fairy Tail arrivèrent. Grey déclara ironiquement que l'impulsivité était sans doute un trait commun à tous les Dragon Slayer à première vue. Wendy rougit un peu de honte.

Face à lui Elzévir avait désormais un groupe prêt à se battre, le regard déterminé : deux Dragon Slayer, un mage de Glace, une Guerrière sensationnelle et son ancien disciple. Tandis que les mages de Némésis Call commençaient tous à s'enfuir. Certains pour fuir Fairy Tail, d'autres pour fuir Elzévir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elzévir doutait de ses chances de victoire. Mais il refusait les risques. Il refusait l'échec.

- Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez me vaincre ?! , cria-t-il. Je ne suis pas un mage de seconde zone comme tous ceux que j'ai récolté. Je suis le plus puissant des Dragon Slayer et j'ai en main la carte qui mettra fin à cette comédie !

Rapidement, sous les yeux surpris des mages de Fairy Tail, et celui effrayé de Nox, Elzévir se saisit d'une des Clés Noires sur la tombe et cria :

- Ouvre-toi Porte de la Guerre ! Je t'invoque RAW !

A plus et oubliez pas les reviews cette fois )


	13. Destruction

Chapitre 13 : Destruction

Le sol se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas que le château, mais la région entière qui était secouée par un séisme surnaturel. Le grondement terrible fut accompagné par une monstrueuse cacophonie de cris bestiaux venus des profondeurs de la forêt. On aurait dit que le bois lui-même, avatar horrible et informe des ombres, hurlait à la lune. Car, en effet, les nuages de ténèbres qui masquaient le ciel depuis de nombreux siècles venaient de se dissiper pour révéler une pleine lune anormalement pâle et lumineuse comme l'œil d'un titan. Les flammes des bougies devinrent démesurément grandes, effrayantes et démoniaques. Elles semblaient animées par un démon sorti de l'enfer ne rêvant que de dévorer tout ce qui l'entourait.

Les mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent tous à perdre pied. Wendy s'était accrochée fermement à Nox.

Devant eux, Elzévir se tenait aussi droit que possible tel un roc ignoble au milieu d'une tempête. La rage bouillonnait en lui. Il regardait avec fureur les insectes qui s'étaient opposés à son destin. Comment avaient-ils osés s'opposer au descendant du plus grand disciple de Lucifer ? Il refusait que qui que se soit se mette entre lui et son héritage. Le Sidera Mysterii lui revenait de droit et il était prêt à éliminer tous ceux qui lui barreraient la route.

Une grande douleur commença à foudroyer son corps tandis qu'une ignoble ombre jaillissait de la clé Noire. Son visage se crispa fortement. Malgré les ennuyeuses légendes que lui avaient transmises ses ancêtres, il n'aurait jamais cru que la souffrance dû à l'invocation serait plus déchirante que les tortures de ses rites de passage.

Nox et ses compagnons partaient dans tous les sens. Le sol remuait tant qu'il était impossible de rester sur place. Seul l'ancien maître de Némésis Call semblait épargné par le séisme. Hidemi, déjà affaiblie par son combat contre Erza, ne put résister et tomba au sol, près des mâchicoulis. L'ombre de la Clé s'éloigna et partit aux pieds du château. Le tremblement de terre s'arrêta. Le groupe reprit pied et chacun tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit. Ils regardèrent leur ennemi éclairé par les flammes dansantes des bougies et la pâleur de l'astre lunaire.

L'assassin ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Le monstre avait étrangement perdu de sa prestance. Son éternel sourire avait disparu. Il respirait plus fort, au point de grogner, et son dos était courbé vers l'avant. Comme si cette ordure aux airs de demi-dieu portait un fardeau qu'il ne supportait qu'à grande peine.

Le sol se remit à trembler. Mais cette fois, ce fût beaucoup moins fort. Seuls les petits graviers remuèrent. Les flammes des bougies reprirent des proportions hors normes, au point que les mages en ressentirent la chaleur, et une forme jaillit de l'obscurité.

Un colosse de métal apparut devant eux. Un chevalier des enfers aussi grand que la forteresse elle-même. Un titan des abîmes les toisant de toute sa hauteur dans son armure rouge et or.

Sa cuirasse couleur de sang était garnie de pics et ne laissait pas paraitre la moindre trace de chair. Sous son casque pourvu d'immenses cornes menaçantes, on découvrait un crâne n'ayant rien d'humain, à la gueule emplis de crocs et aux orbites vides.

Tous les mages, Natsu y compris, inspirèrent d'effroi en écarquillant les yeux. Wendy et Happy hurlèrent même en voyant le géant de fer. Nox fit quelques pas en arrière tant la créature l'intimidait. Hidemi était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne pensa même pas à se relever. Tous se sentirent comme de petits enfants devant l'ignoble loup prêt à les dévorer.

Elzévir, lui, souriait à nouveau en voyant l'être qui allait éliminer Nox et ses misérables alliés. Ses lèvres tremblotaient à cause de la douleur mais il avait à nouveau le sentiment, aussi grisant qu'habituel, de tenir la vie de ces cloportes entre ses mains.

Le colosse prit une grande inspiration, qui figea tout le monde sur place, et il éclata d'un rire puissant et terrible à en faire trembler son armure.

« HA HAHAHA HA ! HA HAHAHAHA !»

Chacun de ses graves éclats de rire effrayait au point de donner de plus en plus envie aux jeunes mages de s'enfoncer dans le sol ou fuir à toute jambe. De sa voix vrombissante, il se mit alors à parler en regardant le ciel sans étoiles:

- Quel doux parfum, dit-il avec une pointe de… Nostalgie ? , J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je posais le pied sur cette terre et pourtant je sens toujours l'odeur du sang et des brasiers consumant la chair. Quel bonheur.

Il baissa les yeux sur le toit de la forteresse, observant les mages ridicules qui s'y trouvait. Les jeunes insectes sombrèrent encore plus dans la terreur lorsque son regard vide se posa sur eux.S'il avait eu des lèvres, il aurait esquissé un sourire démoniaque. Elzévir se tourna face à lui avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était plus que ravi. L'esprit de la Guerre déclara :

- Et voilà mon libérateur.

- Je suis Elzévir, descendant d'Orgoth, le premier disciple de Lucifer ! Hurla Elzévir, ivre de pouvoir. Je suis ton nouveau maître et t'ordonne d'exterminer ces mages !

Les jeunes reculèrent encore d'un pas. Le titan approcha sa tête de l'albinos si vite qu'il en résultat une rafale de vent qui faillit tous les faire tomber. Ses orbites sans yeux et son visage d'os étaient assez proche pour intimider l'ancien maître de guilde lui-même.

- Que ce soit bien clair, dit Raw avec fureur, tu n'es pas mon maître et je ne suis pas ton serviteur ! Le seul qui pouvait prétendre à ce titre était Lucifer lui-même et tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

Il se remit droit et ajouta :

- Cependant… Vu qu'il s'agit de détruire quelque chose, je veux bien faire un effort sur ce coup.

L'esprit de la Guerre leva sa main droite, qui n'était qu'un imposant bloc de métal et pointa les bases du château. Un trou s'ouvrit à l'avant du bloc. Chacun des mages retint son souffle. Le titan cria : « Ragnarok's Canon ! ». Il y eut une énorme détonation et un rayon de flamme géant fit un immense trou dans la structure séculaire. Le bâtiment trembla et tout l'édifice commença à s'écrouler. Les pierres tombaient les unes après les autres sous le regard à la fois affligé et amusé du géant de fer rouge.« Toujours aussi fragile. » s'amusa-t-il.

Les mages de Fairy Tail foncèrent vers l'escalier. A mi-parcours, Nox se rendit compte qu'en fait, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour eux de s'en sortir. Il regarda autour de lui en contenant sa panique du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il vit l'objet qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt. Les nombreuses secousses l'avaient bien éloigné de la bande. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir vers lui, il entendit un hurlement féminin. Il tourna la tête et découvrit cette pauvre Hidemi s'agrippant pour ne pas tomber dans le vide car le sol s'était dérobé sous elle. La jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de remonter mais le séisme et sa propre fatigue l'en empêchaient. Elle regarda l'assassin dans les yeux, les siens était rempli par la peur, celle de mourir. Des larmes semblaient s'être formées en leurs coins.

Nox se mit alors à hésiter pour la première fois de sa vie. S'il avait déjà connu le doute à l'époque où il échappait à l'emprise d'Elzévir, il n'avait encore jamais hésité sur la chose à faire. Sans lui, Hidemi allait forcément tomber. Mais si la clé disparaissait dans les décombre, lui et les autres perdaient leur seul arme pour contrer Raw. Et il n'avait pas le temps d'en chercher une autre sur la tombe du mage Noir. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. La panique s'emparait de son esprit. La belle Hidemi et le jeune homme en noir se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle parla d'une voix basse que les éboulements couvraient. Mais étrangement, Nox compris ce qu'elle dit aussi bien que si elle avait été près de lui :

- Nox… Ne m'abandonne pas.

Hidemi glissait de plus en plus. Ses mains s'accrochaient fermement mais elle était à bout. Elles lâchèrent et elle commençât à hurler. A ce moment, des mains fermes la saisirent et Nox la remonta. Il prit la belle jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena vers l'escalier. Elle s'évanouit, affaiblie par tant de fatigue et d'effroi. Grey finissait de remonter après avoir remarqué l'absence de Nox. Il tomba sur l'assassin qui lui confia Hidemi en lui disant de s'enfuir. Grey voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais Nox l'avait poussé exprès pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps. Le mage de Glace se mit à courir sans réfléchir, emporter par un mélange de panique, d'instinct de survie et de désir de sauver Hidemi. Si Nox l'avait aidée, il était certain qu'elle méritait donc d'être sauvée.

Après avoir confié la frêle Hidemi au glaçon abruti, Nox courut vers la clé noire. Mais alors qu'il avançait vers elle, le toit s'effondra de sorte à former une pente. L'assassin et la clé glissèrent tandis que le premier tentait de saisir la deuxième. Il essaya plusieurs fois de l'attraper mais elle restait inaccessible bien que très proche. La clé n'arrêtait pas de lui filler entre les doigts. L'objet maudit qu'il détestait tant semblait le narguer au pire moment, tel un enfant mal-élevé. Il ne réussit à la saisir qu'à l'instant où il tomba dans le vide.

* * *

Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Charles et Happy courraient,et volaient selon, dans le dédale vrombissant des couloirs. Lucy regarda derrière elle et ne vit que son ami exhibitionniste portant celle que Nox appelait Hidemi. La jeune blonde lui demanda où était passé l'assassin. Grey regarda à son tour en arrière.

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il, frustré. Je pensais qu'il allait me suivre.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il est encore là-bas ! , cria-elle avec inquiétude.

- On ne peut pas y retourner, dit Erza, prédisant ce qu'allait suggérer Lucy. Tout est en train de s'effondrer, on n'a pas le temps de faire machine arrière.

- Mais… Commença la blonde.

- Ne t'en fait pas, s'exclama Natsu pour la calmer. Il est plein de ressources, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Lucy n'était pas parfaitement rassurée mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix cette fois-ci. Les pierres tombaient les unes après les autres, l'une d'elle assomma même Happy, obligeant Wendy à le porter. Si Lucy restait, d'autres resterait également et peut-être bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en sortirait vivant. Elle devait donc faire confiance à ce drôle d'assassin aux airs d'étudiant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver de l'inquiétude à son égard tout au long de leur fuite.

* * *

Lorsque le corps de Nox quitta la pierre pour le vide, sa main saisit la clé cauchemardesque. Il fit alors apparaitre un fouet de cuir noir dont il se servit pour saisir une ancienne gargouille. Ce qui lui permit de se balancer et traverser une fenêtre quelques étages plus bas. Il atterrit en faisant une roulade et se releva sans mal. Il vit la clé dans sa main et la rangea dans sa poche intérieure. Il devait impérativement sortir d'ici. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, un nouveau grand choc eut lieu, Nox tomba à la renverse et la moitié du bâtiment face à lui disparus, ainsi que les étages du dessus, sous le poids d'un immense bloc de métal.

Nox esquiva les pierres qui lui tombaient dessus et regarda en l'air. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que Raw, l'esprit de la Guerre, le toisait de toute son impressionnante hauteur. Son regard de néant était posé sur lui et Nox se sentit avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

- Intéressant, déclara Raw. J'ai brûlé de nombreuses fourmis et vu fuir de nombreuses autres. Mais je n'en avais encore jamais vu faisant face au cœur même de la tempête. J'aurais aimé profiter de ce spectacle plus longtemps mais j'ai à faire.

Le mastodonte leva son bras et deux des cotés se déployèrent. Le bloc de métal devint alors un marteau titanesque qui fondait sur l'assassin. Nox courut à toute jambe vers une ouverture dans un mur. Elle était étroite mais il réussit à plonger droit comme un I et passa, fit une roulade et continua de courir. Derrière lui, le bâtiment finit écrabouillé. Nox continua de courir par peur que ce malade d'esprit n'ait encore envie de l'aplatir comme une crêpe.

Le jeune homme entendit bien d'autres chocs mais rien ne sembla disparaitre sous le coup d'une quelconque masse de fer. Nox comprit qu'il s'agissait des bruits de pas de Raw. L'assassin arriva devant une fenêtre et s'arrêta en voyant que la créature s'était tourné vers la chaîne de montagnes qui entourait la forêt d'Aokigahara.

- J'ai bien envie d'aller dans cette direction, disait l'esprit géant. Seulement j'ai horreur de l'escalade… -Il ricana légèrement de façon très inquiétante- Hé hé, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas.

Le marteau du colosse se rétracta, refaisant de sa main droite un bloc rouge et or. L'esprit écarta un peu les jambes, en mis une un peu en arrière et plia les genoux en regardant attentivement en directions des massifs rocheux. Nox n'osait même pas respirer. Les épaulières de Raw se soulevèrent, révélant six canons qui se déployèrent rapidement. Le géant hurla :

- Armageddon Rain !

Les engins de mort tirèrent tous en même temps, balançant six obus dans les cieux. Au moment où ceux-ci commencèrent leur chute, ils se décomposèrent en plusieurs dizaines de projectiles. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, il y eut un grand flash lumineux et un vacarme assourdissant. Nox dut fermer les yeux et ses oreilles sifflèrent. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les montagnes millénaires qu'il avait pu observer n'étaient tout simplement plus là. Il n'y avait plus que des cratères et des nuages de poussières.

- Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai, murmura Nox, empli d'effroi.

Un morceau de plafond tomba à coté de l'assassin, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se remit à courir. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

A l'extérieur de la forteresse, les autres mages avait été aux premières loges de cette scène apocalyptique. Tous affichaient la même expression, celle de la terreur. Chaque fois qu'ils pensaient en avoir atteint le summum, cet esprit trouvait un nouveau moyen d'être encore plus terrifiant et dévastateur. Lucy tomba à genoux. Depuis leur combat contre Acnologia, elle ne pensait pas rencontrer un jour un autre être aussi puissant. De plus, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que ce monstre ait pu ressembler à l'un de ses chers esprits autrefois. Le titan commença à avancer, chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol en écrasant les arbres corrompus.

- Mais où il va celui-là ?! s'exclama Natsu, colérique.

Hidemi, encore dans les bras du mage de glace, s'était réveillée et lui répondit d'une voix faible qui attira l'attention de tous.

- C'est simple. Raw est un destructeur par nature. Maintenant qu'il est libre, plus rien ne le retient. Il va faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux.

- Attend, fit Grey, il ne va quand même pas se contenter de marcher en détruisant sans raison tout ce qui lui passe sous la main !

- Et si, répondit Hidemi avec tristesse.

Les souvenirs de Déliora revinrent à l'esprit de Grey. Il se rappela toute la destruction, la mort et la tristesse qu'avait laissées le démon sur son passage.

Natsu voulut courir vers l'esprit de la guerre mais Erza le retint en lui demandant ce qu'il croyait faire.

- Ben je vais l'arrêter, répondit-il. On ne va quand même pas le laisser faire.

- Et comment ?!, l'interrogea la reine des fées. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait du château ?! Et à cette montagne ?! Il est beaucoup trop puissant pour nous !

- On va quand même pas rester là sans rien faire ! , s'exclama Salamander.

- J'suis d'accord avec lui ! , avoua Grey. On doit faire quelque chose ou il va provoquer des ravages considérables !

- Je sais ! , répondit Erza. Mais quoi ?!

- C'est un esprit non ? ,dit Natsu. T'as pas une idée Lucy ?

La constellationiste était encore à genoux, médusée face à ce monstre s'éloignant petit à petit. Grey l'appela. Elle sembla se réveiller. Mais tout ce qu'elle put leur répondre fut :

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Mais si voyons, fit Erza en la prenant par les épaules. Réfléchis un peu. Même s'il est un peu différent, il reste un esprit du monde stellaire. C'est ton domaine ça.

- Lucy je t'en prie ! Trouve quelque chose, la supplia Happy.

« Un peu différent » était un euphémisme pour Lucy. Il n'avait plus rien de la majesté de ses amis esprits. C'était un vrai démon. Une abomination. Elle ne s'imaginait pas tenir tête à cette chose. Mais si elle ne faisait rien, Raw allait faire beaucoup de mal. La constellationiste était la seule qui pouvait trouver un plan pour l'arrêter. Lucy tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre. Elle ignorait tout decses esprits noirs, aussi simplifia-t-elle sa pensé. Un début de plan lui vint alors à l'esprit.

- Et bien… Suggéra-t-elle avec hésitation. On pourrait commencer par retrouver sa clé. Ce serait un bon point de départ.

- Parfait, approuva Natsu. C'est l'autre albinos qui doit l'avoir. Alors c'est lui qu'il faut chercher.

Grey avait posé Hidemi contre un arbre pour qu'elle se repose. La demoiselle expliqua :

- Oui mais Elzévir va surement rester près de Raw. Cet esprit n'a pas l'intention de se laisser emprisonner alors, même s'il n'éprouve pas le moindre intérêt pour lui, il ne nous laissera pas l'approcher. On sera mort avant même de le retrouver.

- Alors il faut l'obliger à regarder ailleurs.

Tout le groupe se tourna en direction de la personne qui avait dit cela. C'était Nox. Il venait de sortir du château qui terminait de s'effondrer. Il était essoufflé mais, à part quelques écorchures, il semblait en bonne santé. Hidemi était visiblement très heureuse de le revoir en vie. Lucy également car elle le prit carrément dans ses bras, ce qui gêna l'assassin qui rougit légèrement. Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, Hidemi se serait laissée aller à une nouvelle crise de nerf.

- Heu… Lucy… balbutia l'assassin. C'est gentil mais…

- Eloigne-toi de Nox, blondasse., dit sombrement Hidemi en plaçant une longue griffe de cristal sous la gorge de Lucy.

La situation lui avait bien évité la crise de nerf… mais pas la crise de jalousie. La constellationiste s'exécuta. Erza et Wendy lui exprimèrent également leur soulagement, par de simples mots, puis Charles demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « l'obliger à regarder ailleurs » ?

- Nous n'arriverons jamais à vaincre Raw par nous-même et il ne nous laissera pas toucher à sa clé comme l'a dit Hidemi. Si nous voulons avoir le temps de la trouver, il faut faire diversion. Comme ça nous pourrons affronter Elzévir et lui prendre sa clé.

- Ça me va comme plan ! dit Natsu avec entrain.

- Si Natsu y croit alors j'en suis aussi ! s'exclama Happy.

- Mais comment tu comptes attirer l'attention de ce truc ? l'interrogea Grey.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, répondit Nox en s'éloignant un peu du groupe.

Il prit position face à Raw ayant laissé un véritable boulevard d'arbres écrasés. Nox saisit alors l'objet maudit dans sa poche. Il le pointa vers le ciel, sous les yeux médusés de ses amis, et cria :

- Ouvre-toi Porte de La Famine ! Je t'invoque DOOMBONE !

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fait. Pourquoi j'ai plus de review ? T-T

Vous aimez plus ? Si c'est le cas dites-moi le problème et j'améliorerais la suite.

A plus pour la suite et un véritable Choc des Titans -) (Rien à voir avec le film –')


	14. Invocation

Chapitre 14 : Invocation

Les mages de Fairy furent tellement pris au dépourvu qu'ils ne firent rien d'autre qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que Nox allait faire. Il avait sorti de sa veste l'une des clés noires. Celle pour laquelle il avait risqué sa vie un peu plus tôt. L'obscur fardeau qu'il avait volé au Cheval blanc de la Mort et dû supporter pendant trois longues années. L'assassin leva au-dessus de sa tête l'objet arborant un Crâne en guise de symbole et dit :

- Ouvre-toi Porte de la Famine ! Je t'invoque DOOMBONE !

Une tornade magique entoura le jeune mage. Les compagnons qui l'entouraient user de toute leur force pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Certains se cachaient tant bien que mal les yeux pour les protéger de la poussière que dispersait la rafale. Lucy cria le nom de son ami, mais il ne pouvait l'entendre. Le hurlement suraigu du vent sec et sale ne laissait aucun autre son l'éclipser. Alors une masse noire jaillit de l'artefact maléfique et se mêla à la tempête, formant ainsi un gigantesque cyclone de poussières et de ténèbres.

Le spectacle assourdissant attira l'attention du colosse de métal sanguinaire. Il se retourna et fit face à l'ouragan. Il sentait une énergie familière provenir de la tourmente et savait exactement ce qu'elle annonçait. Il lui fit face et observa les grains de terres et l'ombre s'entremêler pour laisser la place à une ouverture sur le néant dont un être hideux jaillit en en écartant les côtés de ses mains squelettiques.

« Squelettiques » n'étant cette fois-ci pas un simple adjectif comparatif, il était à prendre au sens littéral. Les doigts qui surgissaient de la brèche étaient immenses et pourvus de terribles griffes, mais pas de la moindre trace de chair. Tandis que ce produisait cet horrible évènement, Nox perçut une obscure énergie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir ressentie à maintes reprises ces trois dernières années. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était mille fois plus forte et oppressante. L'être intemporel qui avait soufflé à ses oreilles d'hideuses et tentatrices mélodies allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait : la liberté. La faille s'agrandit et une créature horrible s'en échappa.

Le vent se dissipa et le sol trembla un grand coup, non pas comme lors d'un séisme, mais comme si un dieu oublié avait jeté une immense montagne depuis le ciel. Les mages de Fairy Tail rouvrirent les yeux et la peur s'empara à nouveau d'eux. Ceux qui étaient tombés ne purent même pas se relever. Ils étaient pétrifié d'effroi , face à l'immense chose qui se dressait près d'eux, les surplombant avec orgueil de toute son immensité d'albâtre.

La créature que Nox avait appelé DoomBone était humanoïde, au sens qu'elle avait une tête, deux bras pourvus de mains à cinq doigts et deux jambes reliées ensemble par une colonne vertébrale, un bassin et une cage thoracique. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Car, mis à part cela, DoomBone n'avait rien d'humain. Ses jambes ressemblaient plus à de monstrueuses pattes. Les bras étaient anormalement longs. Et son crâne était celui d'un prédateur inconnu, sans nom, que nul être humain n'avait jamais vu. Celui-ci était effilé, couvert de pointes osseuses à l'arrière, lui donnant plus de prestance et une allure dynamique. Et sa mâchoire était pleine de crocs épais et aiguisés. Malgré cela, le plus effrayant était le fait que même en se tenant à quatre pattes, il restait plus haut que la plus gigantesque des forteresses.

Ce monstre n'était qu'un immense squelette. Il était complètement dépourvu de matière organique : ni muscles, ni organes, ni peau. Comment une horreur pareil pouvait-elle vivre ? Comment pouvait-elle-même exister ?

L'esprit de la Famine écarta ses bras et se tint fièrement face à Raw. Les mages entendirent alors un gémissement. C'était Nox s'effondrant au sol. Il avait invoqué cette horreur. C'était donc à lui d'en souffrir. Lucy courut vers lui, inquiète, suivie des autres. Les muscles de l'assassin étaient tendus sous l'effet de la douleur et des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur son front. Il serra les dents et s'empêcha de geindre. Il refusait de laisser la tourmente lui donner un air pathétique. Tous les mages levèrent la tête vers les créatures infernales lorsque le géant de fer rouge et or se mit à rire.

- Ha Ha Ha ! , fit-il de sa voix caverneuse et enjouée. Comme on se retrouve, mon frère.

- Raw…, dit le squelette géant. Cela fait bien longtemps.

- Trop longtemps, renchérit le colosse. Je t'ai manqué ?

- Autant qu'un nœud dans l'estomac.

Raw ricana un grand coup.

- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois. Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu n'apprécies toujours pas les sons forts et sauvages des explosions et du carnage brute, j'imagine.

Les mages assistaient dans un mélange d'effroi et de stupéfaction au spectacle de ces titans taillant une bavette comme deux amis parfaitement ordinaires.

- En effet, je préfère la lente et délicieuse symphonie des affamés.

- Rien d'étonnant de la part de l'esprit capable de transformer les forêts les plus luxuriantes en déserts stériles. Que dirais-tu si nous allions semer ensemble le malheur côte à côte ? Comme autrefois ?

Lorsque Nox entendit ceci, de l'inquiétude lui traversa l'esprit au milieu de la douleur continuelle que provoquait l'invocation. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux abominations semer la terreur. Il fallait qu'il les pousse à la confrontation ou leur plan se retournerait contre eux. L'assassin saisit la clé noire plus fermement encore, laissant l'énergie du démon le torturer encore plus. Le géant d'os tourna son immense crâne en direction des mages. Les jeunes reculèrent de peur. Natsu fit mine d'être prêt au combat mais il était aussi terrorisé que les autres. DoomBone contempla le jeune homme en noir quelques secondes. On l'aurait cru en pleine réflexion. Sans peau ni muscle, DoomBone avait l'air d'une effroyable statue. Son absence d'expression le rendait encore plus oppressant. Il finit par regarder Raw droit dans les orbites et, sans le moindre signe de remords, dit de sa voix râpeuse :

- Navré mon frère, mais cette larve m'envoie un si savoureux flot de souffrance que ce serait dommage pour moi d'y mettre fin. Surtout après cette diète forcée.

Nox comprit que c'était le moment idéal pour prononcer les mots. Il se leva péniblement, refusant l'aide des autres, regarda l'esprit de la famine au-dessus de sa tête et se força un grand coup pour dire d'une traite :

- Combats-le.

DoomBone fit le son des gens soudainement intéressé.

- En plus, il me demande un service des plus savoureux, déclara-t-il. Tout comme toi, je ne suis l'esclave de personne. Mais faire de toi ma bectance… Comment y résister ?

Et avant que Raw n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'esprit de la famine balança l'un de ses poings griffus dans le torse du géant de fer, le faisant voltiger sur une longue distance. Raw s'appuya sur son coude et pointa le bloc qui lui servait de main en direction de son ingrat de frère. Un trou apparu à l'extrémité de la masse métallique et de la lumière en provenait. Il allait lancer son « Ragnarok's Canon ». Mais DoomBone dit : « Pas si vite ! ». Il ouvrit grand la gueule et l'on entendit sa voix hurlante : « Soif De Pouvoir ! ».

De grands traits de lumières sortirent du bloc de fer tandis que la lueur qui s'y trouvait diminuait. Les rayons partirent dans la bouche de DoomBone où elles formèrent une sphère étincelante avant qu'elle ne disparaisse d'un coup lorsqu'il claqua sa mâchoire.

- Bon sang…, fit Grey. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Avant que l'on ne puisse lui répondre, Erza, Lucy et Wendy tombèrent à genoux, comme prises d'une immense fatigue venue de nulle part. Et alors que les autres allaient leur demander ce qu'elles avaient, Grey eut à son tour les jambes qui tremblèrent. Il se retrouva au sol en même temps que les Exceed. Hidemi s'était définitivement évanouie. Le seul qui tint debout fut Natsu. Ce dernier courut vers ses amis. Ils n'avaient aucunes blessures visibles et ils réussirent à se relever, avec difficultés.

- Est-ce que ça va ? , interrogea Lucy, inquiète, en aidant Erza du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Je crois, répondit-elle. Mais c'est étrange. Je me sens… Plus faible.

- Moi aussi, approuva Grey.

- Et nous, on est complètement épuisés, dit Charles un genou à terre.

- Aye, confirma faiblement Happy, affalé comme une crêpe sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , demanda la jeune blonde.

- C'est DoomBone, expliqua Nox, souffrant-Le groupe entier se tourna vers lui-. Sa « Soif De Pouvoir » lui permet d'absorber la magie qui l'entoure. Quelle qu'elle soit et jusqu'à l'intérieur même du corps des mages. Les livres racontent qu'avec ça, il pouvait dévorer la magie de villes et d'armées entières. On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait pas maintenu ce sort plus longtemps.

Les mages étaient abasourdis. Avec ça et sa puissance brute, cet esprit était sans conteste un être aussi dangereux qu'Acnologia lui-même.

- Hé ! , s'exclama Natsu. Regardez, mes flammes sont revenues !

Le Dragon Slayer agitait ses poings, à nouveau recouverts de flammes, visiblement très heureux d'avoir retrouver sa chère puissance.

- Génial Natsu ! , cria Happy.

- On dirait que ce sac d'os m'a précédé, dit Nox, que Lucy avait déplacé au pied d'un arbre.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? , demanda cette dernière.

- La technique des « Douze Epines Noirs » que j'ai utilisée contre lui, lorsqu'il était possédé par Elzévir, me permet de placer un peu de ma magie à des points clés du réseau d'énergie de ma cible. Ainsi, comme ce n'est pas sa propre puissance, elle ne peut pas la contrôler. Ce qui bloque complètement sa magie et l'empêche de lancer le moindre sort. Mais lorsque DoomBone a utilisé sa « Soif De Pouvoir », il a absorbé la magie que j'avais placée en Natsu plutôt que la sienne. Cela, rajouté au fait qu'il n'a pas utilisé tant de magie que cela contre Elzévir, fait qu'il est encore gonflé à bloc.

- Mais c'est super ! , cria l'intéressé. J'M'ENFLAMME !

- Plus de temps à perdre, fit Erza sur un ton très sérieux. Les esprits se battent entre eux. Il nous faut trouver Elzévir tant que cela dure.

Le groupe entier acquiesça. Puis une série de grognements attira leur attention vers les bois. Ils se placèrent tous en position de combat lorsqu'ils découvrirent une meute de bêtes sauvages et difformes. A une époque, ce furent certainement des loups, des sangliers et des cerfs. Mais maintenant ils étaient devenus monstrueux et enragés. Ils étaient affreusement grands, de la bave coulait de leurs lèvres et de leurs yeux transpiraient une immonde soif de sang.

- C'est quoi ça ?! , hurla Lucy en serrant Wendy dans ses bras.

- Le résultat de plusieurs siècles d'infection des bois par la magie noire de Lucifer, répondit Nox.

Les animaux difformes s'avançaient vers le groupe en haletant et en aboyant. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, d'autres créatures sortaient des ombres. Une véritable armée des horreurs quittait l'ombre des arbres pour dévorer les mages de Fairy Tail.

Natsu se tint prêt à se battre mais Erza fit apparaitre une de ses épées et la plaça devant le dragon slayer de feu.

- Non Natsu, dit la reine des fées. Laisse-nous nous occupez d'eux.

- Et puis quoi encore ! , protesta-t-il.

- Ecoute flammèche, expliqua Grey, tu es le seul d'entre nous à avoir toute sa magie, t'es donc le seul à pouvoir tenir tête à Elzévir. Toi et Lucy allez devoir nous laisser, on vous ralentirait au point où on est.

Natsu ne répondit rien, car il savait que l'exhibitionniste avait raison. Lucy n'était pas ravie non plus, mais elle seule pouvait permettre à sa tête brulée d'ami de dénicher son adversaire au milieu des bois en ressentant sa clé Noire.

- Très bien, accepta Natsu à contre-coeur. Mais surtout crève pas, sinon je t'explose !

- C'est stupide ce que tu dis ! , signala le disciple d'Ul.

Lucy se plaça à coté de l'homme à lunettes et lui dit :

- On se charge du reste Nox. Surtout ne bouge pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-il en soupirant.

La jeune blonde plaça sa main sur la joue de l'assassin et lui dit :

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, voyons.

Enfin le Dragon Slayer et la constellationiste partirent en courant dans la forêt.

Nox était étrangement ravi que la jolie blonde se fasse du souci pour lui. Mais une part de son âme n'était pas satisfaite, et criait même au scandale, face à cette situation. La douleur de l'invocation était une véritable torture. Mais Elzévir était resté debout et fort lorsqu'il avait appelé l'Esprit de la guerre. Il était hors de question qu'il ne puisse pas faire mieux que ce psychopathe. Et il était hors de question que ses nouveaux amis l'affrontent. Bien sûr parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent pour lui, il les avait rejoints pour cela après tout, mais surtout parce que Elzévir était SON ennemi, SON tortionnaire, SA cible.

Et tandis qu'Erza, Grey et Wendy luttaient contre les animaux maudits avec ce qui leur restait de force, le sol tremblait des fracas du combat titanesque entre Raw et DoomBone.

* * *

Pendant que les mages luttaient pour leurs vies, les esprits maudits se battaient par pur plaisir. Ils étaient ravis de s'entre-tuer. Raw et DoomBone étaient peut-être des esprits frères, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas d'objectif commun, comme l'anéantissement de tout ce qui existe.

Raw frappait, écrasait, explosait et massacrait tout ce qui se mettait sur sa route sans réfléchir. La destruction brutale était sa raison d'être.

DoomBone, lui, préférait transformer les terres en désert, assécher les rivières et vider les êtres vivants de leur magie. Il aimait voir et entendre les gens mourir lentement, à petit feu, se tordant de douleur et s'entre-tuant pour une miette ou une goutte d'eau.

Ils étaient rivaux de nature.

Raw avait déployé les côtés de son bloc de métal, le transformant en marteau. L'esprit de la Guerre sauta en levant le bras et tenta d'écraser DoomBone. Mais l'esprit de la famine bondit sur le coté et se jeta sur son frère en criant : « Faim Dévorante ! ». Dans les airs, il ouvrit grand la mâchoire et, lorsqu'il la claqua, elle se referma sur le bras gauche de Raw. Le géant de fer râla puis leva son marteau. Il cogna son Sac d'Os de frère assez fort pour qu'il le lâche, puis s'éloigna de lui d'un bond.

DoomBone secoua la tête un bon coup et les deux esprits se firent face. Ils se tournèrent autour en ne se quittant pas des yeux. Ce petit manège dura une bonne minute. Puis Raw fit sortir l'un des canons de son épaulière. Il tira un puissant obus que DoomBone esquiva de justesse. Mais trop tard pour échapper à la déflagration. L'esprit squelettique roula sur lui-même et finit sur le dos. Raw tenta à nouveau de l'écraser avec son marteau, mais DoomBone réussit à l'arrêter avec ses mains comme les plus grands guerriers le font avec une lame. Il utilisa ensuite l'une de ses pattes arrière pour repousser le colosse avec force. Ce fut au tour de Raw de se retrouver au tapis.

Les esprits se remirent tous deux sur pied. Raw râla, puis rit en se relevant :

- Hé Hé Hé ! Ces petites passes d'armes m'avaient manquées. Comment tu te sens, cher frère ?

- Pas encore rassasié, répondit DoomBone.

- J'espérais que tu dises ça.

Les monstrueux géants repartirent à la charge.

* * *

Lucy et Natsu courraient à toutes jambes, zigzaguant au milieu de la forêt parsemée de ci de là d'arbres déracinés par les esprits maudits. Elle essayait de détecter la moindre trace de magie pouvant les mener à Elzévir. La constellationiste finit par sentir quelque chose et tourna sur sa gauche si brusquement que Natsu s'écrasa contre un vieux chêne. Il rattrapa Lucy en rouspétant :

- Tu pourrais prévenir quand même !

- Désolé mais je me concentre là, répondit-elle avec colère.

Ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant. La forêt était remplie de grosses racines, de fosses et de rochers. Les éviter était fatiguant et le duo tomba sur quelques animaux fous en chemin. Natsu s'en débarrassa aisément, cela dit.

- Ils ne sont pas si dangereux que ça ces monstres, déclara Salamander en souriant.

Lucy lui répondit en transpirant :

- C'est parce que tu es toi-même un monstre.

Au bout d'un long et pénible moment, le duo arriva près des ruines du château.

- On n'est pas revenu au point de départ ? , demanda le Dragon Slayer.

- Non, répondit Lucy. On est du côté opposé à celui d'où nous sommes partis.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne nous as pas fait directement traverser les ruines ?!

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! J'ai senti de la magie seulement après que tu te sois précipité comme un bourrin dans la forêt !

- Peu importe, marmonna le Dragon Slayer. Où est l'autre malade ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Lucy. J'ai senti l'énergie d'une clé noire et cela m'a conduit ici.

- C'est ça que tu cherche moucheron ? , demanda une voix familière avec sadisme.

Le duo de Fairy Tail tourna son regard vers un tas de pierre et découvrit à son sommet la grosse Kyoko vêtu de rouge. Elle souriait à pleines dents et avait un regard de chien enragé. Ils furent surpris en découvrant qu'elle tenait une clé noire à la main.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté du château en ruines, Erza et Grey se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir contre les créatures répugnantes qui jaillissaient des bois. Wendy s'était servie de sa magie « Arms » sur eux afin d'augmenter leur puissance de frappe, ainsi que « Vernier » pour les faire léviter et accélérer, ceci afin de compenser leur manque de pouvoir magique. La bataille fût difficile mais ils arrivèrent à repousser la horde abominable pour un temps. Les mages haletaient de fatigue et suaient à grosses gouttes. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils pourraient encore tenir.

- J'espère que Natsu et Lucy vont bien, souffla Erza.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour eux, dit Grey. Et les autres, ça va ?

- Oui on va bien, affirma Happy.

Les Exceed avait puisés dans leurs dernières forces pour emporter Hidemi en haut d'un arbre afin d'y être à l'abri avec elle. Wendy les avait rejointes après avoir lancé ses sorts.

- Et Nox, comment va-t-il ? , demanda Erza.

- Nox ? , fit Wendy, surprise. Mais on croyait qu'il était avec vous.

Les mages regardèrent avec panique autour d'eux et dans les arbres, mais, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de monstres arrivait pour les dévorer, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Nox avait disparu.

* * *

Natsu et Lucy furent surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de Kyoko. Tout les deux avait cru qu'elle avait été ensevelie lors de l'effondrement de la forteresse. Par on ne sait quel mauvais coup du sort, elle avait pourtant réussi à s'en sortir et elle tenait désormais fermement l'une des clés noire dans sa main gauche. Sa main droite possédait un bâton magique, mais il y en avait également deux autres attachés dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? , demanda le Dragon Slayer. Et où est Elzévir ?!

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, répondit la grosse dame.

La constellationiste comprit ce qu'il se passait : elle avait bien ressenti la puissance d'une clé noire, mais pas celle d'Elzévir.

- Attends ! , fit Lucy lorsqu'elle comprit, avec horreur, ce que Kyoko avait en tête. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ?! , demanda-t-elle. C'est normal d'écraser les insectes non ? J'adore ça, moi. Ecraser les choses inférieures avec des jouets de plus en plus gros.

Les yeux de Kyoko montraient qu'elle avait perdu toute raison. Lucy allait lui dire d'arrêter mais elle comprit en la voyant que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Natsu essaya de l'attaquer, mais elle se servit de son bâton magique pour lui envoyer une puissante rafale de vent auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il fût ainsi projeté en arrière, jusqu'à s'écraser contre un arbre… à nouveau. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de noter cela, elle était trop surprise. Kyoko s'était emparée des sceptres magiques de ses sœurs et pouvait s'en servir sans problème. Ce qui en faisait un ennemi encore plus redoutable.

- Maintenant…, dit-elle avant de lever la clé arborant une pieuvre au-dessus d'elle. Je vais vous arracher les ailes !

Les mages n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La voix grasse de Kyoko hurla à la face du monde :

- Ouvre-toi Porte de la Peste ! Je t'invoque KATOUL'HOU !

* * *

Merci à mes lecteurs et je les invites (voir même supplie T-T) à me laisser une petite review pour me dire si l'histoire est bien ou pas. Rien qu'une me donnerai assez de motivation pour sortir le chapitre suivant d'ici la semaine prochaine. Merci d'avance.

P.S :J'écris ici une description différente de DoomBone en utilisant des élément trouvable sur internet pour mieux vous montrer comment je l'imagine : Son corps est un immense squelette vous l'aurez compris, il faut imaginez le squelette du corps de Turel dans Legacy of Kain : Defiance avec le crâne le plus à gauche dans la salle des trophée (trophy room) de Predator 2. Ajouter quelques pointes osseuses à l'arrière du crânes et vous verrez à peu près comment est DoomBone.


	15. Cataclysme

Je remercie Shirley pour sa review très pertinente et qui m'a permis de penser à des éléments essentiels pour la suite. Je serais ravi qu'elle m'en envoie d'autres comme celle-ci. Cependant je dois lui préciser que je suis un HOMME ^^' (Petit conseil : vérifiez à qui vous envoyer vos reviews les amis lol)

La fin approche à grands pas, je ne sais pas précisément combien de chapitres il reste à faire mais je peux garantir que je ne vais ni bâcler ni trainer en longueur, l'histoire se finira quand elle devra se finir. Peut-être un peu après les vacances de noël, bon y a la fin du monde d'ici là donc cet œuvre sera sans doute inachevée mais bon…

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Cataclysme

Lucy et Natsu n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La voix grasse de Kyoko hurla à la face du monde :

- Ouvre-toi Porte de la Peste ! Je t'invoque KATOUL'HOU !

Une masse d'ombres grouillantes apparut au bout de la clé comme lors des deux autres invocations. Puis un son suraigu commença à retentir dans toute la région. Un cri démentiel et inhumain qu'aucun organe vocal connu n'aurait put reproduire. Le seul bruit pouvant s'en rapprocher, dans l'idée, était le cri de douleur infini du cochon que l'on égorge. Mais c'était cent fois pire et d'autres sons indescriptibles s'y mêlaient. Ce vacarme était assourdissant. Tous les mages se bouchaient les oreilles et tombèrent au sol en grimaçant tant leurs tympans semblaient sur le point de saigner, transpercés par un mince fil d'acier froid et immatériel.

L'épouvantable bruit attira l'attention des esprits qui ne le connaissaient que trop bien. C'était le cri de guerre cosmique annonçant l'arrivé de leur frère. Le bruit s'estompa et la masse noir s'écrasa au sol avant de se répandre tel un lac de ténèbres sous les yeux du Dragon Slayer et de la constellationiste. De nombreux arbres disparurent à l'intérieur. Les narines des mages furent agressées par une insupportable odeur de pourriture.

- POUAH ! , s'exclama Natsu dégouté. Mais c'est infect !

Et c'est alors que l'esprit de la Peste jaillit de son antre. C'était un être humanoïde répugnant à la peau verte et lisse. Il avait de petites griffes couleur de nuit en guises d'ongles et des ailes de chauve-souris complètements déchirées dans le dos. Mais c'était sa tête le plus impressionnant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une tête humaine mais d'une pieuvre géante. Ronde, baveuse, munis d'yeux jaune acide et de monstrueux tentacules tombant comme la barbe du démon.

Tout comme les autres esprits noirs, il était gigantesque. Les deux mages étaient moins impressionnés à force d'en avoir vu apparaître, mais l'odeur que celui-ci dégageait était tellement abjecte qu'ils en avaient la nausée. Lucy faillit vomir sur les chaussures de Natsu mais elle perdit cette envie lorsqu'elle et Natsu entendirent le hurlement de douleur de Kyoko.

Elle geignait plus que Nox ou Elzévir. Dans son délire, elle avait une confiance en elle déstabilisante dû à son orgueil. Mais jamais elle ne s'était préparée à souffrir autant.

- C'est le moment ou jamais Natsu ! cria Lucy en se bouchant le nez.

Le Dragon Slayer était d'accord. S'ils récupéraient la clé maintenant, ce serait un problème en moins. Le duo courut vers la grosse femme… mais rien n'est jamais aussi simple.

Le Dragon Slayer bondit sur le coté en saisissant Lucy lorsqu'il vit une ombre au-dessus de lui son instinct de dragon le prévenant d'un danger imminent. C'était le pied de Katoul'hou. Natsu réussit à leur éviter d'être écrasés et ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, emportés par le souffle qu'avait engendré l'attaque de l'abominable esprit. Celui-ci dit même d'une voix répugnante : « Pas touche ! »

Natsu et Lucy se relevèrent et découvrirent Katoul'hou prenant Kyoko dans sa main. Par rapport à lui, elle avait la taille d'une fève. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir sous la torture de l'invocation. Le monstre se mit à parler.

- Tss ! Encore un faiblard qui pense pouvoir me mettre une laisse. Mais maintenant que je suis libre, je ne vais pas chipoter. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, c'est parfait ainsi, elle est trop occupée à gueuler pour me donner des ordres. Je vais la garder à l'abri.

Katoul'hou saisit la grosse dame avec l'un de ses tentacules faciaux et le rétracta au milieu des autres, rendant ainsi son invocateur complètement inaccessible.

L'esprit se tourna vers ses frères qui avaient temporairement cessé de se battre.

- Mes frères ! , fit-il. Quel « Déplaisir » de vous voir.

- Déplaisir partagé Katoul'hou, répondit Raw.

- Après tout ce temps, ton odeur de viande avariée me coupe toujours l'appétit, ajouta DoomBone.

- Je tombe mal Raw? , demanda le poulpe.

- Assez.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu comptes rester là à nous déranger ou tu vas nous laisser finir notre duel en paix ? , demanda le géant de fer.

- La première option me plait bien.

- Tu n'as pas de ville à rendre malade ou d'océans à pourrir ?

- Il y'en aura toujours quelque part, je n'ai pas de raison de me presser.

Les mages de Fairy Tail assistaient tous à cette discussion dans un mélange d'effroi et de consternation. Ces esprits stellaires abominables et terrifiants se disputaient de façon aussi pathétique que les membres de leur guilde les bons jours.

DoomBone, qui avait été mis à l'écart, les interrompit en criant :

- Assez ! Je vais me faire un festin de ton corps Katoul'hou !

- Je croyais que mon parfum te coupait l'appétit, lui rappela le poulpe.

- Justement ! Je vais me débarrasser de ton écœurant fumet comme ça je le retrouverais très vite !

- Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires Bone, menaça l'esprit de la guerre.

Son sac d'os de frère le frappa sans prévenir en disant : « J't'ai pas sonné ! »

Le coup envoya balader Raw assez loin. DoomBone attaqua de suite son autre frère mais Katoul'hou anticipa et esquiva avant de hurler : « Acide Gastrique ! »

Un torrent de liquide jaune jaillit de sa bouche, cachée par ses tentacules. DoomBone bondit sur le côté mais reçut quelques grosses gouttes du fluide sur la main. Ce dernier la secoua vivement pour se débarrasser du produit en question.

L'une des gouttes, plus grosse qu'un homme adulte tout de même, atterrit près d'Erza qui bondit pour ne pas être aspergée. Quelques arbres furent atteints et, sous les yeux ébahis et alarmés du groupe, ils fondirent très vite comme du vieux beurre au soleil.

Katoul'hou ricana un coup mais fut interrompu par un projectile qui lui explosa en pleine figure, le faisant tituber. La fumée se dissipa et les yeux jaunes de la pieuvre foudroyèrent le tireur du regard. C'était Raw. A terre, le géant de fer s'était servi d'un petit canon caché dans son avant-bras gauche avant de se relever. Il évita ensuite DoomBone qui essaya de lui bondir dessus, ce dernier détestant le poulpe trop cuit. Raw profita de cette attaque manquée pour lui balancer un coup de marteau vers le haut qui envoya le sac d'os voler très loin.

L'esprit de la famine se remit sur pied et les trois géants se regardèrent les uns les autres, prêts à en découdre, à faire exploser leur colère.

Natsu et Lucy avait évidemment assisté à cet échange houleux. Il leur semblait d'une étrangeté familière, bien que toujours intimidante de par la dimension titanesque de ses orateurs. Ils s'étaient un peu habitués à l'horrible senteur de l'esprit de la Peste, c'est-à-dire que les nausées s'étaient estompées, mais ils auraient sans problème échangé un empire contre du coton pour se boucher les narines.

Tandis que la bataille gagnait en intensité, le duo se retrouvait désemparé.

- Pince moi je rêve, dit Lucy que le désespoir envahissait.

Natsu la pinça réellement. Elle hurla de douleur.

- MAIS CA VA PAS ?! , gueula Lucy en frappant Natsu.

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te pincer ! , répliqua-t-il.

- C'était une expression ! T'avais pas à le faire pour de vrai !

- C'est débile !

- C'est toi le débile !

- Vous avez fini de vous disputer comme des gamins ?!

Ils tournèrent leur regard en direction de celui qui les avait apostrophés et leur colère fit place à la surprise quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de Nox.

Lucy observa son nouvel ami avec inquiétude. La fierté poussait l'assassin à se tenir le plus droit possible mais il haletait et transpirait. Son dos était voûté sous le poids de la douleur. Malgré ses efforts admirables, le jeune homme ne pouvait cacher à quel point il souffrait. Ce qui faisait mal au cœur de la constellationiste.

- Nox ?! , fit-elle avec inquiétude. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir te lever.

- Arrête Lucy, dit-il le plus calmement possible entre deux souffles. On n'a pas le temps pour les jérémiades.

La jeune blonde se figea sur place.

- Mais… La douleur…, essaya-t-elle de dire, décontenancée.

- C'est rien comparé à ce que ces trois là réservent au monde si on ne les arrête pas. Je pensais vraiment qu'en invoquant DoomBone on aurait pu en profiter pour affronter Elzévir, mais je n'avais pas prévu l'arrivée de cette pieuvre sur patte. Maintenant ils sont complètement hors de contrôle. J'ai essayé de calmer DoomBone avec de la douleur ; mais même ça il n'en a plus rien à faire. Si on ne fait rien, ils nous auront anéantis avec leurs pieds, leur acide ou je ne sais quoi avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Lucy était partagée l'horreur qu'elle ressentait devant la douleur que s'infligeait Nox et son admiration face au courage et l'endurance dont il faisait preuve. Elle se demandait comment cet entêté à lunette pouvait s'infliger un tel traitement et continuer de penser aux autres.

- Tu peux pas simplement réexpédier le sac d'os ? , demanda le Dragon Slayer de feu. Ca nous ferait un problème en moins.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Répondit Nox. En dehors de ce monde, ils sont enfermés dans de véritables cages dimensionnelles. Ils n'y retourneront pas à moins de leur offrir assez de souffrance en échange.

Cette perspective fit peur à Lucy mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'interrompre l'assassin.

- Plus que la source de leur puissance, c'est devenue une drogue qu'ils ne peuvent pas refuser. Et oui, eux qui voulaient un grand pouvoir ont fini par en être esclaves. Mais dans l'état actuelle des choses, DoomBone se fiche de ma…Proposition. Ils se détestent trop… Ou aiment trop se battre entre eux. Eux seuls connaissent la réponse. L'unique autre manière pour les renvoyer d'où ils viennent que je connaisse, c'est de les affaiblir assez pour les obliger à partir.

- Tu veux dire les affronter ?! , interrogea la constellationiste.

- Parfait ! Je vais me les faire ! , exulta Natsu.

Nox dit, l'air aussi atterré que le lui permettait la douleur:

- Bien sûr. Si tu veux te faire écrabouiller, vider et dissoudre c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire. Passe devant on te rejoint plus tard.

« S'il arrive à être aussi ironique dans cet état, peut-être qu'il ne va pas si mal.» Pensa Lucy, légèrement affligée. Mais il lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être cette tête-de-bois sadique, car elle avait encore en mémoire sa plaisanterie de l'autre jour devant la guilde, faisait cela pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Elle trouvait cela aussi stupide qu'admirable. Lucy ne savait déciment pas sur quel pied danser avec cet idiot d'assassin.

Natsu dit en courant :

- Ok j'vous retrouve plus loin !

- ET IL Y VA EN PLUS ?! hurla Lucy.

- MAIS STOOOOP ABRUTI ! Cria Nox.

Le Dragon Slayer freina et regarda ses compagnons comme s'ils avaient dit quelque chose d'illogique.

- Ben quoi ? , demanda-t-il. C'est toi qui m'as dit d'y aller non ?

- Bon sang mais ça s'entend quand je suis ironique non ? , soupira Nox.

- Attend… CA VEUT DIRE QUE TU TE FICHAIS DE MA POMME ?!

Nox regarda ensuite Lucy avec une tête semblant lui demander « Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? ». La constellationiste soupira un grand coup, le genre de soupir signifiant : « Moi aussi il me fatigue. »

- Bon ben t'as quoi en tête si on les attaques pas ? Interrogea Natsu.

Le visage de l'homme en noir devint plus sombre. Ce qu'il allait déclarer ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir.

- L'unique chose capable de calmer ces esprits… C'est leur frère.

- Le dernier esprit noir ?! , fit Lucy, stupéfiée.

- T'es sérieux ?! , demanda Natsu.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a déjà assez de problèmes avec ces trois-là ?

- Il est différent, poursuivit Nox.

- En quoi ?

- On dit qu'il est le plus puissant d'entre eux.

- C'est encore pire alors! , conclut la jeune Heartfilia.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ajouta l'assassin -Lucy n'en avait pas très envie mais elle le laissa parler-. Si c'est bien vrai, alors en l'invoquant lui on pourra se débarrasser des trois autres, ou au moins de Katoul'hou et Raw. Et il suffira de renvoyer celui ou ceux qui resteront en leur proposant de la douleur. Un bien maigre prix à payer si tu veux mon avis.

Lucy se mit à hésiter et réfléchir. Tout ce que disait Nox sonnait juste. Mais si l'idée de souffrir lui était toujours insupportable, il y avait un détail plus important qu'il avait omis dans son explication : qui allait invoquer cet esprit ? La constellationiste pensait saisir où l'assassin voulait en venir.

- Et pourquoi on te suivrait sur ce coup ? , demanda Natsu, interloquant ses deux compagnons.

Nox le regarda du coin de l'œil. Le ton de la puce rose (car il était excité comme telle) lui rappelait celui de l'exhibitionniste. Lucy redoutait d'entendre ce qu'il allait ajouter et, étrangement, l'homme en noir aussi. Alors, Natsu déclara :

- Tes plans foirent toujours. Pourquoi on suivrait pas le mien pour une fois ?!

La constellationiste pensa qu'elle ne s'attendait pas précisément à ça mais que ses craintes étaient fondées. C'est finalement Nox qui lui répondit avec exaspération :

- PRIMO : Mes plans sont parfaits ! S'il y a un problème, c'est soit de la malchance, soit de votre faute!

Lucy pensa avec contrariété: « Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait un côté si orgueilleux… En fait Si, je m'y attendais mais j'espérais vraiment me tromper. » Nox termina :

- SECONDO : Je suis sûr que ton plan consiste à leur foncer dessus pour les cogner !

Natsu sourit :

- Content de voir que tu es d'accord avec moi.

- JE L'SUIS PAS ! C'EST LE PLAN LE PLUS DEBILE AU MONDE !

« Orgueilleux mais plein de bon sens. » Se dit la blonde pour elle-même.

Les fougueux jeunes hommes poursuivirent ainsi leur dispute sous le regard curieux et de plus en plus impatient de leur amie, et ce, comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre petit combat entre monstres géants faisant trembler la terre.

Lucy essaya de les appeler, ils ne lui prêtaient pas attention.

Elle leur fit de grand geste des bras en disant « Hé ho ! », ils ne lui faisaient pas plus attention.

Elle leur gueula dessus, c'était comme hurler à une tempête.

Elle tenta même le charme en se tortillant et disant « Fiou ! Il fait chaud, je me demande si je ne devrais pas retirer quelques vêtements. »

Ils continuaient de se balancer des noms d'oiseaux.

« J'AI DIT : Je me demande si je ne devrais pas retirer quelques vêtements ! » Hurla la blonde.

Ils beuglèrent en même temps :

« ON S'EN FOUT ! »

Cette phrase la transperça comme une lance en pleine poitrine. Elle aussi se mit à oublier le combat apocalyptique qui faisait rage. En quelques phrases, elle venait de passer d'une lourde et profonde inquiétude à une sévère dépression nerveuse et un terrible abattement. Elle marmonna, à quatre pattes au sol, des ombres entourant son visage :

- Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il valait mieux que cette salamandre ? Finalement il est aussi cinglé et indélicat que les autres. A croire que je suis condamnée à passer ma vie entouré de malade…

Soudain elle se rendit compte que, les deux mages occupés à s'injurier, c'était le moment pour elle d'agir. Si la tête brûlée et le binoclard sadique ne semblait pas prêts de s'arrêter, elle était la seuls à pouvoir faire avancer les choses. Elle commença alors à se concentrer.

* * *

Les titans noirs continuaient leur terrible bataille, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, au milieu d'un presque-cercle d'arbres abattus qui ne cessait de grandir. Encore un peu et il n'y aurait plus de forêt du tout. Raw tentait de cogner avec son marteau. DoomBone esquivait chaque attaque qui lui était adressé. Et Katoul'hou faisait preuve d'une férocité incroyable.

La pieuvre attrapa le bras de Raw et le jeta à terre. DoomBone en profita pour lui bondir dessus, plaquant Katoul'hou au sol. Le poulpe utilisait ses mains pour empêcher son sac d'os de frère de lui dévorer les tentacules. Ils roulèrent ensemble et Katoul'hou finit par lâcher quand il vit que Raw allait tirer. Il réussit à éviter l'attaque mais DoomBone se la reçut de plein fouet. L'esprit de la famine se releva en hurlant. Il planta ses griffes dans le sol.

Katoul'hou attaqua Raw en criant « Strangulation abyssale ! ». Les tentacules de son visage grandirent et tentèrent d'attraper l'esprit de la guerre. Le colosse fit barrage avec son bras gauche que les appendices gluants de la pieuvre saisirent avec force. Le poulpe tira et serra de toute ses forces, Raw résistait puis son regard découvrit que le squelette avait ouvert grand la gueule et que des fils de magie sortaient du sol, le long de ses bras, pour se rassembler dans sa bouche. L'esprit hurla : « Festin de roi ! »

L'esprit tira un puissant rayon d'énergie tel un canon infernal.

Raw tira à son tour et sa force colossale souleva Katoul'hou qui se prit l'attaque à sa place. La pieuvre lâcha prise et s'effondra. Raw saisit l'occasion pour essayer de l'écrabouiller avec son bras-marteau mais Katoul'hou l'arrêta avec une de ses mains. DoomBone essaya de leur foncer dessus mais l'esprit de la guerre interrompit sa course en lui tirant dessus avec l'un de ses canons d'épaule.

Le poulpe en profita de ce moment pour saisir Raw et le jeter plus loin. Les trois esprits se relevèrent et revinrent à la charge.

* * *

Erza et Grey finissaient d'éliminer quelques créatures maudites. Ils étaient épuisés mais la marée de monstres ne diminuait pas.

- Bon sang mais ils font quoi ? , demanda Grey. On ne tiendra pas éternellement.

- Il faut leur faire confiance, lui répondit Titania.

- Je sais mais… -Grey s'interrompit.- Attend… Regarde-les.

En effet, les abominations de la forêt s'étaient arrêtées et commençaient à s'enfuir.

- Erza et Grey ont gagnés ! , exultait Happy.

- Bravo! , fit Wendy. On est sauvés !

Mais Grey et Erza ne se détendirent pas, bien au contraire. Les autres s'en rendirent comptent et échangèrent leur gaîté pour la curiosité. La mine des deux guerriers était devenue sombre car ils avaient vu les yeux de ces choses.

- Ce n'est pas nous qu'elles fuient, dit Erza.

Des pas sur le gravier résonnèrent derrière eux et un gloussement discret leur parvint. Titania et le disciple d'Ul se retournèrent et se mirent en garde. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et l'inquiétude les envahit lorsqu'Elzévir sortit de l'ombre, les armes à la main.

* * *

Nox et Natsu continuait de s'insulter, ils en étaient presque aux poings puisque chacun tenait l'autre au col. Pendant que les deux hurluberlus se chamaillaient comme des gosses, Lucy fermait les yeux et faisait de son mieux pour trouver la dernière clé noire.

La constellationiste se concentrait mais elle ne ressentait pas la présence de l'objet maudit comme avec la dernière. C'était étrange. Les autres clés avaient lancé des appels que Lucy avait bien ressentis mais cette fois, aucun de ces horribles signaux, rien du tout. Elle tenta même de l'appeler elle-même, mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse. « On dirait presque qu'elle ne veut pas être trouvée. » pensa Lucy.

Elle dut fouiller les ruines à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ressentir la clé sous un tas de lourdes pierres. Il serait plus exact de dire qu'elle avait « entendu » sa présence. Elle retira les rochers et tomba sur la clé. Elle était ornée d'un symbole ressemblant à une faux, sauf que celle-ci avait une deuxième lame à l'autre bout du manche, formant un lugubre S.

L'objet lui donnait la chair de poule mais elle était tout de même ravie. Elle héla ses amis en disant : « je l'ai trouvée !». Par miracle, cette phrase-ci attira leur attention. Le visage de Nox se crispa en voyant l'odieux artefact entre les mains de Lucy. Il se mit à courir, suivit de Natsu. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, la constellationiste avait observé de près l'objet damné. Elle sentait bien son énergie obscure mais elle était, non pas plus faible, mais plus discrète. Elle refusait de se répandre et de s'imposer.

Finalement les deux mages rejoignirent leur amie. Elle continuait de regarder l'objet avec une curiosité tintée d'incompréhension. Nox la tira de ses réflexions. La constellationiste leur tira gentiment la langue en souriant. Les deux hommes grommelèrent un peu puis Nox lui demanda de lui passer la clé elle refusa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? , fit l'assassin avec stupéfaction.

- Tu as déjà invoqué DoomBone, et ne dis pas que ça ne te fait rien, ça se voit que tu as mal.

Nox lui répondit avec une froideur empreinte de colère:

- Ce que je ressens n'est ni grave, ni important.

- Arrête de croire que tu dois tout prendre pour les autres, s'exclama Lucy.

- Elle n'a pas tort, ajouta Natsu. Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème mais…

- LA FERME ! , cria Nox. Vous pouvez pas comprendre !

- On pourrait te surprendre, dit Lucy.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut dire, expliqua l'assassin, qui y voyait une ouverture.

L'héritière Heartfilia regarda la clé et dit :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais je connais les mots.

-Quoi ? , demandèrent Natsu et l'assassin ensemble.

- C'est peut-être parce que je suis constellationiste, je ne sais pas. Mais en regardant cette clé, j'ai tout de suite su ce que je dois dire pour l'appeler. Je connais le nom de l'esprit.

Cette révélation donna des sueurs froides à Nox. La constellationiste se tourna en direction des géants qui poursuivaient leur lutte acharnée. Elle leva son bras tenant la clé noire et regarda Nox avec un sourire se voulant réconfortant et déclara :

- Ne t'en fait pas. Ca va allez.

Ces mots précis ramenèrent des souvenirs douloureux à l'esprit de Nox. Il se rappela de la fillette aux cheveux rouge sur la photo. Il se rappela l'avoir entendu dire exactement la même chose et ce fut insupportable. Il ne voulait plus que qui que se soit souffre à nouveau par sa faute. Et cette petite blonde osait courir vers la douleur. C'était stupide. C'était insultant. Il refusait qu'elle face cela.

Trop vite pour que Natsu l'en empêche, Nox frappa le cou de Lucy avec le tranchant de la main. Bien placée, cette action donna un vertige suffisamment long à la blonde pour que Nox s'empare de la clé, la pointe vers le ciel et hurle, sous les yeux médusés du Dragon Slayer :

- Ouvre-toi porte de la mort ! Je t'invoque ZANKOU !

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus, une petite review au passage please ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera des plus classe c'est promis.


	16. Le maître absolu

Désolé pour l'attente j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et le soir j'avais donc une grosse flemme croisée à une panne d'inspiration monstre et pour finir une correctrice absente T-T

Shirley- Content que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre drôle, je ne suis pas doué d'un grand sens de l'humour alors ca demande beaucoup de travail pour rendre tout cela amusant ^^'. Je ne fais pas tant de rêves glauques que cela (je crois) mais je lis beaucoup de Lovecraft, fais une recherche tu verras lol. D'ailleurs en cherchant au mot « Cthulhu », tu verras a quoi ressemble Katoul'hou -)

Nox n'est pas vraiment arrogant, je vais devoir écrire un passage pour détailler cela, mais piquer une colère quand on dit que ses plans sont foireux, c'est un peu comme renverser le gâteau à la fraise d'Erza, ca le met vraiment en rogne car c'est un assassin entrainé pour cela et parce que ses plans ont toujours réussi, il n'est pas habitué à l'échec.

P.S : Les mots latins seront traduits en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le Maître Absolu

Lucy et Natsu virent leur compagnon prononcer les mots avec des regards effarés. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Certes, Nox était très mystérieux et il s'affichait comme quelqu'un de dangereux mais aucun des mages n'aurait cru qu'il puisse frapper l'un d'entre eux sans une bonne raison, Natsu considérait sa possession par Elzévir comme telle. Ils auraient encore moins cru qu'il puisse faire cela pour avoir mal. Si cela avait été simplement pour éviter qu'un autre souffre à sa place, ils auraient trouvé cela stupide mais compréhensible. Seulement là, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme si l'assassin VOULAIT souffrir. Comme si subir toute les peines du monde était son unique raison de vivre.

C'est sous les yeux écarquillés de Natsu et Lucy que Nox procéda à l'invocation du dernier esprit noir. Au moment où il finit de prononcer les mots, le vent cessa de souffler, les nuages s'étaient dispersés, ce fut comme si la terre s'était arrêté. Comme si toute chose s'était tut à l'approche d'un tyran redoutable. Les titans eux-mêmes s'arrêtèrent de lutter, ils sentaient que quelque chose approchait. Quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose qu'ils craignaient.

Puis la lune, gigantesque perle de nacre plantée dans le ciel d'encre abyssal, devint aussi sombre que la pupille du démon, auréolée de minces lumières mauves flamboyantes et dansantes. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail furent gagnés par la peur lorsqu'autour d'eux tous les arbres de la forêt se mirent à mourir sous leurs yeux. Ils se desséchaient et se brisaient sous leur propre poids à une vitesse folle.

Alors l'astre lunaire redevint blanc quand une colonne d'ombre s'élevant jusqu'aux cieux jaillit tel un geyser du sol dans un assourdissant fracas. Lorsqu'elle disparut, un être terrible se tenait droit sur les restes de la forêt morte. Un vieil homme d'une maigreur squelettique, à la longue barbe lisse et blanche, se tenant droit comme une statue gardienne infranchissable. Il n'avait pourtant pas de pieds, il semblait léviter sans effort au-dessus du sol. Sa peau était ridée, parcheminée, et ses yeux brillaient telle des chandelles géantes sur le point de s'éteindre. Il était habillé d'une longue soutane noire et portait un sandogasa sur la tête. Le vieux géant tenait dans sa main droite une immense faux disposant d'une lame à chaque extrémité.

Natsu et Lucy le trouvait physiquement moins repoussant que les autres. Mais il dégageait une aura horriblement oppressante qui donnait envie de fuir à toute jambe. Lucy tourna ensuite son regard vers Nox lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement. Ce qu'elle vit l'obligea à mettre ses mains devant sa bouche tant ce fut affreux. Chacun des muscles de l'assassin était tendu, son visage était figé par la douleur, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds était le reflet de la pire des agonies. Il souffrait tant qu'il ne pouvait même plus hurler, seuls quelques geignements gutturaux arrivaient de temps à autre à sortir de sa gorge.

Natsu ne savait pas où se mettre. Il voulait demander à Nox si ça allait mais c'était une question stupide. Il voulait également le frapper pour le punir d'avoir fait une chose aussi stupide, mais il pensait qu'il souffrait déjà suffisamment. Lucy n'était pas du même avis.

La jeune blonde tomba à genoux près de lui et lui fila une gifle. Elle lui hurla dessus avec chaque once d'air de ses poumons :

- CRETIN ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! T'aime souffrir ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je pouvais m'en charger et toi tu m'attaques en traître ! T'es un CRETIN ! CRETIN ! CRETIN !

Elle était sur le point de pleurer mais sa colère s'interrompit en entendant un profond grognement, râpeux et sec. Le dragon slayer et elle tournèrent alors leur regard vers l'esprit à la faux. Il avait poussé un profond et terrible soupir. Sa peau semblait sur le point de craqueler comme un vieux tableau. Il se mit alors à parler d'une voix grave et intimidante de sage démoniaque :

- Ainsi, me revoilà dans ce monde à l'agonie. Je sens à nouveau le vent mort-né frotter ma peau. Malgré tous mes efforts, je me vois tiré de mon sanctuaire par les caprices bellicistes de ces éternels enfants gâtés que sont les vivants, incapable de saisir la chance qui leur est naïvement offerte.

L'esprit parlait de manière noble, tout comme un empereur s'adressant à une foule d'insectes. Mais un empereur découragé semblant en permanence sur le point d'annoncer la mort de son empire. Chaque mot était rempli de tristesse, de fierté mais aussi de colère. Même Natsu paraissait sur le point de s'incliner de peur devant lui. Zankou regarda droit devant lui. Ses trois frères avait cessé de se battre et lui faisait face. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette folie, ils semblaient ressentir de la crainte. L'esprit de la mort parla :

- Et voici mes frères indignes. Bêtes sauvages et chahuteuses ne sachant jamais s'arrêter dans leur folie.

- Il ne manquait plus que toi. Interrompit Raw.

- On n'a pas besoin de toi si tu veux t'en aller, on ne te retient pas. Poursuivit Katoul'hou.

- Absolument, compléta DoomBone, va-t'en et je te laisserai peut-être des restes.

- Silence. Demanda Zankou d'un calme autoritaire.

Et les autres esprits se turent. Katoul'hou recula même d'un pas. Les paroles de l'esprit de la mort les mettaient au pas comme les loups turbulents face au chef incontesté de la meute sauvage. Zankou poursuivit :

- J'ai été arraché à mon apaisant sanctuaire de vide où j'écoute les morts pleurer ce qui leur a été arraché et hurler leurs regrets. Et pourquoi ? Pour retrouver mes faux-frères ingrats et bestiaux en train de s'amuser. Quelle désespérance. Quelle frustration.

Zankou n'avait pas haussé le ton un seul instant mais on sentait qu'il était habité par la colère et que celle-ci pouvait exploser à tout moment.

- C'est bizarre Lucy. Dit Natsu.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait vraiment qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là ou de se battre.

Et comme si l'esprit l'avait entendu, Zankou déclara.

- Pourquoi voudrai-je fouler le sol d'un monde condamné ? Quel intérêt ont les êtres vivants alors qu'ils ne font qu'avancer chaque jour un peu plus vers leur mort ? De toute manière, leurs âmes viennent forcément un jour vers moi pour se lamenter. Ici, elles sont stupidement silencieuses. Mais j'imagine que l'on ne me laissera pas en paix tant que je n'aurais pas accompli ce pour quoi j'ai été appelé.

Zankou tourna son vieux visage desséché vers l'assassin torturé. Lucy et Natsu sentait le poids de son regard sur leurs épaules, aussi lourd qu'une montagne noire. Ses yeux fixaient le jeune homme paralysé par la douleur. Nox savait qu'il devait parler, sans quoi Zankou retournerait dans sa cellule ou pire : partirait ailleurs dans ce monde. L'assassin fit un effort mémorable pour bouger les lèvres et souffler quelques mots simples : « EX-TER-MINE-LES ! »

L'esprit de la mort leva légèrement la tête. Son aura menaçante s'amenuisât. Il respira fort et se tourna vers ses frères. Ces derniers le regardaient dans les yeux, les muscles bandés (pour celui qui en avait), prêt à bondir. Zankou dit alors, avec un soupçon de plaisir dans sa voix monocorde :

- Vous avez bien profité je pense. Et comme je le dis toujours : les vivants s'amusent, la mort fait le ménage.

Cette phrase à peine prononcée, Katoul'hou bondit sur son frère le faucheur. Ils étaient libres de toute contrainte, libre de semer la destruction et le chaos dans le monde entier. Libre de vivre la jouissance infinie de provoquer des catastrophes et d'anéantir le monde à petit feu dans de merveilleuses explosions, délicieuses famines et épouvantables épidémies. Les trois esprits refusaient de laisser leur orgueilleux frère rabat-joie les renvoyer au néant calme et ennuyeux. Ils avaient supporté son horripilant air hautain bien trop longtemps.

Zankou était le seul à apprécier sa cellule, uniquement emplie par la parfaite symphonie des âmes en peine, isolée du mutisme insupportable et stupide de la vie.

Le faucheur évita le poulpe immonde qui lui servait de frère et l'attrapa avec sa double-faux. L'une des lames le saisit au niveau de la cage thoracique tel un hameçon et Zankou le souleva avec une simplicité arrogante. L'esprit de la mort fit passer Katoul'hou par-dessus lui et le balança comme un vieux déchet insignifiant et répugnant à plusieurs kilomètres.

Le prochain à l'attaquer fût Raw. Le colosse de fer rouge sauta et essaya de le frapper avec son marteau, mais Zankou esquiva l'attaque, saisit son frère par la nuque avec une lame et le jeta au sol dans un grand fracas.

L'esprit noir tourna alors vers DoomBone, qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'agir, et lui envoya sa faux comme un disque tournoyant. Le formidable projectile fit voler le squelette au loin avant de revenir dans la main décharné du faucheur.

Sous les yeux choqués des mages de Fairy Tail, Zankou venait de mettre au tapis sans la moindre difficulté les trois esprits qui les avaient fait sombrer dans le désespoir et la peur. Nox disait vrai cet esprit était le plus puissant d'entre eux.

- Il faut admettre qu'il est bon de rappeler qui est le maître absolu de tout ce qui est. Admit le faucheur.

Tandis que son ordure de frère lui tournait le dos, Katoul'hou se releva et se prépara à lancer son « Acide Gastrique ». Mais alors qu'il prononçait le premier mot, Zankou sépara sa faux en deux et attaqua de manière fulgurante cette larve de poulpe en disant tel un seigneur de guerre à l'esprit inflexible: « iudicium mortuorum. »

Son attaque fut si rapide qu'il sembla disparaître une seconde. Il réapparut derrière Katoul'hou en laissant deux traits de lumière sur le torse du poulpe géant. Ce dernier, sous la force de l'attaque, repoussa sa tête en arrière et quelque chose d'extrêmement petit comparé à lui jaillit de ses tentacules et s'écrasa tel un météore parmi les arbres morts. L'esprit de la peste tomba à genou et s'effondra.

Zankou rassembla les deux parties de sa faux et regarda en direction des deux autres esprits. La rage bouillait visiblement en eux. Ils étaient prêts à charger mais c'était l'esprit noir qui s'avança vers eux, calmement, toujours avec une noblesse surnaturelle, survolant le bois décédé. Il s'arrêta, sans même tourner la tête, lorsque Katoul'hou surmonta la douleur et reprit pied. Pour empêcher cet égoïste illuminé à soutane, les trois esprits étaient près à supporter tous les supplices qu'on pouvait leur infliger. La bataille ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Lucy et Natsu assistait à tout cela comme de simples spectateurs. Le Dragon Slayer détestait cela. Sa frustration grandissait un peu plus à mesure qu'il voyait les esprits étaler leur puissance. Il frappa dans une pierre en beuglant :

- Y'en a marre ! Je veux me battre moi ! Pas rester sur le banc de touche en espérant que ca s'améliorera tout seul !

- Je comprends parfaitement Natsu. Avoua Lucy avec une pointe d'agacement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Alors Salamander vit l'objet volant non-identifié sortir de l'amas tentaculaire de Katoul'hou. Il pointa cela et Lucy le vit également. Elle comprit de suite de quoi il s'agissait :

- C'est Kyoko ! Dit-elle.

- La grosse qui a appelé l'autre pieuvre ?

- Oui. Ça veut dire qu'elle est à portée. Si on la rejoint on pourra surement l'obliger à faire partir l'esprit.

- Génial ! Fit Natsu visiblement ravi que les affaires reprennent. Alors allons-y !

- Attend ! L'interrompit la jeune blonde. Et Nox ?

Ils se tournèrent vers l'assassin. Son état faisait peur à voir et serrait le cœur de la constellationiste qui avait pitié de lui. Comprenant cela, Nox la regardait avec un regard disant clairement qu'il n'en voulait pas. Il y avait de quoi pourtant. Le jeune homme à lunette transpirait à grosse goutte, comme s'il était une orange pressé par la main de la souffrance, et il haletait comme un chien. Malgré cela, il parvint à leur dire :

- Vous occupez pas de moi. Allez lui exploser sa tronche d'enfant gâtée.

Lucy se demanda si c'était la douleur ou une véritable haine de Kyoko qui l'avait fait parler ainsi, tout son raffinement semblait s'être évaporé. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette réponse avait satisfait Natsu au plus haut point. Il commença à courir à toute vitesse dans la direction où s'était écrasée la grosse blonde. Lucy le suivit, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Nox. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui. Son visage semblait empli de colère et criait pour que l'on n'ait pas pitié de lui. Elle rattrapa Natsu au pas de course.

Ils coururent cinq grosses minutes avant d'arriver dans un petit cratère vide. En son centre était assise Kyoko, respirant avec difficulté comme si elle avait un asthme carabiné. Elle regardait les deux mages droits dans les yeux, visiblement en pétard. La douleur avait visiblement la manie d'attiser la colère de tous ceux qu'elle étreignait. La grosse mage blonde aux habits rouges tenait fermement son bâton magique et un mince filet de sang coulait depuis sa lèvre inférieure. Elle tenait également la clé noire dans sa main gauche.

En voyant Natsu et Lucy, Kyoko dit avec mépris et fureur :

- Tss ! Moi qui croyais que l'autre dégeulasse vous avait écrasé.

- Ravi de te décevoir grognasse. Dit Lucy qui avait décidé de se lâcher contre elle.

Kyoko fronçât encore plus les sourcils. Elle se leva avec difficulté puis une flamme apparut au bout de son bâton. Natsu sourit en enflammant son poing, lui expliquant que le feu ne marcherait pas contre lui. La grosse sembla l'ignorer, fit tournoyer son sceptre et le planta dans le sol avec tant de force que le sol se fissura. Un grand cercle magique orangé apparut au sol. Une rafale de vent en provenant fit plier les arbres décédés aux alentours. Salamander et Lucy eurent du mal à rester sur place.

Finalement, une gigantesque tornade de feu se forma autour de Kyoko. Elle atteignait les cieux jusqu'à perte de vue et grossissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Même les esprits la remarquèrent, mais ils étaient trop occupés à se battre pour en tenir compte. Lucy était impressionné mais pas Natsu. Il était trop excité.

- OK ! Dit-il. J'm'enflamme !

Il bondit vers l'ouragan de flammes, pensant passer au travers, mais il fut repousser comme s'il s'était cogné à un mur d'acier impénétrable. Natsu s'écrasa au sol. Lucy courut vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Les deux mages coururent un peu pour s'éloigner de la tornade qui continuait de grandir sans s'arrêter.

- J'comprends pas. Fit Natsu avec frustration. J'ai pas réussi à passer ce truc.

- C'est surement parce que ce n'est pas juste du feu, pensa Lucy, mais une vraie tornade. Sa puissance t'empêche de passer.

- Dans ce cas je vais la bouffer !

Natsu s'approcha du cataclysme brûlant et inspira. Des flammes sortirent du phénomène pour arriver à ses lèvres, mais juste après en avoir avalé une gorgé, il s'arrêta et toussa fort. Il semblait même sur le point de vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Natsu ?! Interrogea la constellationiste.

- C'est ULTRA Dégueu ! Cria le dragon slayer.

- T'es sérieux là ?!

- J't'assure. Ca a le goût de plastique liquide cette magie. J'peux pas avaler ça c'est pas possible.

- On va surement se faire tuer. Dit Lucy avec colère. Tu pourrais faire un effort !

- Et si je t'obligeais plutôt à en boire pour que tu comprennes.

Lucy laissa tomber car quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait très bien osé le faire. Elle réfléchit pendant que Natsu réessayait encore et encore de passer au travers, sans plus de succès qu'avant. Une idée finit par lui venir à l'esprit. Elle ignorait s'il y avait une chance que cela marche mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. Elle demanda à Natsu de s'écarter et pris deux clés dorées.

* * *

L'esprit de la mort se battait avec une habilité incroyable. L'aisance avec laquelle il les rossaient montrait une expérience du combat millénaire et une technique implacable. Zankou tourna sur lui-même en disant : « Rota Mortis ». Ses frères qui l'avaient encerclé furent repoussés par un anneau de magie noir. Raw essaya de se relever mais Zankou sépara sa faux en deux et se servit des lames comme crochet sous les aisselles du colosse pour le soulever, puis le jeter sur DoomBone, formant un entremêlement de fer et d'os macabrement ridicule.

La bataille n'avait plus le moindre intérêt à ses yeux. Au début, il était plutôt content de mettre une bonne correction à ses frères chahuteurs et enquiquinants. Mais la bataille durait un peu trop longtemps à ses yeux désormais. Il n'était pas le genre à sous-estimer son adversaire, mais les trois crétins face à lui posaient plus de difficultés que d'habitude. Il se sentait rouillé. Apparemment, la méditation dans le vide sidérale entouré de cris d'agonie n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'entretenir l'art de la guerre.

Zankou fut alors saisi par une marée de tentacules qui lui bloquèrent le bras droit. Katoul'hou le tenait fermement et serrait de plus en plus fort. L'esprit de la mort voulut les couper mais il vit Raw, du coin de l'œil, profitant de l'occasion pour le frapper avec son marteau. Zankou para l'attaque avec sa double-faux. Raw essaya alors de lui tirer dessus avec le canon caché dans sa main gauche mais, d'un habile mouvement du poignet, Zankou dévia l'arme avec la sienne.

Mais maintenant, Zankou était complètement bloqué. La pieuvre et le colosse retenaient ses bras. C'était un moment idéal dont profita DoomBone pour se placer face à son frère noir. Ils se regardèrent avec fureur, DoomBone aurait voulu l'attaquer avec son « Festin de Roi », mais il avait déjà absorbé une bonne partie de cette région la première fois et la présence de Zankou l'avait encore plus fait agoniser. Cette ancienne forêt, qui n'était plus désormais qu'un amas de bois mort, serait infertile pour plusieurs décennies. DoomBone se contenta alors de le frapper avec ses poings squelettiques de toute la force de sa rage.

Zankou tenait ferme, il restait droit. Mais les coups pleuvaient encore et encore. Raw et Katoul'hou continuait de le retenir et exultait en voyant l'esprit de la mort se prendre une raclée. Ils n'avaient pas prévu cette situation. Les trois esprits n'étaient pas assez malins ou unis pour former des tactiques ingénieuses. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient sous les yeux une situation avantageuse, ils la saisissaient et enterraient la hache de guerre pour en profiter. Et c'était fatal à chaque fois.

* * *

Lucy prit deux de ses clés : celle du Taureau et celle du Scorpion. Elle fit un effort de concentration incroyable et réussit à invoquer les deux esprits. Taurus était comme d'habitude mais Scorpio, lui, portait un petit nœud papillon. Il déclara d'ailleurs :

- Lucy ? Ah bah là tu nous prends par surprise, nous étions en plein rencart avec Aquarius.

- OH NON ! Cria la constellationiste, pensant à la correction qu'allait lui infliger l'esprit du verseau pour lui avoir prit son petit ami au beau milieu d'un rendez-vous galant. Elle va me TUER !

Elle reprit cependant ses esprits, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et dit à ses amis ce qu'il devait faire.

- Compte sur moi ma Lucy Chérie ! Fit Taurus les yeux en cœur.

- Bon allons-y avant qu'Aquarius s'impatiente. Ajouta Scorpio.

Lucy demanda à Natsu de rester à l'écart, ce qu'il fit. Et l'assaut commença : Taurus rassembla toute ses forces pour donner un puissant coup de hache à la tornade. Ce fut assez pour créer une ouverture donnant droit sur le cœur du cataclysme, sur Kyoko. Lucy donna le signal à Scorpio qui se servit du canon qui lui servait de queue pour lancer son « Sand Spear ». L'attaque heurta alors de plein fouet la grosse blonde enragée.

Et aussitôt qu'elle fût atteinte, la tornade disparue. Il ne restait de son passage qu'un sol noirci et une mage obèse se relevant péniblement. Elle se remit sur pied en beuglant de rage mais, avant de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit d'autre, une ombre voila son visage. Elle leva la tête et Taurus, à la demande de sa chère maitresse, tomba du ciel et la frappa avec sa hache.

C'en était bel et bien terminé pour elle. Kyoko tomba à la renverse, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Tandis qu'elle gémissait, Natsu s'était approché de la grognasse et l'avait attrapé par le col. Son regard se voulait dangereusement menaçant et son poing était enflammé.

- Maintenant tu va renvoyer ce truc dégeu d'où il vient. Dit-il d'une voix ferme et terrible.

Kyoko grogna mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne supportait plus la douleur et n'avait plus la moindre once de magie pour se battre. Même si elle rêvait de voir Katoul'hou détruire ces grotesques moucherons, elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui. Cela ne valait pas la peine de se faire torturer. Kyoko se servit alors de la clé pour emmagasiner de la douleur et faire comprendre à l'esprit de la peste ce qu'elle demandait. Sa douleur contre son départ.

* * *

Dans son esprit, Katoul'hou ressentit la proposition. Il déclara :

- Mince ! Cette mortelle veut me renvoyer là-bas !

- T'as pas intérêt à nous laissez tomber ! Menaça DoomBone qui continuait de frapper Zankou.

Katoul'hou tenta d'ignorer l'appel mais c'était impossible. Il pouvait sentir toute la douleur qu'elle était prête à lui offrir et il fut comme un enfant sentant la délicieuse odeur des viennoiseries dorées sortant juste du four d'un excellent pâtissier. C'était si tentant. Il avait oublié l'ennui et le vide de la cellule, seul le goût de la souffrance réussit à s'imposer. Il imaginait cette délicieuse énergie lui parcourant le corps et faisant vibrer son esprit.

- Et puis mince ! Cria l'esprit de la peste avant de disparaître.

Il était retourné dans sa cellule en courant, emportant la douleur de Kyoko. Sa délectation fut intense mais courte, il regretta amèrement sa décision. Mais c'était fait. En s'en allant, Katoul'hou avait libéré le bras de son frère faucheur. A l'instant où ce fut fait, l'esprit de la mort se servit de son membre libre pour mettre DoomBone à terre en frappant son crâne. Il saisit ensuite sa faux et fit une prise rejetant Raw au loin.

Zankou se sentait libre. Et furieux. Il se sentait humilié, et nul n'insultait la mort impunément sans en payer le prix. Les flammes dans ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle. Un rictus de rage se forma sur ses lèvres, d'ordinaire figées comme du vieux bois. L'esprit parla de sa voix fière et colérique :

- Il suffit ! Je ne laisserai pas cette comédie durer un instant de plus. Vous avez osé vous en prendre à l'avatar de votre fin, je m'en vais donc renvoyer les bêtes que vous êtes dans leurs cages !

Les esprits de la guerre et de la famine faisaient tout pour conserver leur allure impassible mais la vérité était qu'ils avaient peur. Très peur. DoomBone chargea avec l'énergie du tigre refusant d'afficher sa faiblesse, entouré d'une aura magique obscure. Raw se concentra et des pièces d'artilleries de toutes sortes jaillirent de son corps. De ses épaules, son torse, ses jambes, ses côtes… Même son bloc-bras droit s'était mis en mode Canon. Les esprits jetaient leurs dernières forces dans la bataille.

DoomBone hurla : « LA FAIM DES TEMPS ! »

Zankou resta immobile, comme si rien ne se passait autour de lui. Les lames de sa double-faux devinrent noires comme le néant.

DoomBone arriva près de l'esprit de la mort et bondit haut dans les cieux, plus haut que les lois de la gravité ne le permettait. Il plongea ensuite droit sur Zankou les bras en avant. Le frère faucheur esquiva l'attaque sans problème, les mains du squelette désormais planté dans le sol. L'abomination osseuse fit alors apparaître dans sa gueule une sphère d'ombre attirant tout ce qui était à porté. Les mages de Fairy Tail durent s'accrocher aux arbres ou les uns aux autres pour éviter d'être emportés. Mais de nombreux arbres morts et rochers disparurent à l'intérieur de cette dangereuse masse. Zankou dût planter sa faux profondément dans le sol desséché et tint son chapeau d'une main.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas rester dans cette position indéfiniment. Il décida d'essayer une action qui lui vaudrait de disparaître s'il agissait une seconde trop tard. Il sortit sa faux de la terre et se laissa attirer par le trou noir miniature, mais avant d'être absorbé, il saisit DoomBone avec l'une de ses lames et fit s'écraser sa tête sur le sol. La concentration brisée, la sphère disparut. Zankou tourna alors son regard sur Raw qui venait d'hurler : « RAGE DE L'APOCALYPSE ! »

Des rais d'énergies phénoménales jaillirent des armes du colosse de fer rouge. Un flash aveuglant se produisit. Et lorsque tout redevint clair, Raw vit que le faucheur avait disparu et que son attaque avait atteint DoomBone. Le colosse n'eut pas la moindre pitié pour lui, il était trop occupé à chercher Zankou du regard. DoomBone commença alors à disparaitre. Son corps devint noir ténèbres et s'évapora.

Raw vit cette scène du coin de l'œil mais il se moquait d'avoir renvoyé son frère en cage. Il était plus inquiet pour sa propre liberté. C'est alors qu'un bruit de lame retentit, le colosse leva les yeux et vit son frère devant la lune. Zankou dit avec un calme de tueur : « Horam iudicii. »

Les lames de l'esprit de la mort s'abattirent comme des corbeaux affamés sur le géant de fer. Zankou réapparut derrière Raw et deux Lignes d'ombre se dessinèrent sur le torse de l'esprit de la Guerre. Le géant hurla et s'évapora comme l'avait fait DoomBone.

Le combat des esprits noirs était arrivé à son terme. De cette région autrefois luxuriante, il ne restait plus qu'un désert de bois mort et de poussière. Ici les quatre esprits maudits s'étaient battus. Ici Zankou, avatar de la Mort et Maitre absolu de toute vie, avait vaincu.

* * *

Encore désolé pour le retard. Cela devient difficile dans mon établissement pff  
Mais je continuerai les chapitres. Une review au passage ? ^^ Ou si vous avez des questions je serais

Ravi d'y répondre par MP :-).

Traduction des attaques de Zankou :

Iudicium mortuorum = Jugement de la mort

Rota Mortis = Roue de la mort

Horam iudicii= L'heure du jugement


	17. Le calme avant la tempête

Bonne et heureuse année à vous tous qui me lisez^^

(ce message sera sans doute obsolète un jour mais bon j'y tient)

Et un grand merci à ceux qui ont fait l'effort de me lire jusqu'ici comme VidayM ou Shirley.

Ce chapitre est plus court car j'ai beaucoup de boulot et que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié alors je préfère sortir un petit chapitre maintenant en attendant que sa se tasse.

C'est partit pour la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le calme avant la tempête

Tout était redevenu calme. Zankou, l'esprit de la mort, se tenait droit au milieu d'un désert de bois et de poussière. Son vêtement flottant au gré des brises glacées et sifflantes, sa stature évoquait un fier général ayant anéantit une armée à lui seul. Il savourait sa victoire sans exprimer la moindre émotion, sans même sourire, plein de cette noblesse noire qui le caractérisait.

Remettre les vermines braillardes à leur place était son plaisir secret.

Mais il n'était pas encore satisfait. Il s'adressa sereinement à son invocateur, sans baisser le regard sur lui.

- Ma tâche est accomplie. Mes pitoyables frères sont retournés dans leur cage. J'avoue que ce fut… plaisant. -Il sembla retenir un rire en avouant cela.- Mais il est temps pour moi de retourner dans mon sanctuaire. Le silence des mortels m'emplit de frustration. Je suis impatient d'entendre à nouveau les lamentations des âmes en peines.

Nox savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire. L'esprit avait rempli sa part du contrat et désormais, il réclamait que l'assassin lui ôte la laisse que l'orgueil du faucheur ne laissait jamais transparaitre. Le jeune homme à lunette ne souffrait plus autant qu'au summum de la bataille car, DoomBone renvoyé de force chez lui, il ne supportait plus que la douleur d'une seule invocation. Ce qui était un véritable soulagement. Il coupa le lien magique qui le torturait tant. Il n'avait même pas besoin de souffrir plus pour obliger Zankou à partir. Il allait le faire de lui-même, ne partageant pas la folie meurtrière de ses frères. Il restait cependant un dernier détail à régler, une recommandation à donner. Non, plutôt un avertissement à adresser à tous les mages présent, mais cela aurait aussi bien put être au monde entier.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas m'appeler avant un bon moment. –il insista sur ce dernier point- Plus jamais serait même idéal.

Alors le faucheur géant disparut tel une fumée noire emportée par le vent.

Le silence régna de nouveau. Lucy et Natsu avaient assistés à ce choc des titans avec beaucoup plus de peur que de fascination. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que si Zankou avait perdu, ils auraient été condamnés. Sa victoire fut une véritable délivrance pour eux.

Lucy tourna son regard vers l'imposante Kyoko. Elle avait perdu connaissance, le visage encore tordu par la douleur. Complètement épuisée, vidée de sa magie, elle ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant longtemps. Natsu tourna son regard dans la direction d'où lui parvenait une odeur désormais familière. Lucy, qui n'avait pas les mêmes capacités surhumaines, l'interrogea en regardant dans la même direction :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai senti quelque chose. Lui répondit Salamander.

- Un ennemi ? Demanda Lucy avec inquiétude mais prête à reprendre les armes.

- J'crois pas. J'pense que c'était Nox.

- Gagné. Répondit une voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir dans leur dos, le visage caché par l'ombre d'une capuche avec un sourire carnassier.

Sur le coup, les deux mages se figèrent de surprise et de peur. Lucy avait emmagasiné tellement de peur et de stress qu'elle était tendue comme une corde de guitare. Ce petit mot bien placé fut le coup de trop qui la cassa. Lucy hurla à plein poumon.

L'instant d'après, la constellationiste gisait par terre, les yeux blancs, la bave aux lèvres et son esprit flottant au-dessus d'elle. Natsu, qui avait le cœur mieux accroché, dit à Nox en paniquant:

- Bon sang mais t'as tué Lucy !

- Meu nan, répondit l'assassin en souriant gaiment et en retirant son capuchon, elle commence à avoir l'habitude, dans deux secondes elle sera debout.

- MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS M'HABITUER A ÇA ! Beugla furieusement Lucy en se remettant sur pied.

- Tient qu'est-ce que je te disais. Confirma Nox, même pas impressionné par sa tête de bête enragée.

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours des trucs pareils ?! Surtout avec moi j'ai l'impression en plus ! Nota la blonde.

Nox s'accroupie près du corps gisant de Kyoko.

- Elle a l'air d'en avoir bavé. Déclara-t-il. Vous avez dû lui faire passer un sale quart-d'heure.

Lucy lui cria de ne pas changer de sujet mais elle laissa tomber quand Natsu se mit à raconter comment ils avaient massacré la mage au sceptre de feu. C'était le genre de récit qui allait faire lever quelques verres à la guilde. Le dragon slayer était tellement excité en contant leur exploit qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Lucy essaya de le calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Nox profita de leur inattention pour faire un geste furtif. Personne ne remarqua son larcin.

Puis Natsu finit par poser une question qui lui venait tout juste à l'esprit :

- Mais dis-moi Nox Si ce vieux qui disait tout le temps des trucs qu'on ne comprend pas détestait tant être ici, pourquoi il ne s'est pas simplement barré ?

« T'es le seul à pas avoir compris ce qu'il disait mon pauvre. » Pensa Lucy avec lassitude.

- Zankou se la joue mais en fait il est comme les autres esprits noirs. – Nox répondait avec la même assurance que lorsqu'on se moque gentiment d'une personne dans son dos, sûr qu'elle n'en saura jamais rien.- Il est aussi accro qu'eux à la douleur, même si je ne serai pas surpris d'apprendre qu'une partie de lui voulait vraiment retourner dans la cage, et que c'est cette partie qu'il montre aux autres. Mais au final, il aime plus la souffrance que son calme.

- J'suis pas sûr de comprendre. Avoua Natsu.

- Ca ne me surprend pas.

- Pardon ?! Répète un peu !

- Pour faire simple,-poursuivit l'assassin- t'as qu'à imaginer qu'il aime bien sa petite vie tranquille mais que tant qu'on lui propose des boissons à volonté contre un service il ne peut pas se forcer à quitter la taverne.

- C'est quoi cette métaphore de soiffard ? S'inquiéta Lucy. Et puis t'as toujours eu cette habitude d'ignorer ce qu'on te dit ou c'est juste avec nous ?

L'assassin lui répondit comme à un enfant qui aurait demandé à Picasso si la peinture était un art.

- Voyons Lucy, ignorer les gens avec Style, ce n'est pas une habitude. C'est un Mode de Vie.

- Y A PAS DE QUOI EN ETRE FIER !

* * *

Pendant que certains souriaient et s'excitaient, d'autres tremblaient. Durant le combat entre les esprits, une autre lutte s'était déroulée. Wendy et les Exceeds, cachés dans leur arbre désormais mourant avec Hidemi inconsciente, y avait assisté à contrecœur et l'issue les avait plongés dans un profond désespoir. La jeune fille était au bord des larmes, tout comme Happy. Charles, elle, s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son compagnon bleu, chose que normalement elle n'aurait jamais osé faire, mais ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait à ce point terrorisé qu'il lui fallait une présence rassurante, aussi petite soit-elle.

Juste sous leurs yeux gisait les corps blessés, épuisés et même vidés de Grey et Erza. Ils étaient recouverts d'entailles, d'ecchymoses et de brûlures. Ils étaient comme morts.

Sans dire un seul mot, Elzévir s'était éloigné des deux cloportes qui s'était mis sur sa route et qu'il avait écrasés comme tel. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas avoir vu les autres sur leur perchoir pour mieux les traquer plus tard. L'ancien maître de guilde les imaginait clairement, cavalant pour sauver leur peau comme de petites souris effrayées, pensant qu'il les avait oubliés puis apparaissant d'un coup pour mettre fin à leur pitoyable existence. La terreur dans leurs yeux serait d'un délice incomparable. Mais seulement une fois qu'il aurait éliminé ses autres cibles.

Il avançait avec détermination, au milieu des restes de la forêt maudite, vers l'ingrat petit morveux qui avait réduit tous ses projets à néant, ainsi que ses derniers compagnons. Ils s'étaient opposés à un dieu et, insulte suprême, avaient fait vaciller son trône. Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir, d'héritage ou même de vengeance pour Elzévir. De méprisables petites fées lui avaient tenu tête. Ce qui les attendait… C'était un Châtiment divin.

* * *

- Mais dis moi Nox, poursuivit Natsu en observant l'assassin sous tous les angles, tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait torturer.

Lucy approuva l'observation du Dragon Slayer.

- La douleur que j'ai subie n'est qu'une simple information. Déclara l'assassin. Je veux dire par là que je n'étais « blessé » à aucun moment, c'était uniquement des sensations. Je suis peut-être fatigué par tout cela mais physiquement je vais bien.

La jeune Heartfilia ne savait plus si elle devait crier sur Nox, lui donner une gifle ou carrément lui balancer un poing dans la figure. Même s'il n'avait pas de plaie ou de cicatrice après cette épreuve, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que cet imbécile ait pu choisir de supporter toute ces horreurs sans même leur dire qu'il n'irait pas si mal. Elle en avait plus qu'assez du comportement cachotier et masochiste de l'assassin.

- Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire avant ?! Fit la constellationiste exacerbé. Quand je pense que je me suis inquiétée pour toi…

Et alors qu'elle continuait de rouspéter, Nox eu soudain l'air surpris avant de redevenir sérieux et sombre. Lucy et Natsu ne comprirent pas son changement d'attitude avant de regarder dans la même direction que lui. Alors Lucy fût à nouveau paniquée et Natsu se mis en position de combat.

Juste devant eux se dressait l'albinos en armure noire qui avait régné sur la guilde de Némésis Call, tenant ses Katana-faux fermement, un léger sourire dérangeant sur son visage taillé à la serpe. Les yeux rouges du terrifiant guerrier, l'un en partie caché par une mèche de ses longs cheveux d'albâtre, observaient les trois mages avec un regard de prédateur.

- Je vous ai manqué ? Demanda-t-il avec sadisme.

Aucun des mages ne répondit à cela. Ils refusaient de jouer avec cette ordure, tout particulièrement Nox. Celui-ci passa entre les deux mages de Fairy Tail et se plaça en première ligne. C'était à lui d'en finir avec ce mégalomane désaxé. Après tout, il avait été son élève. Pourquoi ses compagnons, trop butés pour écouter ses avertissements, devraient-ils se battre contre celui qui l'avait poursuivi pendant trois ans, eux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son passé ?

- Partez. Demanda l'assassin sans accordez un regard aux mages. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Tu rêves toi. Déclara Lucy. Je vais me battre.

- Ah bon ? Et avec quoi ? Interrogea Nox en faisant tournoyer les clés de la constellationiste au bout de son doigt.

La blonde poussa un petit « Quoi ?! » de surprise en découvrant que l'assassin lui avait bel et bien chipé son trousseau en passant près d'elle juste avant.

- Oups ma main à glissée. Fit Nox en jetant sans vergogne les clés à au moins dix kilomètres.

Lucy cria dans un mélange d'effroi et de colère. Puis elle courut, paniquée, dans la direction où il avait balancé son bien en lui aboyant de rage qu'il paierait pour cela.

Natsu, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il dit à Nox qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Le Dragon Slayer avait bien conscience que son amie n'était pas de taille contre un homme comme Elzévir.

- Toi aussi va-t'en. Ajouta l'assassin.

- Tu rêves. J'ai bien envie de lui exploser la tronche aussi. Lui répondit Natsu en frappant ses deux mains enflammées entre-elles.

L'assassin jeta un regard mauvais à la tignasse rose. Il ne voulait pas que lui aussi se mêle de son combat, mais il voyait bien à sa posture ferme et déterminée qu'il n'allait pas partir et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Nox songea bien à lui filer un poing dans la figure mais il devait être rationnel. Il n'avait plus autant de magie qu'avant, l'invocation d'un esprit noir en consommant autant que pour l'esprit stellaire d'un constellationiste, et ce dragon entêté en avait encore un peu en réserve. D'autant qu'appeler DoomBone et Zankou l'avait assez épuisé et que ce n'était pas un simple coup de poing qui mettrait la flammèche au tapis. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être divisé. Elzévir en profiterait dès la première seconde et cela signerait clairement leur arrêt de mort. L'assassin allait devoir compter sur ce stupide Dragon Slayer et sur ses propres compétences martiales.

- Très bien. Se résigna Nox en remettant sa capuche. Mais sois pas dans ma ligne de mire. Je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu.

En disant cela, Nox leva la main et fit apparaitre par magie une sorte de masque grotesque fait de pièces de métal cousues (littéralement) ensemble avec du fil et dont la forme rappelait un crâne menaçant aux yeux en lentilles de verre.

Nox mis le lugubre masque, sous les regards intrigués de Natsu et Elzévir, en disant :

« Mascara de Corvo »

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le début de l'affrontement ultime de cette fan fiction le combat entre Natsu et Nox contre Elzévir.

J'ai déjà le titre en tête -)

Les plus Gamer saisiront le clin d'œil à la fin ^^


	18. L'ombre et la Flamme

Voici la première partie du combat final entre Nox, Natsu et Elzévir. Ce chapitre et le(s) suivants seront assez courts pour assurer un rythme de parution plus régulier en cette période pleine de boulot ^^'.

Merci encore à VidayM pour son soutien essentiel, en espérant que notre correspondance et collaboration dure encore un peu.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : l'ombre et la Flamme

Les trois mages étaient prêts à en finir. Natsu s'était mis en position et avait enflammé ses poings. Elzévir tenait fermement ses katanas-faux et avait colorisé son armure avec son « Orange Brûlant ». Nox restait droit, le visage caché par son horrible masque de fer et de fils.

Aucun des combattants n'esquissait le moindre geste. Chacun attendait patiemment celui qui ferait le premier pas. Même si l'un d'entre eux savait pertinemment qui ce serait.

D'un coup, Natsu bondit vers l'albinos en criant :

« Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu ! »

Le mage fou dévia l'attaque grâce à l'une de ses épées puis tenta de trancher Natsu mais le mage de Fairy Tail esquiva ses lames et cria.

« Hurlement du Dragon de feu ! »

Elzévir para l'attaque avec ses lames croisées devant lui. Elle fût plus puissante qu'il ne le pensait car Natsu réussit à faire reculer l'ancien maître, laissant des traces dans le sol desséché ainsi qu'un point brûlant là où les deux armes se croisaient. L'albinos perdit son sourire et recouvrit ses épées de « Bleu électrique ». Elzévir se mit en position et riposta.

« Rafale Foudroyante du Dragon Prismatique! »

L'ancien maître fendit l'air de ses lames, envoyant une dizaine d'arcs électriques vers le Dragon Slayer de feu. Natsu en esquiva certaines mais il finit tout de même avec une coupure au bras gauche qui l'électrocuta légèrement, paralysant le membre en question. Elzévir fonça sur lui. Salamander tenta d'enflammer ses poings mais le gauche ne réagissait pas, ce qui le pris au dépourvu. Il lui fallait quelques secondes de plus pour se remettre de l'attaque électrique. L'ancien maître tenta de le trancher avec ses deux lames jointent en même temps. Le fil d'Ignir embrasa ardemment son pied et frappa les lames. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent violement. Le feu et la foudre crépitaient tandis que les assaillants grondaient de rage. Les combattants furent tout deux projetés en arrière, mais aucun ne tomba.

Natsu reprit possession de son bras et revint à l'assaut. Elzévir essaya de trancher cet insecte qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Il attaquait, estoquait, esquivait et frappait. Mais cette petite salamandre ne restait pas en place, même sans magie ses réflexes lui permettait d'éviter les lames avec aisance. L'albinos tenta de le frapper avec ses deux Katanas, mais Natsu saisit leurs lames en plein élan, bloquant l'ancien maître. Il y avait de minces filets de sang coulant de ses mains mais Salamander ne lâchait pas prise. Les duellistes se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Leurs regards étaient emplis de fureur, de mépris et de haine. Elzévir ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, surtout en combat singulier. En combat singulier ?

Jusqu'ici, aucun des guerriers ne semblait avoir remarqué l'absence de l'assassin. Natsu était plein de l'ivresse du combat et ne s'en était pas rendu pas compte. Mais Elzévir le voyait bien maintenant. Il ne voyait pas où était Nox mais il savait ce qu'il lui avait enseigné. L'albinos lui avait appris à rester dans l'ombre et à attendre le bon moment pour attaquer. Et, Salamander retenant ses lames, c'était le moment idéal.

* * *

Avant même que le combat n'ai démarré, dès l'instant où Elzévir est apparut, Nox avait un plan. S'il y a une qualité à reconnaitre à la haine, c'est qu'une fois canalisée, lorsque cela concernait sa cible, elle rendait très créatif.

Quand son ancien maître arriva, il sût de suite qu'il devait faire partir Lucy, mais qu'elle refuserait. Se débarrasser de ses clés était le meilleur moyen. Et lorsqu'il comprit que Natsu foncerait tête baissée et que sa fureur attirerait l'attention d'Elzévir, Nox trouva un moyen rapide d'en finir avec sa cible. Il lui suffisait d'un emplacement, puis d'une occasion et enfin d'une seconde.

A l'instant précis où Natsu avait attaqué Elzévir et que le regard de ce dernier s'était posé sur la tête brulée, Nox avait courut et disparut parmi les arbres mort. Il s'éloigna à toute allure comme un loup, sans laisser de trace, puis escalada avec son agilité exceptionnelle au sommet d'un chêne aussi noir que son manteau.

Une fois en position sur la plus haute des branches, l'assassin invoqua une grande arbalète en ébène dont l'extrémité était une tête de corbeau sculpté. Il visa en direction des duellistes. Il était prêt à tirer. Les carreaux de Nox filaient toujours en ligne droite, la seule limite à leur précision était la vue de Nox, plus la cible est éloignée, plus l'angle de tir doit être précis, auquel cas un degré d'écart peut faire passer le carreau complètement à côté. Le « Mascara de Corvo » donnait à son porteur, non seulement la capacité de voir dans le noir, mais surtout un zoom et un viseur magique qui lui permettait de voir avec plus de précision vers où partirait son tir. Comme tout assassin qui se respecte, Nox attendit patiemment le moment idéal.

Elzévir et Natsu se battait avec une férocité qui les rendait comparables à des animaux aux yeux de l'assassin. Puis il vit la tête brulée saisissant les armes de son ancien maître, c'était le moment qu'il attendait. Il n'était plus qu'à un geste de sa fin. Nox visa la tête de sa cible, souffla lentement pour stabiliser son arme, puis enveloppa son carreau avec sa magie, de couleur noire, en murmurant :

« Arcane des Ombres : Tir du corbeau. »

Nox tira. Le carreau fila jusqu'à sa cible sans faire le moindre bruit, tel une ombre silencieuse. Le projectile arrivait vers sa cible. Mais sans crier garde, Natsu lâcha les armes d'Elzévir en hurlant de douleur. Et l'instant d'après, l'albinos esquiva le tir de Nox d'un bond. Le carreau passa près du visage de Natsu avant de se planter dans sol, le fissurant au passage. Elzévir vit de suite où s'était placé Nox et l'attaqua malgré la distance.

« Hurlement du Dragon Prismatique ! »

De sa bouche jaillit un rayon aux milles couleurs. Nox eut juste le temps de bondir du sommet de son arbre pour éviter d'être touché. L'atterrissage fut douloureux mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il aurait subit s'il était resté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de trop. L'attaque d'Elzévir était certes très colorée, c'était comme s'il avait craché une intense aurore boréale, mais tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage avait été définitivement réduit en cendre. Le sol dans son sillage était parcouru de traits de couleurs aussi brillants que des écailles de poissons tropicaux. C'était sans conteste le plus gros paradoxe de l'histoire. Comment un être aussi cinglé et cruel que Elzévir pouvait-il posséder un pouvoir aussi magnifique ?

Natsu était à genoux à ce moment. L'albinos tenta de trancher le Dragon Slayer, celui-ci esquiva mais il se prit juste après un coup de pied en plein dans le visage qui l'envoya valser. L'ancien maître courut ensuite vers Nox. L'assassin ne pouvait éviter la confrontation directe cette fois.

L'assassin fit disparaître son masque et invoqua sa naginata. Elzévir tenta à mainte reprise de trancher Nox mais l'agilité incroyable du jeune homme lui faisait esquiver pas mal de coup et sa maitrise de la naginata lui permettait d'en dévier d'autre. Cependant, les lames de l'ancien maître tranchait des arbres, racines et même rochers sans ralentir. Il parvint même à couper un pan du manteau de l'assassin et le blesser légèrement à la cuisse. Nox ne parait jamais les attaques d'Elzévir car il savait que la force physique de l'albinos était supérieure à la sienne, il ne lui opposerait aucune résistance et serait écrasé ou découpé en rondelle.

- Arrête de jouer l'insecte ! Cria l'ancien maître.

C'était le terme le plus adapté pour exprimer la frustration que Nox faisait grandir en lui. En l'affrontant, on avait la même impression que lorsque l'on essaie d'écraser un moucheron ou un moustique qui ne cesse de vous narguer à force de vous tourner autour sans réussir à l'avoir.

En esquivant, Nox avançait vers la zone où le combat avait commencé. Natsu aurait voulu le rejoindre sur le champ mais ses mains le faisaient trop souffrir. Mais l'assassin fit un bond pour éviter une autre attaque qui le fit atterrir prêt de Salamander. La douleur passant, Natsu se releva pour faire fasce à l'albinos côte à côte avec le jeune homme en noir. Elzévir s'arrêta et les observa en ayant retrouvé son sourire diabolique.

Natsu secoua ses mains pour les dégourdir et serra les poings. Nox tourna légèrement son regard vers lui et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Tout était parfait. Rien qu'une seconde de plus et je l'aurai éliminé.

- J'n'en sais rien. Répondit Natsu sur les nerfs. Je tenais ses machins puis d'un coup elles se sont mises à me…brûler les mains.

Le mage de Fairy Tail avait dévoilé ses paumes en disant cela, elles avaient en effet des marques de brûlure. Nox compris que pour quelqu'un pouvant avaler du feu, la sensation de brûlure soit inattendue. Natsu n'y était pas habitué. Nox ignorait cependant comment c'était possible, il n'avait vu aucune flamme et même si l' « Orange brûlant » d'Elzévir le lui permettait, des flammes ne devrait pas pouvoir blesser Natsu à se qu'il sache.

Soudain, Nox écarquilla les yeux de surprise en remarquant un détail surprenant.

- Natsu ! Fit l'assassin.

- Quoi ?

- Ses épées… Elles ont changé de couleur.

C'était bel et bien le cas. Aucun des deux jeunes mages ne s'en était rendu compte puisque personne ne s'intéresse à la couleur de l'arme de son adversaire en plein combat. Du moins habituellement, ils avaient oubliés qu'Elzévir était une exception : avec lui, ce détail était essentiel.

Les lames de l'albinos étaient désormais jaunâtres.

- Vous en avez mis du temps à remarquer. Nargua l'ancien maître. Vos amis l'ont tout de suite vu, eux. Remarquez, ce n'est pas ça qui les a sauvé.

- Quoi ?! Cria Natsu, sur le point de charger à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ordure ?

- Oh trois fois rien. Je leur ai juste fait une démonstration de mon « Jaune Acide ».

Nox comprenait maintenant. Des flammes ne pouvait rien contre Natsu, mais de l'acide, c'était complètement différent.

- Ils m'ont tenu tête longtemps mais ils n'étaient vraiment plus en forme. Continua-t-il. Je retournerai m'occuper des larves après vous avoir éliminé.

Natsu faillit lui faire sa fête mais Nox l'arrêta en mettant sa naginata devant le Dragon Slayer. Natsu lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Ne fonce pas tête baissé cette fois. Dit Nox comme un ordre.

- Essaie pas de m'arrêter. J'vais lui exploser sa gueule une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'assassin appréciait le courage et la dévotion de Natsu, mais attaquer sans réfléchir était du suicide contre Elzévir. Nox se mit à sourire à pleine dent, ce qui surprit Natsu. L'assassin dit sur un ton dénuer d'inquiétude :

- Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai un Plan B. Et celui-là n'as aucune chance d'échoué.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture et a bientôt pour la suite.

Une review pour accélérer l'écriture please ? -)


	19. Le Plan B

Merci à VidayM comme toujours fidèle au poste ^^ et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes :P

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Le Plan B

Les combattants semblaient revenus au point de départ. L'assassin et la tête brûlée faisait face à un Elzévir qui avait retrouvé toute son arrogance et dont la curiosité était des plus attisée. Nox prétendait avoir un plan pour l'arrêter. L'albinos reconnaissait les progrès de son ingrat disciple mais il savait de quoi Nox était capable, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait deviné à quel moment précis il attaquerait, et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer, autant par orgueil que pour tenter de saper le moral des deux morveux :

- Ta magie n'a aucun secret pour moi, petit. Je te rappelle que c'est Moi qui t'ai tout appris.

- Correction. Répondit l'assassin en souriant. Tu m'as appris tout ce que tu savais. Depuis, j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi sur cette magie. Je connais des trucs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Elzévir hésita intérieurement. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ?

- N'essaie pas de m'avoir, Nox. Déclara l'albinos. Cette magie quasi-disparue est une des plus anciennes qui soit. Je t'ai déjà raconté qu'elle aurait été inventée dès l'apparition des premiers rois. Les nobles et les assassins sont les deux faces d'une seule et même histoire. Là où il y a des dirigeants, il y a des assassins. Je suis la dernière personne au monde à la connaître et une grande partie de ses secrets sont tombés dans l'oubli. Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu as réussi a tous les percer sans mon aide en seulement trois ans.

- Tu parie combien là-dessus ?

Nox avait dit cela avec une insolence insupportable. L'assassin continuait de sourire pour continuer de le mener en bateau. Si ça avait été aussi simple, cela fait longtemps que Nox serait venu affronter son ancien maître. Il avait réellement appris plus de trucs qu'Elzévir ne l'aurait voulu, des sorts dont même lui ignorait l'existence, il était loin d'avoir tout appris ou même maitrisé.

C'est pour cela que le jeune homme en noir devait bluffer. Faire croire qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que son ancien maître pouvait le déstabiliser, et même si ce n'était qu'un peu cela pouvait lui faire gagner une ou deux secondes de plus, chacunes comptaient.

Après cet échange aux allures de partie de poker, Nox se tint prêt. Il fit disparaître sa Naginata pour la remplacer par son Kusarigama, la faucille pourvue d'une chaîne et d'un poids. Il était temps de lancer le Plan B. Celui qui achêverait Elzévir.

- Natsu… Interpella Nox.

- Quoi ?

Nox dit calmement :

- On le massacre cette fois.

- Enfin ! J'M'ENFLAMME !

Le mage de feu embrasa ses poings et partit au contact. Elzévir, pas surpris pour un sou, leva simplement son épée et s'apprêta à le couper. Mais alors qu'il l'abaissait, la faucille du Kusarigama de Nox frappa la main de l'albinos, déviant l'épée de sa trajectoire. Natsu vit une ouverture, il cria :

« Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu ! »

Et percuta l'abdomen d'Elzévir avec une force bestiale.

L'albinos vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser au sol. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait depuis très longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'on l'envoyait valser. Il se releva furieux. Natsu et Nox lui fonçait dessus. Il joignit ses deux katanas-faux jaunâtres et attaqua :

« Larme d'acide du Dragon Prismatique ! »

Ses épées envoyèrent une immense goutte jaune fumante vers ses ennemis. Nox ne l'esquiva que grâce aux réflexes de Natsu qui le poussa à temps. Les deux jeunes mages continuaient de courir vers leur adversaire de deux flancs différents. Elzévir utilisa une de ses lames pour lancer un autre sort :

« Vague d'acide du dragon Prismatique ! »

Un arc liquide jaune fut envoyé sur Nox qui l'évita grâce à une roulade. Elzévir vit ensuite Natsu gueulant comme un fou et il essaya d'utiliser ses deux épées pour le trancher mais au moment où ses lames prenaient leur élan, la chaîne de l'arme de Nox s'enroula autour d'elles et stoppa le mouvement. Natsu profita de l'occasion pour charger.

« Corne du Dragon de feu ! »

Natsu donna un phénoménal coup de boule en plein dans le torse d'Elzévir, le faisant à nouveau voler et traverser plusieurs arbres morts. Son « atterrissage » souleva un grand nuage de poussière.

Natsu sourit à pleine dent.

- Depuis le temps, ça fait un bien fou de lui clouer le bec.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Continue de foncer, faut le cogner encore un peu.

Le dragon Slayer de feu ne sut pas comment réagir à cette réplique très inhabituelle de Nox, d'habitude si froid et calculateur. Puis la poussière se dissipa, révélant Elzévir qui avançait vers eux lentement. Il était tendu, le visage marqué par une fureur qu'il arrivait à peine à contenir.

- Comment osez-vous ?! Enragea l'albinos. Les misérables doivent s'incliner devant leur dieu. Je vais vous remettre à votre place.

Elzévir ferma les yeux puis ouvrit grand la bouche et toutes les couleurs sur lui furent avalées. Celles de son armure, ses lames et même le blanc de sa peau furent aspirés par sa gueule béante. L'ancien maître de Némésis Call était désormais complètement noir comme la nuit et recouvert d'écailles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la seule partie encore colorée, ses pupilles rouges étaient en forme d'amande, des yeux de bête. L'ancien albinos dit en souriant, dévoilant de puissantes canines :

« Dragon Force ! »

Natsu et Nox perdirent leur calme. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'Elzévir était désormais au sommet de sa puissance. Ils avaient de bonne raison de s'alarmer. Nox n'avait jamais vu son maître dans cet état. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas la puissance évidemment monstrueuse que son ennemi possédait à présent, mais le fait d'ignorer de quoi Elzévir était désormais capable. Nox détestait les imprévus, plus que tout autre chose. Mais l'assassin conserva son calme. Cette puissance inattendue allait leur compliquer la tache mais elle ne changeait rien du tout à son plan.

L'ancien albinos eut un ricanement inquiétant puis six tentacules jaillirent de son dos. Chacun d'entre eux étaient d'une taille impressionnante et d'une couleur différente. Il y en avait un orange, un gris, un bleu, un jaune, un brun et un cyan. Mais le plus effrayant était que l'extrémité de chacun d'entre eux prit la forme d'une tête de dragon.

- Vous allez comprendre à quel point s'en prendre au Dragon Slayer des Couleurs est une erreur. Fit Elzévir. Votre dernière erreur.

- Bon sang mais c'est quoi ces trucs ?! Cria Natsu.

- Ces tentacules possèdent chacun la puissance d'une couleur à son apogée. Je vous ai réservé les plus destructrices qui soient : Gris Acier, Orange Brûlant, Bleu Electrique, Jaune Acide, Cyan Glacial et Brun Terrestre ! Tremblez devant ma puissance.

- Tu sais que ça fait hyper cliché comme réplique. Déclara Nox, cachant difficilement son inquiétude.

Elzévir sourît. Les provocations ne l'atteignaient plus maintenant qu'il se sentait à nouveau supérieur aux autres. Il pointa Nox avec son sabre et la tête Grise fonça dans sa direction. L'assassin bondit pour ne pas être dévoré. Le dragon de métal détruisit une partit du sol, ses crocs étant en acier véritable. Nox dut ensuite éviter un rocher que la tête brune avait craché. Pour ne pas être gêné, l'assassin fut obligé de renvoyer son Kusarigama. Il sauta ensuite par-dessus la tête d'acier car la tête orange allait cracher des flammes sur lui. C'est le dragon gris qui se prit l'attaque mais, mis à part le fait d'être rouge vif, il ne semblait pas être gêné par cette soudaine hausse de température. Il redevint normal en quelques secondes.

Au même moment, de son côté, Natsu dut éviter un jet d'acide de la tête jaune. Mais la tête bleue l'attendait. Natsu se propulsa avec ses flammes pour ne pas finir dans la gueule électrique. Dans les airs, la tête cyan cracha un rayon givrant que Natsu arrêta avec une attaque :

« Souffle du Dragon de feu ! »

Salamander tenta d'attaquer Elzévir mais le dragon d'acier lui barra la route et arrêta l'attaque. Le dragon bleu en profita et balança une décharge électrique que Natsu n'évita que de peu. La route était complètement barrée.

Ce festival de couleurs, d'esquives et de sorts était extrêmement épuisant. Nox se servit de sa capacité unique à réfléchir avec son cortex cérébral tandis que ses réflexes purs le maintenaient en vie. Mais il y avait cependant une limite. Nox fut cogné et brûlé à plusieurs reprises, ce qui, en plus de lui faire mal, l'empêchait de réfléchir. Cette capacité était très pratique mais elle ne fonctionnait pas contre des adversaires aussi rapides et puissants.

Natsu n'était pas en meilleure position. Il eut même le bras gelé pendant un instant, mais il fracassa le bloc qui s'était formé contre la tête jaune, réussissant ainsi à repousser le dragon et briser la glace. Mais c'était le dragon bleu qui lui posait le plus de problème. S'il se faisait toucher par un de ses arcs électriques, il serait sûrement paralysé et exterminé en moins de deux. Natsu était donc particulièrement concentré sur lui. Ce qui faillit lui couter cher car il esquiva un jet d'acide de si peu qu'il en reçut un peu sur la chemise. Il la déchira tout de suite, avant que le produit jaune ne l'atteigne et lui fasse un trou dans la peau.

Elzévir s'amusait comme un fou. Il ricanait en voyant ces petites souris courir et bondir dans tout les sens. Dansant de manière complètement ridicule pour vivre un peu plus longtemps. Mais elles repoussaient l'inévitable. Elles finiraient par fatiguer. Et là, les mâchoires du chasseur se refermeraient sur ses proies. En attendant, il avait bien envie de leur montrer sa puissance. Il voulait voir la peur s'emparer d'eux comme elle l'avait fait avec les autres insectes.

Lorsque les deux mages se retrouvèrent au coude à coude, l'ancien maître se concentra, les têtes regardèrent tous le même point. Elles ouvrirent grandes leurs gueules chargées de magie et les six rayons qui en sortirent se concentrèrent en un seul point, formant une sphère où milles coloris se mélangeait de façon chaotique. Elzévir hurla avec la joie d'un dément :

« Canon Boréal du Dragon Prismatique ! »

Un puissant rayon multicolore jaillit. Les jeunes mages n'eurent la vie sauve que grâce à une synchronisation inattendue. Les deux avaient frappés leurs poings avec assez de forces pour se repousser mutuellement chacun d'un côté. Ils découvrirent que l'attaque du monstre avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Il ne restait rien sur sa trajectoire. Des raies colorées brillantes apparaissaient sur le sol. Elzévir ria aux éclats tandis que les tentacules revenaient à la charge.

Nox commençait à souffrir de ses blessures. Son esprit faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la colère. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour arrêter cette folie mais il n'arrivait pas à voir comment y arriver. Il détestait réellement les imprévus. Il tenta d'imaginer un moyen d'atteindre Elzévir mais ses idées tombaient toutes à l'eau quand il faisait entrer la tête d'acier dans ses calculs. Nox avait essayé de lui crever les yeux en lui balançant des couteaux mais eux aussi étaient en métal. Sans ce maudit dragon gris, le plan B reprendrait son cours normal et la bataille serait gagnée.

Finalement, l'esprit de Nox eut une idée. Il se rappela que même ce qui résiste aux flammes possédait un point faible. L'assassin continua d'esquiver jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion se présente. Est-ce que cela marcherait ? Cela devait marcher. C'était leur dernière chance.

L'occasion se présenta enfin. La tête d'acier s'apprêtait à foncer sur l'assassin et Natsu comptait esquiver une attaque de la tête jaune. Nox courut vers Salamander. Il l'interpella, ce qui attira son attention une seconde. C'était suffisant. Le jeune homme en noir lui sauta dessus, plongeant au sol avec lui. La tête grise était toujours après eux mais elle se prit le jet d'acide que le dragon jaune réservait à Natsu. Nox aida Natsu à se relever très vite et, à la grande satisfaction de ce premier, ils virent le dragon de métal fondre, ce qui déstabilisa l'ancien albinos et arracha un sourire carnassier à Nox. Les affaires reprenaient enfin.

L'assassin souffla quelques mots à Natsu, qui sourit à son tour. Le Dragon Slayer de feu fit face à Elzévir tandis que Nox se plaçait assez loin derrière lui. Les autres têtes tentaculaires, après avoir été aussi décontenancées que leur créateur, regardèrent à nouveau les mages et s'apprêtèrent à revenir à la charge.

Natsu frappa ses poings. Nox se prépara à courir. Salamander enflamma ses mains et se prépara à déployer ses « Ailes du dragons de feu ». Mais cette fois c'était différent, car tandis que les vagues de feu se formaient, Nox avait foncé vers Natsu en faisant sortir de ses manches de longues chaînes noires munis de lames courbées comme des griffes à leurs extrémités.

« Chaînes du tourment. »

L'assassin bondit avec ses fers. Il les fit s'élever. Natsu leva les bras et les flammes se mêlèrent aux chaînes. Des ombres menaçantes entourèrent les fers puis se répendirent dans le brasier de Salamander. Tout cela forma deux grandes ailes de feu noir dont les chaînes formaient le squelette et les lames étaient les griffes. Terribles membranes magiques d'une créature de cauchemar.

- Prêt Natsu ? demanda Nox.

- Quand tu veux ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Les deux mages abaissèrent leurs bras en criant :

« AILES D'OMBRES DU DRAGON DE FEU ! »

L'attaque anéantit toute les têtes. Elzévir n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais il tenta de garder son calme.

- Qu'importe ! Cria-t-il. Je n'ai qu'à en former d'autres !

Mais ses opposants n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser le temps. Nox fit apparaître une petite sphère grosse comme une mandarine et la jeta en direction de l'ancien albinos. L'objet explosa et forma un nuage de fumée juste devant lui. Elzévir ne comprenait pas le but de cela, le nuage était trop loin pour l'aveugler. Soudain, Natsu traversa le nuage comme une flèche.

« Corne du Dragon de Feu ! »

Elzévir n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit la tête brûlée en plein dans l'estomac. Les deux mages volèrent sur plusieurs mètres.

Après cela, Natsu roula au sol et se remit sur pied en titubant, un coup de boule dans une armure a de quoi vous secouer le cerveau. Elzévir se releva plus difficilement que d'habitude. Sa peau retrouvait sa couleur blanche nacrée. Il grogna avant de rire un coup et hurler :

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide ! Il n'y a que des mortels désespérés pour se battre ainsi. J'ai toujours autant de puissance alors que toi tu es quasiment à plat.

Il s'interrompit en entendant un craquement. Sous ses yeux médusés, il vit son plastron se recouvrir de fissures, puis éclater en milles morceaux, révélant son torse musclé aussi pâle que le reste. Il entendit ensuite un sifflement. Elzévir se servit d'une de ses épées pour parer la dague de Nox. L'assassin lui toucha le dos avec sa main libre avant d'être repoussé par son ancien maître. Natsu tenta de lui sauter dessus mais l'albinos se baissa. Le dragon Slayer de Feu passa par-dessus lui, roula un instant et se releva près de Nox.

- C'était ça ton fameux plan B Nox ? Demanda Elzévir amusé. Détruire mon plastron et me planter un couteau dans le dos ? Tu n'espérais quand même pas me tuer comme ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que mon plan consistait à te tuer. Dit Nox.

L'assassin lui tira dessus avec une arbalète à une main qu'il fit apparaitre par surprise. Elzévir évita le carreau d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- Ah ! Fit l'albinos. Tu es désespéré à ce point ? Comment peux-tu espérer gagner un seul combat honorable en faisant autant d'efforts pour si peu de résultats ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas compris l'essence de la magie des assassins, Elzévir. Déclara Nox.

L'ancien maître arqua un sourcil. Natsu regardait cette scène avec curiosité. Le jeune homme en noir expliqua :

- Me battre honorablement ? Je ne le fais que pour m'amuser ou quand mon but n'est pas de tuer. Quand il est sérieux, -le sourire carnassier de Nox réapparut- un assassin ne suis AUCUNE règle.

Au loin, dans les airs, le carreau que Nox avait lancé se mit à dévier de sa trajectoire. Il tourna complètement jusqu'à foncer vers sa cible. Le projectile fila encore plus vite et finalement se planta dans le dos d'Elzévir, le faisant hurler de douleur. Lorsque cela arriva, Nox courut, fit une acrobatie pour passer derrière Elzévir puis se servit de la paume de sa main pour enfoncer le carreau encore plus profondément. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé.

Elzévir donna des coups d'épées complètement au hasard, aveuglé par la douleur. Nox esquiva sans problème et revint à côté de Natsu. Son ancien maître commença à tituber.

- Vermine ! Beugla l'albinos. Attend un peu que…

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que ses lames restaient grises. Son regard d'enragé se teinta d'incompréhension.

- C'est finit Elzévir. Dit Nox.

Les yeux de l'albinos se posèrent sur l'assassin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Demanda l'ancien maître avec colère.

- Tu dis à tout le monde que tu es un dragon Slayer, et tu en as visiblement les pouvoirs. Mais tu n'as jamais parlé du Dragon qui t'avais appris cette magie. Je n'y ai jamais fait attention mais cela m'a semblé étrange dès l'instant où le scribe m'as appris que tu étais le descendant d'un disciple de Lucifer. De fil en aiguille j'ai finis par comprendre le truc : Tu es un dragon Slayer de Deuxième Génération. Ton pouvoir vient d'une Lacrima placée dans ton corps. En réfléchissant, j'ai compris quel serait le meilleur endroit où la placer et j'ai donc essayé de l'avoir avec ma dague. Tu m'en as empêché mais j'avais pensé à cela et je t'ai donc mis ma marque en te touchant le dos avant que tu ne me repousse. La « Marque de L'assassin » fait en sorte que tout ce que j'envoie, que ce soit un couteau ou un carreau, soit toujours attiré par elle. En frappant correctement mon carreau, j'ai ainsi pu détruire ta Lacrima. Ta magie de Dragon Slayer n'est plus qu'un souvenir désormais.

Face à tout cela, Elzévir resta sans voix. Natsu ricana et bondit de joie.

- Génial ! Gueula Salamander. Cette fois je vais t'exploser Blanc-bec !

Mais à peine finit-il sa phrase que Natsu fut frappé et voltigea sur au moins un kilomètre. Il venait de recevoir un coup de poing noir géant en pleine poire. Nox écarquilla les yeux et recula. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il voyait.

Les yeux de son ancien maître étaient devenus noirs comme des perles de jais et des fumeroles de même couleur en jaillissaient. Deux sombres bras démesurés et munis de griffes ignobles semblait sortirent de son dos. Il ne souriait plus. Il montrait les dents et grognait comme un fauve. Le plan de Nox s'était déroulé comme prévu mais Elzévir avait encore des atouts dans sa manche. Et il le déclarait ouvertement :

- Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à avoir le Sidera Misterii et je ne suis peut-être plus un Dragon Slayer par ta faute. Mais je reste le descendant d'un disciple de Lucifer, le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps. On m'a transmis quelques secrets que je compte bien utiliser pour te remettre à ta place une bonne fois pour toutes.

On…Ne…S'en prend… Pas… A…Un…DIEU !

* * *

Ce combat vous a plu ? Faites le moi savoir svp ^^

La suite arrivera quand elle sera prête, le prochain chapitre sera très très important.


	20. Les ténèbres

Un mini-chapitre cette fois car cela me semble parfait pour introduire un autre plus important )

Une review ne serait pas de trop ^^ Merci à VidayM comme d'hab.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Les ténèbres

Les choses allait de mal en pire. Nox osait à peine bouger face à ce nouvel Elzévir. Son ancien maître devenait de plus en plus intimidant. Ses yeux fumant, noirs comme les abysses, regardaient l'assassin avec un air qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était comme si l'albinos avait atteint un niveau de fureur si élevé que le corps humain n'avait même plus besoin de le montrer, un regard suffisait pour saisir à quel point la rage bouillonnait en lui. Un regard qui, à lui seul, emplissait de peur et donnait envie de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'albinos continuait de changer. Ses veines apparaissaient sous sa peau d'albâtre, comme si son sang était petit à petit remplacé par de l'encre. Les bras sortant de son dos était eux aussi couleur de nuit. Leurs doigts, crochus et squelettiques, rappelaient ceux des monstres que l'on imagine se cachant sous le lit ou dans le placard durant l'enfance. Ils semblaient prêts à attraper leur proie pour l'emporter dans le néant et la faire dévorer par quelque créature de cauchemar.

Nox tremblait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait parcouru la forêt d'Aokigahara, lorsqu'elle était encore remplie de bêtes ignobles et affamées, il avait vu les quatre esprits noirs et, surtout, il avait déjà affronté Elzévir. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremblait maintenant ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'explicable avec des mots, l'être qu'il avait en face de lui suscitait la peur aussi naturellement que la lumière irradie du soleil.

- Tu commence enfin à comprendre le fossé qui nous sépare Nox !

La voix d'Elzévir était déformée par son obscure magie, ce qui la rendait plus effrayante qu'avant.

- Au cours des siècles, les disciples de Lucifer se sont transmis de père en fils la magie de leur maître, même s'il gardait certains secrets pour lui. Ils ont souvent été chassés et beaucoup ont été éliminés, car les hommes détestent ceux qui leur sont naturellement supérieurs. Ils les rejettent de tout leur être. Mais un jour, je prendrais la place qui m'est dûe. Cela prendra du temps pour tout recommencer, mais je règnerai Car il ne peut en être autrement pour quelqu'un contrôlant la magie des Ténèbres Divines!

Nox fit un pas incontrôlé en arrière. Il fallait qu'il agisse sinon il serait éliminé. Nox invoqua deux dagues et fit signe à Elzévir d'approcher. Le maître enveloppa ses lames d'un voile fumant de noirceur. Il fit un mouvement vif qui lança un arc de ténèbres vers l'assassin. Ce fut si rapide que Nox l'esquiva de peu, un pan de son capuchon fut déchiré et il eut une coupure au visage.

Elzévir envoya d'autres arcs noirs que Nox eut du mal à éviter. L'assassin tenta de lancer ses dagues sur son ancien maître mais les bras géant les repoussaient sans le moindre problème. La « marque de l'assassin » qu'il avait posée ne marchait que pour un seul projectile en plus de cela, elle s'était dispersée lorsque son carreau s'était fiché dans le dos d'Elzévir. Nox voulut tenter quelque chose. Il invoqua sa naginata et s'approcha de l'albinos. L'un des bras géant tenta de l'écraser. Nox fit une roulade sur le côté pour l'esquiver et planta son arme dans la main noire avec assez de force pour qu'elle la traverse et se fiche dans le sol. Nox courut alors sur le bras en invoquant une dague. Lorsqu'il arriva sur l'épaule, il essaya de planter son couteau dans le crâne de son adversaire. Mais le deuxième bras fut le plus rapide il repoussa Nox du dos de la main, le projetant assez loin. Nox crut en avoir une côte cassée. Le premier bras dégagea la naginata, qui disparut par magie, et ne sembla pas avoir la moindre trace de blessure.

L'assassin fit apparaitre son Kusarigama, ferma les yeux et fit tourner la faucille de plus en plus vite. Tellement vite que celle-ci sembla disparaître en faisait entendre un son suraigu, un sifflement strident. Elzévir pointa l'assassin avec l'un de ses katana-faux et les bras de ténèbres s'étirèrent vers leur cible. Nox ne bougeait pas, il attendait calmement tandis que les mains obscures de son ancien maître, dont les bras ressemblaient désormais plus à des tentacules, lui fonçaient dessus. Lorsqu'elles furent sur le point de le saisir, l'entourant de chaque coté avec leurs doigts griffus, Nox agit :

« Arcane des ombres : Tornade de Lames Sifflantes ! »

D'un geste, le Kusarigama déchira les bras de ténèbres autour de lui avec un bruit comparable à un vent furieux. L'attaque avait une telle portée qu'Elzévir dut reculer d'un bond pour ne pas être touché et découpé comme une partie des arbres environnants.

Nox fit disparaître sa chaîne et utilisa sa main gauche pour envoyer trois couteaux sur l'albinos. Mais les deux bras noirs qu'il avait réduit en morceau repoussèrent directement et arrêtèrent les projectiles. Nox gronda. L'assassin se massa le poignet droit, faire tourner une chaîne aussi vite était affreusement douloureux pour les articulations. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps comme ça, et son ancien maître le savait.

Celui-ci sourit de nouveau. « Je vais en finir avec toi. » Déclara-t-il. Il se concentra en grommelant et les bras dans son dos devinrent encore plus grands. Puis une masse horrible sortit peu à peu d'Elzévir. Elle était au moins deux fois plus grande et massive que lui. C'était un véritable colosse de ténèbres aux yeux violet sournois et aux muscles saillants. Nox commençait à perdre le contrôle, il était dos au mur cette fois. Mais où est passé cette fichue tête brûlée ?

- Admire le pouvoir d'un dieu vivant, Nox. Dit l'albinos aux yeux fumants. Cette fois, ton ami la salamandre ne pourra pas t'aider.

- Il ne m'aidait pas, je me servais de lui. Dit Nox en espérant gagner du temps. Pas au mauvais sens du terme cependant. J'ai vu à quel point Natsu est… « Combatif », Je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer quoi faire, et je n'avais pas non plus moyen de lui raconter sans que tu ne te rendes compte de quelque chose. Si je lui avais clairement demandé de faire diversion, ca se serai vu dans ses mouvement et tu aurais découvert la supercherie très vite. Alors j'ai pensé mon plan en prévoyant exactement comment il agirait. On dit que les gens comme lui sont incontrôlables et ce n'est pas complètement faux, mais lorsqu'on les connaît, on peut très facilement se servir d'eux et profiter de leurs actions.

Elzévir ricana. Nox était sans conteste un traître mais il ne s'était pas trompé en le prenant comme élève à l'époque. Il était toujours aussi intelligent, à la fois pragmatique et manipulateur. Un parfait assassin.

Nox était déçu, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il pourrait éliminer son ancien maître. Ce dernier envoya des arcs noirs sur Nox. L'assassin bondit pour les éviter et se retrouva avec le colosse de ténèbres près de lui, il se déplaçait plus vite qu'il ne le laissait penser. Le géant se mit alors à frapper l'assassin.

Ses coups de poings étaient d'une vitesse et d'une puissance hallucinante. Il martelait Nox encore et encore et encore. Le sol se fissurait et creusait un peu plus à chaque fois. L'assassin était littéralement écrabouillé. Le colosse s'acharnait sur lui dans un grand fracas.

Au bout d'un moment, le monstre s'arrêta de frapper et pris l'assassin, étalé dans un trou sanglant. Il le leva et contempla sa proie. Nox toussa et cracha du sang. Ses lunettes étaient en morceaux. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces dernières, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, ses yeux étaient parfais, elles faisaient juste partie d'une stratégie globale pour tromper l'ennemi en le poussant à le sous-estimer. Le visage maculé de sang, Nox regarda la créature dans les yeux, l'air en colère. Il ne voulait pas sembler faible une seconde de plus.

- Tu es vraiment ma plus grosse déception, Nox. Déclara Elzévir. J'ignore ce qui t'es arrivé il y a trois ans mais si les choses s'était passées différemment, toi et moi aurions pu régner sur ce royaume entier, voir plus, BEAUCOUP plus. Tu avais tellement de potentiel. Quel gâchis. Maintenant…Meurs !

Le colosse se mit à serrer le poing. Il écrasait Nox de plus en plus. L'assassin serrait les dents mais sa douleur était évidente. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vision commençait à devenir floue, puis s'assombrit. Il sentait la vie le quitter petit à petit. Puis son cœur s'arrêta.

Un jour, une petite fille avait raconté à Nox qu'au moment de mourir, il paraît qu'on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, on ressent à nouveau tout ce qu'on à ressenti. Nox n'y avait jamais cru. Il découvrit qu'il s'était trompé.


	21. Le Crépuscule

Navré pour l'attente. Boulot boulot ^^

Voici enfin les chapitres sur la vie de Nox. Tout sera révélé…peut-être.

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Le crépuscule

Il se rappelait. Il se rappelait les champs de tournesols dans lesquels il aimait se perdre et courir. C'était un enfant très joueur. Autant que peut l'être un petit garçon de huit ans.

Sa famille avait une grande ferme près d'une forêt ancienne et profonde. Sa mère lui interdisait fermement d'y aller. Elle était très stricte, très noble et donnait l'impression d'une femme renfermée et arrogante à tout ceux qui la croisait pour la première fois. Seul son mari et son fils arrivait à faire tomber ce masque pour révéler son ravissant sourire. Sa chevelure sentait bon la lavande. Les hommes de la maison aimaient s'y perdre. Autrefois, quand il était encore plus petit et qu'elle avait besoin d'éplucher des fruits ou coudre un peu, son fils attendait qu'elle s'asseye sur le canapé pour plonger dans ses cheveux et jouer avec ses boucles couleur de nuit. Elle disait toujours la même chose en riant, de sa voix cristalline :

- Nosmund ! S'il te plait chéri, j'ai du travail.

Mais il ne la laissait pas tranquille. Pas dans ces moments là. Autrement, il était très sage. Le petit Nosmund avait hérité de sa mère son côté discipliné et organisé. Mais, paradoxalement, c'était aussi un incorrigible farceur. Cela, il le tenait de son père. Un grand bonhomme à la carrure de bœuf et à la barbe parfaitement taillé. Personne n'aurait jamais cru que la fille la plus froide et respectable du village se marierait un jour avec le pire fauteur de trouble des environs. Surtout quand les deux se disputaient cent fois par jours lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva.

Nosmund adorait se cacher et bondir comme un chat pour effrayer sa mère. Elle se laissait avoir à chaque fois. Son père, lui, n'était jamais pris au dépourvu, il savait quelles étaient les meilleures cachettes et donc quand être sur ses gardes. Son fils ne le surprenait jamais, mais il essayait encore et toujours. Il était souvent tenté de lui dire d'abandonner mais s'y refusait, il était fier de la détermination, ou plutôt de l'entêtement, de son fils. Il tenait ça de sa mère.

Par contre aucun d'entre eux ne savait d'où lui venait son intérêt pour la lecture. A huit ans, Nosmund lisait des livres qui auraient donné mal à la tête aux autres enfants. Cela intriguait ses parents au début.

- J'me demande quand même de qui il tient ça Sélénia. Avait un jour déclaré son père alors que leur fils lisait près de la cheminé.

- Surement pas de toi chéri. Avait répondu la mère de Nosmund.

- C'n'est pas très sympa tu sais. Tu n'es pas non plus une grande lectrice malgré tes lunettes.

- Tu as toujours ce cliché ridicule en tête ? Demanda Sélénia. A notre première rencontre tu m'appelais déjà « la grosse tête » sans même savoir qui j'étais.

- Tu avais vraiment une tête à bouquin. Si tu veux mon avis…

- Je n'en veux pas grosse brute.

- Tant pis j'te le donne : Une personne sans lunettes qui lit, c'est pas naturel.

- Là c'est carrément préhistorique comme préjugé Artemus…

Le petit Nosmund voyait cette scène avec curiosité il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Mais il n'aimait pas voir ses parents se disputer. D'après ce qu'il avait saisit, le problème venait du fait qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes. Pendant que les adultes se disputait, Nosmund était discrètement monté dans la chambre de ses parents et piqua une des paires de lunettes de rechange de sa mère. Il se plaça devant ses parents, son livre dans les mains et les lunettes, trop grandes pour lui, posées sur le nez.

Artemus et Sélénia Hartwood s'arrêtèrent d'un coup de parler et regardèrent leur fils avec curiosité, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension et de surprise. Leur enfant demanda avec une innocence adorable : « C'est mieux comme ça? »

Les deux adultes mirent quelques secondes à saisir, se regardèrent, puis rirent aux éclats. Nosmund les observait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mais il était content ils ne se disputaient plus. Chaque fois que ses parents haussaient le ton, il faisait ou disait toujours quelque chose qui détendait l'atmosphère. Ce n'est que des années plus tard qu'il se rendit peu à peu compte de combien il avait été ridicule.

Mais ce qu'aimait Nosmund plus que tout, encore plus que la lecture, c'était grimper. Son père lui avait appris à grimper aux arbres, malgré les protestations de sa femme. Ils grimpaient dans les chênes aux abords de la forêt quelle que soit la saison et Nosmund n'avait jamais le vertige. Ce qu'Artemus n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était que Nosmund ne s'arrêterait pas aux arbres. Dès qu'il eu un peu de force dans les bras, en aidant son père au champ, Nosmund s'était mis à grimper partout : sur le toit de la maison, sur celui des villageois, en haut des falaises… Aucune pente ne lui semblait trop raide ou trop haute pour lui. Au grand dam de sa mère qui était prête à lui hurler de redescendre dès qu'elle le prenait sur le fait. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il se fasse mal en tombant.

La vie suivait son cour sans que quoi que se soit d'incroyable n'arrive. Nosmund grandissait et faisant la fierté de ses parents. Ils étaient tous très heureux. Mais rien ne dure éternellement.

La petite famille vivait dans un village près de la frontière avec Bosco, qui pratiquait encore la traite d'esclave. Il arrivait parfois que les villages soient attaqués par des mercenaires en quête de nouvelles marchandises. Les parents de Nosmund le savaient mais ils refusaient de quitter la ferme dont ils avaient hérité des parents d'Artemus. Sélénia n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps et le père de Nosmund avait perdu la sienne quand son fils était encore un bébé.

Un soir, le petit garçon fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par sa mère paniqué. Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à courir pour sortir de la maison. Il entendait des hurlements au loin. Des flammes embrasaient la nuit sans lune. Il voyait son père les rejoindre avec une faux dans les mains. Il disait que le village était perdu, qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, qu'il fallait partir vite.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à fuir, ils furent interceptés par un groupe de mercenaires. La famille fut très vite encerclée. Le père les attaqua et réussit à en avoir quelques uns. Artemus combattit avec fureur et courage. Mais sa force colossale ne suffit pas et il finit par se faire tuer. Sélénia hurla de chagrin et vit les autres mercenaires s'approcher d'elle et Nosmund. Les bandits les séparèrent mais Nosmund ne se débatait même pas, tout ce qui arrivait lui semblait trop irréel et, surtout, il était terrorisé, complètement paralysé.

Le chef de la bande sortit un pistolet de son étui et observa Nosmund, levant le menton du petit avec le canon de son arme. Il le trouvait idéal comme esclave. Le bandit espérait le vendre à quelque mine ou usine. Sélénia refusait cela. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève son fils. Elle se jeta sur le criminel et hurla : « Cour Nosmund ! »

Ce fut comme un déclic. Nosmund obéit sans réfléchir et s'enfuit à toute jambe. Il entendit une détonation et eut une affreuse douleur au poignet droit. Elle était insupportable et il trébucha. Mais l'instinct de survie de Nosmund le fit se relever et poursuivre sa course. L'un des bandits espérait l'arrêter en le blessant à la jambe mais c'était visiblement un mauvais tireur.

Nosmund entendit une deuxième détonation. Il tourna la tête et vit le corps de sa mère tomber lourdement. Il se mit à courir encore plus vite vers la forêt, les larmes aux yeux. Il courut sans s'arrêter à travers le bois. Il courut toute la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au matin qu'il s'arrêta, s'effondrant d'épuisement au pied d'un vieil arbre. Il s'endormit, les yeux humides.

Il se réveilla plus tard. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Impossible à dire. Il se mit en route vers le village en trainant les pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, de voir ce qui était arrivé. Il savait ce qui s'était passé.

Après un trajet incroyablement long et pénible, il découvrit sa maison en cendre et le corps de ses parents gisant sans vie. C'est alors qu'une terrible pensé s'imposa à son esprit : Il les avait abandonné. Il tomba à genoux. Il s'en voulait tellement. Le poids du remord était insupportable pour un enfant si jeune. Comment avait-il pu laisser son père se faire massacrer ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu avec lui? Comment avait-il pu partir sans se retourner, laissant sa mère seule ? Pourquoi avait-il couru plus vite en la voyant s'effondrer, sans hésiter une seconde ?

Il s'effondra au sol, le nez dans les cheveux de sa mère, ils sentaient la cendre froide à présent. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant de nombreuses heures en implorant leur pardon.

A la tombée de la nuit, une personne arriva près de Nosmund. L'enfant le contempla de ses yeux encore chargés de larmes. Un immense guerrier à la peau d'albâtre en armure noire. Le guerrier regarda le jeune garçon avec un sourire machiavélique. Il se mit à dire :

- Je vois du désespoir, du chagrin, de la rage et des regrets dans ton regard.

Les deux personnages s'observèrent quelques secondes sans bouger. Mais finalement, le combattant aux allures de seigneur obscur déclara :

- Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi.

Nosmund ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. De toute façon, il lui semblait que le monde lui-même n'avait plus d'intérêt en ce moment. Sans accorder plus d'attention à l'albinos, Nosmund se leva et marcha vers les restes de sa maison. Le combattant en armure contempla avec un regard curieux le spectacle tragique et contre-nature d'un petit garçon retrouvant une pelle dans des décombres, creusant pendant des heures, malgré la fatigue et les douleurs musculaires, et enterrant ses deux parents avant de planter dans le sol des croix de bois qu'il avait fait lui-même à l'improviste. L'enfant attacha un morceau du vêtement de son père à l'une d'entre-elle et une longue mèche de cheveux de sa mère, qu'il avait délicatement coupé, à l'autre.

Une fois ce rituel terminé, le guerrier commença à s'éloigner. Nosmund le regarda puis se mit à le suivre. Pourquoi ? Sur le coup il n'en savait rien. Plus tard, il se dit que c'était parce qu'il prétendait pouvoir le rendre fort. « Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi. » C'était ainsi qu'il interpréta cette phrase. L'enfant ce mit à le suivre dans les ténèbres, avide de puissance, afin d' un jour accomplir une vengeance abominable.

* * *

Le guerrier s'appelait Elzévir. Il avait créé Némésis Call quelques années auparavant. Il se rendait dans les champs de batailles, les villes en ruines et les endroits ayant été le théâtre d'un carnage pour y recruter des gens en quête de revanche. Nosmund n'en était qu'un parmi les autres, il avait dix ans à cette époque. Mais Elzévir se rendit très vite compte du potentiel incroyable du jeune homme lorsqu'il le vit grimper au sommet du château sans souci où se battre contre plus grand que lui pour un rien. Nosmund restait isolé, il refusait qu'on entre dans sa sphère où il pouvait méditer sa vengeance et se rappeler les jours de lumières auxquelles il s'accrochait tant. Le dérangé, s'était jeter un pavé dans la marre dans laquelle il voyait les reflets de ses jours heureux partit à jamais.

Elzévir voyait en lui un être ouvert aux ténèbres et prêt à les accepter. Il prit l'enfant sous son aile et se mit en tête de lui apprendre la magie. Il déclara que son nom n'était plus Nosmund mais « Nox ». C'était un élève studieux et sérieux. Chacune des années qui suivirent furent consacrées à l'apprentissage d'un des cinq piliers de la Magie des Assassins.

La première année : La Discrétion

Elzévir entraina Nox afin qu'il puisse approcher les gens sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Il réussit à surprendre chacun des membres de la guilde. Il lui apprit également à voler à la tire et à échapper à des poursuivants. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'on l'appel « L'ombre ».

La deuxième année : La Dextérité

Nosmund du faire des exercices très pénibles pour devenir parfaitement souple, aiguiser ses réflexes et accomplir des acrobaties sans hésiter une seconde, même dans les pires conditions, que se soit sur des poteaux pas plus grands que sa main, au milieu d'une foule ou dans un bâtiment qui s'effondre. Il lui apprenait également à manier des lames en lui faisant maitriser chacune des articulations de chacun de ses doigts.

La troisième année : L'Intelligence

Elzévir lui fit lire des dizaines d'ouvrages sur toute sortent de sujets : Les plantes, les animaux, l'anatomie, la physique, la chimie, la psychologie, la théorie des armes… Il amassa une grande quantité de connaissances qui avaient toutes pour but de lui apprendre de nouvelles façons d'ôter la vie. Nox apprit également l'importance d'une bonne stratégie, à bâtir des plans solides et des échappatoires.

La quatrième année : Les Armes

Cette année là fut entièrement consacrée au combat. Elzévir appris à Nox comment utiliser les différentes armes de l'assassin. Nox appris par cœur chacune de leurs particularités et chacun de leur défauts. Il savait se servir de tout ce qu'on lui mettait entre les mains : Epée, Sabre, Rapière, Couteau, Dague, Aiguilles, Arbalètes, Sarbacanes, Lames Cachée, Fil, Shuriken, Kunai, Kusari-gama, Naginata, Lance, Hallebarde… Plus aucune arme n'avait de secret pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait se servir efficacement que des armes légères et rapides, un assassin ne pouvant se permettre une musculature imposante.

La cinquième année : La Magie

Ce n'est qu'à la dernière année qu'il apprit réellement à se servir de la magie et à lancer des sorts. Nox s'entraîna pour invoquer ses armes d'une simple pensée et à changer de style sans douter un seul instant. Elzévir ne put lui apprendre autant de choses qu'il l'aurait espéré car la magie des assassins est une magie à moitié oubliée. Ses plus grands secrets on disparut il y a longtemps. Reste qu'associer la magie aux capacités meurtrières de Nox le rendit déjà cent fois plus dangereux et implacable.

Toutes ces années, Nox resta refermé sur lui-même. Il ne quittait jamais le château sauf pour d'exceptionnelles séances d'entrainements. Il ne parlait jamais à personne. Il voulait être seul et au calme. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le gêne dans sa quête de puissance. Tout ceux qui le dérangeait pendant son entraînement finissait les doigts brisés.

Les allées et venues des autres membres de la guilde ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Le seul évènement qui attira un peu son attention fût l'arrivé d'Hidemi. Généralement, il se moquait des nouveaux venus mais quand on lui présenta la demoiselle et qu'il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, Hidemi forma une griffe de cristal qui se planta dans la table, près de son visage. Il finit par la regarder. Ses pensées étaient emplies d'ombres mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer sa grande beauté, ses cheveux noirs et son arrogance noble. Il se mit à la détester pour tout cela car elle lui rappelait trop sa mère.

Puis un jour, Elzévir vint le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il était temps pour lui de faire ses preuves, de devenir officiellement un assassin. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Elzévir lui confia une mission. Nox devait se rendre dans une petite ville au nord du royaume pour voler un objet et tuer son propriétaire. Nox ne posa aucune question et partit sur le champ, au cœur de la nuit.

* * *

Ouf mon boulot est bientôt finit, je sortirais la suite bientôt


	22. L'aube

Et voilà : Après un mois entier remplis de travail, de manque de temps et de manque d'inspiration, voici le chapitre le plus long et le plus sentimental de ma fic. Dîtes moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait car j'ai absolument besoin de savoir ce qui est bien fait et mal fait dans ce chapitre qui est une première pour moi.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à VidayM et bonne Lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 22 : L'aube

Il fallut deux jours à l'apprenti assassin pour arriver à destination : la ville de Médona. Situé au nord du royaume de Fiore, cette cité portuaire était si florissante que de très nombreux marchands et nobles s'y était installés, bâtissant de luxueuses demeures aux jardins immenses et colorés. Certains habitants passaient devant ces maisons rien que pour les admirer un court instant, c'étaient de véritables œuvres d'art. Mais Nox n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme, il avait une mission.

Le voyage en train fut d'une tranquillité angoissante. La présence de l'assassin dissuadait quiconque de lever les yeux car il émanait de lui une aura monstrueuse qui poussait la plupart des voyageurs à changer de wagon. L'assassin n'avait que faire de ces brebis tremblotantes. Seul son instinct lui faisait prendre conscience de leur insignifiante présence. Les gens osaient à peine lever la voix, comme s'ils étaient assis à côté d'une créature assoupie qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller.

Une fois en ville, Nox en fit le tour, repérant tous les lieux digne d'intérêt, les places où les habitant s'amassaient, les petites rues auxquelles personnes ne faisaient attention… A la fin de la journée, l'assassin avait la carte complète de la ville imprimée dans sa mémoire. Il savait parfaitement quel chemin emprunter en cas de problème, où se cacher et où il aurait la meilleure vue sur les événements. Nox était également sûr d'une chose après cette petite ballade : il méprisait la foule. Les seuls rassemblements qu'il connaissait jusque-là étaient les chahuts chaotiques de la grande salle de Némésis Call. L'assassin trouvait le vacarme anarchique de sa guilde agaçant, mais au final, à ses yeux, celui des citoyens dans la rue était littéralement abject. Les mages de la guilde faisaient du raffut parce que c'était dans leur nature. Ce sont des êtres chaotiques et le chaos est bruyant par nature. Alors que les habitants des villes lui semblaient ordonnés, mécaniques. Et malgré cela ils hurlaient à se déchirer la gorge sans raisons. A ses yeux, ils étaient comme une montre à gousset qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de beugler au lieu de faire son Tic-Tac habituel. Du bruit pour rien et trop fort.

Nox s'installa dans une petite auberge, dont il sortit par la fenêtre afin de ne pas être repéré. Il passa la nuit à repérer les gardes et leurs rondes en passant furtivement de toits en toits. L'assassin tendit également l'oreille pour entendre les rumeurs que les soiffards et les malandrins faisaient courir lorsqu'ils se croyaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nox finit par entendre une discussion intéressante, qui lui fit également comprendre pourquoi Elzévir lui avait accordé cette mission maintenant : il apprit que sa cible, le Marquis De Gylbias, organisait bientôt une réception. Un bal masqué comme les nobles de Fiore aimaient en organiser pour exposer leur richesse et se pavaner comme des pans dans leurs habits inconfortables. Nox aurait très bien pu entrer dans le domaine, trancher la gorge du marquis et s'enfuir avec l'objet convoité par son maître. Mais il y avait encore trop d'inconnues.

Tout d'abord, il ignorait où se trouvait précisément l'objet en question. A coup sûr il était dans un contenant, à l'abri des regards et hors de portée des manants. Mais où pouvait-il bien se trouver dans le domicile, c'était impossible à savoir. Et hors de question « d'interroger » les serviteurs. Non pas que cela aurait posé problème à sa conscience, mais une personne interrogée aurait été un témoin de sa présence, ou un cadavre. Et pour pouvoir s'emparer de l'objet, éliminer sa cible et disparaître sans être poursuivi dans tout le royaume, il ne fallait laisser aucune trace. Aucune.

Et même s'il savait où était ce coffre, il ne saurait pas comment l'ouvrir. Ça pouvait être une boîte à bijoux aisément crochetable comme un immense coffre-fort à cadran ou une porte blindée donnant sur une cave emplie de richesse. Un petit contenant ne poserait aucun problème, mais une lourde porte bruyante et sans doute reliée à des alarmes, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Cette réception était le moment idéal. Il lui suffisait de porter un masque, pénétrer secrètement dans les lieux et ainsi l'accès à l'objet ne serait plus un grand problème. Quant à sa cible, une goutte de poison dans un verre et le tour était joué. Il connaissait nombre de toxines qui ferait croire à un arrêt cardiaque suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse disparaitre tranquillement. Le plan se mettait en place.

* * *

Au matin, il rentra à l'auberge comme il en était sorti. Il s'accorda quelques petites heures de sommeil avant de retourner en ville vers midi. Il sortait de la guilde pour la première fois en cinq ans, il n'avait pas envie de rester enfermé dans une chambre étroite sans intérêt. Nox parcouru les petites ruelles, loin du vacarme qui lui donnait à présent la nausée, et finit par arriver dans un petit parc sur une colline avec une vue imprenable sur la mer. L'endroit était calme, le vent marin sifflait jusqu'ici, faisant vibrer les feuilles des arbres. Mais Nox se contentait de regarder l'horizon, la ligne où se rejoignait le ciel et la mer. Elle était difficile à remarquer tant les bleus de l'océan et du ciel se ressemblaient. Nox rêvassa au point d'en perdre la notion du temps.

Mais à un moment, il fut tiré de son état méditatif lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un tapage inconnu et métallique se rapprochait de lui. Ce n'était en rien similaire aux chocs d'armes qui avaient rythmé son quotidien. C'était plus mélodieux même s'il n'y avait aucune harmonie. Nox n'avait jamais entendu cela auparavant. C'était agaçant à la longue car cela revenait en boucle et le son allait crescendo. Il tourna son regard dans la direction d'où provenait la cacophonie métallique. L'assassin découvrit une petite fille de dix ans aux cheveux rouges lui arrivant aux épaules avec des mèches argentées et jouant avec un yoyo pourvus de clochettes.

Cette petite avait un charmant sourire aux lèvres mais le regard baissé, contemplant le vide. Elle semblait avancer aussi machinalement qu'un automate, faisant monter et descendre son jouet encore et encore. Nox avait déjà vu ce genre de bibelot dans un livre. C'était clairement quelque chose pour les enfants de riches. On offrait cela aux gamins pour qu'ils attirent l'attention et apprennent à aimer cela comme leurs chers parents. La petite fille faisait clairement partie de cette caste au vu de sa robe blanche richement décoré, mais ce vêtement devait être assez discret pour une noble.

La fillette s'était mise à lancer son yoyo vers le ciel, levant la tête à chaque fois pour ne pas le perdre des yeux. Il finissait dans sa main à chaque fois, montrant sa parfaite maîtrise. Nox tentait de se contrôler mais le tintamarre cristallin de ce joujou infantile l'énervait de plus en plus. Lorsque le jouet passa devant son visage, Nox l'attrapa en plein vol.

La jeune fille s'arrêta d'un coup, surprise, les yeux fixés sur la main retenant son yoyo. Elle semblait aussi déconcertée qu'un chauffeur de train découvrant une vache sur les rails. Son regard se tourna finalement vers Nox, dont le visage était ferme et inexpressif. Le jeune homme à lunette vit les yeux émeraude de la fillette, remplis d'une incompréhension innocente. Il vit aussi les petits rubans jaunes dans ses cheveux, puis il lâcha le jouet sans ménagement. Le yoyo heurta le sol avec fracas.

- Hé mais ça va pas ?! Beugla la fille aux cheveux rouge et argent. Vous avez failli le casser !

- C'était mon intention à la base. C'est plus solide que ca en l'air ces trucs.

Nox avait répondu directement et sur un ton dénué de tout sentiment. Il ignorait pourquoi cela dit. Il avait parlé sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas bien vous ! Rouspéta la fillette en ramassant son yoyo.

La petite s'assit sur le même banc que Nox et ré enroula la ficelle autour du cercle de bois, bariolé de couleurs vives. Elle râla beaucoup car la ficelle s'emmêlait parfois dans les clochettes. Nox remarqua qu'elle toussait souvent, sans doute à cause du pollen, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le gronder en gonflant les joues.

- Si jamais une clochette s'est cassée, je…

- Tu quoi ? Demanda l'assassin, pas effrayé pour un sou.

- Je vais me fâcher très fort !

Là, même pour un million de sous il n'aurait pas fait semblant d'être effrayé.

- C'est sensé m'impressionner ? Demanda Nox avec lassitude plutôt qu'arrogance. Je te signale que je fais deux fois ta taille et qu'avec tes petits bras tu n'écraserais même pas un moucheron. Je dirais même que si t'essayais de le faire, le moucheron pourrait facilement soulever ta main, s'envoler et oublier l'incident dans la seconde.

L'enfant avait écouté cette réplique avec consternation et une colère grandissante qu'elle fit exploser.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS?! Beugla-t-elle en se mettant à lui frapper l'épaule avec ses petits poings. Nox ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

Extérieurement, on aurait cru qu'il ne se passait rien autour de lui. Intérieurement, il trouvait assez… amusant de voir cette petite s'agiter comme l'enfant qu'elle était. Il esquissa un sourire.

La petite arrêta son caprice de bébé au bout de deux minutes, essoufflée. C'était un peu rapide. Nox trouvait qu'elle avait vraiment peu d'endurance, surtout pour une fillette de dix ans. Elle avait surement passé sa vie à jouer à la poupée sans faire le moindre effort physique sain. Il trouvait cela méprisable, mais étrangement, il méprisait plus les parents que l'enfant, même s'il savait qu'elle aurait pu y mettre du sien. Elle toussa à nouveau.

La petite fille se rassit tranquillement et ne dit plus un mot. Elle termina d'enrouler la ficelle de son yoyo et le prit bien en main. Elle sentit le regard du jeune homme à lunette et, curieuse, tourna le sien vers lui. Nox lui jetait un regard noir qui disait clairement : « Si tu fais encore sonner ce jouet je te massacre. ». Mais l'assassin fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'au lieu de se raviser avec effroi, elle fit la moue et commença à faire monter et descendre le yoyo en soutenant son regard.

Chaque fois qu'il montrait sa fureur à quelqu'un à la guilde, cette personne se taisait et baissait le regard ou fuyait à toute jambe les yeux remplis de peur. Il avait fait détaler des grandes-gueules aussi forts que des buffles et des mages assez puissants pour réduire des villes en poussières. Et là, une fillette haute comme trois pommes lui faisait de la résistance. D'un côté, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la main. De l'autre, il se disait que si ce n'était pas le cas, cette fillette forçait son respect bien plus que tous les mages qu'il avait croisé. En fait, c'était la première personne à y arriver.

L'enfant retrouva le sourire et se concentra sur son jouet. Nox continua de scruter l'horizon en essayant d'ignorer le son des clochettes, sans succès. Lorsqu'il pensa enfin y arriver, la jeune fille se mit à chantonner. L'homme en noir tenta de garder son calme mais même ses années d'entrainement ne furent pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de montrer les dents et dire :

- Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter deux secondes de faire du bruit ?

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je? Demanda la fillette aux rubans.

Elle continuait de l'ébahir. Dans d'autre circonstance, Nox aurait proféré une menace claire impliquant une mort rapide et silencieuse, ainsi que la disparition définitive d'un cadavre. Mais cette fois-ci, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il en était incapable. Il tenta de se forcer mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas menacer cette enfant.

- Arrête de chanter au moins. Demanda-t-il en faisant tout pour paraitre menaçant.

Elle lui répondit avec un soupçon d'arrogance.

- D'habitude je ne chante jamais, mais là, j'ai envie de vous embêter.

« Et en plus elle se moque de moi ! » Pensa Nox.

- Tu embêtes souvent les inconnus comme ça ?

- Seulement ceux qui portent des manteaux noirs et des lunettes.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'empêchait de réagir. Il avait milles possibilités : Couper la ficelle avec une lame, réduire le jouet en miette, lui donner un coup sur la tête… Ou tout simplement s'en aller. Mais au lieu de cela il restait assis à subir les caprices de cette enfant gâtée.

Les deux jeunes ne dirent plus un mot pendant un bon moment. Nox tentait d'ignorer l'enfant. La fillette, il n'en était pas sûr. C'était presque comme si elle faisait tout pour attirer son attention, voire lui pourrir la vie.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Premièrement : ça ne te regarde pas, déclara froidement Nox, ensuite, Finit-il en persiflant, la politesse voudrait que tu donnes ton nom en premier. Je croyais que les gosses de riches étaient bien éduqués.

S'en était trop pour la fillette qui se leva en grondant :

- J'en ai marre. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'impossible. Puisque c'est comme ça, je rentre au manoir.

L'enfant commença à partir en tapant des pieds. Avant de s'en aller pour de bon elle se tourna vers le jeune homme à lunette et lui aboya en faisant une révérence sans conviction :

- Oh et au fait : Je m'appelle Asa !

Nox la regarda s'éloigner en faisant tinter ses clochettes. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un des arbres du parc. Il lui sembla qu'avant cela, elle s'était retournée et avait croisé son regard un instant.

C'est alors que Nox se rendit compte que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Il lui fallait se remettre au travail, le bal du Marquis était dans seulement trois jours et il lui fallait encore trouver un costume et comment pénétrer dans sa demeure. Il se leva et partit en direction de l'auberge. Il repassa par certaines rues qu'il lui semblait important de connaître par cœur puis partit s'endormir. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, il rêva de sa maison, des champs sous le soleil, de ses parents jouant avec lui discutant d'un éventuel deuxième enfant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nox partit en ville pour faire le tour des différentes boutiques. Mais il n'était pas question de faire du lèche-vitrine, surement pas. Nox avait bien réfléchit à sa stratégie pour s'infiltrer dans la maison du marquis et s'enfuir sans laisser de traces. Quoi qu'il fasse, quelqu'un le verrait, les foules ne faisaient jamais attention aux passants discret mais dans un comité restreint comme celui-ci, il n'avait pas moyen de « disparaître ». S'il achetait un masque dans une boutique, il serait identifié par le vendeur, car la mort d'un noble entraine toujours des enquêtes très poussées. Le seul moyen de brouiller les pistes était de se fabriquer son propre masque avec des objets achetés par-ci par-là.

Nox acheta ce qu'il lui fallait dans six boutiques différentes, chacune à une extrémité différente de la ville, au milieu d'autres produits pour qu'on ne soupçonne rien. Il jeta ce qui ne lui servirait pas dans le fleuve et emporta le reste dans sa chambre. Il partit ensuite pour la demeure du Marquis et fit du repérage. L'endroit était magnifique d'un point de vue purement architectural… et floral. Le bâtiment à deux étages était pourvu de merveilleuses sculptures, ce qui faciliterait d'éventuelles escalades, et était entouré d'un jardin magnifique, riche en couleurs.

L'endroit était entouré d'une immense clôture composée de barres verticales et pourvus de pointes effilées. Passer par le dessus était impossible visiblement, il n'y avait pas le moindre arbre ou bâtiment suffisamment proche pour cela. Le quartier était entièrement composé de terrains rectangles entourés de barrières et aux demeures plantées au milieu. Le seul moyen d'entrer était par la porte. Nox pensa alors que la meilleure solution était le coup du « carrosse ». C'était risqué, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Cela fait, Nox se rendit compte que c'était le début d'après-midi. Il se rendit compte que le parc où il avait rencontré la fillette aux rubans, Asa, n'était pas si éloigné. Il avait très envie de s'asseoir de nouveau devant le magnifique paysage qu'offrait la colline. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il en avait envie mais rien ne l'en empêchait et il n'était pas si pressé. L'assassin se rendit alors dans le parc susnommé.

Lorsqu'il arriva au banc de la veille, il découvrit qu'Asa était déjà présente, assise dessus et occupé à jouer avec son fichu yoyo à clochettes. Nox prit son air distant et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, à la même place qu'hier. Elle s'interrompit un instant en le voyant s'installer puis se mit à sourire en reprenant son enquiquinante activité. Ils restèrent sans parler une petite minute et ce fut finalement Asa qui s'exprima en premier :

- Je me demandais si tu allais venir tiens.

- La Princesse-Aux-Grelots me tutoie maintenant ? Interrogea le jeune homme à lunette, réellement surpris mais gardant une allure arrogante.

- Je me suis dit que c'était un peu ridicule qu'un seul d'entre nous le fasse. Avoua la fillette avec dignité.

Nox était d'accord mais ne l'admit pas. Cette petite n'était pas aussi pimbêche qu'il le pensait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Ce qui l'intrigua. Asa vit son air troublé et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Nox reprit son air dur en voyant la mine bizarrement inquiète de la fillette. Il se remit à scruter l'horizon. Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Asa joua un instant avec son yoyo avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tu portes du noir ?

- Pour mieux te surprendre quand je viendrais t'enlever cette nuit.

Nox avait prononcé cela avec un sourire et un regard de prédateur, sur un ton qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu prononcé. Si Asa lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela, la seule chose qu'il aurait pu répondre était : pour rire. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire et qu'il n'aurait su expliquer. Il avait répondu d'instinct. Sans raison pertinente, il avait eu envie de lui faire peur. La fillette paru intimidée sur le coup, car elle recula de peur. Elle se remit droite, le visage empreint de colère.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

La fillette avait criée. Nox sembla percevoir un soupçon de sérieux dans cette phrase. Comme si elle n'avait pas envie qu'il dise cela comme une plaisanterie. Quand elle se rendit compte du ton sur lequel elle avait parlé, elle paniqua un coup en s'excusant. Elle était toute rouge. Nox trouvait cela mignon tout plein. Nox se mit alors à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis très très longtemps : il rigola.

- Héééé mais tu continues en plus ! Vociféra Asa. Je retire mes excuses tiens !

Elle s'était mise à lui frapper l'épaule avec ses petits poings comme la dernière fois. Nox ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et Asa non plus désormais. Elle était passée de la rage au rire tandis qu'elle le tapait comme une forcenée. Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'Asa se mette à tousser très fort. Elle s'arrêta de frapper et Nox resta bouche bée. Il ignorait comment réagir quand quelqu'un toussait autant. Il se contenta alors de la regarder, légèrement inquiet.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur eux. C'était un silence gêné, aucun des deux n'osait parler maintenant. Asa avait peur qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle toussait autant, car elle savait bien qu'il l'avait remarqué. Mais plus cela durait plus Asa se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de le rejeter, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire au jeune homme en noir. En pensant à cela, elle trouva de suite, une chose évidente :

- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelles toi.

Nox fut pris de court par cette question, bien qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit son ravissant sourire. Elle voulait vraiment savoir. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le dire théoriquement. Un assassin ne doit jamais révéler son identité. Mais en y réfléchissant, un assassin n'était pas non plus censé discuter au grand jour dans un parc avec une enfant de dix ans. Nox estimant être déjà allé trop loin, et aussi parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie, il répondit sincèrement à Asa :

- Nosmund.

- Nosmund ? C'est bizarre comme prénom.

- C'est ma mère qui l'a choisie alors les commentaires d'une demi-portion ca me passe au-dessus de la tête vois-tu.

Asa redevint rouge de fureur. Nox trouvait qu'elle s'énervait facilement, mais en fait c'était lui qui ne savait pas à quel point ce qu'il disait pouvait être agaçant.

- Et elle ne t'a pas appris à être polie au passage ?! Brailla-t-elle.

- Elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Déclara Nosmund en se retenant de crier. Mais j'avoue qu'avoir de la patience avec les gamines, elle n'y a pas vraiment pensé.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère à une autre personne et il refusait qu'on en dise du mal, c'était un sujet très sensible. Asa ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était sérieux car elle était encore aveuglée par la colère.

- Et être gentil ? Elle te l'a appris ? Parce que si c'est le cas elle serait très déçue en te voyant.

Nox resta figée devant cette réplique. Il eut pourtant une très forte envie de lui lancer une gifle. Cette gamine n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Nox tenta de mettre fin à cette discussion de la manière la plus sèche possible :

- De toute façon elle n'est plus là alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler.

- C'n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas là que tu dois oublier ce qu'elle t'a appris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Ben si elle t'a appris des trucs c'est pour que tu sois quelqu'un non ? Et si tu ne suis pas ce qu'elle t'a appris juste parce qu'elle est absente ça veut dire que t'es un hypocrite peureux qui s'en fiche et que tu ne l'aime pas.

C'en était trop, Nox se leva et lui cria dessus sans ménagement :

- FERME-LA ! Je t'interdis de dire ça tu m'entends ?! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! T'as pas le droit de me juger !

Asa avait reculé jusqu'à l'extrémité du banc tellement le visage et le ton de Nosmund lui faisait peur. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Nox ne la pourchassa pas. Il partit dans la direction opposé, rageant, grognant, tapant dans les pierres et les feuilles. De quel droit cette mioche se permettait-elle de lui faire la leçon ? Elle ne connaissait pas sa mère et elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de perdre la sienne. Il avait toujours fait la fierté de sa mère, elle le lui répétait chaque jour… Quand elle était vivante.

Nox s'arrêta de marcher à ce moment. C'était vrai, quand elle était vivante, elle était fière de lui. Il lui demandait même si elle était fière quand il faisait quelque chose et elle lui disait avec sincérité si elle l'était ou si elle était en colère. Il pouvait facilement le savoir et se corriger si nécessaire. Mais maintenant, Elle n'était plus là. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle penserait de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui aurait dit si elle l'avait vu maintenant ? Ou ses cinq dernières années ? Jamais l'absence de sa mère ne lui parut aussi pesante et réelle.

Le bal est dans deux jours.

* * *

Nox était rentré à l'auberge et avait travaillé son masque toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir du tout. Et comme il détestait rester sans rien faire, quand il n'avait pas envie de dormir, il avait décidé d'avancer son travail. Au lever du jour, le masque était terminé. Il s'agissait d'un visage humain, noirs comme les ténèbres, pourvus de petites perles de même couleur légèrement brillantes formant de ravissants motifs. Il était fait de sorte à ce que le visage soit entièrement recouvert. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait voir qui il était.

Tout ce travail n'avait servi qu'à lui faire oublier la cause de sa perte de sommeil. Maintenant qu'il avait fini. Il ne lui restait rien à faire avant le début de la mission demain soir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Asa, à la manière dont il lui avait hurlé dessus et à quel point ce qu'elle avait dit était juste. Il respectait chaque fois encore plus cette petite. Elle n'avait que dix ans et elle était pourtant plus téméraire que tous les mages de Némésis Call réunis… et plus sage que lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ni à comprendre comment c'était possible. Mais c'était un fait. Il se considérait sans problème comme une tête de mule, son père l'appelait comme ça, mais pas au point de ne pas regarder la vérité en face.

Encore pour la première fois de sa vie (cette fillette était une sacrée source d'expérience nouvelle), il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais connu : le regret. C'était un sentiment atroce, une véritable torture. On vous enserre le cœur avec une pression morbide. Trop faible pour en mourir, trop forte pour vivre avec éternellement. C'est un poids beaucoup trop lourd. Mais heureusement, pensait-il, il savait comment y « remédier ». Il devait revoir Asa et s'excuser sincèrement. Mais il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir après ce qui s'était passé. Oui, il avait peur. Mais rester planté dans une auberge ne règlerait rien. Nox se rendit sur la colline et s'assit sur le banc du parc. Asa n'était pas présente, mais ça ne le surprit pas vraiment, c'était encore l'aube. Il était décidé à attendre.

Nosmund resta assis sans bouger toute la matinée. Même lorsque son estomac sentit midi passé, il se refusa à bouger. Asa pouvait arriver n'importe quand, si elle voulait toujours venir. Il commença à désespérer. Son cœur s'alourdissait petit à petit. Mais son instinct se mit en éveil lorsqu'il perçut quelque chose plus loin sur sa droite. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit des cheveux rouge et argent pourvus de rubans jaunes ainsi qu'un œil au vert magnifique. La petite Asa était caché derrière un arbre et le scrutait en se croyant discrète. Cela faisait rire Nox intérieurement. L'assassin épié par une enfant, même le plus grand des comédiens n'aurait pu imaginer plus grande ironie. Nosmund fit semblant de ne pas la voir et regarda carrément dans l'autre direction, de peur de la faire fuir.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il se demandait si elle ne s'était pas mise à avoir très peur de lui, au point de la dissuader à jamais de l'approcher, il finit par entendre des bruits de pas se rapprochant de lui. Ce qui le soulagea car autrement il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Il ne tourna les yeux qu'une fois la fillette assise sur le banc. Elle n'osait pas le regarder et jouait avec ses petits doigts, les joues complètements rouges. Son visage était empreint de tristesse et de peur. Nox se retrouva alors face à un mur. Il voulait s'excuser mais il n'osait pas le dire. Il avait peur de sembler faible. Tous ceux trouvant cela ridicule n'ont jamais été dans une situation semblable et n'ont donc rien à dire. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se décida à parler :

- Je…

- Je suis désolé. L'interrompit Asa.

Nox s'immobilisa. Alors qu'il allait enfin demander pardon, Asa l'avait devancé. Il ignorait s'il devait se sentir frustré, soulagé, énervé, satisfait… Milles sentiments contradictoires se bousculait dans sa tête, figeant l'assassin dans une profonde stupeur.

- Je suis désolé pour hier. Continua-t-elle. Tu as raison. Je ne te connais pas et je ne connais pas ta famille. C'était un caprice de croire que je savais mieux que toi ce genre de chose. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser et, encore une fois, je m'excuse.

Nox la considéra avec admiration. Il la trouvait déjà très mature pour son âge avant mais là, elle l'avait impressionné. Asa avait dit quelque chose de très sensé mais reconnaissait malgré tout où était sa place, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la mieux placée pour lui donner des leçons. Pour Nox, c'était définitif, Asa n'était pas une enfant ordinaire.

Nosmund se mit alors à lui frotter la tête. Ce qui la surprit au plus haut point. Nosmund lui fit un charmant sourire et lui avoua avec humilité :

- Moi aussi je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus.

Les yeux d'Asa devinrent humides. Elle balbutia :

- Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Asa se retint de pleurer de toutes ses forces. A la place, elle se jeta sur Nox et le prit dans ses bras. Nox ne savait absolument pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Son entrainement lui avait appris à donner un coup de coude dans le dos de ceux qui le saisissait ainsi mais il était impensable de faire ceci à cette adorable enfant. Aussi se contenta-t-il de refermer ses bras sur elle.

- Je suis soulagée. Avoua-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu me détestes et ne veuille plus jamais me parler.

- J'ai eu exactement la même peur que toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je plaide coupable.

Asa se sépara de Nox et lui demanda, timidement, le rouge aux joues, s'il voulait bien lui frotter la tête encore une fois. Il accepta volontiers. Elle était adorable quand il faisait cela. Elle lui faisait penser à un petit chat. Il lui sembla même l'entendre murmurer : « Funyaaa. ». Asa interrompit Nox lorsque quelque chose l'interpella. Elle lui prit la main, la frotta avec ses pouces et déclara qu'elle était râpeuse.

- Oh, désolé. Fit Nox gêné. C'est à force d'escalader à mains nues, naturellement mes mains le sentent passer.

- Tu fais de l'escalade ? Demanda la fillette, sincèrement intriguée et surprise.

- Et bien… oui.

Nox ne voyait pas bien en quoi c'était si exceptionnel puisqu'il faisait cela depuis toujours. Pour lui, tout le monde pouvait faire de l'escalade.

- Et tu escalades quoi ? Poursuivis Asa.

- Et bien… Tout.

- Même les arbres ?

- Moins souvent que les bâtiments, mais oui.

- Tu peux me montrer s'il-te-plait ?

La petite fille avait les yeux qui brillaient en demandant cela. Nox hésitait un peu puisqu'il ne saisissait toujours pas le côté incroyable de la chose mais il n'avait rien contre. De plus, il se sentait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit avec un regard pareil. Nosmund se leva et courut vers l'arbre le plus proche. C'était un jeu d'enfant celui-ci : une poussée du pied droit pour que le gauche puisse s'appuyer sur une aspérité du tronc et ainsi lui permettre d'atteindre les branches et finir la montée avec ses bras.

Nox fit tout cela en deux secondes montres en main. Lorsqu'il regarda en bas, il découvrit Asa complètement ensorcelée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre et se mit à jeter des fleurs à Nox avec milles compliments différents auxquels il n'avait absolument pas le temps de répondre. Au bout d'un moment, Asa lui demanda :

- Tu peux m'apprendre ?

- Heu… Je ne sais pas trop.

Asa lui fit de nouveau ses yeux brillants.

- S'iil-te-plaiiiiiit.

Et Nox ne put qu'accepter. Ils passèrent ensemble plusieurs autres heures aux cours desquels Nosmund tenta de faire grimper Asa dans l'arbre. Elle tomba très souvent et toussa fort à plusieurs reprises. Nox ne se rappelait pas que ce fut aussi difficile pour lui au début. Mais après de longues heures de pratiques, Asa finit par arriver sur la branche. Elle était heureuse d'avoir triomphé de cet arbre sournois. Elle s'assit à côté de son mentor et ils contemplèrent ensemble le coucher de soleil.

- Je suis souvent venu à cet endroit, déclara la fillette, mais jamais le crépuscule ne m'a parut aussi beau que d'ici.

- On est juste trois mètres plus haut, je ne vois pas la différence.

Asa ne répliqua pas. Elle semblait complètement obnubilée par le spectacle du crépuscule. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'astre du jour sois partit pour de bon. Après quoi Nox descendit de l'arbre en disant à Asa qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'osait pas sauter. Elle était montée mais maintenant elle avait peur, non pas du vide lui-même, mais de se faire mal en tombant de si haut. Elle supplia Nox de la rattraper.

- Comment ça ?! Fit-il ahurit. T'es pas un bébé non plus.

- Pitiéééééé. Implora-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux et en faisant mine d'être à quatre pattes sur la branche.

Elle ressemblait trop à un chaton coincé pour qu'il reste de marbre. Il accepta un peu à contrecœur, comme si on lui avait mis une laisse au cou. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on se serve de lui.

- Je peux te faire confiance hein ? Tu vas me rattraper ?

Cette question interloqua l'assassin. On ne lui avait jamais posé ce genre de question. On lui donnait des ordres tous les jours, on lui avait même confié une mission, on le redoutait, mais est-ce qu'on lui faisait confiance ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il rassura Asa et lui dit qu'elle pouvait y aller.

La jeune fille hésita un long moment mais elle finit par fermer les yeux et se jeter dans le vide pour finir dans les bras de Nox. Il la reposa à terre et elle exprima sa joie à voix très haute.

- C'était SUPER ! On recommence ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, tu dois rentrer chez ta famille.

Asa parut très déçu d'entendre cela. Mais elle n'avait pas le visage de l'enfant à qui on dit d'arrêter de jouer, Nox avait déjà lu un livre où quelqu'un décrivait cette figure, il n'avait jamais réussi à bien se l'imaginer mais en la voyant il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Elle avait celui du prisonnier innocent qu'on remet en cage.

Nox lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais elle retrouva vite son sourire et le rassura.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. On se revoit demain.

La fillette partit en courant. Nox était assez déçu qu'elle parte aussi vite. Il voulut la suivre, mais d'un coup, comme une dague glacée planté dans le cœur, le visage de son maître lui revint en mémoire. Elle lui rappelait qu'il était ici pour accomplir une mission. Nox ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il devait le faire. Il devait tout à son maître et il avait été entrainé pour cela.

L'assassin retourna à l'auberge et essaya tant bien que mal de dormir.

Le bal était pour demain.

* * *

Lorsque l'aube arriva, Nox n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'endormir. Il avait pourtant éteint les lumières et fermé les yeux, ce qui lui était amplement suffisant d'habitude. II lui fallait peu de temps pour s'assoupir. Mais ce soir-là il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de perdre connaissance, il se retrouvait face à un mur qui, plutôt que de le bloquer, le repoussait. Il avait insisté au début, mais il renonça quand il comprit que ce mur n'était autre que sa propre volonté. Nox ne VOULAIT pas dormir.

Durant les dernières années, le sommeil lui avait semblé une perte de temps. Chaque heure passé dans un lit était une heure de moins à s'entrainer. Mais l'assassin savait que la fatigue était un adversaire imbattable et sournois. Un poison qui vous faisait lentement perdre vos moyens et, sur le long terme, si vous ne cédiez pas à ses caprices, vous ralentissait encore plus. C'est pourquoi Elzévir lui avait appris des techniques de méditation permettant de tomber plus vite dans l'inconscience. Puisque faire disparaitre la fatigue sans sombrer dans le sommeil était impossible, le mieux était encore de s'en débarrasser vite-fait bienfait.

Mais là, Nosmund n'en avait pas envie. S'il sombrait, il ne penserait plus à rien et ne se réveillerait qu'après de très longues heures, qu'il aurait cette fois-ci considérées comme gâchées. Il savait que bientôt, il devrait quitter Médona et rentrer à Némésis Call, loin d'Asa. Aussi voulait-il passer le plus de temps possible à penser à elle. Nosmund se rappela les jours passés à ses côtés et rêva éveillé à toute les choses qu'il aurait aimé faire avec elle s'il avait pu rester : Marcher au bord de la mer, lui faire grimper des arbres encore plus grands, lui offrir une glace après qu'elle lui ait fait ses yeux brillant parce qu'il avait refusé au départ….

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais imaginer ces scènes lui mettait du baume au cœur. Bien plus que celles où il préparait les innombrables tortures qu'il ferait subir à ceux qui avait tués ses parents, ce qui n'avait aucune logique à ses yeux. Nox s'était entrainé dur pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance. Elzévir lui-même l'avait aidé pour qu'un jour il puisse y arriver (du moins le croyait-il à l'époque). Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cinq minutes avec une enfant, qu'il avait à peine rencontré, lui paraissait plus précieux qu'un juste châtiment.

Tout était prêt pour ce soir : le masque, le plan pour entrer, celui pour sortir… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Et le seul endroit où il se sentait capable de patienter était le parc. Nosmund traversa les rues de la ville mais, en chemin, il s'arrêta devant une librairie. Lorsqu'il avait repéré les lieux, il avait saisi que cette rue était emplie de boutiques diverses et variées, mais il n'avait pas vu cette librairie. Lorsqu'il la découvrit, une idée lui vint en tête : ce qui l'avait éploré cette nuit, c'était principalement la crainte qu'Asa se mette à l'oublier après son départ. Il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Rien que le fait d'y penser lui enserrait le cœur. Il voulait lui laisser un souvenir pour qu'elle se rappelle avoir passé quelques jours sur un banc avec un jeune homme prénommé Nosmund. Il entra alors dans la librairie, fouilla les rayons minutieusement et sortit avec un petit paquet à la main.

Bien sûr, Asa n'arriva pas avant le début d'après-midi. Nox et l'enfant se dirent bonjour joyeusement. Mais cette fois-ci, la fillette était venue avec un panier en osier.

- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Nox en pointant l'objet en question.

- Comme je sais que tu n'as pas mangé avant de venir, je nous ai préparé un pique-nique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai pas mangé ?

Un gargouillement aigu résonna.

- On va dire que j'ai de l'instinct. Dit Asa en rigolant.

Mais avant qu'elle ne se rende sur l'herbe. Nox lui tendit son paquet, poussé par un autre sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des lustres. Non pas l'impatience, mais l'excitation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Un… cadeau.

Il eut l'envie de dire « un souvenir » mais il n'était pas sûr que ce mot englobe tout ce qu'il voulait que ce paquet représente.

- Pour moi ? Demanda la fillette, excitée comme une puce. Merci !

Elle déposa son panier par terre, s'empara promptement du paquet, s'assit et déchira bestialement le papier marron l'enveloppant. Elle découvrit un grand et mince livre à la reliure de cuir vert et au titre en lettre dorée. Asa lut le titre avec curiosité :

- « Contes et Légendes inachevés » ? – L'enfant tourna son regard empli d'incompréhension vers Nox.- C'est… C'est très gentil, sincèrement, mais pourquoi tu m'offre des contes « inachevés » ? Pourquoi pas un livre de contes ordinaire ?

Nox ne fut pas offensé, il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Il lui répondit sans hésiter, le regard perdu dans le ciel.

- J'ai lu ce livre quand j'étais plus jeune. Au début, je trouvais cela stupide de proposer des histoires qui ne sont pas terminées. Exactement comme toi en ce moment je parie.

Asa fit un mouvement gêné qui dévoilait que c'était en partit ce qu'elle pensait, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le montrer pour ne pas peiner Nosmund. Celui-ci ne s'interrompit pas, il semblait même ne pas avoir noté cette réaction embarrassée.

- Puis, après en avoir lu quelques-unes et réfléchit un peu, j'ai fini par adorer ce livre. Car je me suis rendu compte que j'avais ainsi l'opportunité de choisir, dans ma tête, comment elles finissaient. Je pouvais décider de la fin selon mes envies sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne, pas même à l'auteur lui-même.

Asa parut stupéfaite. Elle contempla le livre avec ce regard ébahi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de sourire et prendre Nox dans ses bras. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à cela.

- J'adore ce cadeau. Déclara la fillette au bord des larmes.

Elle se retint cependant et déposa le livre dans le panier en osier. Ensuite de quoi elle saisit ce dernier et s'avança sur l'herbe.

La fillette aux rubans déploya une nappe à carreau bleu et blanc et sortit du pain, du fromage et du jambon. Elle avait également apporté quelques fruits qu'elle laissait pour l'instant dans le panier : des pommes, du raisin, une orange et quelques mandarines. Ils s'assirent ensemble et commencèrent à manger. Nox dévora goulument les tartines qu'Asa lui préparait et il s'empara ensuite de la grappe de raisin. Il s'amusa à lancer les grains en l'air avant de les rattraper avec sa bouche. C'était la seul chose un peu amusante qu'il savait faire, même si autrefois il considérait plutôt cela comme un moyen d'entrainer sa précision.

Lorsqu'elle le vit réussir plusieurs fois d'affilée, Asa dévoilèrent son admiration. Pour Nox, il était désormais officiel qu'un rien pouvait l'impressionner. C'en était presque lassant. Elle essaya de faire de même, mais à chaque fois le raisin tombait à côté : sur son nez, dans l'œil, deux mètre derrière elle, dans un arbre (ne demandez pas comment)… Lassé de cette situation, elle regarda Nosmund et le pria en lui tendant un grain :

- Tient, envoie le toi.

- Pardon ?!

- J'ouvre la bouche en fermant les yeux et toi tu envoies le grain dedans.

- C'est complètement ridicule tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

Nox le pensait vraiment mais, ne voulant pas subir à nouveau l'humiliation de la session devant un autre regard brillant, il accepta. Après tout, se rappelait-Nox, la théorie du lancer était la même pour tous les objets : Poids, Trajectoire, Vitesse du vent, Force du geste… Il n'eut besoin que de deux petites secondes pour viser, après quoi le grain arriva pile dans la gueule béante d'Asa.

- Dans le mille ! Cria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-tu raconte ? Fit Nox pour la taquiner. J'ai raté mon coup, je voulais que tu t'étouffe avec.

- Mais t'es malade !

Asa paniqua pour la plus grande joie de l'assassin qui se mit à ricaner comme un gérant de pompes funèbres après un cataclysme.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant ? Demanda la fillette en plaisantant à moitié.

Nox se rembrunit, car il croyait qu'elle posait sincèrement la question.

- Je suis comme ça, c'est tout.

La semi-colère de la petite fille se dissipa en voyant sa mine attristée. La joie de Nosmund semblait s'être envolée, comme si une vérité qu'il avait cherchée à fuir l'avait rattrapée. Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et voulut vite rattraper le coup :

- Non mais je ne pensais pas ce que je disais enfin ! Balbutia-t-elle affolée. Ta blague m'a juste fait un peu peur. Je ne pense pas le moins du monde que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Alors tu fais erreur. Répondit Nosmund sans changer d'expression.

Nox croyait vraiment qu'il n'était pas un type bien. Il s'était entrainé à tuer avec assiduité, avait tabassé des gens juste parce qu'ils l'avaient un peu trop collé, imaginé des tortures atroces qu'il aurait pratiqué sans bronché, et avec plaisir, il y a encore quelques jours… Il ne voyait pas comment Asa pouvait prétendre qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Il mit cela sur le compte de cette innocence qu'il trouvait si merveilleux chez elle… Et qu'il enviait jalousement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Questionna l'enfant. C'est vrai que tu as un très sale caractère (et je souligne bien le TRES) mais sinon tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Continua Nosmund. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis en fait.

- Alors dit le moi.

Nox craignait qu'elle lui dise cela. Il resta de marbre et son cœur se serra atrocement. Il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille et le fuie en découvrant qui il était réellement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et, plutôt que le regard innocent auquel il s'était attendu, il découvrit un visage sérieux prêt à tout entendre. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il respira profondément avant de lui dire avec un calme froid et résigné :

- Je suis un assassin.

Les yeux d'Asa s'écarquillèrent.

- Allons tu… tu plaisantes hein ? Bégaya l'enfant. Si c'est une de tes blagues, elle est vraiment de très mauvais goût.

Mais Asa savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle le voyait dans son regard. C'était peint sur sa figure. Nox s'attendait à la voir s'en allez en courant. La jeune fille lui demanda :

- Tu as… tué des gens ?

- Non.

- Non ? – Cette réponse avait complètement fait passer Asa de la panique larvaire à la curiosité.

- Pas encore.

Il s'écoula un moment avant que la fillette n'ajoute quelque chose.

- Mais alors… Déclara l'enfant. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

Ce fut au tour de Nox de regarder Asa avec incompréhension.

- Pardon ?

- Ben c'est logique… Un assassin, c'est un tueur. Alors si tu n'as tué personne, tu ne peux pas être un assassin.

La logique de ses paroles était incontestable mais pour Nox, la logique ne suffisait pas cette fois-ci.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ? Continua la fillette.

- J'ai été formé comme tel.

- J'ai appris à jouer du violon, ça ne fait pas de moi une musicienne. Surtout que je ne joue plus depuis longtemps vu que je déteste ça.

- Moi je suis prêt à le faire sans hésiter.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Asa qui désormais soutenait le regard de l'assassin, lui faisant courageusement face.

- Vraiment !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'on me l'ordonne.

- Tu fais tout ce qu'on t'ordonne sans discuter ?

- C'n'est pas ça… Nox commençait à s'embrouiller. C'est… que je dois le faire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ceux que je cherche méritent de mourir ! Voilà !

- Tu sais au moins qui tu cherches ?

Nox ignorait complétement qui avait attaqué sa maison et tué ses parents. Il avait espéré le découvrir avec le temps, à force de recherche, de voyages et d'interrogatoires.

- Je le découvrirais un jour.

- Un jour ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Ca peut aussi vouloir dire jamais non ?

Nox hésita et se figea. C'était la seule éventualité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée. Car cela impliquait qu'il y avait une chance pour que justice ne soit jamais rendue pour ses parents.

- Et puis d'abord, poursuivit Asa, qui c'est qui t'as appris qu'il fallait tuer ? Tes parents ?

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Nox. Ils n'auraient jamais voulu que je sois un tueur.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux impérativement le devenir ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit la dernière fois : ce n'est pas parce que ta famille n'est pas là que tu dois oublier ce qu'elle t'a appris.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser ce qui leur est arrivé impuni ! Hurla l'assassin.

- Alors tu es prêt à faire honte à tes parents jusqu'à la fin tes jours ?

Nox ne répondit pas. Il était complètement figé. Il voulait lui répondre quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il aurait pu dire oui, mais il en était incapable. Car ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.

- Si tu ne trouves jamais ceux que tu cherches, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu tueras tout le monde ?

- Je ne veux pas tuer tout le monde ! Je veux les tuer EUX !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour qu'ils souffrent autant que moi j'ai souffert ! Ce n'est que justice !

- Donc tu ne veux pas qu'ils meurent.

- Quoi ?

- S'ils meurent, ils ne peuvent pas souffrir non ? Du coup tu viens d'admettre que tu ne veux tuer personne, tu veux seulement faire du mal à quelqu'un que tu ne retrouveras surement jamais.

Nox n'arrivait plus à croire qu'il parlait avec une enfant de dix ans. C'était impossible qu'une fillette ordinaire puisse tenir un discours pareil. Avec cette assurance dans ses yeux, il crut pendant un instant que c'était un membre de sa famille, et même sa propre mère, qui lui parlait. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Asa disait la vérité : Il avait voulu devenir assassin pour retrouver les gens qui avaient ruiné sa vie. Rien de plus. Il n'avait pas pensé aux autres conséquences, à tous les cadavres qu'il y aurait avant qu'il y arrive… S'il y arrivait un jour. Des cadavres de gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, des gens qui ne lui avait jamais causé de tort. Il serait devenu un véritable meurtrier, un boucher. Qu'est-ce que sa mère aurait dit en le voyant ? Il le savait, et la réponse lui brisait le cœur.

Nosmund avait les yeux braqués sur le regard inquisiteur d'Asa et, désormais, il ressentait un poids terrible sur la conscience : celui de la honte. Il baissa la tête. Son corps trembla en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il fit tout pour ne pas pleurer. Mais il sentit de petit bras l'entourer. Il découvrit que c'était Asa qui le serrait avec une prodigieuse douceur. Il restait figé comme une statue.

- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. Proposa l'enfant. Il n'y a personne ici.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à verser des larmes. Elles ne lui obéissaient pas. Elles coulaient toutes seules. Nosmund ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il lâcha complétement l'affaire. A quoi bon résister désormais. Nox serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait larmoyé. Une minute ? Une heure ? Il ne le saurait jamais, car même Asa ne se rendit pas compte du temps passé. Quand il finit de sangloter, Nosmund s'écarta de la fillette et l'observa. Elle était paisible et regardait le jeune homme avec bienveillance. Il lui frotta gentiment la tête. Après quoi ils restèrent sans dire un mot. Asa regarda alors autour d'elle, espérant trouver quelque chose pour leur changer les idées, puis tomba sur le livre que Nosmund lui avait offert. Elle le saisit et lui proposa de le lire ensemble. Ils lurent uniquement le premier récit inachevé et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à imaginer comment il pouvait se finir. Ils imaginèrent des dizaines de fins dont la plupart était complètement ridicules. En somme, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Nox aida Asa à ranger les affaires dans le panier en osier et ils contemplèrent le coucher de soleil ensemble. Nox redoutait ce moment mais il devait le lui dire :

- Asa, je vais devoir partir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on se retrouve demain.

- Non Asa. Corrigea-t-il en soupirant. Je dois quitter la ville ce soir.

Asa regarda Nosmund dans les yeux, elle était choquée et effrayée. Puis la panique pris place.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas partir !

- Je n'ai pas le choix Asa. Mais je reviendrais un jour…

- Non ! l'interrompait-elle en le serrant étrangement fort dans ses bras, c'était à son tour d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ne me laisse pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en supplie !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Même si j'en ai très envie je ne peux tout simplement pas rester.

- Alors emmène-moi avec toi ! Pitié !

Elle se mit à tousser très fort et longtemps. Elle regarda sa main et la cacha très vite derrière son dos, le regard emplie de terreur et de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Asa ? Demanda Nosmund.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et, au lieu de cela, s'enfuit avec son panier en pleurant et hurlant : « C'est pas juste ! ».

Nosmund voulu lui courir après mais il craignait d'aggraver les choses. Et surtout de changer d'avis s'il la voyait encore, surtout dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas annuler sa mission, son maître lui avait offert un lieu où vivre et donner cinq ans de son temps à le former. Il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos maintenant, dès sa première mission. Nox retourna chercher son masque à l'auberge. Le trajet fut plus long que prévu car il traînait les pieds. Il pensait encore à Asa et se demandait sans cesse s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de la suivre. Il avait beau se rappeler pourquoi il était ici, pour qui il faisait cela, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Peut-être n'y en avait-il tout simplement pas. Une fois son costume récupéré, il partit pour la demeure du Marquis De Gylbias en passant par les toits.

La mission pouvait commencer.

* * *

Les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres. Nox patientait dans l'ombre depuis près d'une heure. Il devait attendre que la maison se soit remplie d'invités pour mieux se mêler à la foule. Plus il y avait de gens, plus il serait discret. Lorsqu'il jugea avoir assez attendu, Nox avança avec rapidité et furtivité vers une calèche pour se cacher furtivement dessous, se retenant au véhicule avec de petites griffes prévues à cet effet, qu'il avait invoqué avec ses pouvoirs magiques. Lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta devant la bâtisse, Nox se cacha derrière une petite haie et contourna le manoir en zigzaguant au milieu des arbres et des parterres de fleurs pour éviter les gardes.

Il finit par trouver une porte ouverte à l'arrière. Elle donnait directement sur la salle de bal. Nox mis son masque sur la figure et entra en évitant d'être remarqué. La fête était exactement comme il s'y attendait : des nobles habillés avec des vêtements formidables d'incommodité, et portant des masques soit magnifiques soit affreusement laids, dansaient, ricanaient et festoyaient comme des porcs dans leur boue. Nox marcha au milieu des invités sans se mêler à aucun groupe, épiant chaque conversation et son instinct pleinement actif. Il entendit des ragots affligeant d'ennui, des embryons de magouilles qui lui passaient au-dessus de la tête et des mariages qui s'arrangeaient entre parents, sans la présence des enfants évidement. A sa grande surprise, c'est au cours d'une de ces dernières conversations qu'il apprit des choses intéressantes.

Une Duchesse au masque blanc et or conversait avec un comte au sujet du mariage du fils de ce dernier quand leur échange glissa vers le sujet du Marquis de Gylbias :

- Et notre hôte ? Interrogea la duchesse. A-t-il trouvé quelque famille pour marier son enfant ?

- Aucune. Répondit le comte. Qui voudrait marier sa progéniture à une personne malade risquant de mourir avant d'être en âge d'offrir une descendance, à moins de proposer une dot considérable ?

- Il parait que depuis que la marquise nous a quittées, il maudit chaque jour cette enfant pour tous les problèmes qu'elle lui apporte.

- Elle est morte en lui donnant naissance et la maladie de son enfant est un poids pour ses comptes. Tient, on m'a dit qu'elle a justement fait une rechute aujourd'hui, qu'elle crachait du sang, elle doit être maintenue sous perfusion en permanence là. Si vous voulez mon avis, son père ne la garde que parce qu'il s'agit de son enfant et que cela ferait mauvais genre d'abandonner un enfant malade à un pensionnat. Sans lui, personne ne voudrait la garder. Il n'y a pas un jour sans que les serviteurs n'entendent leur maître en parler comme d'un poids. La seule chose qui puisse le calmer est sa collection d'antiquités.

- Oh oui j'en ai entendu parler. Déclara la duchesse avec admiration. Il parait qu'il a rassemblé des œuvres exceptionnelles. Vous pensez que nous pourrons les voir ?

- Navré de vous décevoir mais il y a peu de chances ma chère. Il refuse que quiconque approche de ses trésors. Même ses serviteurs n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans sa galerie d'art, c'est vous dire.

- Cacherait-il quelque trésor ?

- Je pense surtout qu'il veut garder la pièce maitresse pour ses yeux seuls.

Nox n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Cette « pièce maitresse » ne pouvait être que l'objet qu'il était venu chercher. L'assassin sortit dans le jardin après avoir vu que l'escalier était gardé. Il n'avait pas moyen de monter à l'étage de l'intérieur, il fallait donc le faire de l'extérieur. Nosmund escalada l'une des faces de la maison, ce qui était d'une facilité ennuyeuse vu le nombre de bas-reliefs et de sculptures présentes. Nox ne transpira même pas.

L'assassin pénétra ainsi dans une bibliothèque bien remplie qui aurait fait son bonheur à une époque. Il retira son masque et s'avança à pas de loup vers l'une des portes et regarda par la serrure. Celle-ci donnait sur le couloir principal. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un, puis commença à explorer les lieux. Il regarda à travers toutes les serrures et arriva finalement devant l'entrée qu'il cherchait. Il commença à crocheter la serrure. Heureusement, tout le monde était occupé en bas, aussi Nox put-il s'occuper de cette maudite serrure sans être dérangé.

Il parvint à ouvrir la porte et s'engouffra dans la galerie d'art du Marquis. Elle était en effet remplie d'antiquités incroyables de toutes époques. Mais L'assassin fut plutôt attiré par l'objet à l'autre bout de la pièce : sous une cloche de verre se trouvait, posé sur un coussin rouge, une clé noire comme le jais.

Nox chercha d'éventuels pièges mais il ne repéra rien. Le Marquis n'aimait sans doute pas l'idée d'être en danger dans son sanctuaire. L'assassin enleva la cloche de verre et s'empara du butin. Il sortit de la galerie d'art et suivit le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Il devait maintenant s'occuper du Marquis, qui était toujours en bas. Nox ne pouvait pas le tuer avant de voler l'objet puisque cela aurait provoqué une panique générale et compliqué les choses. En chemin, il entendit une voix provenant d'une pièce à la porte entre-ouverte. Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, aussi regarda-t-il par la porte entrebâillée et découvrit la dernière chose qu'il espérait trouver ici.

Sur un grand lit à baldaquin, la petite Asa lisait à voix haute le livre que lui avait offert Nosmund. Nox resta tétanisé sous le choc. Il aurait dû comprendre que c'était elle l'enfant dont parlaient les deux nobles en bas, mais il n'osait pas le croire. Il se disait bien qu'Asa toussait beaucoup trop pour être en bonne santé mais ça ne lui semblait pas trop grave si elle pouvait sortir de chez elle. Mais maintenant elle était clouée au lit avec un tube au bras. Nox comprit alors que le Marquis était donc son père et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Il en avait toujours l'envie, au vu de la façon dont il la traitait selon le comte qu'il avait espionné. Penser que quelqu'un pouvait agir avec cruauté envers Asa le faisait bouillir de rage. Mais le marquis était la seul famille qu'il lui restait apparemment et, sans lui, il est évident qu'elle serait mise dans une situation instable et dangereuse pour sa santé. Elzévir lui avait demandé de le tuer, mais c'était un ordre auquel il ne pouvait pas obéir.

Alors qu'elle tournait une page, Asa crut voir quelque chose et vit le jeune homme en noir par la porte.

- Nosmund ? Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Ce n'est qu'à ces mots que Nox retrouva ses esprits et s'enfuit en courant vers la bibliothèque. Mais il se cogna en chemin à une servante, tombant au sol, elle et lui. La domestique le vit et hurla de peur. Nox se releva, passa par la bibliothèque et disparut par la fenêtre. Il se cacha dans les arbres du jardin pour ne pas se faire attraper par les gardes désormais répartis partout dans le domaine à sa recherche après que la servante de tout à l'heure ait sonné l'alerte. Il saisit un moment opportun et passa par l'entrée avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Il devait partir maintenant.

* * *

Asa n'en était pas revenue. Elle avait clairement vu Nosmund sur le pas de sa porte. Elle entendit ensuite le hurlement de Clarence, l'une des domestiques, puis les bruits de pas dans tous les sens des gardes. Elle cria pour demander ce qui se passait mais personne ne venait lui répondre. Elle entendit ensuite son père hurler de rage. Celui-ci entra à un moment et lui demanda si elle avait vu quelqu'un d'étrange. Asa essaya de lui demander ce qui se passait et tout ce qu'il lui répondit, avec une rage incontrôlé, c'était que la chose la plus précieuse de cette maison avait été volée et qu'elle avait intérêt à lui répondre.

Asa repensa à Nosmund. Elle déclara n'avoir vu personne. C'en était trop pour elle. Qu'il la traite comme un poids, elle l'avait supporté pendant des années, elle pensait également en être un. Elle avait même pensé pendant très longtemps qu'elle était responsable de la mort de sa mère. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Elle n'acceptait pas que son propre père lui dise qu'elle n'était pas importante pour lui. Elle était sa fille bon sang ! Elle décida alors de faire quelque chose d'insensé : elle retira sa perfusion et se leva. Elle courut et sortit de la maison, c'était un jeu d'enfant puisque les gardes étaient occupés à fouiller le jardin et les rues. Asa courut sans s'arrêter un instant. Si Nosmund devait partir, l'endroit où elle aurait le plus de chances de le trouver était à la gare. Elle devait se dépêcher. Mais sa vision se troublait de plus en plus, elle avait du mal à respirer et sa vitesse diminuait au fur et à mesure que ses pieds s'alourdissaient. Sans son médicament, son corps n'arrivait plus à combattre la maladie.

Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait rattraper Nosmund avant qu'il soit trop tard. Elle arrivait enfin en vue de la gare. Elle trainait les pieds maintenant. Elle voyait flou mais elle saisissait une masse noire loin devant elle. Elle s'avança un peu plus mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Elle tomba à genoux, s'appuyant contre un mur. Elle tenta de l'appeler, mais elle n'avait pas assez de souffle. Elle prononçait son nom, mais elle n'arrivait pas à crier. Elle commençait à s'effondrer d'épuisement. Elle avait de plus en plus froid.

* * *

Nox dut repasser par les toits pour rejoindre son auberge et récupérer ses affaires. Il s'en alla en réglant sa note le plus naturellement possible. Il y avait un train dans quelques minutes, il devait le prendre. Il arriva à temps et, redevenu calme, il commença à se rembrunir. Asa allait lui manquer. Le train arriva en gare et il saisit la barre pour grimper. Il s'arrêta un instant. Il voulut jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur la ville où il avait rencontré Asa avant de partir. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se figea de stupéfaction. Asa était là, au sol. Il courut vers elle en criant son nom. Il la prit dans ses bras et mis sa main sur son front. Elle était brulante de fièvre. Il la souleva et se mit à courir en lui demandant, mi- colérique mi- attristé, ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il lui disait qu'elle était inconsciente. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le manoir du Marquis, il repassa par l'arrière et emporta Asa dans sa chambre. Les gardes était tellement dispersés et occupés à le chercher qu'ils ne surveillaient plus correctement le domaine.

Nosmund déposa l'enfant dans son lit et lui remit sa perfusion. Il espérait avoir fait assez vite et il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il pleurait d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Si elle mourait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Asa ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Asa ! Dit Nosmund avec soulagement.

- C'est toi Nosmund ? Demanda la fillette avec une voix aussi faible qu'un murmure.

- Oui s'est moi. Je suis là.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent dans les yeux, le soulagement se lisait dans les deux regards. Mais celui de Nox se remplit de colère tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Tonna-t-il. Tu aurais pu mourir !

- Je… Je voulais te revoir.

- Pourquoi enfin ? Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas rester. Et je ne peux pas non plus t'emmener, surtout dans cet état.

Il aurait pu en dire plus mais il s'arrêta en la voyant commencer à pleurer.

- Parce que… hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Parce que je veux que tu sois mon grand frère.

Nox ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle poursuivit sa lamentation.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi. Je veux que tu m'emmène loin d'ici. Très loin. Je t'en supplie.

Nox savait pourquoi elle disait cela. Son père était un monstre et elle n'avait sans doute jamais eu qui que ce soit de gentil pour s'occuper d'elle. Cet endroit était une prison dont elle voulait sortir à tout prix. Elle avait même risqué sa vie en essayant. Il était certainement son seul moyen d'y arrivé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle était trop malade et la seule destination qu'il pouvait lui offrir était Némésis Call. C'était trop dangereux pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait très envie de céder à sa demande. Cette fillette le rendait heureux. Dans d'autre circonstances, il l'aurait emmené avec lui jusqu'au bout du monde. Il lui dit alors :

- Ecoute moi, je vais partir mais je te promets qu'un jour, je viendrais te chercher. Pour l'instant je… Je ne peux pas. Mais lorsque j'aurais arrangé les choses, je reviendrai.

Asa le regarda, les yeux embués de larme.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je te le promets.

Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Nox se leva mais Asa lui dit d'attendre. Elle voulait qu'il emporte la photo d'elle qui était sur sa commode.

- Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas. Et tu m'as fait un cadeau magnifique, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Nox hésita mais, considérant qu'il ne fallait pas attendre, il saisit le cadre dont elle parlait et il partit par la fenêtre de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard à la fillette aux rubans.

* * *

La suite il s'en rappelait très bien. Il était rentré à Némésis Call, donné la clé à Elzévir, qui au passage lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait échoué dans sa mission. Nox lui avait répondu qu'il avait manqué de vigilance et que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Après quoi il se mit à réfléchir à la raison de sa présence ici. Il savait à quoi servait ce qu'il avait volé et il se demandait de plus en plus si Elzévir voulait vraiment l'aider à se venger où s'il se contentait de se servir de lui. Jamais en cinq ans il ne lui avait parlé du moindre indice permettant de retrouver les meurtriers de sa famille.

Avec un peu de temps, Nox comprit qu'il n'était rien de plus que le pantin d'Elzévir. Il devait s'enfuir très vite, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un objet aussi dangereux que la clé noir entre ses mains. Nox s'empara de l'objet maudit et s'enfuit. Passant ainsi trois années à tenter d'échapper à Némésis Call. Il ne se sentait pas capable de vaincre Elzévir et la totalité de Némésis Call à lui seul, aussi profita-t-il de ses années pour retrouver des connaissances perdues sur la magie des assassins. Ce fut le cas durant la première année, mais les deux autres, il fit le mort, autant que possible. Ne restant jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, mais n'oubliant jamais sa promesse. Pour rassurer Asa autant que possible, il envoyait chaque année un nouveau livre à l'enfant pour son anniversaire.

Chaque année il lui disait ainsi qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Mais il ne voyait pas comment en finir avec son passé à la guilde sans risquer d'y passer. La seule chose qui lui avait fait changer d'avis, c'était le fait que, s'il ne tentait pas de le faire une bonne fois pour toute, les mages de Fairy Tail qui avait été si sympathique avec lui aurait été attaqués. Il fallait qu'il en finisse et c'était ce qui l'avait conduit ici.

Maintenant, il se rappelait parfaitement ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici : une promesse. Une promesse qu'il avait faite à la personne la plus précieuse au monde pour lui. Il avait promis à Asa qu'il reviendrait la chercher quand il aurait tout arrangé.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Ouf ! C'était mon chapitre le plus long. J'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré le manque d'action. J'aurai aimé revenir plus vite au cœur de la bataille mais je ne voulais pas le bâcler. Dîtes moi vite ce que vous en avez pensés.

La suite bientôt: Retour à la baston et en plus y aura plein de clin d'oeil sympa ^^


	23. VAE VICTIS !

Bon je l'avoue, c'est le chapitre le plus NOIR de ma fic. Je sais que Fairy tail est pas une série particulièrement sombre mais j'ai conçu ma Fic comme ça alors autant que je l'assume jusqu'au bout non ? ^^'

Ce chapitre est bourré de références plus ou moins explicites, saurez-vous TOUTES les trouvées ? :-)

* * *

Chapitre 23 : VAE VICTIS !

Nox rouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Le colosse noir d'Elzévir avait relâché la pression lorsque ce dernier l'avait définitivement cru mort. Ce réveil surprit l'ancien maître, sans pour autant lui faire perdre sa calme arrogance. Il pensait que l'assassin s'était finalement juste évanoui, alors qu'il fut bel et bien cliniquement mort pendant un court instant.

- Et bien et bien… Prononça-t-il en ricanant légèrement. Tu es devenu plus résistant. Les assassins sont sensés être plus fragiles que…

L'albinos enténébré fut interrompu par une attaque ignéscente contre son géant d'ombre. La créature eut son bras droit, celui qui tenait Nox, salement arraché. Le membre en question tomba au sol dans un grand fracas avant de se dissiper par magie, laissant Nox à terre et se relevant avec énormément de difficulté. L'assassin reprenait péniblement son souffle. A chaque inspiration, ses os le faisaient terriblement souffrir et sa mâchoire tremblotait ridiculement. Son cœur semblait prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine et sa vue était encore trouble. Natsu appela son ami, toujours inquiet pour lui mais soulagé de le voir encore en vie :

- Ca va aller Nox ?

L'assassin se remit sur pied en chancelant légèrement, dos aux deux combattants. Mais sa vision était redevenue parfaitement claire et il se redressa, le corps encore frémissant de douleur. Il prit une grande inspiration, qui mit fin à cela, puis expira en grondant. Nox remit sa capuche en place et se retourna lentement vers les autres mages. Il n'avait pas miraculeusement guéri ou récupéré toute sa puissance, mais sa détermination était revenue, plus forte que jamais. Elle lui permettait d'ignorer la souffrance et de se tenir à nouveau droit. Maintenant, au pied du mur, il se rappelait pourquoi il était arrivé jusque-là.

Ses dernières heures, dans le feu de l'action, son instinct de survie avait pris le pas sur le reste. Mais désormais, la survie ne suffisait plus pour Nox. Il n'était plus question pour lui de simplement rester en vie. Il ne se battait plus pour protéger des amis qu'il avait mis en danger à cause d'un acte inconsidéré, ni même pour se venger d'un homme qui avait fait de lui une marionnette en attisant les flammes de sa haine. Il luttait parce qu'il avait fait une promesse à la jeune fille qui l'avait délivré des ténèbres : celle de trancher définitivement ses fils et de revenir la chercher afin de lui offrir une vie plus radieuse.

Il avait rencontré des gens qui s'étaient ouverts à lui et l'avait aidé malgré les risques. Sans ces mages complètement dingues, aussi tête de mules que lui et pourtant d'une générosité incroyable… Il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il le savait. Il s'était préparé à une mission suicide après tout. Et maintenant, grâce à Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Happy, Charles et même Hidemi, il était à deux doigts de réussir, de détruire ce passé qu'il trainait comme un boulet d'acier brûlant. Il avait une nouvelle destination possible, un foyer qui pourrait être le sien et où, en voyant la guilde et ses occupants, il savait qu'Asa pourrait être heureuse. Pour elle, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pour ses amis, pour faire honneur à leurs efforts et leur sacrifice, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Même si cela signifiait devoir faire appel à des forces horriblement dangereuses qu'il répugnait à utiliser.

Les deux mages remarquèrent le changement de posture de l'assassin lorsque celui-ci fit face à son ancien maître. Il semblait de nouveau prêt à se battre, mais il se dégageait de lui une aura sinistre et intimidante.

Elzévir commença à perdre son calme divin pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas. Comment un regard pouvait-il déstabiliser un être aussi puissant que lui ? Avait-il retrouvé une partie de sa force par quelque tour ? Ce ne pouvait être que du théâtre. Le mage albinos avait littéralement détruit cet abject petit morveux récalcitrant. Son corps ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sur ses pieds et sa magie était proche d'être entièrement consommée. L'ancien maître fit repousser le bras de son colosse de ténèbres d'une simple pensée et se prépara à le faire attaquer de nouveau. Maintenant que le gamin surexcité de Fairy Tail était là, il devrait faire un peu plus attention, mais ce ne devrait pas être un trop grand problème, sa magie étant elle aussi pratiquement épuisé.

L'albinos fit un geste en direction de Natsu et le colosse balança à celui-ci un poing incroyablement rapide et puissant. Salamander évita l'attaque en bondissant par-dessus son bras au bon moment. Il atterrit sur le poing de la créature qui tenta de suite de l'attraper avec son autre main. Mais la flammèche fit une roulade sur le biceps du colosse et enchaîna avec un sort en direction de la tête du monstre :

« Souffle du dragon de feu ! »

Le monstre évita l'attaque en étirant et courbant son cou de manière presque comique. Natsu, étonné mais ne pouvant se permettre d'hésiter, courut le long du bras géant tandis que la tête de ce dernier reprenait sa place. Natsu frappa la créature à la joue de toutes ses forces mais elle ne fit que tourner légèrement la tête. Le monstre obscur regarda alors le mage de Fairy Tail, ses terribles yeux violets devenant de plus en plus brillant. Natsu sut d'instinct qu'il allait attaquer et bondit du haut de l'épaule du monstre, évitant ainsi de puissants rayons violacés jaillissant de ses yeux comme des geysers de puissance qui détruisirent un morceau de la forêt morte, dont il ne restait presque plus rien.

Natsu fit face au monstre de ténèbres après une chute des plus douloureuses. Même le fils de Dragneel avait des limites et il était proche de les atteindre.

Et pendant que Salamander et le colosse noir luttaient avec acharnement, Nox s'était lentement avancé vers Elzévir, le visage funestement ombragé. L'assassin regardait son ancien mentor droit dans les yeux avec le regard déterminé de celui que les flammes de l'enfer elles-mêmes n'auraient pu ralentir.

Elzévir scrutait son ancien disciple avec un scepticisme angoissé. Il cherchait à découvrir quelle nouvelle manigance pouvait bien cacher cette allure sinistre. Il était toujours persuadé que ce n'était qu'une façade pour masquer son état pathétiquement meurtri. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, une volonté brûlante à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu chez son ancien élève. Ce n'était pas une envie de meurtre, mais la mort lui semblait une option agréablement concevable.

Le mage albinos, voyant sa créature occupée avec le dragonnet de pacotille, fit un geste avec l'une de ses lames qui projeta un arc d'ombre destructeur en direction de Nox. L'assassin évita l'attaque d'une simple roulade sur le côté.

L'assassin, une fois relevé, mit sa main à son poignet droit encore douloureux. Il ne s'était évidemment pas encore remis de sa tornade de lames sifflantes, lui rappelant ainsi dans quelle condition physique il était. Nox devait en finir avec l'albinos maintenant.

Elzévir tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau avec une technique transformant ses katanas-faux en lames géantes de ténèbres. L'ancien maître tenta de trancher Nox avec celles-ci mais elles furent aisément évitables. Qu'importe, car de ses armes jaillit ensuite une véritable forêt d'épines noires, auxquelles Nox eut du mal à échapper. D'une acrobatie-réflexe, il put en éluder la plupart, mais certaines réussirent à percer sa chair, provoquant de nouvelles souffrances. Lorsque les épines disparurent avec les lames noires géantes, Elzévir, voyant le visage à nouveau tordu de douleur de son élève, réafficha l'air triomphant que Nox avait dissipé un peu plus tôt. L'assassin ignorait sur quel blessure placer ses bras et chancelait légèrement, mais il avait bien l'intention de lui faire définitivement perdre son sourire hautain. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait utiliser cette technique.

- Je dois admettre…que tu m'impressionnes. Avoua Elzévir, légèrement essoufflé.

Nox ne lui répondit pas et soutint son regard. Son avis ne l'intéressait plus depuis des années… En fait il n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance. Même lorsqu'il était son pantin, Nox n'avait accepté son enseignement que pour des raisons égoïstes, sans attendre la moindre marque de reconnaissance de sa part.

Il souffla un grand coup et se remit droit. L'assassin, le regard perçant, se concentra pour invoquer des armes qu'il n'avait jamais utilisées une seule fois en trois ans, tant elles étaient mortelles. Nox les fit apparaître d'un geste théâtral et intimidant. Elzévir ne les reconnut pas et cela le déstabilisa. Aux mains du jeune homme apparurent une paire de gants en cuir noir pourvu de lames acérées dont les reflets semblait révéler une insatiable soif de sang.

« Les griffes de la Nuit »

Mais Nox ne s'arrêta pas là. Dans l'une de ses mains nouvellement griffues, il fit apparaitre un étrange masque.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?! Hésita Elzévir qui ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. C'est quoi tout ça ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu espères faire avec ce masque ? Utiliser une nouvelle technique ? Ta magie est à sec, n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire.

- Je te l'ai dit… Déclara le jeune homme d'une voix lourde. Tu m'as appris tout ce que tu savais sur cette magie. Mais depuis mon départ, je me suis mis à chercher des infos sur elle afin de devenir plus fort. J'ai exploré des ruines perdues et parcouru d'anciennes bibliothèques, je me suis même infiltré dans celles de la royauté pour tout te dire. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par rassembler de nouvelles connaissances. Pas autant qu'il m'en aurait fallu mais plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Car c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert la puissance des masques. Leur particularité est qu'ils ne puisent pas leur magie directement dans ma réserve. Ils l'emmagasinent et, lorsque je les mets, ils me permettent d'utiliser leur pouvoir indépendamment de ma magie pendant une durée limitée.

Elzévir était forcé de reconnaitre qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu parler de ces fameux masques. Si ce que Nox lui racontait était vrai, alors ce petit effronté pouvait encore utiliser quelques sorts dont l'albinos ignorait l'existence. Il essaya de reprendre son calme en lui balançant une déduction inévitable :

- Tu penses m'avoir ainsi ? Si ce que tu as appris était aussi puissant que cela, tu serais depuis longtemps venu m'affronter.

- C'est vrai, admis Nox, je n'ai pas réussis à rassembler assez de sorts pour te surpasser. Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est une magie presque oubliée. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose que même ses créateurs ont tenté d'enterrer à jamais, et que je me refusais à utiliser tant c'est dangereux. Seulement… Je suis trop proche de la réussite pour chipoter.

Nox contempla le masque blanc dans sa main.

- Regarde-toi, exclama Elzévir, tu es pathétique. Tu essaie de m'intimider avec des histoires mais tu trembles comme une feuille.

C'était vrai. La main de Nox tremblait.

- Ce n'est pas pour ma vie que j'ai peur, déclara-t-il avec un air sombre, j'ai peur pour celle des autres.

L'assassin approcha le moulage de sa tête. L'objet avait clairement la forme d'un visage, lugubrement maigre et de couleur blanc sale. On y devinait un nez, des orbites et des joues creuses. Mais il était dépourvu de bouche, d'yeux et de narines. C'était une figure d'albâtre sans expressions qui semblait vous percer au plus profond de votre âme pour disséquer vos peurs les plus secrètes et les retourner contre vous.

« Mascara do Sem-Rosto* »

Nox posa délicatement le déguisement malsain sur son visage et son esprit se retrouva isolé de la réalité. Il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, il ne ressentait plus rien, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

* * *

Elzévir regarda son adversaire dans un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger durant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent interminables, le vacarme de la bataille entre Natsu et le colosse en arrière fond. L'assassin n'avait plus fait un seul mouvement, il ne s'était même pas mis en garde. L'albinos n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, elle lui donnait le sentiment que son ancien élève jouait avec lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'initiative. Mais pas question d'attaquer de front, il n'était pas aussi stupide que ce boulet qui jouait avec sa création. Tiens ! Voila la chose à faire. Elzévir envoya un ordre télépathique au colosse de ténèbres.

Le commandement s'imprima dans l'esprit malléable de l'horrible chose couleur de nuit. Tandis que Natsu s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge encore une fois, le monstre lui tourna le dos à la vitesse de l'éclair et lança son bras titanesque en direction du jeune mage. Mais alors que l'albinos s'attendait à ce qu'il esquive avec une roulade, le poing de la créature explosa le sol, levant un nuage de poussière impénétrable, sans qu'Elzévir ait pu noter le moindre mouvement chez l'assassin.

Natsu cria le nom de son ami. Elzévir ne rit pas cette fois-ci. Le manque de réaction de Nox ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. La poussière se dissipa, révélant la main du géant à moitié enfoncé dans le sol.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, l'homme au manteau noir tombât du ciel sur cette dernière. Salamander fut surpris en voyant cela Elzévir, lui, fut choqué. Nox se mit alors à courir le long du bras de la créature qui, lassée de voir les vermisseaux prendre son membre pour une passerelle, fit un grand geste brusque qui fit s'envoler l'assassin. Ce dernier atterrit sur ses pieds, laissant des traces au sol, juste à côté de Natsu. Le Dragon Slayer lui demanda si ca allait. Nox tourna légèrement et silencieusement sa tête masquée vers lui. Cela fit légèrement reculer Salamander car, étrangement, l'impression d'être observé par ce déguisement sans figure le mettait très mal à l'aise. Mais lorsque le mage de Fairy Tail vit le monstre obscur se tourner vers eux, il questionna Nox sans attendre sa réponse :

- Et maintenant on fait quoi à ton avis ? Je t'avoue qu'au point où on en est, je suis ouvert à…

Il s'interrompit en voyant du coin de l'œil le bras de Nox arriver vers lui. Natsu fit un bond par réflexe, évitant ainsi de se faire toucher par le gant pourvus de lames. Natsu écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva à esquiver les attaques ultra-rapides de Nox qui tentait, visiblement, de le découper en morceau.

- T'es malade où quoi ?! hurla Dragneel.

Salamander eut du mal à éviter les lames de l'assassin. Les gestes de ce dernier étaient devenus bien différents. Si avant, on pouvait comparer la gestuelle de Nox à celle d'un acrobate ou d'un danseur surentrainé, désormais, elle tenait plus du pantin désarticulé ou de la bête sauvage en pleine furie. Elzévir ne savait comment régir face à cela, c'était un retournement de situation bien trop soudain et inexplicable. Le jeune mage de feu réussit à frapper Nox à l'estomac et l'envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres. Mais l'homme masqué atterrit aisément sur ses pieds à l'aide d'une pirouette.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Beugla Natsu désorienté.

C'est à ce moment que le colosse de ténèbres décida d'écraser l'assassin avec son pied. Ce dernier évita cela grâce à une roulade et enchaina avec un bond jusqu'à hauteur de la cheville du monstre suivit d'un geste de l'une de ses mains griffus qui, d'un coup, divisa le dit membre en trois morceau parfaitement tranchés. Face à cela, Natsu et Elzévir furent affreusement stupéfaits.

Le géant tituba avant de reprendre son équilibre en s'appuyant sur sa jambe amputée. Il découvrit alors, trop tard, l'homme masqué faisant un bon incroyable jusqu'à son ventre et plantant toute ses griffes dans sa chair noire. L'assassin se mit alors à escalader le monstre à une vitesse folle en fichant à chaque fois ses dix griffes. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour que le colosse ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, l'assassin s'était retrouvé sur l'épaule du monstre et commençait à lui découper le visage. La créature gigota de douleur et fit tomber l'homme masqué, qui avait ainsi perdu l'équilibre.

L'assassin atterrit sans souci et le colosse commença à tituber. Son pied n'avait pas eu le temps de repousser et les blessures que lui avait infligées Nox le firent momentanément perdre son calme. La créature tomba de toute sa hauteur dans un choc grandiose. Nox se tint sur son torse comme un chasseur sur une proie gigantesque. Il s'apprêta à l'attaquer de nouveau mais il reçu de plein fouet un vague de flammes obscurs que lui avait balancé un Elzévir passablement paniqué.

L'albinos, pour la première fois, sentait la peur s'emparer de lui. Il avait envoyé ses « Flammes de ténèbres » sur Nox presque sans réfléchir. Il savait que le feu de la magie des ténèbres divines brûlait plus fort que n'importe quelles autres flammes, seul celles d'un vrai dragon atteignait le même niveau. Mais alors qu'il espérait entendre des cris de douleurs et voir s'agiter son ancien élève dans tout les sens, il vit celui-ci sortirent du brasier, le manteau recouvert de flammes noires mais sans que celui-ci ne se consume. Sous les yeux révulsés d'Elzévir, l'assassin tendit ses bras devant lui d'une manière diablement gracieuse et une voix se fit entendre, un murmure mystique et malfaisant parlant directement à l'âme de ceux qui l'entendait.

- Regarde… Je brûle.

Natsu assistait à tout cela complètement hagard. Nox semblait avoir complètement laissé sa place à un démon venu des plus profonds abysses de la démence. En observant un peu, il se rendit compte que les flammes disparaissaient, comme absorbées par le masque lui-même. Lorsque le corps de l'assassin s'arrêta finalement de brûler. Nox avança vers son ancien maître, le dos rond. Elzévir saisit fermement ses katanas-faux et fonça vers lui. Les mages entamèrent alors un terrible duel où les lames des deux camps s'entrechoquaient dans une cacophonie infernale. Les deux êtres échangeaient les coups sans jamais se toucher et Nox ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. L'assassin attaquait sans interruption et Elzévir avait de plus en plus de mal à parer.

L'albinos utilisa ses sorts ténébreux sans hésiter. Mais ces derniers semblaient devenus complètement inutiles. Nox évitait les vagues de ténèbres et les forêts d'épines avec une agilité bestiale. La fureur que l'assassin mettait dans chacune de ses attaques était complètement à l'opposé de la discipline et de la finesse qu'il s'était imposé durant ses années d'entrainement. L'homme masqué finit par blesser l'albinos au bras. La magie des ténèbres divines avait transformé son sang pour le rendre aussi noir que de l'encre. Cette blessure fut suivit d'une autre à la cuisse qui entraina une ouverture dont l'assassin profita. Nox attaqua et fit cinq longues entailles dans le torse d'Elzévir.

La douleur fit hurler l'albinos qui répliqua avec un coup de pied dans la tête de l'assassin. Le coup fut assez fort pour le propulser à plusieurs mètres. Nox fit une pirouette en plein vol et atterrit à nouveau sur ses deux pieds. L'ancien maître haletait et vomissait du sang couleur de jais. Il sentait la crainte et le désespoir l'envahir. Il se sentait sur le point de perdre. Il ne comprenait plus rien, l'être devant lui n'était pas Nox, ni celui d'aujourd'hui, ni celui qu'il avait entrainé. La… chose avec qui il se battait était une machine à tuer possédée par le diable en personne. Elzévir refusait d'être vaincu par ce gamin capricieux quelques soient les artifices dont il se servait. Il pointa son sabre vers le colosse d'ombre qui se changea en une flaque noire gigantesque avant de revenir vers son invocateur. La flaque s'infiltra par tous les pores de sa peau et les deux bras qu'il avait autrefois dans le dos réapparurent.

Nox agita ses doigts en provoquant une affolante cacophonie métallique. Natsu n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il assistait à ce spectacle comme tétanisé. Salamander n'osait pas se mettre sur le chemin de l'homme masqué. Un humain ordinaire aurait hésité simplement mais son instinct animal de Dragon Slayer le lui interdisait carrément. Il sentait un danger immense émaner de l'homme au manteau noir et ce qu'il voyait ne faisait que confirmer ce sentiment. Natsu ne reculait jamais devant un combat mais ce n'était pas Nox son ennemi et l'assassin avait visiblement perdu la tête. Si Salamander se mêlait de ce duel, il était évident qu'il devrait se battre avec Nox. Et le pire… c'est qu'il était convaincu qu'il perdrait. L'être devant ses yeux lui faisait affreusement peur.

Une odeur familière vint titiller les narines de Natsu. C'était le parfum de Lucy. La constellationiste se rapprochait. Natsu sut qu'elle ne devait pas venir maintenant. L'abruti en noir avait perdu la boule et s'il la voyait, il pouvait très bien s'en prendre à elle. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ignorant son instinct, Natsu se mit à courir vers l'assassin en criant. L'homme masqué se tourna vers lui et se prépara à l'attaquer. Le Dragon Slayer de feu et Nox combattirent avec force et fureur. Ils se balançaient des coups tout en esquivant les bras de ténèbres d'Elzévir qui finissait, la plupart du temps, tranchés par les griffes d'acier. Cette cohue s'agitait de manière complètement désorganisé, même si les principaux efforts de l'albinos et de la flammèche étaient concentrés sur l'homme au masque.

L'ancien maître de Némésis Call tenta d'écraser les deux morveux avec ses bras géant. Les jeunes mages bondirent pour échapper à l'écrabouillement et Natsu vit une occasion inespérée. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent terre, Natsu envoya son poing dans la face de l'assassin, le jetant au sol. Salamander n'attendit pas un seul instant, il sauta sur Nox et attrapa le masque blanc à deux mains. Natsu tira de toute ses forces mais c'était comme si l'objet était collé au visage de son ami. Le mage de feu continua cependant d'essayer de l'enlever en redoublant d'effort. Le déguisement sembla céder petit à petit et, au bout d'un long et pénible moment, Natsu parvint à le retirer et le jeter au loin.

Nox avait les yeux fermés. On aurait cru qu'il dormait profondément depuis des heures. Il les rouvrit en prenant une grande inspiration. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Natsu en colère.

- C'est bon t'es calmé ?! Demanda Salamander.

L'assassin se rappela d'avoir mis le masque et se dit qu'il avait surement fait quelque chose de terrible pour irriter à ce point Natsu. « Cela dit, il lui en faut peut pour s'énerver. » Songea-t-il. Natsu s'ôta du torse de Nox et celui-ci se releva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda l'assassin avec inquiétude.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Fit Natsu. Tu t'es mis à m'attaquer sans raison et t'as massacré le géant avant de t'en prendre à l'autre là.

Nox tourna alors son regard vers Elzévir. Il était en piteux état et Natsu ne semblait pas blessé, tout s'était bien mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Nox ?! Hurla Salamander.

Nox avoua tout à Natsu d'une voix désolée, il lui devait bien ça s'il s'en était pris à lui.

- Le masque du Sans-Visage… C'est un artefact que les assassins avaient créé pour emprisonner un ancien démon et se servir de ses pouvoirs. En principe, il était prévu pour que son porteur s'empare de sa puissance, et c'est en partie réussi, mais dans les faits, le démon possède littéralement l'esprit du mage. C'est une créature avide de sang et de mort, elle attaque sans hésiter et sans faire de distinction. Du coup, elle s'en prend à tous ceux qui se trouvent sur sa route sans que le porteur ne s'en rende compte, car celui-ci se retrouve coupé de la réalité, comme plongé dans un profond sommeil.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en es servi crétin ?! T'imagine si un de nos amis s'était trouvé là ?

- Parce que la chose ne ressent pas la douleur et n'utilise pas de magie autre que celle du masque pour maintenir la possession. Elle m'aurait libéré au bout d'un moment mais je suis heureux que tu l'ais retiré, seulement c'était l'unique moyen pour que mon corps puisse se battre et mettre à bas Elzévir. Et regarde-le maintenant…

Natsu le fit et, effectivement, Elzévir était affreusement mutilé et haletant. Celui-ci les regardait avec les yeux de celui qui ne supporte pas que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Nox était le genre d'homme pour qui la fin justifiait les moyens, compris Salamander. L'assassin fit face à son ancien maître, les lames de ses doigts dégoulinantes de son sang de jais, et déclara avec détermination :

- Maintenant Natsu, finissons-en. UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE.

* * *

Lucy en avait plus qu'assez de Nox et de ses coups fourrés. Qu'il lui fasse de mauvaises blagues passait encore, mais qu'il lui pique ses clés et les balances comme de vieilles chaussettes mal lavées, c'était un affront impardonnable. Manquait plus qu'il fasse une remarque sur son poids et elle l'aurait pendu par les pieds avec sa chaine au dessus de son manteau embrasé en lui faisant avaler ses lunettes.

Elle entendait au loin les chocs et secousses de la bataille qu'elle était en train de manquer. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'y retourner, mais sans ses clés elle aurait été un poids pour Natsu et Nox. « Dès qu'on aura éliminé Elzévir, c'est lui que j'extermine ! » déclarait la jeune blonde en cherchant son bien dans la poussière et le bois mort.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues et pénibles recherches que la constellationiste remis la main sur ses clés. Dès qu'elle les eut en mains, elle fonça vers la clairière où tout se déroulait. Elle arriva au moment où ses amis, l'un muni d'étranges griffes répugnantes, faisaient face à un Elzévir démoniaque épuisé, ensanglanté et au enragé. Elle ignorait se qui s'était passé mais elle avait visiblement manqué beaucoup de chose. Elle qui voulait tellement se battre n'était plus si sûr en voyant combien la tension entre les mages était palpable. Natsu et Nox défiait Elzévir, résolus à en finir. La jeune blonde se réfugia derrière un des seuls troncs encore intact, car ils étaient encore moins nombreux qu'à son départ, et observa la scène dans un mélange de peur et de fascination.

* * *

Nox demanda à Natsu, sans quitter Elzévir des yeux :

- Il te reste beaucoup de magie ?

- Assez pour un sort.

- Ca sera suffisant.

Elzévir n'en pouvait plus. Il rassembla sa magie de ténèbres dans ses lames qui devinrent noires d'encre, faisant disparaitre les bras qu'il avait dans le dos, puis fit un geste spectaculaire avant de pointer les deux jeunes mages en hurlant.

« CANON DES ABYSSES INFINIS ! »

Un geyser d'énergie jaillit de ses lames, trop grand pour que Natsu et l'assassin l'évite. Nox fit un signe à Natsu et celui-ci lança un ultime :

« Hurlement du Dragon de feu Foudroyant ! »

Les deux attaques rugissantes se rejoignirent et une puissante explosion en résulta, soulevant un immense nuage de poussière. Lucy tenta de voir au travers mais n'y arriva tout simplement pas. Lorsque le nuage commença à se dissiper, Natsu était allongé au sol et Elzévir, encore debout, haletant. Lucy eut peur en voyant cela.

L'albinos était à bout de force et il espérait avoir réduit à néant son ancien élève. Mais alors qu'il scrutait le nuage devant lui, une faucille au bout d'une chaîne en sortit et fonça vers lui. Elzévir para le coup mais la fatigue lui fit lâcher l'une de ses armes qui s'envola au loin.

Elzévir fit face au nuage en saisissant son dernier katana-faux à deux mains. L'assassin, qu'il haïssait plus que tout désormais, sortit lentement de la poussière, sa kusari-gama trainant au sol. Nox se mit à l'attaquer encore et encore et encore. Les deux combattants étaient désormais bien trop épuisés pour faire dans la finesse. Nox balançait la faucille de sa chaine sans interruption, l'arme sifflante et cognant bruyamment contre celle d'Elzévir. L'albinos ne faisait plus que parer et reculer à chaque coup.

Finalement, Nox envoya son arme vers le haut et les crochets des armes-faux s'imbriquèrent. La fatigue d'Elzévir associée à la vitesse de la kusari-gama fit s'envoler la dernière épée de l'albinos. Sa y est, Elzévir était désarmé. Lucy semblait ravie et impressionnée, cette folie allait enfin cessé. Il suffisait d'un coup. Mais étrangement, Nox n'attaqua pas. Sous le regard curieux de Lucy, l'assassin vit son adversaire sans défense, contempla sa kusari-gama… et la jeta au sol avant de courir en hurlant vers Elzévir.

Nox se jeta sur son ancien maître en le plaquant au sol et se mit à le frapper à coups de poings dans la tête comme un dément. Une mort rapide ? Hors de question. Il avait promis de ne pas tuer consciemment certes, mais s'il faisait cela, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'en finir aussi vite avec un être comme lui. Il avait trop de haine contre l'albinos pour en finir aussi rapidement. Nox devait le frapper. Son esprit n'était empli que de cette envie. Comme si toute la discipline qu'il s'était imposé de part son enseignement avait disparue justement car c'était lui qui lui avait inculqué.

Nox se mit à le cogner, le frapper, le tabasser, le battre, le brutaliser, le fracasser, le taper, le rosser, encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore…..

Nox ne s'arrêta que lorsque Lucy posa sa main sur son épaule. L'assassin contempla son œuvre. Le visage d'Elzévir était méconnaissable. Complètement défiguré et couvert de sang, il n'y avait plus un centimètre carré de couleur blanche. Nox, fit un geste de la main vers le côté de la ceinture d'Elzévir puis se leva avec l'aide de la jeune blonde. Ils s'éloignèrent calmement, bras dessus bras dessous, vers leur ami à la tignasse rose. Puis ils se figèrent en entendant un cri d'effroi derrière eux.

En se retournant, ils découvrirent que l'ancien maître se débattait avec des bras noirs sortant de terres ainsi que des tentacules cherchant à l'emmener dans une ombre au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… démarra Lucy, les yeux révulsés.

- La magie des ténèbres divines… Visiblement elle consiste à emprunter la puissance des créatures des ténèbres. Un peu comme toi avec tes esprits stellaires. Mais visiblement… Ceux-là ne supportent pas les faibles. Comme on dit : Vae Victis… Malheur aux vaincus.

Lucy et Nox virent ainsi leur ennemi disparaitre en criant dans une flaque de ténèbres. Lorsque celle-ci disparue, il ne restait rien d'Elzévir, pas même une petite flaque de sang.

Tout était fini. Elzévir avait disparu. Némésis Call n'existait plus. Nox pouvait enfin tenir sa promesse.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus et on se rapproche de la fin.

* Masque du Sans-Visage


	24. Un nouveau Départ

Et ça y est. Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Ca va presque faire un an que je travaille cette fan fic et je réfléchis déjà à la suivante. Si vous voulez me parler, proposer des trucs ou me dire ce que vous avez finalement pensés de ma fic, suffit de me poster une review ou un MP.

En tout cas, un très grand merci et bravo à tous les lecteurs qui on eu le courage de lire ma fic jusqu'à la fin.^^ Merci aussi à Jacarei pour sa review particulièrement motivante et à xSkyBringerx.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Un nouveau départ

_~ Une semaine après la défaite d'Elzévir ~_

Le chaos régnait encore au sein de Fairy Tail. Des tables en miettes, des chaises volantes, des insultes à tout va… La routine en somme.

La seule chose qui avait changée récemment, c'était l'élégante jeune femme en robe assise au comptoir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mi- longs, sombres, et son vêtement couleur de jais soulignait des formes très attrayantes. Ceci associé à son air froid et distant, ainsi que sa peau nacrée, lui donnait un charme qui ne laissait de marbre AUCUN des hommes de la guilde.

Macao avait, bien entendu, tenté de lui parler, mais son air lubriquement suspect, qu'Hidemi avait déjà vu chez quelques imbéciles, avait fait sortir à la demoiselle une griffe de cristal dans la seconde. Elle fut à un millimètre du front du vieil homme, qui n'osa plus l'approcher depuis ce jour.

- Le vin est à ton goût Hidemi ? Demanda gaiment Mirajane.

- Oui… Il est parfait. Répondit la Lady en lui rendant son sourire.

En fait elle en avait connu des biens meilleurs, les plus grands crus du royaume, mais elle ne voulait pas être malpolie envers ceux qui l'avaient si chaleureusement accueillie, surtout sachant qu'elle venait d'une ancienne guilde clandestine. Le maître l'avait accueilli sans problème grâce à Nox et aux autres. Elle s'en souviendrait toujours.

* * *

Après avoir vaincu Elzévir, Lucy avait dû porter Natsu et Nox jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés de Wendy, Erza, Grey, les Exceeds et Hidemi. L'ancien maître de Némésis Call avait bien laissé Titania et l'exhibitionniste pour mort, mais il ignorait que Wendy utilisait une magie permettant de soigner les autres. Aussi, lorsque l'albinos se fut assez éloigné, Wendy s'était dépêchée de s'occuper de ses amis. Elle dût rester à leurs côtés tout le long de la bataille, non seulement parce qu'elle devait surveiller leur état mais aussi parce qu'elle craignait que les créatures de la forêt ne revienne les attaquer. Il n'en fut rien cependant, les monstres s'étant tous enfuis lorsque le combat entre les esprits noirs avait atteint son paroxysme.

Quand tout fut enfin terminé, Lucy avait dû littéralement trainer ses deux compagnons. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin jusqu'au groupe de la petite adolescente, cette dernière se mit de suite au travail en découvrant ses deux nouveaux patients. Même si elle reconnaissait ne pas savoir les détails, la constellationiste expliqua aux autres ce qui était arrivé à Elzévir. Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour la Dragon Slayer et les Exceeds, qui avec Lucy étaient les seuls encore debout. Pour peu de temps cela dit car, une fois les dernières blessures traitées, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de tomber de sommeil et d'épuisement. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, les autres firent de même. D'abord ce fut Happy, qui s'installa sur le torse de Natsu malgré la petite crise de Charles tentant de lui dire qu'il était en pleine guérison et que ce n'était une idée stupide. La chatte en robe fut cependant la suivante à se laisser gagner par le sommeil après que Lucy l'aie convaincu qu'il ne servait à rien de rester debout plus longtemps. « Quelque chose me dit que tout ira bien maintenant. » lui avait-elle dit mystérieusement convaincu.

La jeune blonde jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami l'assassin. Son visage reflétait une profonde paix intérieur, complètement à l'opposé de la fureur qui avait pris possession de lui quand il tabassait son ancien maître. Il semblait débarrassé d'un immense poids et heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle l'entendit murmurer un nom avant de s'endormir : « Asa… ».

Le lendemain, les mages s'étaient réveillés les uns après les autres, pleins de courbatures et encore fatigués. Des rayons de soleils leurs avait réchauffé le visage. Les plus surpris furent Hidemi et Nox car, depuis qu'ils étaient venus dans cette forêt, il n'avait jamais vu un rayon de lumière transpercer les nuages de ténèbres qui la recouvraient. Désormais, le ciel était, bleu, ensoleillé, parfaitement dégagé. La malédiction qui pesait sur ces terres s'était visiblement dissipée une bonne fois pour toutes.

Les mages n'étaient pas encore complètement remis de la longue et âpre bataille qu'ils avaient menée. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment au milieu des arbres morts, des ruines et de la poussière.

- Non seulement il n'y a rien pour manger ou se soigner mais en plus cet endroit reste glauque et déprimant. Même avec du soleil. Avait déclaré Lucy.

Erza proposa donc de rentrer à Fairy Tail où ils auraient tout ce qu'il leur faudrait. Hidemi n'osait rien dire. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et elle avait trop honte pour leur demander s'ils voulaient bien l'emmener avec eux. Elle se battait avec eux il y a encore quelques heures après tout, et elle faisait partit d'une guilde clandestine. Non, elle ne pouvait pas demander une chose pareille.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle découvrit Nox debout devant elle, lui disant :

- Ca te dit de venir avec nous ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'homme qui l'avait déjà sauvé d'une vengeance aveugle voulait encore une fois l'aider. Cela voulait dire qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour elle après tout. Elle regarda les autres mages de Fairy Tail, soucieuse de leur réaction. Lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, Nox se tourna vers ses amis et leur demanda avec un sourire en coin:

- Hé ! Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle nous rejoigne n'est-ce pas ?

- Attend, fit Lucy, j'ai rien contre elle mais je ne suis pas sûr que le maître soit d'accord.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas particulièrement. Répondit Grey.

- Moi non plus. Poursuivis Natsu. Elle a l'air cool.

- Hay! Confirma Happy.

- Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Fit Charles en boudant.

Wendy n'émit aucune objection puisqu'elle était encore à moitié endormie.

- C'est une adversaire de valeur. Avoua Erza. Je ne suis pas contre.

- Tu vois ? Reprit Nox en lui tendant la main. Alors jeune demoiselle, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

Hidemi était tellement sous le choc qu'elle faillit en pleurer. Seule sa fierté lui permit de retenir ses larmes. Nox lui avait déjà ouvert les yeux, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable, il lui avait permis de pleurer avec dignité à l'abri des regards et maintenant, il lui offrait une chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie. La reconnaissance qu'Hidemi avait envers lui était au-delà de l'imaginable. Il avait indéniablement gagné son cœur. Elle était prête à mourir pour lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Cela dit la première personne à briser le silence ne fut pas la Lady mais la jeune blonde :

- ET POURQUOI T'ES PAS GALANT AVEC MOI COMME AVEC ELLE ?!

- Je suis galant avec les dames Lucy.

- Parce que j'en suis pas une pour toi ?!

- Je savais que tu étais maline à défaut d'être raffinée.

Une nouvelle dispute étrange suivit entre Nox et la jeune blonde. Finalement, Hidemi saisit la main de son bien-aimé, mettant un terme à cette querelle, et lui dit de façon sincère et émue, une larme au coin de l'œil qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir :

- Oui… Je viens avec vous.

* * *

Hidemi souriait en y repensant. Aujourd'hui, grâce à Nox et à la bonté du maître, elle avait été acceptée sans problème et, désormais, elle portait fièrement l'emblème de Fairy Tail sur son épaule droite découverte, là où autrefois se trouvait le symbole de Némésis call. Elle l'avait choisi en noir. Pour elle, ce n'était absolument pas une couleur déprimante, au contraire, car cette couleur lui rappelait Nox, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Et tandis que les autres continuaient de détruire la guilde de l'intérieur, Lucy, qui s'était par malheur retrouvée au milieu de la mêlée, vint s'affaler sur le bar, juste à côté d'Hidemi. La blonde avait accepté la Lady plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru elle-même.

- Bouuuh. Pleurnicha Lucy. Je ne suis pas partie en mission et pourtant je suis déjà épuisée. Ils ne peuvent pas rester calme rien qu'un moment ?

- Tu les connais Lucy, dit la barmaid, c'est leur manière de montrer qu'ils sont en forme.

Désirant s'intégrer un peu, Hidemi tenta timidement de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- S'il dépensait autant d'énergie à travailler, les caisses de la guilde seraient renflouées dans la semaine.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Hidemi. S'incrusta maître Makarov... Avant de pleurer comme une madeleine en se rappelant combien ils étaient à sec.

- OHMONDIEUJESUISDÉSOLÉMAITRE ! Paniqua Hidemi.

Ses efforts pour s'intégrer étaient reconnus et appréciés, tout le monde les avait remarqués, mais la demoiselle n'avait pas encore appris à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée, mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose cela finissait par déprimer quelqu'un. Et sa voix, encore empreinte d'un soupçon d'arrogance distinguée, rendait ses paroles pesantes, ce qui ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde.

- Bouuuh. Sanglota à son tour Hidemi. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive?

Elles étaient désormais deux à s'affaler sur le comptoir.

- Allons allons... Tenta Mirajane. Il n'y a aucune raison de faire ces têtes. Bon c'est vrai qu'il va falloir faire un ménage pas possible après cette bagarre, et qu'on n'a même pas les moyens d'acheter de nouveau meubles. Ou que, comme je ne fais rien de mes soirées, c'est moi qui vais devoir m'y coller et consoler le maître et …

Mirajane s'effondra à son tour en chialant sur le bar.

C'est le moment que choisis Juvia pour apparaitre et demander gaiement :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Monsieur Grey ? Je le cherche partout.

Hidemi leva la tête, le visage couvert par l'ombre de la déprime et fit :

- Ah bon ? Il me semble pourtant pas qu'il te cherche lui.

Une seconde, le temps d'assimiler l'information, puis une cinquième personne se joignit au groupe des Déprimés Anonymes de Fairy Tail. Chacun se mit à dire en larmoyant se qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Pour Hidemi :

- J'veux mon Nox…

Pour Juvia :

- J'veux mon Grey…

Pour Lucy :

- J'veux mon lit…

Pour le Maître :

- J'veux mon argent…

Pour la barmaid :

- J'veux ma poupée...

Tout le monde étant trop occupé, à se battre ou à déprimer, personne ne releva cette curieuse tirade.

* * *

Nox n'était effectivement pas présent. Lorsque les mages étaient rentrés à Magnolia en train, quelques jours plus tôt. Il leur avait dit de rentrer sans lui car il avait encore une petite affaire à régler. Lucy, sur le coup, eut peur qu'il mente pour s'en aller définitivement.

- Attend ! Avait-elle dit. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il considéra la question et répondit, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Cela n'a aucune importance.

- Mais tu compte revenir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune blonde avec une inquiétude qu'elle ne pouvait masquer.

Nox regarda le reste du groupe. Ils lui souriaient tous, sauf Charles, bien sur, et Hidemi, qui semblait autant voir plus soucieuse que la constellationiste. Son regard se reposa sur la craintive jeune blonde.

- Bien sur que je vais revenir. C'est bien trop amusant de t'effrayer.

En d'autres circonstances, Lucy se serait énervée à s'en briser la voix. Mais cette fois elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle vit l'assassin remonter dans le wagon et ils restèrent ensemble sur le quai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était parti et il commençait vraiment à beaucoup manquer à Hidemi. A Lucy également, ce qui la surprenait chaque fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte puisqu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir jeune d'une crise cardiaque.

- Et bien je vois que c'est joyeux ici. Prononça une voix guillerette avec ironie. Je ne me souviens pas avoir tué quelqu'un pourtant.

Les cinq désespérés levèrent la tête et découvrirent un jeune homme en noir qu'ils reconnurent de suite.

- Nox ! dirent Lucy et Hidemi en même temps.

L'assassin se tenait devant eux, les mains dans les poches et la capuche baissée. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la baston qui se déroulait juste à côté de lui, ou qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. La blonde et la Lady étaient ravies de le voir, le maître et Juvia le regardait avec curiosité et Mirajane s'en fichait un peu. Elle avait le morale à zéro, et même à moins cent.

- J'aime mieux ça. Poursuivit l'assassin. Je préférerais que vous fassiez une bonne première impression à notre nouvelle venue.

Ce fut au tour d'Hidemi et Lucy d'avoir l'air intrigué car elle ne voyait absolument pas de qui il pouvait bien parlé. Nox regarda sur sa gauche puis sa droite, l'air un peu surpris. Puis il regarda dans son dos et rigola un peu.

- Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. Dit-il amusé. Allez dis leur bonjour.

Une enfant aux longs cheveux rouges et argentés, pourvut d'un gros nœud noir, qui semblait du même âge que Wendy sortit timidement sa tête de derrière l'assassin. Elle s'accrochait fermement à son long manteau comme à un rocher au milieu d'une tempête. Elle finit par le lâcher, sourire et s'incliner en disant, le visage rayonnant :

- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Asa. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le morale de Mirajane passa d'un coup de moins cent à un million de milliard.

- TROP MIGNOOOOOOOOONNE ! S'exclama-t-elle avec des yeux en cœurs.

Nox posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant avec une délicatesse presque paternelle.

- Soyez gentil avec elle. Demanda Nox. C'est ma petite sœur.

Asa regarda Nosmund et sembla aux anges en entendant cela, comme si elle avait attendu ces paroles toute sa vie. Nox se dirigea ensuite vers le maître et lui dit en soutenant respectueusement son regard :

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance la dernière fois.

- Alors c'est toi celui qu'on appelle Nox. Demanda le petit vieux. Les autres m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Tient donc. Et qu'ont-ils dit?

- Ils m'ont tout raconté.

Nox ne broncha pas mais en fait il eut peur qu'ils lui aient parlés de son passé avec Némésis Call ou que Natsu ait raconté comment il s'était laissé posséder pour vaincre Elzévir. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de chose qui fait bonne impression sur un CV. Le maître poursuivit :

- Ils m'ont raconté combien tu avais donné de ta personne pour aider tes amis. Que tu t'étais battu et sacrifié à un point inimaginable pour les protéger. En entendant cela, comment pourrais-je refuser que tu te joignes à nous ?

Nox fut rassuré. Il était franchement reconnaissant envers tous ces dingos. Il lança un regard rempli de gratitude à Lucy, qui lui sourit en retour. Nox montra donc l'endroit où il voulait que la barmaid place sa nouvelle marque. Il choisit son poignet, là où lui aussi avait autrefois sa marque de Némésis Call. Elle avait mystérieusement disparu après leur victoire quelques jours auparavant. Etait-ce après la destruction de la guilde ou la disparition d'Elzévir ? Il ne le saurait jamais précisément. La marque de Fairy Tail, noir également, couvrit sa cicatrice, qui sembla avoir complètement disparu. Hidemi vit dans leur choix commun du noir comme un signe qu'ils étaient naturellement faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Mais dites-moi… Interrogea l'assassin. Où sont les autres ? Ou au moins Erza. J'aurais juré qu'elle serait là pour le jour de mon acceptation officielle.

- Natsu et Happy sont surement chez eux. Expliqua la barmaid.

Lucy poursuivit.

- Ils prétendent que la lutte contre Némésis Call les a épuisés pour un bon moment. Mais je crois qu'ils disent ça pour flemmarder …. Ou s'entrainer malgré leurs blessures, je t'avoue je sais plus avec eux. Grey, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu j'avoue.

- Monsieur Grey a disparu ?! Paniqua Juvia. Je m'en vais de suite à sa recherche !

La jeune fille en bleu disparu à toute allure par la porte d'entrée, sans que personne ne réagisse. En fait Grey s'était accordé, lui aussi, des petites congés le temps que ses os, plus en miettes que chez les autres, ne se ressoudent. Bien sûr, il était trop fier pour le dire, il préférait jouer les portés disparus quelques jours plutôt que le malade cloué au lit.

- Je crois que Wendy est partie s'entraîner dans son coin, Charles est avec elle évidemment. Termina la blonde. Avec l'arrivée des grands jeux magiques, auxquels nous allons participer, tout le monde à envie d'être au top.

- Erza est partie en mission elle. Expliqua Mirajane pour finir. Elle voulait t'attendre mais elle a repérée une superbe armure en magasin et il lui faut une jolie somme pour se l'offrir.

Nox déclara :

- Ce qui signifie que mon intronisation à moins de valeur pour elle qu'un bout de ferraille rutilant… Merci, vraiment, ça fait plaisir.

- Tient ça me fait penser que je dois également trouver du boulot sinon je ne pourrais pas payer mon loyer. Avoua Lucy en marchant vers le tableau des missions. Tiens : « Groupe de bandits à capturer, récompense : 30 000 joyaux. ». C'est parfait pour moi cela.

Mais alors qu'elle allait saisir l'annonce. Un couteau lui coupa une mèche de cheveux et se planta dans le papier, juste entre deux de ses doigts. La jeune blonde fut complètement tétanisée. Nox s'approcha en souriant du panneau d'affichage et arracha l'annonce en même temps que sa lame.

- Hey Lucy, dit l'assassin sur un ton toujours jovial, je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais trouvé un petit appartement parfait pour moi et Asa ? Le problème c'est qu'ils demandent le premier mois de loyer avant de pouvoir emménager donc je suis certain que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je prends ce boulot à ta place.

La constellationiste ne dit pas un mot ni ne fit un seul geste. Elle était complètement paralysée d'effroi. Non seulement à cause du couteau mais aussi parce que ce ton, bizarrement, elle savait ce qu'il signifiait en fait. Ce que Nox voulait dire, en réalité, pouvait se traduire par : « Je vais te le dire gentiment parce que je t'aime bien : J'ai besoin de ce boulot et si tu te mets entre moi et le bonheur d'Asa, je t'étrangle et je fais des cordes de guitare avec tes tripes. »

Lucy finit par retourner au bar et s'effondrer à nouveau comme une masse en pleurnichant. Elle voulait s'énerver mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas le faire, même si ce psychopathe lui avait une fois de plus fait frôler la crise cardiaque. Peut-être parce que sa motivation était assez noble au final, ou parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Cela dit, cette dernière hypothèse était loin d'être la plus crédible.

Nox expliqua à la petite fille aux cheveux rouge et argent qu'il devait repartir quelques jours en lui expliquant pourquoi. Asa en fut fortement attristé mais elle comprenait. Elle avait attendu trois ans, elle pouvait bien patienter un ou deux jours de plus, surtout maintenant. Nox déclara :

- Je suis sûr que Lucy et Mirajane s'occuperont très bien de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- COMPTE SUR MOI ! Hurla Mirajane, encore sous le bienheureux choc de la Mignonitude d'Asa et pleine d'une motivation à lui faire soulever des montagnes.

Lucy leva la tête et demanda, surprise :

- Tu veux la laisser ici ? Au milieu de tout ces malades ?

- Hmm… Tu n'as pas tort j'avoue. Concéda Nox. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Et tu ne demande même pas au maître ?

- Oups ! Sursauta Nox. Je suis navré.

L'assassin n'avait pas trop l'habitude de demander la permission à quelqu'un. Nosmund posa alors la question au vieil homme.

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop… hésitait-il.

Le maître n'avait rien contre Asa, mais il était d'accord avec Lucy sur le fait qu'un endroit aussi… bruyant n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour elle. Il avait gardé Natsu et d'autres quand ils étaient petits mais c'était des mages et des fortes têtes. Asa semblait, elle, aussi fragile qu'un oisillon tombé du nid. Le vieil homme vit alors la jeune fille s'approcher et, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, il fut sous le choc :

- S'il-vous-plait. Je serais très sage.

Asa avait une figure à renvoyer les chatons les plus adorables de la planète au rang de boules de poils sans intérêt. Comment lutter contre ces yeux brillants de milles feux ? Cette petite voix légèrement attristée ? Ces petites mains suppliantes ?

- Mais bien sûr que tu peux rester. Déclara le maître en souriant bêtement.

Lucy vit la scène à la fois affligée et enchantée elle comprenait parfaitement que le maître ait cédé, elle l'aurait sans doute fait aussi. Puis, lorsque le maître se replongea dans sa chope, la jeune blonde vit Asa tourner son visage souriant vers elle et son grand frère… Avant de voir la douce enfant devenir sombre et machiavélique, les yeux froncés, arborant un sourire au sadisme pervers et impitoyable.

La constellationiste fut envahie par la peur. Elle se tourna soudainement vers Nosmund et bégaya :

- N…N…N…Nox… ?!

L'assassin souriant regarda vers la jeune blonde et lui répondit en levant le pouce et clignant de l'œil. Elle saisit l'atroce vérité : En général les grands frères apprenaient à leurs petites sœurs comment se rendre seule à l'école, faire leurs équations ou s'occuper de leurs hamsters… Nox, lui, il lui apprenait à se servir de ses charmes pour manipuler le monde. Mais ce que Lucy ne saurait sans doute jamais, c'est si c'était l'assassin qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses capacités et formés ainsi, ou si cette tête d'ange avait toujours abritée le diable en elle. Elle n'était même pas sûre de jamais vouloir connaître la réponse.

Lucy trouvait cela effrayant et scandaleux. Hidemi, elle, trouvait cela amusant et normal.

Finalement, Nox donna une boite de cachets à Mirajane en lui expliquant d'en donner un à la jeune fille à chaque repas et de l'emmener sans hésiter chez un Médecin en cas de problème. Asa était évidemment toujours malade, mais elle pouvait voyager cette fois-ci et son état s'était un peu améliorer pendant l'absence de Nox. Il comptait travailler le moins souvent possible, en acceptant un maximum de missions dangereuses mais bien payées, afin de rester le plus possible auprès d'elle. Non seulement pour pouvoir la surveiller, mais surtout pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Nox mit à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et ses doigts saisirent une pièce. Il la sortit et la contempla. Juste assez pour un verre il lui semblait. Puis son regard se porta sur les deux demoiselles assises au bar, Hidemi et Lucy. Il avait bien envie d'offrir cette pièce à l'une d'elle. Un désir qu'il ne comprenait pas bien et qui lui faisait peur. Oui, il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment envie de séduire une femme au cours de sa vie. Malgré la galanterie qu'il avait apprise aux cours de son entrainement, sa vie n'avait été emplie que par l'innocence, puis la haine et enfin le désespoir. Il n'avait jamais eu la tête à autre chose. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Nox étudia les deux belles demoiselles. Lucy était amusante. Il adorait joué avec elle, comme un chat avec une souris (Même s'il ne comptait pas la manger…crue…plus ou moins). Ses petites crises faisaient qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas un instant avec elle, et malgré ses farces macabres, dont il avait pleinement conscience du sadisme, elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable avec lui. Cette blonde avait un cœur d'or. C'était une fille précieuse.

Hidemi était différente. C'était sans doute la personne qui le comprenait le mieux au monde. Elle aussi avait été à Némésis Call. Elle aussi avait eu soif de vengeance. Elle avait même partagée sa peine avec lui et il se doutait qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui, même s'il ignorait à quel point. Son raffinement lui plaisait beaucoup en plus. Sa noblesse lui donnait l'air inaccessible et froid, une proie pour laquelle il faut constamment se battre, ce qui est loin d'être déplaisant.

S'il avait tout de même retenue une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas, c'était de ne pas se laisser dominer par la peur. Aussi Nox décida-t-il de tenter sa chance et de voir ce que l'avenir lui réserverait. Il lança la pièce vers celle qu'il avait choisie et lui dit :

- Tient ! Je t'offre un verre. Je ne reste pas mais le cœur y est.

La personne élue eut le rouge aux joues et le cœur qui battait fort en entendant cela. Le voir s'en aller comme si de rien n'était donnait également un certain style à l'assassin qui ne la laissait pas de marbre. Elle afficha un large sourire en voyant son reflet dans la pièce que Nosmund lui avait envoyé.

Avant de passer la porte, Asa appela Nox :

- Oh… Attend !

Nosmund se retourna, intrigué, et la vit lui foncer dessus. Elle le prit dans ses petits bras, le serrant très fort. L'assassin était complètement prit au dépourvu mais elle, elle souriait les yeux fermés, comme si elle était dans un rêve dont elle ne voulait jamais sortir. La jeune fille déclara, avec une émouvante sincérité :

- Je t'aime grand frère.

La seule réaction que put avoir Nox en entendant cela était de la serrer dans ses bras à son tour, sous le regard charmé des autres (ceux au bar, les autres continuant bien sur à se battre sans interruption).

Nosmund finit par s'en aller, le travail n'attendait pas et Asa avait déjà bien assez attendu.

- Mais dit moi Asa, interrogea Hidemi, tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit la joyeuse enfant. J'ai mes livres dans mon sac.

- Oh, tu aime lire ? Demanda Lucy. Je te présenterais à Levy vous allez bien vous entendre.

De chez elle, Asa n'avait gardé, en effet, que quelques affaires. Ses livres préférés en faisaient partie. Quatre livres exactement : ceux que Nox lui avait offerts. Pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, Nox lui en avait envoyé un nouveau à chacun de ses anniversaires. Elle les chérissait plus que tout au monde mis à part une petite chose : son yoyo à clochette. L'objet qui leur avait permis de se rencontré.

La fillette s'installa sur une chaise à côté des mages et sortit un bel ouvrage de son sac à dos : Les « Contes et Légendes inachevés ».

* * *

Cap sur l'épilogue les amis ! ^^

10


	25. Epilogue

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Dernier chapitre, dernières révélations, juste quelques lignes pour conclure une année de travail aux côtés de fidèles lecteurs que je remercie chaleureusement et que j'espère revoir lors de mes prochaines fics ^^.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Dans la luxuriante ville côtière de Médona, une servante court jusqu'à un magnifique manoir aux vitraux rayonnants. Elle passa par la porte réservée aux personnes de sa profession et s'arrêta enfin pour souffler. Elle s'essuya le front et soupira de soulagement en voyant l'horloge de la cuisine, elle n'était pas arrivé en retard, même si elle l'aurait été deux minutes plus tard.

- Et bien et bien… Gronda une grosse voix. Cela s'est encore joué à peu de choses.

La servante se figea en voyant un vieux majordome au regard sévère. Elle s'inclina en s'excusant comme une folle.

- Plutôt que de vous excuser, déclara son supérieur hiérarchique, vous feriez mieux d'arriver plus tôt.

- Je suis navré. Je prenais mon petit déjeuner avec une amie et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Vous ne voyez jamais le temps passer.

La servante eut un petit rire gêné et peu convaincant. Elle tenta de se justifier :

- Oui mais c'est une vrai pipelette, vous savez elle travaille chez le Marquis De Gylbias et vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'elle m'a racontée.

- Contrairement à vous mademoiselle, je me moque des ragots.

- Mais c'est absolument fascinant. C'est à propos de la petite Asa de Gylbias.

- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de fascinant dans le fait que le Marquis aie envoyé sa fille chez de la famille.

Et en réalité il s'en moquait réellement, un majordome ne doit s'occuper que de ce qui se passe dans le domaine de son maître. Mais impossible d'arrêter cette petite quand elle essayait de justifier ses retard.

- Et bien mon amie m'a racontée qu'en vrai, elle aurait été enlevée. Le Marquis s'est réveillé avec un message lugubre à la peinture rouge sur son mur. Sur le coup, le pauvre à pris cela pour du sang tellement c'était dégoulinant. Mon amie m'a raconté que le message disait quelque chose comme « Si vous venez la chercher, vous vivrez l'enfer et me supplierez de vous achevez. » … Ou un truc dans le genre. Et même qu'il y avait des couteaux plantés dans son lit, juste à côté de sa tête…

- C'est bon allez-y. l'interrompit le majordome.

- Je vous avais dit que s'était fascinant. Exprima la servante le sourire aux lèvres.

- Rien à voir. Je veux juste que vous vous mettiez au travail et j'en ai assez de vos histoires.

La servante compris qu'il était vraiment énervé et, sans insister, de peur de s'attirer encore plus ses foudres, elle partit dans le couloir pour retourner à ses taches. Le vieux majordome ne croyait pas trop à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, les ragots étaient légions dans cette ville. Cela dit, l'absence soudaine de la fille du Marquis était en effet le sujet des discussions du moment. Et il le resterait encore longtemps à première vue, cela faisait tout de même deux semaines qu'elle était partie et on en parlait encore.

* * *

Dans un grand palais flottant dans les airs, le conseil de la magie de Fiore se concerte pour discuter d'un sujet extrêmement sensible. L'un de ses membres, une liasse de papier à la main, expose certains faits :

- Après deux semaines de recherches, je vous avoue que les résultats sont pour le moins… mitigés.

- Némésis Call n'existe plus et Elzévir n'est plus de ce monde. N'est-ce pas l'essentiel ? Demanda Org.

- Il est vrai que la disparition définitive de cette nuisance est une bonne nouvelle, mais c'était le travail de notre agent infiltré. L'intervention de Fairy Tail n'était absolument pas prévue, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que vous n'insistiez pas là-dessus Org.

- Je me concentre sur l'essentiel dirons-nous.

- Justement, affirma un autre membre, le but de cette mission était plus de détruire discrètement et de l'intérieur cette menace que de transformer toute une région en désert. Plus rien ne poussera sur ces terres avant plusieurs décennies selon les équipes de recherches.

- Les membres de Némésis Call retrouvés ont été enfermés j'imagine.

- Evidemment. L'agent au nom de code « Scribe » y a veillé, c'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire après avoir autant traîné.

- Pour sa défense, je dirai qu'infiltrer et anéantir la guilde noire d'un être comme Elzévir n'est pas une chose simple.

- Cela dit, vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir que deux d'entre eux ont rejoint Fairy Tail, dont celui qui serait à l'origine de la mort d'Elzévir un certain Nosmund Hartwood, dit Nox, l'ancien disciple de ce dernier.

- Si c'est vrai, Fairy Tail pourrait causer encore plus de problèmes qu'avant.

Aucun des membres ne répliqua. C'était le genre de sujet qui les divisait, et ils devaient rester soudés en ce moment. Sinon leur autorité serait encore remise en question.

- Les équipes ont-elles ramenées la tombe de Lucifer ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que nous arrivions à l'ouvrir un jour. Elzévir à emporté les secrets du rituel avec lui.

- Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ouvrir le cercueil d'un mage noir assez puissant pour maudire une forêt entière soit une bonne idée.

Gran Doma, le dirigeant du conseil, demanda alors :

- Et ces fameuses clés noires ?

- Aucun signe d'elles monsieur.

* * *

Devant une guilde en pleine effervescence, un personnage en noir dormait tranquillement sur une branche d'arbre. Nox aimait beaucoup cela. Faire une sieste en hauteur, allongé sur le bois confortable et le vent caressant sa peau. Sa capuche baissée et ses mains formaient un parfait oreiller tandis que le bas de son manteau couvrait ses jambes.

Il pensait à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Une semaine de rêve tout simplement : une mission et de l'argent facile, un foyer pour lui et Asa, une petite fête de bienvenue aux cours de laquelle il avait réussit à surprendre Erza et faire s'évanouir Lucy, un premier rendez-vous de prévu bientôt… Que demander de plus ?

Asa s'était vite lié d'amitié avec Levy, Lucy et Wendy, non seulement elle ne manquerait plus jamais de livres, mais surtout, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Rien que cette pensée donnait le sourire à Nosmund. Elle avait même commencé à apprendre à cuisiner. Il avait entendu les autres parler d'aller à la mer, peut-être irait-il avec eux si Asa se sentait assez en forme. Elle n'avait jamais été à la plage selon elle, même si elle vivait dans une ville côtière, ce qui était tout de même un comble.

Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir gâcher leur bonheur, et tout ce qui essaierait passerait par le fil de ses lames. Il s'en était fait le serment. Au pire, il n'hésiterait pas un instant à utiliser ses nouveaux petits secrets pour protéger sa guilde et sa petite sœur.

Et tandis que l'assassin rêvassait, la brise souffla un peu plus fort. Son manteau bougea légèrement, puis le tissu tomba de son genou, révélant sa ceinture et les quatre clés noirs qui y pendaient.

FIN


End file.
